Les Cent Pétales d'une Rose 2
by TenshiBlood
Summary: Les Chevaliers d'Athéna et les Spectres d'Hadès décident de s'allier pour démasquer l'Inconnu qui s'attaque aux deux camps. Ce dernier s'en prend à présent particulièrement à Albafica. Quels sont les desseins de cet Inconnu ? Et pourquoi le Dieu Apollon s'en mêle-t-il ?
1. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je suis heureuse de vous retrouver ! Ici, c'est la PARTIE 2 de la fic, alors si vous n'avez pas lu la partie 1 vous ne comprendrez rien. Je m'excuse pour l'attente. En général, je corrigeai les chapitres avec une amie avant d'envoyer sur fanfic, mais nous ne trouvons plus le temps pour cette correction. J'ai donc décidé d'envoyer quand même, au lieu de vous faire attendre encore dix ans (quitte à renvoyer le chapitre quand on trouvera le temps de se pencher sur une meilleure correction) Merci de votre attention !**

* * *

 **23 ans auparavant**

Un nouveau jour se lève sur Athènes. A l'écart de la ville et des quartiers principaux se dresse une maisonnette volontairement isolée au cœur d'un jardin de roses. Comme à son habitude, le propriétaire se lève aux aurores et appuie machinalement sur le bouton de la machine à café. Pensif, l'homme regarde sans le voir le filet brun et chaud remplir sa tasse. Il songe aux derniers évènements en date.

La Guerre Sainte se rapproche… Imminente. Les Gémeaux Aspros et Deutéros viennent de perdre la vie après avoir localisé, au prix de grands efforts, le Manoir où Hadès sera logiquement réincarné. Les Dieux Jumeaux, Thanatos et Hypnos, y sont déjà retranchés et confirment leur dernier rapport. Le Seigneur des Enfers et la Déesse Athéna devraient s'incarner dans des hôtes humains d'ici les prochaines années. Les Chevaliers se rassemblent, sur le qui-vive. Chacun d'eux devra se montrer inflexible une fois la Déesse parmi eux.

Lugonis attrape sa tasse de café et boit une gorgée.

Le gros des troupes est déjà mobilisé, certains sont envoyés par le Grand Pope à la recherche de potentielles recrues, d'autres se chargent d'entrainer davantage leurs pairs éveillés au Cosmos.

L'une comme l'autre, ces tâches ne sont pas faites pour lui, son sang empoisonné pourrait causer des problèmes. Les Chevaliers se déployant souvent en binômes, la plus basique des missions pourrait s'avérer catastrophique… Or Lugonis ne souhaite pas prendre le risque d'affaiblir, ou pire, tuer son coéquipier. Quant à entraîner un élève… il lui faudrait déjà trouver un être exceptionnel capable de survivre aux émanations toxiques de ses roses, puis au rituel du Lien Rouge.

Lugonis achève de boire son café et rince la tasse dans son évier. En tournant le robinet pour couper l'eau, le Chevalier d'Or se fige.

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

Il tend l'oreille en silence, persuadé d'avoir entendu un bruit insolite dans son jardin.

 _Personne ne s'aventure par ici, sauf les plus téméraires des Chevaliers d'Or. Et ils s'annoncent toujours.._

Un peu inquiet à l'idée qu'un humain se soit faufilé jusqu'ici et se risque dans son champ de roses empoisonnées, Lugonis sort de chez lui. Ses yeux balaient immédiatement les lieux, à la recherche d'une silhouette ou même de traces à suivre.

Rien.

 _J'ai dû rêver._

Il s'apprête à retourner dans sa maison et arrête immédiatement son mouvement en entendant une nouvelle fois l'étrange bruit, comme une sorte de gazouillis.

 _Aucun oiseau ne produit ce son._

Les sourcils froncés, Lugonis contourne sa maison afin d'atteindre le vaste jardin qui se trouve à l'arrière. Les massifs de fleurs s'étendent de chaque côté du chemin en graviers blancs. Rapidement, le Chevalier des Poissons dépasse les roses normales et sans danger pour gagner les rosiers plus dangereux entretenus pour s'entraîner et se battre contre tous ennemis qui voudraient attaquer le Grand Pope ou les autres Chevaliers.

Les roses noires succèdent aux blanches et il n'y a toujours rien en vue.

Encore une fois, le son se fait entendre.

 _On dirait des couinements ou des gémissements. Est-ce un animal ? Il ne va pas survivre si je ne le retrouve pas rapidement._

Précipitamment, il entre dans la dernière partie de son jardin qui regroupe ses roses rouges au poison fatal. L'oreille tendu, Lugonis écarte les fleurs au hasard mais il n'entend plus rien.

 _Je suis arrivé trop tard, les animaux ne survivent pas plus de quelques secondes dans ces massifs._

Le Chevalier d'Or soupire. Seuls les froissements des feuilles qu'il écarte rompent le silence.

 _Ni humains, ni oiseaux, ni insectes, ni végétation, ces roses ne permettent aucune autre présence que la leur… Rares sont les animaux à venir dans ce champ de fleurs empoisonnées, mais ça arrive tout de même de temps en temps, des imprudents…_

Sa surprise est sans égale après quelques minutes de recherches. Il vient effectivement de trouver la source du bruit, ce n'est pas un animal perdu mais un bébé. Un bébé humain.

 _Qui est assez fou pour se débarrasser d'un enfant ici, aussi loin de la ville et en plein dans ce jardin de Roses Démoniaques ? A croire qu'on voulait s'assurer que ce pauvre petit ne survivrait pas…_

Le cœur serré, le Chevalier des Poissons ramasse délicatement le nourrisson aux yeux clos.

 _Pauvre petit…_

A cet instant, le bébé ouvre les paupières et se met à bailler. Stupéfait, Lugonis observe le petit être dans le creux de ses bras qui semble être tiré du sommeil.

 _Le poison ne lui fait aucun effet… ?_

Mal réveillé, le petit cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de poser son regard bleu sur le Guerrier. Emettant un petit couinement content, il tend ses bras vers lui.

 _Si mignon… Si minuscule et déjà capable de résister au parfum des Roses Démoniaques._

Délicatement, il caresse la joue de sa trouvaille, sans oser le croire. L'enfant essaye d'attraper sa main que le Chevalier lui abandonne, attendri. Occupé à suçoter l'index de Lugonis, le bébé ne se soucie plus du reste et le laisse examiner la couverture dans laquelle il est emmailloté.

 _De la simple laine, pas d'étiquette ou d'indices qui pourraient m'en dire plus sur cet enfant. Il faudra que je vérifie s'il n'y a pas eu de kidnapping ces derniers jours._

Ses doigts butent alors sur un pendentif accroché au cou du nourrisson. Sans attendre, craignant qu'il s'étrangle avec, le Guerrier le retire et l'examine. Le cordon noir est des plus banals mais le bijou taillé en forme de goutte d'eau qu'il retient l'est déjà beaucoup moins.

 _Cette matière m'est inconnue._

Lentement, Lugonis retourne vers sa maison. Bien sûr, il va faire les démarches afin de vérifier si cet enfant n'est pas à quelqu'un qui le recherche, mais au fond de son cœur, le Guerrier sait déjà la vérité : il n'obtiendra aucun résultat.

Ce petit n'est pas ici par hasard. Peut-être même est-ce un cadeau des Dieux, peut-être veulent-ils qu'un nouveau Chevalier des Poissons soit formé afin de veiller sur la prochaine réincarnation d'Athéna.

* * *

 **8 ans plus tard.**

 _TCHAC ! TCHAC ! TCHAC !_

Les tiges des roses s'enfoncent avec précision dans les cibles de bois déjà maintes fois utilisées. Albafica lève les bras en signe de victoire et se tourne vers Lugonis, assis sur un banc, qui le regarde s'entraîner.

\- Maître ! J'ai enfin réussi ! J'ai atteint toutes les cibles avec les Roses Démoniaques !

Loin de s'en émouvoir, le visage impassible, le Chevalier des Poissons regarde l'enfant :

\- Recommence.

Stupéfait, son fils adoptif baisse les bras, déçu par la froideur dont fait preuve le Guerrier. Lui qui s'attendait à des félicitations…

\- Mais j'ai atteint toutes les cibles…

\- Tu en es sûr ?

Albafica se retourne lentement, ses yeux bleus se posent sur les rectangles de bois plantés à quelques mètres devant lui. Tous sont atteints… sauf un. Celui tout à droite. Contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, la fleur l'a seulement effleuré et s'est figée par terre.

\- Oh… murmure le jeune garçon avec dépit.

Lugonis se lève et franchit la distance qui les sépare :

\- Inconscient… Il ne faut jamais crier victoire trop tôt.

Le Maître se baisse et ramasse la fleur rouge au toxique parfum :

\- Tu sais ce qu'une cible ratée signifie ?

Albafica baisse piteusement les yeux en répondant à mi-voix :

\- La mort d'un innocent…

\- Exactement, réplique sévèrement le Guerrier en lui mettant la rose entre les doigts.

Le garçon regarde la fleur aux pétales couleur de sang, avant de relever les yeux. Sans crier gare, Lugonis expédie brusquement dix Roses Démoniaques vers les dix cibles. Chaque fleur se plante avec une précision mortelle en plein centre du cercle rouge dessiné au milieu des rectangles.

Découragé, Albafica fixe ses propres fleurs qui sont accrochées aléatoirement sur les morceaux de bois.

\- Tu dois toujours faire mieux que ton mieux, Albafica. Atteindre toutes les cibles est une chose. Toucher leur centre en est une autre. Recommence à présent.

Le garçon hoche la tête en fronçant les sourcils, le visage résolu.

 _J'ai encore du travail avant d'arriver à faire la même chose… Mais j'y parviendrais pas !_

* * *

Albafica continue de s'entraîner avec assiduité, chaque jour. Il aime voir son Maître sourire devant ses progrès et sait aussi qu'une fois qu'il atteindra parfaitement son but avec les Roses Démoniaques, il aura le droit de s'entraîner avec les noires, que Lugonis appelle les Roses Piranhas, et avec les blanches.

Le découragement s'abat parfois sur ses épaules quand il a l'impression de ne pas progresser, mais il perdure et s'accroche, rêvant du moment où il pourra montrer ce qu'il sait faire à son Maître.


	2. Prologue 2

Lugonis suit les progrès de son élève de près. Albafica est un bon petit, gentil et plein d'entrain. Toujours joyeux, toujours un sourire aux lèvres et toujours désireux de progresser, d'aller encore plus loin. Au fur et à mesure des semaines qui passent, le Chevalier réalise qu'il va bientôt devoir imposer un choix à son fils adoptif. Il attend ce moment avec impatience autant qu'il le redoute à la fois. Il craint la réponse que le petit lui donnera, tout comme il a peur de ce que l'avenir peut faire de lui. La vie d'Albafica peut prendre fin si facilement, si vite… peut-être sera-t-il obligé de passer par ce sacrifice.

 _Les Dieux seront seuls Juges…_

Le Chevalier soupire en posant son stylo plume. Sans bruit, il referme le cahier sur lequel il vient d'écrire ses dernières notes et se retourne sur sa chaise. Un sourire attendri éclaire son visage Albafica s'est endormi sur le divan, pelotonné dans la grande cape blanche de l'Armure d'Or. Lugonis l'observe en silence, songeur.

Le moment du choix se rapproche à grands pas alors qu'Albafica a à peine neuf ans.

 _Il est doué… Plus que moi, au même âge. Je pensais avoir plus de répit et ne pas avoir à entamer cette conversation avec lui avant ses douze ou treize ans. Le temps ne m'est plus donné…_

Les prédictions du Chevalier d'Or des Poissons ne tardent pas à se réaliser. Très vite, Albafica parvient enfin à atteindre son but avec fierté : toucher toutes les cibles en leur centre. Lugonis a vérifié plusieurs fois s'il ne s'agit pas d'une chance, d'un bon hasard, si son fils adoptif n'échoue pas une fois sur deux… mais non. Le garçon parait à présent incapable de louper la moindre de ses cibles.

 _Il est prêt._

* * *

Le soir tombe sur la petite maison entourée par son grand jardin. Albafica profite de l'agréable fraicheur estivale, étalé dans la balancelle, un livre dans les mains. Fasciné par la lecture de la _Belle et la Bête_ , il ne réalise pas tout de suite que Lugonis se tient devant lui. Tout sourire, le garçon lève les yeux vers lui et comprend rapidement en voyant son expression qu'il ne vient pas pour lui dire d'aller se coucher.

\- Maître ?

\- Je dois te parler, Albafica.

Rapidement, le garçon retire ses pieds et s'assoit correctement afin de laisser la place à son père adoptif.

 _Il paraît bizarre, ce soir…_

La main de Lugonis se pose tendrement sur sa tête et lui caresse les cheveux :

\- Tu as énormément progressé, en peu de temps, Albafica. Je suis très fier de toi.

Le garçon sourit légèrement. Son Maître reprend :

\- Je t'ai appris les bases du combat, et tout ce que je savais afin que tu puisses résister complètement au poison.

Il marque une pause, comme s'il cherchait ses mots tandis que son élève, un peu anxieux, attend la suite en silence.

\- A présent, tu dois passer à l'étape suivante et un choix très important s'offre à toi.

 _Hein ? Comment ça ? Je croyais que j'aurais le droit de m'entrainer avec les autres roses…_

\- Soit tu quittes cet endroit, tu rejoindras le monde des humains. Le Grand Pope te proposera à son tour un choix, celui de rester à l'Hôtel d'Athéna et d'être formé par un autre Maître, ou alors tu pourras te mêler aux Hommes et mener une vie des plus normales.

\- Mais je veux rester ici, avec vous ! proteste Albafica en redressant la tête.

Il soutient le regard de Lugonis qui lui écarte des mèches bleutés du front.

\- Tu le peux, mais à la seule condition d'accepter le « lien rouge » qui nous unira et te permettra de devenir un Chevalier des Poissons.

 _Le Lien Rouge… ?_

 _Et il me propose réellement d'être un Guerrier d'Athéna, comme lui ? C'est un grand honneur, je pensais que tout au plus il m'entrainait pour que je sache me défendre et riposter en cas de besoin._

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, ce lien ? demande le garçon à voix basse en tâchant de maitriser les battements affolés de son cœur.

\- Le Lien du Sang. Nous entaillerons l'extrémité de notre doigt et nous échangerons une goutte de sang.

 _C'est tout… ? Non, ce n'est pas aussi simple…_

Les yeux verts de son Maître plongent dans les siens, empreint de gravité :

\- C'est dangereux. Si tu ne résistes pas au poison qui coule dans mes veines, tu risques de mourir.

Le vent jusqu'ici agréablement frais devient soudain glacial pour Albafica. Il frissonne. Lugonis cueille une rose simple en continuant :

\- Et si tu résistes au poison, cela t'obligera alors à vivre reclus et en solitaire.

Tétanisé, Albafica détourne la tête pour ne pas voir son Maître s'entailler le doigt sur une épine.

 _Du sang empoisonné dans mon propre corps… ?_

Il referme ses bras autour de lui pour contenir ses frissons de peur.

 _Je risque de mourir…_

\- Ta vie sera changée à tout jamais à cause du poison.

 _Solitaire…_

Lugonis quitte la balancelle et se tient devant lui en lui présentant son index blessé.

\- Que choisis-tu, Albafica ? La voie des Hommes ou celle des Poissons ?

 _Pourquoi dois-je choisir maintenant ? Si au moins j'avais quelques jours, ou même quelques heures, pour réfléchir et prendre ma décision…_

Albafica ne bouge pas d'un pouce, tétanisé. Quel que soit son choix, sa vie va définitivement changer de toute façon.

 _Quitter mon Maître pour aller vers une existence des plus incertaines… Ou rester et prendre le risque de mourir, de vivre en solitaire à jamais, sans famille, enfants, amis…_

Les yeux écarquillés, il fixe l'herbe sous ses pieds, sans la voir.

Lugonis émet un faible soupir et baisse la main.

\- La peur est inscrite sur ton visage, c'est normal. Je te mènerai demain matin devant le Grand Pope et tu verras avec lui pour le reste.

Le Maître se détourne. Le garçon frissonne de froid en fermant étroitement les yeux afin de refouler ses larmes. Alors que Lugonis s'apprête à franchir le seuil de sa maison, la petite voix mal assurée de son fils adoptif s'élève, enrouée :

\- Vous m'avez adopté, élevé… Cet endroit, c'est ma maison…

Le Chevalier des Poissons se retourne lentement et voit l'enfant, à genoux sur le sol. La tête baissée, ce dernier cueille à son tour une rose tandis que sa voix se raffermit :

\- Je reste ici. Si je pars, vous redeviendrez solitaire.

\- Albafica…

Touché par la décision prise, Lugonis sent son cœur se serrer quelque peu lorsque son élève se remet debout en lui présentant son doigt fraichement blessé, sans la moindre crainte dans les yeux.

\- Je serai honoré de recevoir le sang des Poissons, déclare-t-il d'une voix claire et sans hésitation, le regard à présent farouche. Ainsi, nous pourrons continuer à vivre ensemble dans cette roseraie rouge !

 _Le moment décisif est arrivé…_

L'index de Lugonis entre en contact avec celui d'Albafica. Les deux sangs se mêlent. Celui de l'enfant est agréablement frais, une bouffée de fraicheur pendant une canicule estivale.

Albafica écarquille les yeux à l'instant où le sang des Poissons entre en contact avec le sien. Horrifié, il voit des taches noires s'épanouir sur sa main, le long de son bras et s'étendre partout sur son corps. Un hurlement de pure souffrance jaillit d'entre ses lèvres.

 _Mes entrailles… elles fondent…_

Le poison semble lui ravager les muscles et ronger ses os.

Ses jambes se dérobent sous lui, il s'effondre au milieu des roses rouges, parcouru par de violents spasmes.

 _Je vais mourir…_

Des larmes de douleur coulent de ses grands yeux ouverts, il ne voit plus rien, juste un brouillard noir et rouge qui l'enveloppe. Ses oreilles bourdonnent.

 _De la lave en fusion… dans mon corps…_

Albafica n'arrive plus à bouger, il n'arrive pas à contrôler les tremblements qui ont pris possession de lui.

Non sans crainte, Lugonis observe son élève lutter contre la toxicité du sang. Les minutes lui paraissent des heures. Vient-il de condamner son fils adoptif ? Vient-il de l'envoyer aux portes du Royaume d'Hadès ?

Les yeux clos, Albafica finit par s'immobiliser dans les massifs de roses. Un filet rouge coule du coin de ses lèvres.

Le Chevalier d'Or des Poissons s'accroupit près de lui, inquiet. Le soulagement s'abat sur ses épaules : son fils adoptif est toujours en vie… pour le moment. Avec précaution, il le soulève dans ses bras et l'emmène à l'intérieur de la maison, la nuit va être longue, la fièvre a maintenant pris possession du pauvre enfant.

* * *

 _Enfant, j'ai passé un Contrat de Sang avec mon Maître Lugonis, afin de devenir un Chevalier des Poissons. On appelle cela « La Cérémonie du Lien Rouge »._

 _Nous avons échangé nos sangs durant de longues années. Les premières fois, j'ai souffert mille morts. A de nombreuses reprises, j'ai cru ma dernière heure arrivée. Mais avec le temps, j'ai appris à supporter le poison qui coulait dans mes veines._

* * *

Une fumée noire enveloppe l'immeuble en feu. Les civils sont en panique, beaucoup de gens sont prisonniers à l'intérieur. Les pompiers font leur maximum pour retenir les inconscients qui veulent se ruer dans le bâtiment pour sauver femme, enfants, maris, frères, sœurs, cousins… Malheureusement, les Secours sont en effectif réduits et il faut évacuer les immeubles voisins par sécurité.

C'est l'œuvre des Spectres d'Hadès pour forcer les Chevaliers d'Athéna à sortir de leurs trous afin de porter secours aux humains. Ils espèrent que les Guerriers vont dévoiler leur Cosmos et utiliser leurs techniques pour sauver les innocents. Un pari risqué. Les Chevaliers savent dissimuler leur Energie et l'utiliser uniquement lorsqu'ils sont sûrs de ne pas être vu et perçus, mais ils ne peuvent se permettre de se dévoiler au grand jour. Les humains se reposeraient trop sur eux au moindre infime problème. Mieux vaut quelques pertes et avoir le champ d'action totalement libre pendant la Guerre Sainte où il est question de sauver l'humanité entière. Les Guerriers d'Athéna n'aiment pas prendre cette décision de ne pas pouvoir sauver tous les humains au profit d'une cause plus noble… Ils font de leur mieux lorsque les serviteurs du Seigneur des Enfers agissent ainsi.

Tous les Chevaliers d'Athéna ont déserté le Grand Hôtel pour porter secours aux victimes et faire leur possible en restant discrets.

Depuis le douzième étage, Albafica se mord anxieusement les lèvres. D'ici, il peut voir l'immeuble en proie aux flammes. Tous les enfants, les apprentis Chevaliers sont consignés à l'Hôtel et sont en train de jouer dans la grande salle de jeux, en bas, sous la surveillance du Grand Pope. Tous, sauf lui, isolé à cause de son sang empoisonné. Du haut de ses douze ans, Albafica ne souhaite qu'une seule chose : aider tous ces innocents et partir en mission avec son Maître, non resté enfermé ici comme un abruti ! Ses yeux clairs sont attirés depuis déjà quelques secondes par la sortie qui se trouve derrière l'immeuble. Elle est condamnée depuis plusieurs années et tout le monde semble avoir oublié son existence. Il pourrait rentrer par-là, sans se faire repérer, et s'introduire dans le bâtiment pour aider des gens.

 _Et le sang empoisonné ? Maître Lugonis dit que même nous toucher peut être dangereux, que notre organisme libère comme des vapeurs de toxicité autour de nous et que par conséquent les contacts physiques peuvent être mortels._

Albafica pivote sur ses pieds, à la recherche d'une idée. Son Maître est parti aider les autres, en habits de civil, il a laissé son équipement de Chevalier dans la chambre. Sans attendre, il attrape la cape blanche sur le lit et s'enveloppe dedans, avant de se précipiter dans le couloir. Il dédaigne l'ascenseur, craignant que le Grand Pope soit alerté par le bruit de la machine s'il l'appelle. L'adolescent emprunte donc les escaliers et les descends rapidement avec la discrétion d'un ninja. Frôlant les murs, Albafica jette un coup d'œil vers la salle de jeux le Grand Pope est entouré par les autres enfants et ne se soucie pas de lui. Le cœur un peu serré, il observe ces garçons avec qui il pourrait jouer si son sang le lui permettait. Shion, arrivé depuis quelques jours à peine, s'amuse avec des marionnettes d'animaux, n'ayant visiblement eu aucun mal à s'intégrer. Sans plus s'attarder, l'adolescent se précipite sans bruit dans les cuisines, désertes à cette heure, et sort par la porte de service. Malgré les minutes écoulées, les flammes sont loin d'être éteintes une preuve supplémentaire que l'incendie est loin d'être naturel. Albafica court dans les rues pour se rapprocher du bâtiment, tout en le contournant de façon à ne pas se faire repérer. Par réflexe, il s'enveloppe davantage dans la grande cape blanche et rabat le tissu devant son nez et sa bouche afin de ne pas respirer la fumée, seuls ses deux yeux sont visibles. La température augmente de plus en plus à mesure de son avancée, de grosses gouttes de sueur perlent sur son front. En rasant les murs et en jouant la discrétion, Albafica arrive à son but la porte condamnée de l'immeuble. Les flammes ne l'ont pas encore atteinte, l'incendie s'est déclaré au quinzième et dernier étage et descend lentement mais surement. A renfort de coups de pieds, l'adolescent se met à frapper la serrure, l'oreille tendue, mais le vacarme produit est étouffé par celui des sirènes et des clameurs s'élevant de l'autre côté de l'immeuble. Sous ses assauts répétés, la poignée finit par céder et tombe au sol. Il pousse immédiatement le battant et trébuche contre des seaux, balais, bassines et serpillères entreposés puis oubliés là. Albafica grimace en se remettant debout et sort du débarras, atterrissant tout au fond du hall. Il entraperçoit les lueurs des gyrophares, bleues et rouges, projetées sur les murs. Les secours passent par l'escalier principal tandis que l'adolescent se dépêche d'aller utiliser celui de service, sans se faire repérer. En courant, il monte jusqu'au dixième étage et constate que de leur côté, les pompiers ne peuvent pas aller plus haut, mais lui si ce qu'il se dépêche de faire. Ainsi, l'adolescent atteint le douzième étage.

Des pleurs attirent son attention. N'écoutant que son courage, Albafica se met à slalomer entre les flammes, se courbant à moitié et attentif aux débris qui s'écrasent régulièrement au sol. Pour lui, ce n'est pas difficile de les éviter, c'est la base de tout entraînement de Chevaliers d'éviter les projectiles en tout genre. Il finit par arriver dans une chambre envahit par les flammes, un bébé sanglote dans les bras d'un homme adulte sur le sol. Visiblement, ce dernier a été assommé par un morceau de plafond. Albafica s'élance sans hésiter. Malgré le poids de l'homme, il parvient à le hisser sur son dos et enveloppe l'enfant dans un pan de sa cape, avant de revenir sur ses pas et de dévaler l'escalier avec ses chargements. Habitué à faire au moins deux heures de sport par jour, l'adolescent est à peine fatigué en revenant au pied de l'immeuble. Il dépose l'homme et le nourrisson un peu à l'écart et repart vite à l'intérieur, persuadé que les pleurs du nourrisson ne tarderont pas à attirer les secours.

Albafica sillonne les étages. Fort heureusement, la plupart des locataires ont réussi à quitter les lieux où ont pu être sauvé à temps par les secours. S'assurant qu'il n'oublie personne à chaque palier, il redescend lentement et toussote dans sa cape. Il meurt de chaud en arrivant au deuxième. L'incendie fait rage aux niveaux supérieurs et les habitants des étages les plus bas ont dû être dans les premiers à se sauver.

\- Tient, tient, un tout petit qui est perdu…

Albafica se fige en voyant une haute silhouette vêtue d'une armure noire traverser les flammes comme si de rien était.

 _Un Spectre… ?_

\- Tu caches mal ton Cosmos, gamin. Je me demandais aussi comment ces quelques personnes emprisonnées dans l'immeuble avaient pu s'en sortir.

L'adolescent recule prudemment en se maudissant intérieurement. Un sourire carnassier étire les lèvres de l'ennemi :

\- T'es qui ? Un apprenti Chevalier ?

Le Spectre se donne visiblement un genre, à sa voix il n'a pas l'air pourtant bien plus âgé qu'Albafica. A travers la fumée noire qui envahit les lieux, l'élève de Lugonis n'arrive pas à distinguer correctement le Surplis de l'adversaire. Il recule alors en maintenant la cape blanche devant son nez et sa bouche. L'adolescent se fige en sentant son talon rencontrer le vide due à un escalier. Le sourire du Spectre s'agrandit :

\- Aw, tu as peur de tomber ?

Une violente bourrasque se lève. Loin de calmer les flammes, elle les accentue. Albafica se penche un peu en avant, luttant contre la tempête déchaînée qui veut le pousser dans les escaliers. Un instant, il songe à pivoter sur ses pieds et à dévaler les marches en courant, mais un rapide coup d'œil derrière son épaule lui apprend qu'un nouveau feu dévore maintenant la cage d'escaliers.

 _C'est lui le responsable de l'incendie…_

\- Dommage, c'est bloqué, se moque l'adversaire. Tu vas finir grillé comme une saucisse.

Horrifié, le garçon constate qu'il est encerclé par des flammes qui se rapprochent de plus en plus de lui. Le Spectre franchit le rideau de feu le plus tranquillement du monde et disparait de la vue de l'adolescent effrayé. Ce dernier pivote désespérément sur ses pieds, à la recherche d'une sortie… mais les murs de flammes le dépassent d'au moins trois mètres. La chaleur lui donne le tournis, il tousse bruyamment en sentant l'âcre frimée noire lui irriter la gorge.

 _De l'eau, j'ai besoin d'eau…_ songe-t-il confusément.

Où trouver de l'eau ? Il ne voit rien, prisonnier de cette cage brûlante qui approche un peu plus à chaque seconde. Albafica resserre la cape autour de lui, s'enroulant encore plus étroitement, de peur de voir l'un des pans s'enflammer à tout instant. Ses yeux irrités par la fumée lui font mal. Des larmes coulent le long de ses joues tandis qu'il se laisse tomber à genoux en suffoquant.

 _Au moins… tout le monde est sauvé…_ songe-t-il avant de perdre connaissance.

* * *

 _Il vole, juché sur un grand animal blanc. Les puissantes ailes battent régulièrement l'air en l'emportant dans le ciel et en décrivant des cercles autour d'une zone en particulier. Curieux, il baisse les yeux et voit une île._

 ** _La Crète est magnifique vue d'ici !_**

 _Le palais de Knossos étincèle, joyau lumineux au milieu de cet écrin de verdure._

 _Pourtant, le ciel s'assombrit. Inquiet, il voit la mer se déchaîner, le volcan de Santorin entre en éruption et provoque un raz de marée qui s'abat sur l'île. Tétanisé et impuissant, il regarde l'île perdre son éclat et se faire envahir par les Grecs qui viennent empêcher les Crétois survivants de redevenir le puissant peuple qu'ils ne sont plus. L'île perd son pouvoir, son influence et sa réputation. Le palais tombe en ruines._

 _\- Pourquoi… ? murmure-t-il._

 ** _\- Les Hommes ont oublié les Dieux et leurs présents, ils ont commencé à se prendre pour les Maîtres du Monde. Les Dieux ont sévi et punis ces misérables créatures. Les Humains méritent d'être éradiqués ! Ils sont trop nombreux à présent, trop hautains et égoïstes !_**

 _Albafica baisse les yeux vers sa monture qui vient de lui répondre un Griffon._

 _\- C'est injuste ! proteste-il. Certains sont innocents ! Il s'agit d'un peuple entier qui a été anéanti, comment peux-tu…_

Albafica se redresse en sursaut dans son lit. Déconcerté, il se demande comment il est passé du vol à dos de griffon à sa chambre.

 _Un rêve…_

En soupirant, il se rallonge dans ses oreillers et ferme à nouveau les yeux.

 _Une seconde… je ne me souviens pas d'être aller au lit !_

Brusquement, la mémoire lui revient : l'immeuble en feu, le Spectre, la cage de flammes… Il allait mourir ! Il était surement mort et le Griffon Blanc l'avait conduit au Royaume d'Hadès !

\- Albafica. Cesse de t'agiter !

Immédiatement, il rouvre les paupières. Lugonis est à son chevet et maintient une compresse fraîche sur son front brûlant.

\- Maître… bredouille-t-il.

Le Chevalier des Poissons le dévisage sévèrement.

\- Ne t'avais-je pas demandé de rester à l'abri, à l'Hôtel ?

Penaud, l'adolescent baisse les yeux.

\- Qu'aurais-je fait si tu étais mort là-bas ? Il ne m'est pas facile d'avoir des élèves, je n'ai que toi comme héritier ! Voudrais-tu priver Athéna de l'un de ses Chevaliers ? Un jour, il te faudra à ton tour porter l'Armure des Poissons, tu le sais. Essayes-tu de gâcher mes efforts ?

Albafica reste silencieux, ne sachant que dire pour sa défense. Il sait bien qu'il a agis sans réfléchir et sur un coup de tête.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

\- Je voulais aider, bredouille-t-il. J'ai vu qu'une porte de secours n'était pas utilisée et pouvait surement être utile… Il y avait des innocents à l'intérieur, n'est-ce pas le devoir d'un Chevalier de sauver les humains ?

Un très mince sourire étire les lèvres du Guerrier, son regard s'adoucit :

\- Certes… mais parfois nous sommes obligés de laisser mourir une poignée d'humains afin de pouvoir en sauver davantage par la suite, tu comprends ?

\- Je crois, murmure l'adolescent.

La main de son père adoptif se pose sur ses cheveux, il continue :

\- De plus, Albafica, tu n'es pas encore un Chevalier. Tu en seras un le jour où tu seras prêt à endosser la Cloth, d'ici là je te prierai de ne plus me désobéir.

\- Oui, Maître, murmure son élève en hochant la tête.

Lugonis quitte sa chaise, visiblement soulagé de le voir bel et bien sorti d'affaires :

\- Repose-toi encore, je t'appellerai pour le dîner.

Le garçon hoche la tête en se laissant aller contre ses oreillers, tandis que le Chevalier pose la main sur la poignée.

\- Maître… ?

\- Oui, Albafica ?

Il lève les yeux vers le Guerrier :

\- C'est vous qui m'avez sauvé des flammes ?

Un silence accueille sa question, comme si son mentor ignorait quelle réponse fournir. Une hésitation passe sur son visage et il reprend finalement la parole :

\- Pas exactement… J'ai senti ton Cosmos et me suis précipité au premier étage alors qu'il était la proie du feu. Etrangement, au moment où j'ai commencé à monter l'escalier, les flammes se sont éteintes. Je t'ai trouvé, inconscient, et l'incendie avait tout bonnement disparu sur les deux premiers étages.

L'adolescent cligne des yeux, étonné :

\- Les pompiers… ?

\- N'ont rien pu faire. Ce feu n'était en rien naturel, il fallait du Cosmos pour le combattre. Krest et Dégel ont eu un mal fou à l'annihiler, il fallait qu'ils masquent leurs Energies et qu'ils s'assurent d'utiliser leurs techniques lorsque personne ne pouvait les voir et sans se faire repérer par le Spectre responsable, répond Lugonis.

\- Et ce ne sont pas eux qui m'ont sauvé ? hasarde Albafica.

\- Impossible, ils œuvraient à l'opposé. J'ignore qui t'a sauvé… Quelqu'un de puissant, capable d'éteindre rapidement les flammes tout en dissimulant sa Cosmo-Energie. Tu as eu beaucoup de chances.

Sur ces mots, le Chevalier quitte la chambre, laissant son élève éberlué par ces révélations. La fatigue le reprend bien vite, il referme les yeux en se demandant à qui il doit sa survie. Alors qu'il sombre dans un sommeil quelque peu fiévreux, il lui semble encore entendre au loin les paroles du Griffon.

 ** _« Les Hommes ont oublié les Dieux et leurs présents, ils ont commencé à se prendre pour les Maîtres du Monde. Les Dieux ont sévi et punis ces misérables créatures. Les Humains méritent d'être éradiqués ! Ils sont trop nombreux à présent, trop hautains et égoïstes ! »_**

 _Est-ce pour cette raison que les Spectres d'Hadès attaquent les humains et cherchent à tuer les Guerriers qui veulent les protéger… ?_ Ces interrogations prennent fin dès qu'il tombe dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

 _Nous avons continué la Cérémonie du Lien Rouge, mon Maître et moi. Le poison dans mes veines prenait de l'ampleur et, comme mon Maître, j'évitais de rester en contact avec les autres Chevaliers. Ces derniers ne cherchaient d'ailleurs pas spécialement à me connaître. Sauf un. Shion. Celui-ci clamait haut et fort qu'il ne craignait pas mon sang empoisonné et ne se gênait pas pour le prouver en arrivant à l'improviste pour venir jouer avec moi, souvent il venait d'ailleurs avec Dôko. Sa persévérance a payé, il n'y a jamais eu d'accident à déplorer à cause de ma toxicité et j'ai ainsi gagné mes deux meilleurs amis. Mais même si je les adorais, c'est de Maître Lugonis dont j'étais le plus proche. Nous étions toujours ensembles, nous partagions le même sang._

 _J'ai vécu quelques temps dans l'insouciance… la réalité m'a rapidement rattrapé malheureusement._

* * *

Le vent souffle avec force. Albafica sourit en sortant dans le jardin et retient ses cheveux d'une main, ses mèches volent dans son dos comme une bannière. Son père adoptif s'entaille le doigt et se tourne vers lui. L'adolescent de seize ans remarque ses traits marqués par la fatigue.

 _Il a dû beaucoup s'inquiéter pour moi ces derniers jours._

\- Comment va ton bras ? s'enquiert le Chevalier des Poissons tandis que son élève cueille une rose rouge.

\- Très bien, je n'ai plus mal du tout, répond Albafica en piquant son index.

Une goutte de sang perle sur sa peau. Comme d'habitude, son doigt entre en contact avec celui de son Maître et le jeune homme en profite pour mieux observer son mentor. De près, ce dernier a l'air bien plus mal au point qu'il ne le croyait.

 _Ses yeux sont terriblement cernés et il a maigrit… Je suis sûr de l'avoir entendu cracher du sang ces dernières nuits. Il devrait cesser de veiller autant sur moi et s'occuper un peu de lui._

Lugonis lui sourit en reculant son doigt. Un instant plus tard, il pose une main affectueuse sur la tête de son fils adoptif.

\- Notre jardin est magnifique… murmure-t-il avant de s'écrouler au milieu des massifs colorés, sous le regard horrifié de l'adolescent.

\- Maître !

Sans attendre, Albafica s'agenouille à ses côtés et redresse le Chevalier en position assise en le soutenant de ses bras. Sa respiration est hachée, son front est couvert de sueur et ses yeux sont clos.

 _Non…_

\- Maître ! Répondez-moi ! balbutie Albafica.

 _Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? C'est trop dangereux de l'emmener à l'hôpital…_

Les yeux de Lugonis s'entrouvrent, brillants de fièvre.

\- Bravo… murmure le mentor avec difficulté.

Un filet de sang s'écoule du coin de ses lèvres.

 _« Bravo » ?_

\- Tu as enfin obtenu un sang bien plus empoisonné que le mien, capable de me tuer.

Les mains de l'adolescent serrent plus fort le vêtement de son Maître. Terrifié à l'idée d'être abandonné, il le regarde :

\- Expliquez-vous !

 _C'est un cauchemar !_

Prêt à paniquer, il regarde désespérément tout autour de lui comme si un secours miraculeux allait arriver. La quinte de toux de Lugonis lui serre douloureusement le cœur, Albafica reporte son attention sur lui.

\- Telle est la destinée des Poissons, explique le Chevalier d'une voix rauque. Cette cérémonie a pour but de renforcer la toxicité du sang et la résistance de son hôte.

Les yeux de l'adolescent s'humidifient. Il ne veut pas entendre la suite, cette vérité qu'il aurait pu deviner depuis longtemps et qu'il a volontairement ignorée.

Son Maître reprend son souffle, la respiration hachée et difficile :

\- De ce fait, il tue la personne la moins puissante.

Horrifié, le visage fouetté par le vent, Albafica essuie avec ses doigts tremblant le sang coulant des lèvres de son père adoptif, en vain.

\- Pourquoi me l'avez-vous caché ? Ne me quittez pas, Maître !

Il serre sa main froide dans la sienne en éclatant en sanglots :

\- Nous étions les deux seuls en ce monde à partager ce destin !

\- Ne pleure pas, murmure Lugonis. Tu vas devenir un Chevalier des Poissons bien plus puissant que celui que je fus et c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas réussi à te résister.

Le jeune homme laisse les larmes dégouliner sur ses joues, craignant à chaque instant de voir son Maître cesser de respirer. Il fait mine de le soulever pour le ramener à l'intérieur mais interrompt rapidement son geste en entendant son gémissement de douleur.

Désespéré, frissonnant dans le vent devenu glacial, il regarde son père adoptif agonisant et le soutient du mieux qu'il peut afin de lui assurer un minimum de confort.

\- Lorsque je t'ai trouvé bébé dans ce jardin, j'ai eu l'impression que ces roses empoisonnées t'avaient en réalité protégé. J'ai alors su que tu étais un cadeau des Dieux à mon intention…

Lugonis lève avec difficulté une main tremblante et déjà glacée. L'adolescent la lui attrape et l'étreint davantage contre lui afin de lui fournir un peu de sa chaleur.

\- Tu es aimé des Dieux, Albafica, murmure le mentor. Je ne doute pas qu'ils sont intervenus pour te sauver, il y a quelques années, dans l'immeuble incendié… N'oublie jamais… et respecte-les toujours…

Délicatement, il essuie une des joues mouillées de son fils adoptif.

\- Maître…

Une violente quinte de toux anime le Chevalier d'Athéna. Les larmes d'Albafica redoublent :

\- Ne me laissez pas seul ! Je pensais que nous resterions ensemble toute notre vie !

Le corps secoué de sanglots, il espère se réveiller de ce terrible cauchemar dans lequel il a sombré. Le sang s'écoule de la bouche de Lugonis et ruisselle sur son menton.

\- Pardonne-moi. Ta gentillesse a fait que tu as accepté la Cérémonie du Lien Rouge afin de ne pas me laisser seul et voilà que moi…

Il ne termine pas sa phrase. Un frisson de douleur le traverse de la tête aux pieds et il s'affaisse totalement dans les bras du nouveau Chevalier d'Or des Poissons sous le choc qui tremble de tous ses membres en l'embrassant dans les cheveux.

\- Je vous ai tué… mon propre sang…

Un cri déchirant retentit dans la nuit qui tombe.


	3. Chapter 1

**Vendredi Matin**

En soupirant, Albafica se laisse aller dans les oreillers en plumes de Minos.

 _Il se fiche de ma gueule quand je mange des sushis, mais faut le voir avec ses coussins… Un comble pour un Griffon._

Fatigué, il referme les yeux quelques instants, songeant au fait que le Spectre a pris le temps d'aller lui chercher ses plantes de soin et que sa réserve vient de diminuer considérablement en peu de temps.

Le Chevalier d'Or rouvre les paupières et observe son bras à nouveau indemne alors qu'Aiacos le lui avait salement brûlé.

 _Il me faudra relire les cahiers de Maître Lugonis pour voir où il trouvait toutes ses plantes. Je devrais en ramener des boutures et les cultiver dans mon jardin pour en avoir toujours sous la main._

Les yeux bleus du fleuriste se tournent vers la porte dont le battant vient d'être ouvert en grand par Minos. Ce dernier remarque aussitôt la guérison de son invité surprise.

\- Tes plantes font des miracles, commente-t-il en posant une tasse de café sur la table de chevet. Tient, c'est pour toi.

Un peu étonné par cet accès de gentillesse, Albafica prend la boisson proposée en le remerciant. Le Juge d'Hadès ouvre les rideaux, laissant la lumière du jour pénétrer dans la chambre.

\- Bon, maintenant si tu me disais pourquoi…

Sa phrase est interrompue par le bruit de la porte d'entrée. Un soupir d'ennui lui échappe. Un peu inquiet à l'idée qu'il s'agit peut-être d'Aiacos, le Guerrier crispe ses doigts autour de la tasse. Des pas retentissent dans le couloir et Rhadamanthe apparait sur le seuil. Immédiatement, ce dernier fronce les sourcils en découvrant Albafica, visiblement dans le plus simple appareil, installé dans le lit de son frère. Il darde sans attendre un regard d'or colérique sur son cadet :

\- Pourquoi un larbin d'Athéna est nu dans tes couvertures ?

\- Parce que je me le suis tapé toute la nuit ? hasarde le Griffon d'une voix mielleuse.

\- Minos ! rugit Rhadamanthe.

Tandis qu'Albafica rougit d'embarras, le Juge recule en levant les mains comme pour le calmer.

\- Déjà, c'est lui qui est venu me trouver, mais en arrivant ici il est tombé sur Aiacos qui l'a massacré. Je n'allais pas le jeter à la rue !

Après un instant de réflexion, il reprend, pensif :

\- Enfin si, j'aurais pu… mais je n'en avais pas envie.

Agacé, le Spectre du Wyvern se pince l'arête du nez et compte mentalement jusqu'à cinq pour éviter d'exploser. Il réfléchit en même temps, cherchant à comprendre les raisons ayant poussés ce Chevalier d'Or à venir trouver son inconscient de petit frère.

La voix claire et assurée du Guerrier retentit :

\- Excusez-moi, puisque vous êtes là, j'aimerais justement vous parler.

Etonné par le ton poli employé, il tourne la tête vers le beau jeune homme aux cheveux bleus et lui lance un regard interrogateur. Ce dernier ne tourne pas autour du pot :

\- Je voulais vérifier des détails avec Minos, je crois que les Spectres et les Chevaliers ont un ennemi commun.

\- Albafica, proteste le Griffon. Ne recommence pas avec ces idioties.

Rhadamanthe lui fait signe de se taire, intéressé par les propos d'Albafica. Il doute que le Guerrier s'amuse à faire des blagues.

\- Ferme-là, Minos, je veux entendre ce qu'il a à dire.

Il se rapproche du lit. Le Chevalier des Poissons ne le quitte pas des yeux.

\- Tu as toute mon attention, Albafica.

En levant les yeux au ciel, le Spectre du Griffon s'adosse au mur, préférant ne pas les laisser seuls, s'il prenait l'envie à son ainé d'achever la Truite.

Malgré sa nudité dans les draps et le fait qu'il est seul contre deux Juges d'Hadès, le Guerrier n'est visiblement pas impressionné. Sans crainte, il regarde le Spectre du Wyvern.

\- J'ai d'abord un question la semaine dernière, est-ce qu'il y a eu un détachement de Spectres, la nuit de vendredi à samedi ?

Rhadamanthe réfléchit brièvement, avant de répondre :

\- Non. Pourquoi ?

\- Beaucoup de Chevaliers d'Athéna ont été tués cette nuit-là, les circonstances de leur mort sont étranges et ne ressemblent pas à votre façon d'agir. Bien sûr, vous avez peut-être changé de tactique…

L'air soudain plus intéressé, Minos jette un coup d'œil à son ainé avant de reporter son attention sur Albafica.

\- Beaucoup de Chevaliers ?

\- Plus d'une dizaine, répond le fleuriste sans plus de détails.

Rhadamanthe échange un regard avec son cadet, toujours un peu méfiant, et croise les bras :

\- Comme tu dis, nous avons peut-être changé de façon d'agir. Pourquoi es-tu venu t'en assurer comme si tu en doutais ?

Le jeune homme sourit, il attendait la question :

\- J'ai su par Minos qu'énormément de Spectres ont également trouvé la mort dernièrement. Or, mon Capitaine n'a envoyé personne en mission. Bien sûr, vous n'avez que ma parole mais j'ai préféré quand même parler de ces « détails »…

Un silence accueille ses paroles. Malgré lui, Rhadamanthe repense aux confidences de Luco de la Dryade.

\- Albafica, est-ce que les tiens ont senti une étrange impression par moment ? Comme si on les forçait à parler ou agir ?

Etonné par la question, le Guerrier comprend néanmoins que le Spectre ne met pas en doute ses propos.

\- Je… ça ne me dit rien, personnellement, mais le Chevalier de la Vierge a senti une étrange présence. Il n'a pas encore réussi à la localiser, elle s'efface lorsqu'il tente de remonter à sa source.

Minos fronce les sourcils en tournant la tête vers son frère :

\- Pourquoi cette question ? Tu es au courant de quelque chose que j'ignore ?

\- L'un de mes Spectres m'a fait un récit étrange. Quelqu'un d'apparemment invisible l'aurait forcé à parler.

Il dévisage Albafica :

\- Je te crois. En dehors du récit de mon Spectre, je ne peux nier que la mort des autres m'a laissé perplexe.

Se décollant du mur, Minos s'approche du lit :

\- Si ce ne sont pas les larbins de la Déesse qui ont zigouillé les nôtres et si les nôtres n'ont pas fait ce massacre parmi eux, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

\- Qu'Albafica a peut-être raison, nous avons un ennemi en commun. S'il est responsable de toutes ces attaques, il va falloir être sur nos gardes.

Une sonnerie de téléphone ponctue sa phrase. Le fleuriste reconnait immédiatement celle de son portable et tourne la tête en le cherchant partout du regard. Il finit par repérer son sac posé sur une chaise et sort immédiatement du lit, sans oublier de rester enveloppé dans les draps, et attrape précipitamment le mobile où s'affiche le nom de Shion. Sans plus attendre, il décroche. Son ami est bouleversé, il l'entend à sa voix et comprend rapidement pourquoi en apprenant le décès d'Hakurei, le Sage de Jamir.

Pendant qu'Albafica s'isole hors de la chambre pour avoir un peu d'intimité et réconforter son camarade, Minos soupire :

\- Comme si les gugusses d'Athéna ne nous faisaient pas assez chier, il fut maintenant que d'autres se mêlent…

Il tressaille un instant plus tard en sentant un puissant Cosmos le frôler. Les yeux écarquillés, le Spectre du Griffon se tourne vers son frère :

\- Toi aussi, tu as senti… ?

Les sourcils froncés, ce dernier acquiesce :

\- Maître Hadès nous convoque. Les Dieux Jumeaux sont vaincus…

Analysant rapidement les informations transmises par l'Energie, il continue à mi-voix :

\- Il a rencontré un être qui ne devrait pas être là. On doit se dépêcher.

Les deux Juges échangent un regard, conscients des changements produits en un court laps de temps : Thanatos et Hypnos vaincus, leur Seigneur qui mentionne un Inconnu… et surtout, c'est la toute première fois que le Souverain des Enfers les convoque personnellement, sans passer par Pandore. Il est donc libéré de sa prison ? Comment… ?

Albafica revient dans la chambre, son téléphone dans la main et les trouve alertes.

\- Un problème ? s'enquiert-il.

\- Le Seigneur Hadès réclame notre présence, répond Minos en enfilant son Surplis à la hâte.

Le Chevalier cligne des yeux et se tourne vers Rhadamanthe :

\- Je dois également rentrer auprès des miens. Dois-je leur parler de ce possible ennemi ?

\- Oui, nous allons également le mentionner à notre Maître, répond le Spectre du Wyvern. Tenons-nous au courant.

Ses yeux s'attardent un instant sur le fleuriste, il le dévisage, pensif.

 _Physique de Milétos… néanmoins sa façon de s'exprimer et de bouger est différente. Etrange tout de même…_

\- Je dois rentrer récupérer mon Surplis, on se retrouve là-bas, Minos.

\- Ouais, ouais, marmonne ce dernier en se regardant dans une glace de plein pied pour s'assurer qu'il est présentable.

\- Bonne journée, lance machinalement Albafica lorsque Rhadamanthe le dépasse afin de sortir de la pièce.

\- Toi de même, répond ce dernier un peu dérouté par la politesse, la simplicité et la gentillesse innée du Chevalier.

Le fleuriste range son téléphone dans son sac en observant le Griffon :

\- Ton frère a bousillé mes fringues, je ne peux pas rentrer tout nu chez les miens.

Un sourire lubrique étire les lèvres du Spectre :

\- Ce serait pourtant un spectacle des plus charmants.

\- Minos ! proteste le Guerrier en rougissant.

Le Juge se tourne vers lui et avance en affichant un air de prédateur. Albafica s'efforce de ne pas reculer et reste stoïque, toujours enroulé dans les couvertures.

\- Heureusement pour toi, susurre le Général d'Hadès contre son oreille, je suis pressé, autrement tu resterais mon prisonnier toute la journée.

Les mains du Chevalier se crispent un tantinet autour du mince tissu qui le dissimule à sa vue. Nerveux, il regarde la main qui vient frôler sa hanche.

\- Sers toi dans mon armoire pour t'habiller, Poisson.

Sur ces mots, il se transpose directement au Manoir, disparaissant de la vue d'Albafica qui s'autorise enfin à reprendre un souffle correct.

* * *

 **Vendredi Après-Midi**

Sans s'attarder plus que nécessaire, Albafica scotche un papier indiquant la fermeture exceptionnelle de son magasin pour l'après-midi. Il s'éloigne ensuite d'un pas rapide dans la rue et rentre chez lui. Rapidement, le fleuriste retire la chemise noire et le pantalon blanc empruntés à Minos puis les accroches au porte-manteau de sa salle de bain. Un soupir de bien-être franchit ses lèvres lorsque l'eau ruisselle sur son corps quelques instants plus tard. Il n'a pas osé prendre de douche chez le Griffon, préférant un rapide débarbouillage pour effacer les traces de sang de la veille, avant de s'en aller.

Le jeune homme rêve de s'attarder sous le jet agréablement chaud mais se résigne à sortir de la baignoire. Enveloppé dans une serviette, il replie soigneusement les vêtements du Juge d'Hadès et gagne sa chambre en humant l'odeur du Spectre qui imprègne les tissus, avant de les poser sur son lit. Albafica ouvre sa penderie et enfile un simple T-shirt avec un pantalon, puis gagne sa salle secrète. L'Armure d'Or des Poissons attend sur son socle que son propriétaire fasse appel à elle. En quelques secondes, les différentes pièces métalliques se séparent et viennent recouvrir le Chevalier d'Athéna. Ce dernier enfile sa longue cape blanche et vérifie brièvement s'il est présentable pour paraître devant Saga. Satisfait, le jeune homme effleure un blason représentant un dauphin accroché au mur, activant ainsi le mécanisme d'une trappe qui s'ouvre sous ses pieds. Il tombe dans un couloir dimensionnel et atterrit souplement, un instant plus tard, dans sa suite au douzième étage du Grand Hôtel. Pendant une brève seconde, le fleuriste se demande ce que fait Minos à cet instant, avant de se gifler intérieurement.

 _Ne pas penser à lui, surtout pas maintenant._

Il sort de la pièce et traverse le couloir. Ignorant l'ascenseur, le jugeant inutile pour seulement un étage, Albafica gravit les marches deux à deux et arrive bien vite devant la double porte le séparant du Grand Pope. Inspirant profondément, il frappe au battant.

\- Entrez !

 _Allez, je ne peux plus reculer à présent, on verra bien ce qu'il dira._

Le Chevalier d'Athéna pousse la porte et s'arrête un bref instant en découvrant que Saga n'est pas seul la Déesse Athéna, assise dans un grand fauteuil lève les yeux vers lui et sourit. Sisyphe est installé sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, un pli songeur au front. Le Grand Pope se tourne vers Albafica qui vient de mettre un genou à terre en signe de respect.

\- Vous avez l'air en réunion, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, s'excuse le Chevalier des Poissons.

\- Relève-toi, répond Saga toujours perturbé par le nouveau respect dont font preuve ses camarades à son égard. Tu ne viens jamais par hasard, nous t'écoutons.

Le Guerrier obéit et se remet debout avant de fermer la porte. Affichant une expression des plus neutres, il reprend la parole :

\- J'ai du nouveau au sujet de la mort de tous nos camarades. En vérité, j'ai pris contact avec Minos du Griffon de l'Etoile Céleste de la Noblesse et avec Rhadamanthe du Wyvern de l'Etoile Céleste de la Violence.

Stupéfait, le Capitaine tourne la tête vers lui :

\- Deux Juges d'Hadès ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?

\- Et sont-ils encore en vie ? s'enquiert Saga.

La Déesse reste silencieuse mais ne quitte pas le Chevalier des yeux, attentive.

\- Je suis indemne et j'ai seulement parlé avec eux. Quoique je dois préciser que Minos du Griffon m'a tiré d'un mauvais pas hier… mais là n'est pas la question.

Albafica rapporte sa discussion du matin-même, les informations données par Rhadamanthe, leur déduction qu'une tierce personne se mêle à la Guerre, un possible ennemi commun par conséquent, et le fait que les Juges mettent également Hadès au courant.

Un long silence étonné accueille son rapport, chacun réfléchissant à l'attitude à adopter. Sisyphe délaisse son bord de fenêtre et est le premier à rompre le calme :

\- Tout ça est bien beau, mais qui nous dit que ce Rhadamanthe ne t'a pas menti ?

Le Guerrier des Poissons s'attendait à cette question et répond sans aucune hésitation :

\- L'information de la mort des leurs n'a pas été donné volontairement et tu m'as toi-même dit qu'aucun Chevalier n'étaient en mission cette nuit-là. De plus, ils sont peut-être nos ennemis, mais ces Spectres ont aussi des fiertés et des valeurs, or Rhadamanthe n'est pas homme à mentir ainsi…

Athéna appuie ses paroles d'un hochement de tête et croise les jambes en le dévisageant :

\- As-tu autre chose que les témoignages de ces deux Juges ? s'enquiert-elle d'une voix douce.

Albafica ne répond pas immédiatement, mal à l'aise devant son regard. Il n'a pas mentionné Luco, ni les liens très particulier qui le lient au Griffon, il a pourtant l'impression d'avoir été percé à jour.

\- Asmita, finit-il par dire. Il a perçu quelque chose.

Dans un froissement d'étoffe, l'ourlet de sa longue tunique caressant le sol avec un chuchotis, le Grand Pope se met à faire les cent pas.

\- Je vois…

Sisyphe observe Saga, attendant son verdict comme les autres. Ce dernier prend le temps de repenser aux paroles du Chevalier des Poissons, il craint de prendre une mauvaise décision s'il se hâte trop. Au bout d'un moment, le jeune Grand Pope prend place derrière le majestueux bureau et croise les mains sous son menton.

\- Bien… Albafica, puisque tu as l'air de pouvoir jouer les intermédiaires, tu vas continuer. Tu seras notre porte-parole, en quelque sorte. Je souhaite savoir ce que va décider le Seigneur Hadès au sujet de cette troisième personne et s'il est d'accord pour parlementer au cas où…

Le Chevalier des Poissons hoche la tête. Sisyphe approuve à son tour :

\- Ne prend toutefois pas de risques inutiles, n'oublie pas qu'ils sont toujours nos ennemis même si l'on a peut-être un intérêt commun.

\- Bien sûr, acquiesce le fleuriste.

Saga lui sourit et se laisse aller contre le dossier de sa chaise :

\- Merci pour ces informations, je vais demander à Asmita ce qu'il sait. Tu peux disposer… Shion doit avoir besoin de réconfort.

Touché que son ancien camarade Chevalier pense au bien être de son ami, Albafica s'incline devant Athéna, puis devant lui, avant de prendre congé.

La porte se referme derrière Albafica. Pensif, Saga fixe sans le voir le battant clos.

-Tu as pris la bonne décision, déclare la Déesse en se levant de son fauteuil. Tu es un bon Grand Pope, n'en doute pas.

L'ancien Chevalier des Gémeaux hoche la tête machinalement, un peu amer, en songeant à son jumeau.

 _Kanon… Quelle ironie… J'ai finalement eu le Poste comme tu voulais, mais tu n'es plus là. Je suis tellement désolé…_

Comme si elle avait deviné ses pensées, Athéna pose une main sur son épaule :

\- Ne sois pas triste, Saga, la vie réserve bien des surprises. Peut-être retrouveras-tu ton frère, un jour.

Stupéfait, il tourne la tête vers elle en demandant d'une voix empressée :

\- Comment ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

Avec un sourire, Athéna contourne le bureau et pose une main sur le bras de Sisyphe pour lui signifier qu'ils vont prendre congé. Le Chevalier du Sagittaire acquiesce et se dirige à son tour vers la porte, suivi de la Déesse.

\- Athéna, je ne comprends pas… reprend le jeune Grand Pope d'une voix presque suppliante.

\- J'en ai déjà trop dit, Saga, répond-t-elle doucement.

Interloqué, jugeant qu'insister serait malpoli, Saga reste derrière son bureau, muet, en fixant le Capitaine des Chevaliers prendre congé avec la Déesse. Il remarque alors le regard échangé entre eux deux et la main de Sisyphe qui se referme autour de celle d'Athéna juste avant que la porte soit refermée. Clignant des yeux, un mince sourire aux lèvres, Saga décroche son téléphone.

 _Sisyphe et Athéna, qui l'aurait cru… ?_

Il pianote rapidement un numéro et attend pendant que la sonnerie retentit à l'autre bout du combiné.

 _Maintenant, je sais pourquoi Sisyphe a refusé le Poste de Grand Pope…_

Quelqu'un décroche.

\- Asmita, quand tu auras fini à ton travail, j'aimerais que tu passes me voir.

* * *

Un genou à terre, la tête humblement baissée, les Trois Juges des Enfers font face à leur Seigneur, assis sur un trône. Pandore se tient aux côtés de ce dernier et a écouté, comme les autres, Hadès leur parler d'un garçon qui a tué Hakurei, qui semble posséder un incroyable Cosmos et qui, malgré le meurtre du vieillard, ne semble pas de leur côté puisqu'il s'est également débarrassé de Hypnos. Dans le silence qui accueille son récit, Minos redresse la tête et regarde le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en osant prendre la parole :

\- Justement, Maître, nous souhaitions aborder ce sujet. Il semblerait que l'homme dont vous avez parlé a assassiné les nôtres, ainsi que des Chevaliers d'Athéna.

Il marque une pause, un peu mal à l'aise devant le regard méprisant de Pandore dont la silhouette se détache nettement devant la cheminée.

\- Comment le savez-vous ? Un Chevalier est venu vous parler ? interroge-t-elle sèchement.

La gorge un peu nouée à l'idée de recevoir un nouveau châtiment, le Griffon acquiesce :

\- Albafica des Poissons avait des soupçons et est venu me trouver.

Les yeux lançant des éclairs, les doigts de la jeune femme se referment autour du manche de sa hallebarde adossée contre le mur :

\- Celui que tu as soi-disant tué… Il est donc toujours en vie ? La punition n'a donc servi à rien la dernière fois ?

\- Il suffit ! intervient Alone d'une voix douce mais ferme. Que voulais-tu ajouter, Minos du Griffon ?

Frustrée, Pandore repose son arme tandis que le Juge reprend la parole :

\- Nos deux camps sont concernés, peut-être devrions-nous prendre contact avec Athéna et ses Chevaliers.

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin des larbins de cette idiote ! s'écrie immédiatement la Chef des Armées.

Rhadamanthe jette un coup d'œil sévère à Aiacos, près de lui, qui roule des yeux agacés chaque fois que la jeune femme prend la parole. Le Spectre du Wyvern tourne ensuite le regard vers Hadès, persuadé que ce dernier va approuver. Il n'est pas dieu à s'abaisser à demander de l'aide, surtout à Athéna.

\- Cet ennemi n'est pas à prendre à la légère et il a réussi à vaincre un Dieu. Je puis envisager une entraide avec Athéna, ses larbins peuvent servir à nos fins et lorsque l'intrus sera hors d'état de nuire, nous reprendrons la Guerre.

La mâchoire de Pandore menace de se décrocher sous l'effet de la surprise. Tout aussi stupéfait, Rhadamanthe observe son Seigneur, les dents serrés.

 _Jamais il n'aurait tenu ce genre de propos ! Hadès est un grand Dieu, l'un des Trois Principaux avec Zeus et Poséidon, il aurait mené de front une attaque contre Athéna et contre cette personne inconnue ! A-t-il une idée derrière la tête… ? Comment savoir ? Tout est tellement étrange et anormal depuis le commencement de cette Guerre…_

Alone se lève de son trône :

\- Rhadamanthe, Minos, Aiacos, vous serez mes intermédiaires.

Une exclamation de surprise outrée échappe à Pandore qui ne peut s'empêcher d'intervenir une nouvelle fois :

\- Mon Seigneur, il me semble que je suis la mieux placée pour…

Le Maître des Enfers la fait taire d'un regard et reprend comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu :

\- Gardez le contact avec ce Chevalier des Poissons, il sera plus aisé ainsi d'échanger des informations. Dîtes-lui que je viendrais sous peu discuter de la situation avec sa Déesse.

Les Trois Juges hochent la tête en même temps tandis que la Chef des Armées tourne régulièrement des yeux inquisiteurs vers son Supérieur, incapable de comprendre ses décisions du jour.

* * *

 _BONNE ANNEE, BONNE SANTE et tout le tsoin tsoin habituel ! Nous commençons l'année avec le 1er chapitre de cette suite. N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ou si vous avez des questions, tout ça, tout ça... Je vais tâcher de publier au moins un chapitre par semaine cette année. Merci à celles et ceux (y'a des mecs dans la salle ? x) ) qui continuent de me suivre, je vous aiiiiiiiiime !_


	4. Questions

**Salut les enfants ! Alors, j'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée, pour les scolaires ! On dirait que le temps a réalisé que nous avions changé de mois et d'année, parce que je sais pas pour vous mais nous on se tape de la flotte, de la flotte et de la flotte depuis lundi !**

 **Sinon (truc qui n'a rien à voir) savez vous que je passe tous les jours dans une rue où il y a des appartements réservés pour le Vieilles Personnes ? Bon, maintenant vous le savez. Mais saviez-vous que ces mêmes appartements sont PILE en face du magasin des Pompes Funèbres et de la Salle de Cérémonie ? C'est merveilleux n'Est-ce pas ?**

 **Allez, bref, sur ce... Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Vendredi Soir**

\- Merci encore d'être venu, Alba, sourit bravement Shion en serrant ses deux mains dans les siennes.

Le Chevalier des Poissons baisse les yeux sur leurs doigts entrelacés, résistant à l'envie de reculer en marmonnant son habituelle excuse du poison. Aujourd'hui, il a fait l'effort de se comporter normalement avec son ami, allant jusqu'à le serrer dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Si Shion a noté que son camarade n'a pas évité les contacts physiques aujourd'hui, il n'a rien dit… Peut-être est-il trop bouleversé par la perte de son Maître.

\- C'est bien normal, répond le fleuriste. Tu as toujours été là pour moi. N'hésite pas à m'envoyer un sms ou à m'appeler si tu as besoin de parler encore.

Le Chevalier d'Or du Bélier secoue négativement la tête :

\- Merci mais ça devrait aller, Dôko va rentrer d'une minute à l'autre.

Il essaye de sourire bravement malgré ses yeux encore mouillés et relâche les mains de son ami afin de lui ouvrir la porte.

\- Sois prudent sur la route.

\- Comme toujours, réplique Albafica en franchissant le seuil. Passe une bonne soirée.

La porte se referme dans son dos. Il frissonne dans la fraîcheur de la nuit et enfouit ses mains dans la poche kangourou de son sweat. Ses doigts butent contre un brin de muguet blanc qu'il a piqué dans la réserve de Minos, ce matin même. Le fleuriste marche d'un pas vif pour se réchauffer.

 _Pourvu que les hécatombes cessent…_

Il soupire en traversant la rue.

 _Nous sommes seuls. Les doyens de la précédente Guerre Sainte nous ont quitté. Espérons que nous serons à la hauteur de leur héritage._

Frigorifié, il arrive enfin chez lui au bout de vingt longues minutes de marche.

 _La prochaine fois, je n'oublie pas ma veste !_

Le Chevalier d'Athéna se précipite dans sa cuisine et se colle contre le radiateur avec bonheur. Il remarque alors le papier posé sur sa table et l'attrape en notant la beauté de l'écriture.

 ** _« Poisson, moi et mes frères t'attendons demain midi au Restaurant en face de la bibliothèque. Tu as le droit de proposer à tes amis de t'accompagner, si ça peut te rassurer. »_**

Nulle signature, mais Albafica n'en a pas besoin, le « Poisson » désigne Minos comme étant l'émetteur de ce mot. Le fleuriste relit plusieurs fois les phrases, toujours près du radiateur, sans savoir s'il doit ou non appeler Shion ou Dôko pour leur demander de l'escorter.

 _Dommage que ses frères soient là, sinon j'aurais pu prendre ça pour un rendez-vous…_

A peine cette pensée émise qu'il se gifle mentalement.

 _Idiot ! Arrête de songer à ces bêtises et réfléchit plutôt à ton dîner !_

Le Guerrier repose le mot sur la table et ouvre son frigo.

* * *

Il est minuit passé, Albafica s'est couché depuis deux bonnes heures déjà, fatigué par l'enchaînement des derniers évènements. Une haute silhouette se dresse près du lit et se penche dangereusement vers lui. Vivement, le Chevalier d'Athéna se redresse en brandissant une rose noire pour se défendre. Une main s'empare de son poignet, stoppant net son mouvement. Le fleuriste plisse les yeux en reconnaissant la chevelure blanche luisante sous l'éclat lunaire :

\- Minos…

Les yeux améthyste du Griffon étincèlent en se posant sur la fleur :

\- Tu dors avec ça sous ton oreiller ? demande-t-il un peu intrigué.

\- On n'est jamais trop prudent, rétorque Albafica en desserrant sa main.

Privé de Cosmos, la Rose Piranha devient inoffensive et retombe sur la couette.

Un instant plus tard, le Juge d'Hadès renverse le Chevalier d'Or des Poissons dans le lit en lui ravisant ses lèvres. Le fleuriste ne se débat pas, ni ne reste inactif en attendant que le moment passe. Il refuse de se mentir plus longtemps le Griffon lui plait, l'attire et il le veut. Fébriles, ses mains retirent la chemise de son invité nocturne et caressent sans attendre le torse qui s'offre à lui. Sa bouche explore le cou tandis que les doigts de Minos glissent avec légèreté le long de ses hanches.

C'est en sentant le courant d'air filtrant par sa fenêtre mal fermée que le Guerrier prend conscience de sa nudité (le Spectre semble avoir le don de le déshabiller sans qu'il ne le réalise) et de la main de son amant se diriger vers un endroit particulier. Le traitement que lui a réservé Aiacos, la dernière fois qu'il a été aussi vulnérable, lui revient en mémoire. Constatant que le beau jeune homme s'est brusquement raidi, Minos lève des yeux interrogateurs vers lui.

\- Doucement… bredouille Albafica en serrant nerveusement la couverture entre ses doigts. Ne me fais pas mal…

Le Spectre préfère embrasser une cuisse du Chevalier au lieu de répondre. Sous ses caresses et ses baisers, le fleuriste se détend.

 _Même la toute première fois, il ne m'a pas fait si mal… c'était humiliant mais pas si douloureux et malgré tout j'ai aimé. Pas comme avec l'autre…_

En se laissant emporter dans la spirale de désir, il réalise confusément qu'il fait confiance au Griffon… au moins dans l'intimité.

Un murmure de pur bien être franchit ses lèvres lorsque Minos le fait sien quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

La lampe de chevet diffuse une lumière pastel dans la chambre et éclaire le lit défait. Allongé à plat ventre en travers des couvertures, le corps encore en sueur, Albafica voit Minos jeter un coup d'œil rapide vers le réveil et soupirer d'un air las.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Les yeux du Spectre caressent les courbes du fleuriste :

\- Je ne peux pas rester, j'ai du travail qui m'attend…

Le Chevalier repousse machinalement des mèches qui lui tombent devant les yeux :

\- Quel genre de travail ? Tuer des innocents ?

Un mince sourire étire les lèvres du Griffon qui s'allonge sur le flanc, la main gauche soutenant sa tête :

\- J'aimerai bien… répond-t-il avec regret. Malheureusement, c'est du travail de Juge qui m'attend et c'est beaucoup moins amusant.

L'expression du visage du Chevalier indique clairement que lui ne trouve pas « amusant » de zigouiller ses semblables. S'abstenant de tous commentaires à ce sujet, il glisse ses bras sous son oreiller et appuie sa joue contre lui juste après.

\- C'est quoi du « travail de Juge », exactement… ?

\- On ne t'apprend pas ça à l'école des petits larbins d'Athéna ?

Le fleuriste fait la moue :

\- On nous apprend les cents huit étoiles démoniaques, vos Surplis, votre hiérarchie… D'abord les squelettes qui sont de simples soldats sans aucune particularité propre, puis les Spectres qui ont un niveau globalement semblable à nos Chevaliers de Bronze et d'Argent, que…

\- Ça, c'est ta Déesse qui le dit, l'interrompt Minos avec un petit air hautain. Les Spectres sont tous meilleur que la Chair à Canon que tu appelles Bronze et Argent.

Albafica continue comme s'il n'avait pas été coupé :

-… que chacun de ces Spectres dépend de l'un des trois Généraux qui sont également les Trois Juges des Enfers. On apprend que vous êtes vous-même sous la régie de la Chef des Armées et au-dessus de tout ce petit monde il y a Hadès.

\- Très basique tout ça, marmonne le Spectre du Griffon en tripotant machinalement un pli du drap.

Un sourire amusé étire les lèvres du beau Guerrier, le Juge est visiblement vexé. Il regarde les reflets de la lune souligner le corps clair du Juge étendu comme un pacha sur son lit.

\- Après on se bornait à nous dire en gros « Spectres méchants, à abattre, ils veulent tuer les humains et c'est pas bien ! » Ce qui n'est pas faux, vous tuez des innocents… achève-t-il un peu accusateur.

Minos fronce un sourcil et se redresse. Pendant un instant, le Chevalier croit qu'il va s'en aller mais à la place le Spectre retape un peu les oreillers et s'adosse contre eux.

\- Autrefois, les humains respectaient les Dieux. Aujourd'hui, ils les ont tous oubliés, ils se prennent pour les Maîtres de l'Univers, ne respectent plus rien et sont beaucoup trop nombreux… Le Seigneur Hadès souhaite simplement les éradiquer pour repartir sur des bonnes bases et ta grognasse de Déesse nous en empêche !

\- Un peu de respect pour Athéna ! proteste Albafica. Je ne me permets pas d'insulter ton Maître !

En lui adressant un regard narquois, le Spectre du Griffon rejette un rapide coup d'œil au réveil mais ne semble pas pressé de quitter les lieux.

\- Tu peux aller me faire un café, Poisson ?

\- Je ne suis pas ta bonniche ! Tu ne m'as pas toujours dit ce qu'est ton fameux travail de Juge.

Minos hausse les épaules et attrape nonchalamment un livre posé sur la table de chevet en remarquant que ce n'est pas le même que celui aperçu quelques jours plus tôt.

\- Rien de passionnant, on reste assis derrière un bureau. L'histoire de chaque mort est inscrite en détail dans un livre, nous signons ce bouquin en inscrivant dans quelle prison des Enfers l'âme est envoyée et voilà.

Albafica reste silencieux. Le Spectre a bien parlé de « prison » où sont envoyés tous les défunts. Autrement dit, malgré tous leurs efforts pour sauver les humains, lorsque la dernière heure de ceux-ci est venue, ils vont tout de même aux Enfers et sont jetés dans les tourments de ces prisons adaptées aux crimes de chacun…

\- Elles restent… l'éternité… ? demande le Chevalier à mi-voix.

Le Général d'Hadès ne répond pas tout de suite, occupé à feuilleter l'ouvrage d'un air peu intéressé en se demandant ce qu'il y a d'intéressant de voir une rose qui parle sur une minuscule planète.

\- Pas l'éternité, au bout de quelques siècles nous les réincarnons, s'ils ont fini d'expier leur peine.

Il repose le livre à sa place, achevé d'avoir constaté qu'un renard et un serpent pouvaient parler et note qu'Albafica semble très pensif :

\- A quoi tu penses, Saumon ?

Le Guerrier semble hésiter et finit par s'enquérir à voix basse en se redressant à genoux sur le lit :

\- Où vont les miens… ?

\- Dans la prison dédiée à ceux qui ont osé défier les Dieux, le Cocyte, réplique le Juge en l'observant du coin de l'œil.

Même si sa curiosité est loin d'être rassasiée, le fleuriste préfère ne pas en savoir davantage, ne pas imaginer à quoi ressemble l'endroit où se trouvent à présent ses compagnons décédés. Ses doigts se referment sur son bas de pyjama jeté au bas du lit, il l'attrape et l'enfile, au grand regret de Minos. Le fleuriste ouvre la porte de la chambre.

\- Où tu vas ? demande le Griffon interloqué.

\- Tu voulais un café, non ? réplique simplement le jeune homme en disparaissant dans le couloir.

Eberlué et ravi, le Spectre s'empresse de quitter la pièce à son tour, sans prendre le temps d'enfiler quoi que ce soit, et se précipite dans la cuisine. Albafica vint tout juste de mettre une capsule dans la machine à expresso.

 _Un Poisson dévoué… c'est craquant ! Le café d'abord, le Sushi en dessert !_

Le Chevalier d'Or d'Athéna appuie sur le bouton et regarde distraitement par la fenêtre en attendant.

\- Ce travail de Juge… Tu le fais tout le temps, je suppose ? Les Guerres Saintes sont des espèces de récréations pour vous ?

\- Même pendant les Guerres, nous devons travailler. Cependant, il est vrai qu'il y a un côté récréatif dans la mesure où ce sont les seuls moments où nous pouvons quitter les Enfers et rester plusieurs années sur Terre.

Le fleuriste tourne les yeux vers lui et le regarde un moment sans prononcer un mot. Il reporte son attention sur la tasse à présent pleine et ouvre le placard d'où il sort le sucrier. Soulevant le couvercle de porcelaine, il présente le récipient au Griffon qui sélectionne deux morceaux de sucres avant de les laisser tomber dans le café.

\- Tu préfères vivre à la surface et non en Enfers ?

Les yeux améthyste dévisagent le perspicace Guerrier :

\- Oui, répond le Juge avant de prendre la cuillère tendue.

Il devine rapidement qu'Albafica a envie d'en savoir plus. Ses doutes sont rapidement confirmés tandis qu'il boit une gorgée de café.

\- Et… il n'y aurait pas un moyen pour que vous puissiez rester, du moins revenir plus souvent, en dehors des Guerres Saintes… ?

Un sourire amusé étire la bouche de Minos :

\- Si, Poisson, mais pour cela nous devons gagner la Guerre.

Le Chevalier cligne des yeux avec surprise.

Un rire échappe au Griffon qui repose sa tasse sur la table :

\- C'est pourtant logique, Alba. Si nous gagnons, ce serait idiot de retourner s'enterrer dans le Royaume Souterrain juste après, tu ne crois pas ?

Le Chevalier acquiesce machinalement en cogitant intérieurement la réponse de Minos. D'une certaine manière, il commence à mieux comprendre les motivations des sbires d'Hadès. La récompense finale est des plus intéressantes pour eux.

Il s'adosse contre le mur, pensif.

\- Comment ça se passe, au juste ? Vous restez aux Enfers et quand la Guerre est là, hop, vous quittez les lieux pour venir ?

Très amusé, le Spectre note que depuis son arrivée dans la cuisine, le Chevalier a posé les yeux partout sauf sur la zone dénudée sous sa ceinture.

\- C'est un tout petit peu plus compliqué. Lorsqu'une Guerre se prépare, nous sommes réincarnés. Nous grandissons en étant tout de même des enfants un peu particuliers, différents, plus mâtures. Au fur et à mesure de notre croissance, nous retrouvons petit à petit notre mémoire, notre Cosmos et nous savons pourquoi nous sommes là et durant l'adolescence nous achevons de récupérer pleinement toutes nos capacités. Lorsque nous atteignons l'âge correspondant à celui où notre tout premier corps mortel est mort, nous ne vieillissons plus.

Albafica retient son souffle tandis qu'une image traverse brièvement son esprit : ses mains couvertes de sang, un couteau dans la main et la gorge tranchée de Minos. Un Minos avec le même âge que celui lui faisant face.

 _Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire… ?_

\- Et c'est quoi les…

Un doigt se pose fermement sur ses lèvres :

\- Assez de questions pour ce soir, Truite curieuse !

Les protestations d'Albafica sont étouffées par la bouche de Minos qui vient de la lui ravir tout en le basculant sur la table.

* * *

 **4 heures du matin**

En silence, le Spectre du Griffon finit de se rhabiller, les yeux rivés sur le magnifique spécimen paisiblement endormi sur le lit.

 _Rhadamanthe va râler, je suis carrément en retard._

Il fixe le visage serein du Chevalier.

 _Mais ça en valait la peine…_

Le Juge est soulagé qu'Hadès ait décidé cette trêve, il peut ainsi davantage profiter de la compagnie du bel Albafica…

 _Et lui faire régulièrement sa fête…_

Attendri par la beauté en sommeil, Minos attrape le coin d'une couverture et commence à la rabattre sur le fleuriste afin qu'il ne prenne pas froid. Il arrête soudain son geste en réalisant ce qu'il est en train de faire et lâche immédiatement le tissu comme s'il venait de se brûler.

 _Ne te comporte pas comme un niais, Minos !_

Le Spectre recule, troublé par cette soudaine envie de chouchouter un peu le Saumon sans que ça ne se termine forcément par une partie de jambes en l'air.

 _Je ne dois pas m'attendrir… c'est trop humain, trop humiliant._

En hâte, Minos regagne le hall d'entrée où l'attend son Surplis.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, il s'envole à tire d'aile.

* * *

Agacé, Rhadamanthe jette un énième coup d'œil à la grande horloge dont le balancier provoque un tic-tac régulier. Il est déjà cinq heures et Minos ne revient toujours pas. Pour le moment, ni Hadès, ni Pandore n'ont remarqué son absence, mais il vaudrait mieux éviter que son frère profite un peu trop de sa chance !

Un léger soupir franchit ses lèvres lorsque son cadet entre enfin dans le bureau.

\- C'est pas trop tôt ! Ta pause d'un quart d'heure s'est sacrément rallongée !

Le Spectre du Griffon hausse les épaules et s'assoit derrière son bureau.

\- Alors, c'était comment ? s'enquiert Aiacos en levant le nez de son travail. Ton Saumon est toujours aussi frétillant ?

\- Oui, mais pas touche ! Passe-moi le paquet de gâteaux.

Avec lassitude, Rhadamanthe regarde son plus petit frère essayer de cacher les friandises réclamées. L'un des fils de Cosmos de Minos fuse à travers la pièce, s'enroule autour du sachet les contenant et les rapatrie sur son bureau.

Le Spectre du Wyvern reprend sa plume et rebaisse les yeux vers l'ouvrage devant lui. Machinalement, il écrit la prison destinée à l'âme et signe.

 _Minos pense beaucoup trop à ce Chevalier, il va finir par négliger son travail. Il a toutefois l'air plus heureux, plus détendu… Après des siècles passés, ce n'est pas plus mal de le voir s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais pourquoi faut-il que ce choix se porte sur le sosie de Milétos ? D'où sort cet Albafica ? Cette copie parfaite jusqu'au grain de beauté à l'œil gauche…_

Rhadamanthe referme le livre et le renvoie en Enfers.

 _Je ne peux pas invoquer l'âme de Milétos ou même sortir le bouquin retraçant son histoire, le Seigneur Hadès le remarquerait immédiatement et il pourrait poser des questions gênantes._

Le grattement des plumes résonnent dans le silence ambiant du bureau.

 _Le plus simple serait peut-être d'aborder ces sujets avec le premier concerné. Albafica…_


	5. Chapter 3 Copie

_**Hey, hey, hey ! Salut la Compagnie ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Nous commençons la semaine avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Si vous avez des hypothèses sur l'Inconnu, n'hésitez pas à en faire part dans les commentaires**_

* * *

 **Samedi**

D'un clic sur sa souris, le Chevalier des Poissons ferme son ordinateur. Il délaisse sa chaise et enfile sa veste. Du bout du pied, il pousse un seau en plastique noir contenant des roses enveloppées individuellement dans du papier cellophane.

 _Il faudra que je termine ça tout à l'heure._

Le jeune homme sort dans la rue et ferme son magasin à clé. Sans prendre le temps d'abaisser le rideau de fer, le fleuriste se met en route.

 _Si Shion et Dôko apprennent que je suis allé seul à un rendez-vous avec les Trois Juges, ils vont m'assassiner._

Son regard glisse en direction du garage. Minos n'est pas venu travailler ce matin.

 _Dommage, nous aurions pu faire le chemin ensemble._

Il lui faut moins de dix minutes pour trouver le restaurant indiqué par le Spectre. Donnant sur une place avec une fontaine, le bâtiment en impose et les tables et chaises installées en terrasse ne se gênent pas pour s'étendre devant les restaurateurs voisins. Albafica entre et remarque immédiatement Rhadamanthe qui est déjà installé à une table. Minos et Aiacos ne sont pas encore arrivés.

Bien qu'un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée de se retrouver en tête à tête avec le Spectre du Wyvern, le Guerrier le rejoint.

\- Bonjour, le salue-t-il poliment en prenant place en face de lui.

\- Bonjour, Albafica, répond le Juge en retour.

Se creusant la cervelle pour savoir ce qu'il peut bien raconter à un frère de Minos, le fleuriste attrape machinalement un morceau de pain dans la corbeille sur la table.

-Puis-je te poser quelques questions ? demande alors le Spectre sans le quitter des yeux.

Soulagé de ne pas avoir à chercher un sujet de conversation, il hoche la tête en rompant son pain au-dessus de son assiette :

\- Bien sûr.

Le regard d'or du Juge se fixe sur le Chevalier des Poissons, guettant ses réactions :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a exactement entre Minos et toi ?

Les joues d'Albafica se teintent immédiatement de rouge. Malgré sa gêne évidente, il lève les yeux vers son interlocuteur. Un bref instant, il songe à mentir tout en sachant à quel point il est piètre menteur.

\- Je… ne sais pas vraiment… répond-t-il après un temps de silence. Je l'apprécie beaucoup, je l'admets… Il me fait voir les choses d'une façon différente. Cependant, à ses yeux, je ne crois pas représenter grand-chose, tout juste un passe-temps.

Sans rien laisser paraitre de ce qu'il pense de cette réponse, Rhadamanthe boit une gorgée de vin sans perdre son expression inquisitrice.

\- As-tu entendu parler de Milétos ?

Etonné, Albafica cligne des yeux en reposant son pain en morceaux auquel il n'a pas touché.

\- Non… Qui est-ce ?

A l'instant où ces paroles franchissent ses lèvres, une curieuse impression s'empare du Guerrier. Il est certain de ne jamais avoir entendu ce nom jusqu'à aujourd'hui et pourtant ce dernier semble résonner en lui comme un vieil écho familier.

Le Spectre du Griffon tourne brièvement la tête à travers la fenêtre, il voit ses deux cadets traverser la place.

\- Milétos est le seul homme que Minos ait su aimer.

Le cœur soudain au bord des lèvres, bouleversé à cette annonce, la gorge un peu nouée, mille questions lui brûlant les lèvres, il ouvre la bouche afin d'en savoir plus… et ravale ses interrogations en constatant que son amant interdit et Aiacos pénètrent dans le restaurant.

 _Il va falloir demander des informations au Griffon sur ce Milétos…_

Si Albafica est soulagé de voir Minos prendre place à ses côtés, il ne se sent pas vraiment rassuré lorsqu'Aiacos s'assoit en face de lui, tout près de Rhadamanthe. Comme s'il avait perçu son malaise, le Spectre du Griffon lui touche discrètement le pied avec le sien, sous la table. Un serveur vient immédiatement distribuer les cartes.

\- Alors, tu as vu la Déesse comme prévu ? commence Minos en parcourant les plats proposés.

\- Oui, répond le jeune homme en se concentrant sur les menus pour ne plus voir le plus jeune de Juges. Ils souhaitent que je sois leur porte-parole et veulent savoir ce qu'Hadès pense de la situation.

Un sourire narquois étire la bouche d'Aiacos qui tente de capter le regard saphir du Chevalier, s'amusant grandement de sa gêne. Il grimace un instant plus tard en fusillant Minos du regard. Le Griffon vient de lui donner un coup de pied dans le tibias. Sourd aux chamailleries de ses cadets, Rhadamanthe attrape le pichet de vin en lançant un regard interrogateur à Albafica. Ce dernier refuse la boisson d'un signe de tête.

\- Notre Seigneur Hadès a effectivement vu quelqu'un, répond le Spectre du Wyvern en se servant. Celui qui a tué votre vieil homme et vaincu Thanatos.

\- Qui est-ce ? s'enquiert le fleuriste. Pour qui œuvre-t-il ?

\- Nous l'ignorons, intervient Minos à la place de son ainé. Il semble travailler pour son propre compte pour le moment. C'est du moins l'hypothèse avancée par notre Seigneur.

Albafica écarquille les yeux. Il s'en doutait un peu, dans la mesure où Asmita lui parlait d'un ennemi, non de plusieurs. Cependant, il pensait que l'ennemi en question donnait peut-être des ordres à des sous-fifres. L'image de tous ses camarades tués lui traverse l'esprit. Quel genre d'être est capable d'assassiner autant de personnes, sans déclencher de combat, en un si court laps de temps ? De vaincre un Dieu et le vieux Hakurei ?

Un serveur s'approche d'eux, bloc note en main :

\- Vous avez choisi ?

Minos ouvre la bouche pour annoncer son choix, Rhadamanthe le devance :

\- Commence, Albafica.

Le Griffon roule des yeux, agacé à l'idée de laisser passer un larbin d'Athéna en priorité.

\- Du poulet avec des frites et un jus de raisin, s'il vous plait, commande ce dernier.

Aiacos arque un sourcil, sceptique :

\- Du jus de raisin ? Rien ne vaut un bon verre de vin !

\- Je ne bois pas d'alcool, rétorque froidement le Chevalier.

Un sourire moqueur étire les lèvres du Spectre du Garuda :

\- Tellement sage et mignonnet, une vraie pucelle ou presque…

\- Ta gueule ! le coupe Minos, même si intérieurement il approuve quelque peu ses propos. Passa ta commande !

A nouveau très mal à l'aise, Albafica se concentre sur son verre vide sans écouter le frère du Griffon s'adresser au serveur. La main de son amant frôle la sienne sous la table, comme s'il s'excusait de lui imposer la présence de son horripilant cadet. Une fois le serveur partit, Rhadamanthe reprend la parole :

\- Le Seigneur Hadès semble partant pour faire une trêve entre nos deux camps, le temps de régler le problème avec l'intrus. Il passera voir ta Déesse prochainement pour discuter de la situation avec elle.

Le Chevalier d'Or des Poissons hoche la tête :

\- D'accord, j'informerai Athéna.

En souriant, il remercie le serveur qui vient de déposer sa boisson devant lui et reprend la parole quelques instants plus tard :

\- Pour être honnête, je préfère cette idée de pause entre nos clans. Néanmoins, j'avoue mon étonnement… Je croyais le Seigneur Hadès plus indépendant et pas vraiment prompt à mettre une trêve en place ou à accepter que nos deux camps s'entraident.

Aiacos et Minos échangent immédiatement un regard, l'air très amusé par la question du fleuriste. Le Spectre du Wyvern se renfrogne :

\- En réalité, j'en suis le premier étonné…

\- On sait ! intervient Aiacos sur un ton moqueur. Tu te poses trop de questions mais tout va parfaitement bien. Passe-moi le vin.

Visiblement agacé, le grand frère pousse le pichet vers lui en faisant remarquer :

\- Nous n'en savons rien du tout en réalité. Reconnais que jamais notre Seigneur n'aurait laissé Dame Pandore ou les Dieux Jumeaux l'enfermer !

Tout en écoutant, intéressé, Albafica écarte son verre où le Spectre de Garuda tente de mélanger du vin avec le jus de raisin. De son côté, Minos ne semble même pas faire vraiment attention à ses paroles.

\- Nous ne savons pas comment notre Seigneur s'est libéré, ni dans quelle circonstance exacte il a pu rencontrer l'autre ennemi. Si ça se trouve, cet inconnu essaye de faire pression sur notre Maître, il a peut-être même aidé Thanatos et Hypnos à l'enfermer ! remarque Rhadamanthe.

\- Quelle imagination débordante, marmonne le Spectre du Griffon en attrapant un morceau de pain dans la panière.

Le fleuriste fronce les sourcils en mettant une nouvelle fois sa boisson à l'abri d'une tentative d'Aiacos :

\- Si je comprends bien, Hadès n'a pas son comportement habituel ? Ce n'est pas forcément lié à cet ennemi…

Minos retire le vin des mains d'Aiacos et se serre un verre :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Poisson ?

Albafica sirote une gorgée de son jus de raisin et le repose.

\- Eh bien, commence-t-il, vous savez tout comme nous qu'Athéna et Hadès se réincarnent dans des hôtes humains. Il s'avère que le corps occupé par votre Dieu est celui du frère du corps occupé par notre Déesse… Autrement dit, Alone et Sasha. Je crois savoir que c'est la première fois qu'une telle chose se produit, cela a pu créer une sorte d'interférence…

Un silence accueille ses propos, le temps que le serveur revienne avec les plats et les pose sur la table. Ayant enfin abandonné l'idée de faire boire du vin de force au Guerrier d'Athéna, Aiacos s'attaque au contenu de son assiette, sans attendre que tout le monde soit servi.

\- On sait, oui, continue-t-il la bouche pleine. Est-ce que tu sous-entend que l'hôte a le dessus sur notre Seigneur ?

Rhadamanthe lui adresse un coup d'œil agacé en lui signalant d'un discret mouvement de tête que le serveur est toujours présent. Si ce dernier semble trouver la conversation étrange, il n'en laisse rien paraître. Le Spectre de Garuda hausse nonchalamment les épaules. Quant à Albafica, il préfère attendre d'être à nouveau seul avec les Trois Juges, avant de reprendre la parole :

\- Disons que c'est une hypothèse plausible.

Avec un léger sourire, il tend une frite à Minos qui lorgne sur son assiette. Rhadamanthe fronce les sourcils :

\- Si tu as raison, cela signifie que cet humain est un imposteur ! Il n'a pas le droit d'utiliser les pouvoirs de notre Seigneur, il ne devrait même pas oser avoir le dessus !

Un éclat de rire le coupe. Hilare, Aiacos, est plié en deux sur la table.

Interloqué, le Spectre du Wyvern le regarde :

\- Que… ?

Les yeux brillants d'amusement, son cadet répond :

\- C'est une situation géniale ! Tu imagines la tête de Pandore si elle apprend ça ?! Avec un peu de chance, elle ira se pendre de dépit !

Minos acquiesce, l'air de trouver l'idée toute aussi comique. Il sourit à un Albafica tout aussi surpris de leur réaction que Rhadamanthe :

\- Nous savions, oui, que les corps du Seigneur Hadès et Athéna sont frères et sœurs, déjà que ce détail ne plaisait pas à Pandore !

Sa phrase s'achève sur un ricanement jubilatoire.

\- Respectez un peu Dame Pandore ! intervient sèchement Rhadamanthe. Et respectez aussi notre Seigneur qui ne doit pas apprécier la situation !

Seuls deux fous rires lui répondent, blasé, le Spectre fixe son assiette. Jusqu'alors muet, Albafica sourit en essayant de le rassurer :

\- Rien ne prouve que j'ai raison, peut être que je me trompe…

L'ainé des Trois Juges acquiesce sans rien dire, se promettant toutefois de vérifier si son Maître n'a pas d'autres comportements étranges.

* * *

 **15 heures**

Debout derrière son comptoir, Albafica attrape une rose dans un seau à ses pieds. Avec soin, il enveloppe la fleur dans du papier cellophane tout en levant les yeux vers la porte vitrée tout juste ouverte par Minos.

 _J'aurais dû me douter que le Griffon n'allait pas rester sagement dans son garage._

\- Tu viens acheter des fleurs pour ta dulcinée ? le taquine-t-il en coupant un ruban bleu qu'il utilise pour attacher le papier transparent autour de la rose.

\- Pour quoi faire ? rétorque Minos. J'ai déjà la plus belle fleur à baiser.

Les joues du fleuriste se colorent légèrement de rouge. Il attrape une étiquette où sont inscrits le nom et l'adresse de la boutique, ainsi que le numéro de téléphone et la colle sur le papier avec un nouveau ruban.

\- Alors, pourquoi es-tu là ? demande-t-il en mettant la rose dans le deuxième seau à ses pieds.

Vaguement intéressé, le Juge d'Hadès observe les délicates mains du beau jeune homme s'emparer d'une nouvelle fleur et l'enrouler également dans du cellophane.

\- Tu veux qu'on passe la nuit ensemble ?

Le Chevalier arque un sourcil :

\- D'habitude, tu ne me demandes pas, fait-il remarquer sans cesser de travailler.

Minos hausse les épaules.

Une deuxième, une troisième, puis une quatrième rose rejoignent le seau avant qu'Albafica daigne répondre à mi-voix :

\- D'accord.

Un sourire s'affiche sur le visage du Spectre du Griffon, on ne peut plus ravi de voir son amant accepter sa venue sans mentir. Il s'accoude au comptoir en le regardant emballer ses fleurs une par une.

\- C'est pas chiant de faire ça ? Beau comme tu es, tu aurais pu travailler ailleurs, non ?

\- Qu'est-ce que mon physique vient faire là-dedans ? Je fais simplement le travail qui me plait, Minos.

La main du Griffon attrape une mèche de cheveux et la caresse délicatement :

\- Tu pourrais attirer beaucoup de monde dans ton lit, avec ton divin physique…

Les yeux saphir du fleuriste croisent les siens :

\- Je ne suis pas une putain et il y a toujours le problème du poison dans mes veines.

Les doigts de Minos remontent le long de la mèche bleutée et viennent se poser sur sa joue :

\- Ce n'est pas une excuse valable, Alba. Seul ton sang est dangereux, au fond tu le sais parfaitement. Pour éviter tout incident, il te faut juste éviter de saigner.

\- Qu'en sais-tu ? réplique le Chevalier. Tu dis ça, mais tu as toujours le muguet blanc sur toi.

Le Spectre du Griffon acquiesce :

\- Oui, mais à présent que tu connais l'existence de cette fleur, tu es beaucoup plus libre. En la gardant à portée de main, tu pourrais te faire un sacré harem, magnifique comme tu es…

Un soupir un peu agacé franchit les lèvres du Chevalier d'Or des Poissons :

\- Je ne suis pas si « beau » et « magnifique », Minos, et je refuse d'utiliser mon physique comme appât, de vendre mon corps ou ce genre de truc. Ma soi-disant beauté n'est pas un argument.

Trois nouvelles roses s'ajoutent au seau. Un sourire de prédateur naît sur le visage du Juge des Enfers qui relâche la mèche :

\- Sans ta beauté, tu serais mort, Sushi.

\- Tu n'as pas réussi à me tuer, Minos… rappelle le Guerrier, un peu moqueur.

Le Spectre fait la moue, vexé :

\- Je t'aurais zigouillé après, les occasions n'ont pas manqué…

Albafica reste silencieux, songeur.

 _Il m'a laissé en vie pour mon « physique magnifique ». Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment flatteur…_

Avec un certain soulagement, il voit alors des clients entrer.

\- Bonjour ! les salue le fleuriste.

A regret, Minos s'écarte du comptoir, cédant sa place aux nouveaux arrivants. Il regarde le jeune homme répondre aux questions qu'on lui pose, décontracté et totalement dans son élément.

 _La plus belle Rose du monde m'appartient. Il faudra que je trouve un moyen de préserver cette beauté avant que le temps ne la gâte._

Sans un mot, le Spectre du Griffon quitte le magasin et retourne dans son atelier.

* * *

Silencieux et attentif, Saga le Grand Pope écoute Albafica lui faire son rapport. Impressionné, il hoche la tête :

\- Beau travail, je vais mettre Athéna au courant.

En souriant, il se lève de son fauteuil :

\- Bien sûr, si tu apprends quoi que ce soit qui peut se révéler intéressant pour nous, inutile de te préciser que tu dois venir m'en informer.

Le Chevalier d'Or des Poissons hoche la tête en s'inclinant respectueusement :

\- Bien sûr.

Saga le raccompagne jusqu'à la porte et tourne la poignée.

\- Merci beaucoup. Passe une bonne journée.

Albafica ne tarde pas à disparaitre dans le couloir. Le Grand Pope referme le battant, un peu perplexe.

 _Une trêve possible ?ça parait incroyable… Si on m'avait dit qu'un tel jour arriverait ! Mais ce n'est pas plus mal, nous sommes tous las de cet interminable combat dans notre camp, il n'est pas impossible que les Spectres soient tout aussi fatigués. Si nous unissons nos forces pour trouver cet ennemi, nous allons forcément nous dévoiler davantage, mais ça vaut pour eux aussi._

Saga retourne à son bureau et se laisse aller contre le dossier de sa chaise en fermant à demi les yeux.

 _Hadès qui doit venir parler à Athéna sans qu'ils se mettent sur la gueule… J'ose à peine croire ce que j'ai entendu mais Albafica n'oserait jamais inventer un tel mensonge._

L'horloge du précédent Grand Pope sonne six coups.

 _Dix-huit heures. La Déesse doit avoir fini de recevoir les rapports des derniers Chevaliers revenus de mission, je vais aller la voir._

Pourtant, il ne bouge pas, le visage fatigué.

 _Kanon… Tu me manques. Tu mettais toujours l'ambiance dans notre suite. Qu'aurais-tu dis ou fait devant cette situation des plus inédites ? Que m'aurais-tu conseillé ? Si tu es réellement en vie, tu dois tellement me haïr…_

* * *

 **Samedi Soir**

Le couteau glisse avec précision et netteté sur la tranche de saumon fumée, la découpant en petits morceaux.

\- Tu prépares encore du poisson ? s'exclame Minos en entrant dans la cuisine comme s'il était chez lui.

\- Je t'emmerde, répond simplement Albafica.

Amusé, le Spectre s'adosse contre le mur :

\- Tu aimes cuisiner ?

Le fleuriste acquiesce et vérifie si son mascarpone a fondu. Satisfait, il ajoute les miettes de saumon et mélange le tout.

\- J'en conclu que tu fais tes propres courses ?

\- Bien entendu, réplique le Chevalier d'un air étonné. Tu fais comment, toi ?

Un petit rire échappe au Juge d'Hadès :

-Byaku ou Lune font les courses pour moi et préparent souvent des repas que je n'ai plus qu'à réchauffer.

Un peu interloqué, le Chevalier d'Or casse un œuf dans sa préparation avant de la remuer. A nouveau, mille questions tourment son esprit. Il veut assouvir sa curiosité au sujet de la façon dont vivent les sbires du Seigneur des Enfers mais aussi en savoir davantage sur « Milétos ».

\- Si j'ai bien suivi, même si vous vous réincarnez, vous êtes morts…

\- Tout à fait.

Albafica éteint le feu sous une casserole de pâtes et les égouttes au-dessus de l'évier.

\- Alors comment ça se fait que vous mangez ? Vous en avez vraiment besoin ?

Il étale une partie de son mélange au saumon au fond d'un plat à gratin et rajoute ses pâtes par-dessus.

\- Disons que nous pouvons nous en passer quelques temps, mais nous avons tout de même besoin d'un apport d'énergie. Cet apport est renouvelé lorsque nous mangeons et dormons, c'est le même principe que recharger une batterie.

Le fleuriste verse le reste de mascarpone dans son plat, mélange bien sa préparation avec les féculents, puis saupoudre le tout de fromage râpé :

\- Qui est Milétos ?

\- Qui ça ?

Albafica met son gratin au four et se tourne vers lui en articulant soigneusement :

-Milétos. Que peux-tu me dire à son sujet ?

Pendant quelques secondes, Minos semble perplexe, comme si le nom ne lui était pas familier. Son visage pâlit soudain tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillent et se posent sur le Guerrier comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois :

\- Qui t'a parlé de lui ?

\- Rhadamanthe.

Nerveux, le Spectre se passe une main dans les cheveux et se met à faire les cents pas en murmurant pour lui-même :

\- Des siècles que je n'ai plus entendu parler de lui…

Albafica s'assoit sur une chaise et croise les mains sur la table :

\- Ton frère dit que tu l'as aimé. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi il l'a mentionné, mais ça avait l'air important.

Perturbé, loin d'être maître de lui-même pour une fois, Minos acquiesce :

\- Je comprends pourquoi…

Il jette un nouveau coup d'œil au fleuriste et soupire :

\- Que veux-tu savoir… ?

\- Tout ce que tu peux me dire, si tu le veux bien.

Le Griffon s'affaisse sur une chaise et se prend la tête entre les mains :

\- Je suis bien obligé… Tu as l'air effectivement concerné, il vaut peut-être mieux que tu saches…

 _En quoi suis-je tellement concerné ? Je ne comprends pas…_

Le jeune homme s'abstient toutefois de poser la question à voix haute. L'attitude inhabituelle de Minos lui indique on ne peut plus clairement que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de le perturber davantage.

\- Autrefois, lorsque j'étais encore un simple humain, je régnais sur la Crète.

 _Pardon ?!_

Stupéfait, Albafica fait tourner les rouages de son cerveau. Comme tous les habitants de Grèce, il a grandi en écoutant les histoires de la mythologie. Le Minos devant lui, dans sa cuisine, à sa table, est-il LE Minos présent dans les légendes ? Le fameux Roi de Crète ?

\- Milétos travaillait à la Maison des Arts de Knossos en tant qu'Homme de Joie et Danseur. Il était magnifique et talentueux. Mes frères et moi le courtisions.

\- Je suppose qu'il a dû faire un choix…

Le Spectre redresse la tête, perdu dans des souvenirs dont il ne veut pas se rappeler et acquiesce machinalement :

\- Oui. Il a jeté son dévolu sur mon petit frère. Les tensions dues à cette rivalité nous ont tous séparés. Rhadamanthe a quitté le palais en comprenant qu'il ne serait jamais l'élu de son cœur. Malgré tout, il ne m'a jamais complètement laissé tomber et est venu me soutenir plus d'une fois avec ses armées lors de batailles.

Albafica délaisse sa chaise et sort le gratin de pâtes du four. Il attrape deux assiettes qu'il remplit généreusement et en pose une devant le Juge en réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il a entendu.

\- Et tu as accepté qu'ils sortent ensemble… ?

Minos commence machinalement à manger :

\- Pas exactement, j'ai banni mon frère de Knossos.

\- Tu étais donc déjà un connard à l'époque, constate Albafica en se remplissant un verre d'eau puis en prenant place à son tour. Si tu l'as banni, tu as donc eu le champ libre pour te garder Milétos…

Un petit rire sans joie franchit les lèvres du Spectre :

\- Sûrement pas. Il m'avait fait l'affront d'oser en choisir un autre que moi ! Je l'ai obligé à s'exiler également, loin de mon frère, bien entendu.

 _Confirmation de mes précédentes paroles, Minos est un salopard et un égoïste._

\- Tu l'aimais… ?

\- Je le désirais à coup sûr. Est-ce que je l'aimais au sens où tu l'entends, je ne sais pas…. Je tenais en tout cas suffisamment à lui pour être… traumatisé… par sa traîtrise…

Les sourcils froncés, Albafica le regarde sans toucher à son assiette :

\- Traumatisé par le fait qu'il en voulait un autre ? Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

Le visage du Spectre se ferme davantage. Son poing se serre rageusement autour du manche de la fourchette :

\- Pas pour cette raison, non. Milétos m'a tué pendant un voyant en Sicile.

Les yeux écarquillés, le fleuriste le regarde en sentant une sourde angoisse lui nouer la gorge.

\- Et tu es son portrait craché, Albafica.

Le jeune homme se sent pâlir. A présent, il comprend mieux pourquoi Rhadamanthe a osé aborder le sujet.

Sous le choc, il n'ose plus rien dire. Il ne sait quoi penser de ces révélations, d'apprendre qu'il est le sosie de l'assassin de Minos…

Le Spectre est loin d'afficher son air hautain habituel. En quelques secondes, d'innombrables souvenirs dont il ne voulait pas se rappeler, des souvenirs enfouis depuis longtemps, sont revenus à la surface.

 _J'ai tout fait pour oublier Milétos, j'avais réussi au point de ne plus me rappeler de son visage, de son existence… au point de ne même pas remarquer cette frappante ressemblance avec Albafica des Poissons._

Malgré lui, il ne peut s'empêcher de visualiser le beau jeune homme en face de lui dans l'une des tenue amples et légères qu'il portait pour danser lors des banquets de Knossos.

 _Milétos… Danses-tu aussi bien que lui, Alba… ? Tu es déjà si gracieux naturellement…_

Un peu rêveur, il imagine le Guerrier lui faire un show privé en se déshabillant au fur et à mesure.

 _Oh… mon Milétos…_

Troublé, le Juge essaye de reprendre contenance, conscient que son imaginaire mélange les deux jeunes hommes d'une façon un peu inquiétante.

Il finit par se lever de table et constate qu'Albafica fait de même, l'air un peu méfiant à son égard.

\- Tu devrais partir, Minos. Avec tout ce que je viens d'entendre, je ne me sens pas d'humeur à faire quoi que ce soit avec toi, sans vouloir te vexer.

Tendu, il guette la réaction du Spectre du Griffon en sachant parfaitement que ce dernier peut toujours essayer de le forcer et que ça peut dégénérer en combat. Mais le sbire d'Hadès acquiesce lentement :

\- Tu as raison… J'ai aussi besoin de me retrouver seul pour réfléchir à tout ça. A plus tard.

Le jeune homme tressaille lorsque les lèvres du Juge embrassent chastement son front.

Une fois Minos partit, Albafica frissonne en croisant frileusement les bras.

 _Pourquoi dois-je ressemble à son meurtrier… ?_

Il met l'assiette vide du Spectre dans l'évier et regarde la sienne encore pleine, à peine entamée.

 _Que va-t-il se passer à présent ? Vais-je toujours exister à ses yeux ou suis-je juste le « sosie de Milétos » à présent ? Je veux exister pour ce que je suis, non être le fantôme de son amour perdu._

Un peu attristé, le fleuriste regarde le sol.

 _Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi cette ressemblance… ? pourquoi moi ?_

Il regrette d'avoir posé ces questions, il se sentait mieux en vivant dans l'ignorance. Un profond mal être l'envahit, ainsi qu'une profonde lassitude.

 _Ce serait trop beau si tout était simple…_

Ses yeux le picotent d'une façon désagréable. Le Spectre ne lui a fait aucune promesse, n'a montré aucun sentiment amoureux à son égard, pourtant il craint de le perdre à cause du fantôme de Milétos.

* * *

 **Nuit de Samedi à Dimanche**

 ** _Il avance silencieusement en se fondant dans les ombres et se dirige vers les thermes. Le Roi de Crète est en_** _ **train de se détendre, seul, dans son bain. Il lui tourne le dos, assis dans le bassin d'eau chaude, la tête basculée en arrière reposant contre le rebord dévoile son cou nu et offert. Son visage est paisible, ses yeux sont clos.**_

 ** _Le garçon marche sur le dallage en marbre, pieds nus, jusqu'au Roi et s'accroupit. Le Souverain de Crète sent alors sa présence, mais il est déjà trop tard la lame aiguisée d'une dague lui tranche la gorge. Un geste sûr, sans hésitation. Il ouvre les yeux et rencontre ceux d'un bleu limpide de son assassin. La stupeur, la déception et la tristesse se mêlent dans son regard tandis que le sang ruisselle sur son cou._**

 ** _\- Milétos… murmure-t-il dans son dernier souffle._**

 ** _Le jeune homme le pousse dans l'eau d'un coup de pied dégoûté et s'éloigne, satisfait de son geste, le sang chaud dégoulinant sur ses mains…_**

Une exclamation effrayée échappe à Albafica redressé en sursaut dans son lit. La sensation de l'épais liquide sur ses bras n'est pas un simple rêve !

 _Qui est-ce que j'ai… ?_

Il prend alors conscience de la douleur aigüe entre ses coudes et ses poignets et du fait que les draps sont rongés par le poison.

 _Ouf, je n'ai tué personne…_

Sans perdre une seconde supplémentaire, le Chevalier bondit hors du lit et se rue dans la salle de bain. L'eau froide ruisselle sur sa peau et se colore de rouge en disparaissant dans la bonde.

 _Bon sang, c'est quoi ce cirque ? Je ne suis pourtant pas somnambule !_

Il grimace en attrapant le savon et le frotte contre les entailles.

 _Qu'est-ce que… ?_

Les meurtrissures ne sont pas faites au hasard, elles semblent suivre un schéma précis mais le sang l'empêche de voir de quoi il s'agit.

Le fracas d'un objet tombant sur le carrelage le fait sursauter. D'un bloc, il pivote sur ses pieds. Un couteau, l'un de ses couteaux de cuisine est devant ses orteils, la lame et une partie du manche rongés par le poison.

 _Ce n'était pas là il y a encore dix secondes…_

Un frisson d'appréhension le parcourt. L'air ondule légèrement autour de lui en laissant une trace d'énergie qui se dissipe aussitôt.

 _…_ _Il y avait quelqu'un chez moi, à l'instant… Celui qui m'a blessé ?_

Loin d'être rassuré, le fleuriste ramasse le reste de l'arme et rince le sang.

Sur ses gardes, au cas où l'ennemi reviendrait, Albafica entortille ses bras dans des serviettes de toilettes et gagne sa pièce secrète où il récupère un sachet de plantes et une partie du muguet blanc pris chez Minos. Machinalement, le Chevalier défait ses bandages de fortune et les remplace par les plantes qui stoppent de saignement et commencent la cicatrisation.

 _Etait-ce notre ennemi commun… ? Celui qui a tué les Chevaliers et les Spectres ? Que faisait-il chez moi ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas tué comme les autres… ?_

Inquiet, le jeune homme défait les feuilles et examine ses bras. Il pâlit en constatant que les cicatrices des entailles forment le mot « COPIE ».

 _On m'a tailladé pour ça ? Est-ce dû au fait que je ressemble à Milétos ? Voilà qui me semble un peu gros tout de même…_

Perplexe, il retourne dans sa salle de bain en glissant des brins de muguets dans sa poche.

 _Je comprends de moins en moins ce qu'il se passe._

Albafica s'assoit sur le rebord de sa baignoire en bandant ses bras. Une fois ses blessures pansées, il entreprend de jeter les serviettes abimées par le sang empoisonné, ainsi que le reste du couteau.

Toujours sur ses gardes, il retourne dans sa chambre et allume la lumière. Avec un certain soulagement, le jeune homme constate que rien n'a coulé sur son plancher.

 _Rien de visible, une fois la poubelle mise dehors avec les preuves, il n'y aura plus rien qui pourra trahir les évènements de ce soir._

Le Guerrier s'attelle aussitôt à la tâche. Le poison a endommagé sa housse de couette, sa couette et le drap… par miracle le matelas est intact. Sans hésiter, il jette tout ce qui est abimé et sort de son placard de quoi se refaire un lit convenable et présentable.

 _Je ne peux pas parler de cet incident à quiconque. Shion s'inquiétera trop et rejettera la faute sur les Spectres d'une manière ou d'une autre._

Machinalement, le fleuriste met le drap en place.

 _Et comment expliquer à Saga tout ce que m'a raconté Minos sur Milétos ? C'est du domaine de la vie privée et je ne sais même pas si tout ceci est lié._

Il fronce les sourcils en retapant ses oreillers.

 _Et si cet être invisible était Milétos ? ça expliquerait pourquoi je viens d'être traité de « copie »… Peut-être… je ne sais pas… Je ne veux pas que Minos apprenne ce qu'il vient de se passer… Comment aborder le sujet avec lui ?_

Tout en réfléchissant, le Chevalier sort de sa chambre en éteignant et va jeter sa poubelle dehors. En frissonnant à cause de la fraicheur de la nuit, il se dépêche de rentrer et gagne vite sa cuisine.

 _Non, ce n'est pas Milétos. Si je me souviens bien, Rhadamanthe a dit qu'Hadès a vu l'inconnu et l'a décrit. De mémoire, ce n'était pas mon portrait._

 _Par Zeus, je suis largué et je me vois mal, tellement mal, parler de mon agression à quiconque pour comprendre. Je ne veux pas que les Chevaliers me regardent bizarrement…_

Le jeune homme met de l'eau à chauffer. A force d'effectuer des gestes dont il a l'habitude, il se sent un peu plus rassuré même s'il sait qu'il ne va plus dormir de la nuit.

 _Et Minos est déjà assez bouleversé par ses confessions, je ne sais pas si je vais le revoir de sitôt._

Il se passe une main nerveuse dans les cheveux et attrape un mug pendu au mur. Il glisse un sachet de tisane au tilleul et citron à l'intérieur.

 _Pourquoi je rêve de la mort de Minos… ? Quel est mon lien exact avec ce Milétos ? Tellement d'éléments m'échappent…_

Sa boisson chaude en main, tourmenté par les derniers évènements, Albafica retourne dans sa chambre. Il pousse son fauteuil près de la fenêtre avant de s'y pelotonner en regardant son jardin éclairé par la lune et les étoiles.

 _Je ne sais pas d'où je viens… Orphelin comme la plupart de mes congénères Chevaliers, abandonné au milieu des Roses Démoniaques de Maître Lugonis. Ce dernier disait toujours que les Dieux m'avaient déposé dans son jardin pour qu'il me trouve… Et s'il se trompait ? On m'a peut être jeté là, comme un déchet dont on ne veut pas, pour se débarrasser de ma personne. Pour me tuer. Ma survie n'était pas forcément au programme…_


	6. Chapitre 4

**Lundi matin**

C'est avec soulagement qu'Albafica voit le début d'une nouvelle semaine commencer. Travailler lui permettra de se changer les idées. Hier, il a déjà passé la journée à potasser les cahiers de son Maître, à la recherche du moindre indice sur ses origines, mais malheureusement sans succès.

 _Du moins, pour le moment… il me reste encore au moins une dizaine de cahiers à parcourir, les réponses à mes questions seront peut-être dedans. Pour le moment je ne vois que de nouvelles interrogations._

Tout en sirotant son thé, il observe les notes devant ses yeux. L'écriture de son Maître est en réalité peu présente sur cette double page qui contient surtout des dessins. Le fleuriste observe ces derniers : une étoile, des espèces de spirales qui se superposent parfois, des gracieuses arabesques…

 _J'avais oublié…_

Après chaque Cérémonie du Lien Rouge, surtout lors des premières années ou après une utilisation particulièrement importante de son Cosmos, ces étranges marques d'une couleur violacée apparaissaient quelques minutes voire quelques heures sur sa peau.

 _Un évènement que Maître Lugonis n'a jamais su expliquer. Ni lui, ni son propre Maître n'ont eu ces tatouages._

Troublé, Albafica referme le cahier et va rincer sa tasse dans l'évier.

 _Peu importe, ces marques ne sont plus apparues depuis des années. La dernière fois que je les aies vues, mon père adoptif vivait encore._

Il sort de la cuisine et entre dans sa chambre. Machinalement, le jeune homme ferme la fenêtre et défait le pansement de ses bras. Satisfait, il constate qu'il n'y a plus aucune trace de l'attaque nocturne de la nuit de samedi, même pas une cicatrice.

 _Parfait, personne ne verra jamais rien._

De bonne humeur, il enfile un pull et se fige, la main tendue vers son sac.

 _Ce bruit… C'est celui d'une moto qui se gare ! Minos !_

Ravi, il se précipite dans la couloir et ouvre la porte d'entrée à la volée. C'est en croisant le regard améthyste et étonné du Juge que le Chevalier d'Athéna prend conscience qu'il se montre peut-être un peu trop enthousiaste.

 _J'ai l'air d'une collégienne émoustillée par le type sur lequel elle craque et qui agit comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis dix ans._

Reprenant contenance, le fleuriste met les mains sur les hanches :

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite matinale, Griffon ?

Celui-ci ouvre son coffre et en sort un second casque qu'il lance à Albafica :

\- Je suis venu te chercher pour t'emmener au boulot. J'ai cru comprendre que tu faisais le chemin à pied, c'est long.

Eberlué, le Guerrier concentre son regard sur le casque :

\- ça me fait faire du sport, c'est une bonne chose.

\- Et ça sera une bonne chose quand tu te casseras une jambe sur le verglas ? raille le Juge.

\- Il n'y a pas de verglas pour le moment, rétorque le jeune homme un peu amusé. Si on part en moto il n'est pas utile de prendre la route maintenant. Veux-tu un café ?

A son tour étonné par sa suggestion, le Spectre finit par accepter et le suit à l'intérieur de la maison. A l'aise, Albafica met sa cafetière en route. Il meurt d'envie d'interroger Minos, de savoir où il en est avec Milétos, s'il fait bien la différence entre eux deux, mais il n'ose pas… de peur de briser cette entente fragile qui les lie.

Tranquillement, le fleuriste attrape des tasses à café et le sucrier.

\- Poisson… commence le Juge d'Hadès d'une voix qui se veut ferme mais qui n'en reste pas moins légèrement hésitante.

\- Oui ?

Albafica verse la boisson chaude dans les récipients et lui en tend un. Machinalement, Minos le prend et fait tomber un sucre dans son café :

\- Au sujet de notre dernier sujet de conversation…

Les mains du Guerrier se crispent quelque peu autour de sa tasse en attendant la suite qui ne tarde guère :

\- Je ne veux plus aborder ce sujet. Oui, tu es le sosie de Milétos mais tu n'es pas lui.

Un peu mal à l'aise en repensant à son cauchemar, le fleuriste garde les yeux rivés sur sa boisson :

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Il m'a assassiné, Albafica, de sang-froid et sans regrets. Toi, tu es incapable de me tuer.

Le jeune homme rougit mais ne peut nier la véracité de ses propos. Incapable de mentionner le mauvais rêve et les entailles au couteau, il sirote son café en observant Minos du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier semble soulagé et considérer le sujet comme étant à présent définitivement clos et loin derrière eux.

Albafica détourne les yeux.

 _S'il pouvait avoir raison…_

* * *

Le stylo plume glisse avec précision sur le papier et appose une signature rapide et nette avant d'être reposé sur le sous-main en cuir. Machinalement, Rhadamanthe rehausse ses lunettes sur son nez et s'attaque à la lecture d'un nouveau contrat. Deux coups timides à la porte de son bureau lui font lever les yeux.

\- Oui ?

Valentine apparait sur le seuil :

\- Votre frère est ici, Seigneur, il souhaite vous voir tout de s…

Le Spectre de la Harpie n'a pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que Minos entre dans le bureau sans y être convié et en le poussant au passage :

\- Va baiser Sylphide dans un placard à balais et fiche-moi le camp !

Il referme la porte au nez d'un Valentine aux oreilles écarlates.

Las, son frère ainé retire ses lunettes de travail et les pose sur sa pile de documents en attente :

\- Aiacos et toi n'avez vraiment aucun respect envers les autres.

Minos hausse les épaules en s'affalant dans l'un des fauteuils devant le bureau :

\- Grâce à moi, il a droit à une pause où il peut profiter de son chéri.

Roulant des yeux agacés, Rhadamanthe croise les mains devant lui :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demande-t-il sèchement.

\- Tu as parlé de Milétos à Albafica.

Le Spectre du Wyvern acquiesce en le fixant.

 _Enfin ! Cette fois, il ne peut plus nier la ressemblance entre eux. Avec un peu de chance, il va à présent s'éloigner de lui, par sécurité._

\- Oui, il avait le droit de savoir.

\- Je ne renoncerai pas à lui, déclare froidement son cadet.

 _Et zut._

Frustré, Rhadamanthe s'enfonce dans son fauteuil sans masquer sa contrariété :

\- Tu n'es pas raisonnable, Minos.

Ce dernier fronce les sourcils et se remet brusquement debout :

\- Tu le veux pour toi tout seul, c'est ça ?! Hors de question ! Il est à moi et personne ne me le prendra !

L'aîné des Juges serre les dents.

 _Par Hadès, il en parle comme d'un trophée gagné ! A croire qu'Albafica n'a pas son mot à dire dans l'histoire. Heureusement que ce dernier n'a pas l'air de trop se laisser marcher sur les pieds._

\- Albafica ne m'intéresse pas, réplique calmement Rhadamanthe. Je ne vais pas essayer de te le prendre, je ne veux pas de lui. Nous ne sommes plus les enfants querelleurs de l'époque de Knossos.

Un peu calmé par cette réponse, Minos se rassoit.

Pendant quelques instants il reste dans un silence songeur. Son aîné jette un coup d'œil à la pile de travail qui l'attend en se demandant à quel moment il va pouvoir le reprendre tranquillement :

\- Ce n'est pas Milétos… risque-t-il d'une voix prudente.

Le Spectre du Griffon hoche vaguement la tête :

\- Je sais, je ne suis pas stupide !

Un peu rassuré, Rhadamanthe regarde son cadet en se demandant pour la centième fois au moins où cette histoire va les conduire.

Minos fixe un point invisible sur le mur, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- A ton avis, pourquoi ils se ressemblent autant ? Physiquement parlant, ils sont identiques en tous points.

Comprenant qu'il risque d'attendre pendant longtemps que son frère prenne congé, le Spectre du Wyvern reprend ses lunettes et les mets sur son nez :

\- Je me suis aussi posé la question, tu penses bien. Je n'ai que des hypothèses à te présenter.

Une fenêtre annonçant qu'il vient de recevoir des messages apparait sur le bureau de son ordinateur.

\- Dis toujours… marmonne Minos.

\- Milétos était le fils du Dieu Apollon, répond son frère en ouvrant sa messagerie. Tu sais comme moi que les Dieux ont une ribambelle d'enfants, nous en sommes la preuve vivante après tout.

Le visage du Spectre du Griffon se ferme, comme toujours à la mention de leur divin père dont il préfère oublier l'existence tandis que Rhadamanthe continue :

\- Il n'est donc pas totalement impossible qu'Apollon ait courtisé une autre femme ressemblant à la mère de Milétos… ou qu'une femme soit sortie avec un homme ressemblant au Dieu…

Ses doigts pianotent sur le clavier. Minos fait la moue en objectant :

\- Albafica a été élevé par Lugonis des Poissons.

\- Et alors ? Il n'est pas son fils pour autant. Ce n'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre que la plupart des Chevaliers entraînent et élèvent des orphelins qui se sont éveillés au Cosmos.

\- Oui, mais…

\- Ecoute, Minos, puisque le sujet te passionne autant, tu n'as qu'à interroger carrément Albafica !

Coupé dans sa phrase, le Spectre reste un instant bouche ouverte. Il finit par la refermer après avoir marmonné.

* * *

 **Lundi soir**

Pour la centième fois au moins, Albafica se retourne avec la désagréable impression d'être observé. Il ne voit que le mur familier de la boutique.

 _En même temps, si c'est un être invisible je ne risque pas de le voir, c'est logique._

Mal à l'aise, le jeune homme remonte ses manches et s'assure que ses bras sont toujours indemnes. Rassuré sur ce point, il réajuste son vêtement.

 _C'est flippant. Et si ça se trouve, il n'y a personne et mon imagination me joue des tours. Je dois me calmer…_

Heureusement pour lui, des clients pénètrent dans son magasin, le distrayant ainsi de ses inquiétudes. Le sourire aux lèvres, il présente des photos de compositions florales à leur demande. Enthousiaste, une jeune femme ne cesse de lui poser des questions pour avoir son avis au sujet d'un baptême à venir, de la façon dont doit être arrangée l'église tandis que son compagnon observe avec intérêt les articles du magasin. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils repartent ravis, les bras encombrés de plantes d'intérieur et de pot en terre cuite colorée.

 _Décidément, ça marche au niveau des commandes ! Après mariage et enterrement, il faut composer pour un baptême, ça change. Ils ont donc choisi la formule rose et blanche._

Il saisit la photo représentant le modèle et range les autres dans un tiroir.

 _Je n'ai pas toutes les fleurs ici._

Sans attendre une minute supplémentaire, le jeune homme s'empare de son téléphone et compose le numéro de son fournisseur.

Il repose le combiné quelques minutes plus tard et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Minos pénétrer dans sa boutique.

\- Tu ne travailles plus ou quoi ? Je ne te vois plus dans ton atelier.

Le Spectre du Griffon contourne le comptoir sans répondre et le plaque contre le mur avant de lui donner un long baiser. Déboussolé et ravi en même temps, le fleuriste répond à son tour en oubliant sa question.

\- Il fait doux ce soir. Tu viens manger un petit quelque chose avec moi au bord de l'eau, Poisson ?

Le Chevalier d'Athéna tourne les yeux vers son écran d'ordinateur et regarde l'heure.

 _Déjà dix-neuf heures ?_

\- D'accord, laisse-moi juste fermer et je te suis.

* * *

En courant presque, Shura se dirige vers la boutique de fleurs d'Albafica. Il souhaite acheter un bouquet pour la tombe de son frère El Cid dont il vient d'hériter la Cloth d'Or du Capricorne.

 _Dix-neuf heures cinq, j'espère que c'est encore ouvert !_

Moins d'une minute plus tard, le nouveau Guerrier d'Athéna tourne au coin de la rue et constate avec dépit que son camarade vient tout juste d'abaisser le rideau de fer.

 _Flûte !_

Son dépit est pourtant de courte durée et devient de la curiosité lorsqu'il regarde l'homme en compagnie du Chevalier d'Or des Poissons.

 _C'est l'un des Juges des Enfers…_

Il n'a aucun mal à le reconnaitre. Le Grand Pope a montré à tout le monde les portraits des Trois Juges en expliquant leur collaboration et qu'ils n'étaient, par conséquent, pas des ennemis tant que durerait la trêve.

 _Ils doivent surement s'échanger des informations, on va peut-être avoir du nouveau._

Sa mâchoire menace de se décrocher : le Spectre vient de ravir les lèvres d'Albafica. Ce dernier ne proteste visiblement pas et laisse même la main baladeuse du Juge venir lui caresser les fesses par-dessus son jean.

Tout dans leur attitude trahit un rapprochement des plus intimes.

 _Trahison !_

L'air un peu gêné, le fleuriste recule vers la moto garée au bord du trottoir. Le Spectre rit un peu, amusé par sa réaction et suit le mouvement. Un instant plus tard, le Chevalier est à nouveau contre lui.

Ils s'embrassent encore.

C'en est trop pour Shura qui recule, livide.

 _Ce traître ! Comment ose-t-il ?! Le fait d'être en trêve ne l'autorise aucunement à fricoter avec l'ennemi ! Que fait-il de ceux assassinés par ces enfoirés ?_

Ses poings se serrent de rage.

 _Il le paiera !_

* * *

Pieds nus, Albafica marche le long de la plage en finissant de manger sa gaufre à la chantilly.

\- Tu n'as pas froid ? s'étonne Minos en regardant l'eau caresser les délicats orteils. Je sais qu'il faut assez bon mais pas à ce point…

Le jeune homme sourit :

\- Je ne crains pas l'eau froide, je suis adapté à toutes ses températures.

\- Un vrai petit poisson…

Un rire léger lui répond. Le Spectre l'observe du coin de l'œil, ravi de constater qu'ils sont à présents à l'aise en présence l'un de l'autre. Le fleuriste parait apprécier qu'il soit près de lui, ce qui n'est pas pour lui déplaire.

\- Dis-moi, Sushi…

Sans perdre son sourire, le Chevalier tourne la tête vers lui, interrogateur :

\- Est-ce que tu connais tes parents ?

La question le surprend visiblement :

\- Non, Lugonis est le seul parent que j'ai eu.

Arrivé près d'un ponton, il fait demi-tour, les pieds toujours dans l'eau.

\- Mais ce n'est pas ton vrai père, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Exact, répond le fleuriste à mi-voix.

Lentement, ils reprennent la direction du port. Minos ne peut s'empêcher d'insister :

\- Comment t'a-t-il trouvé ? Il sait peut-être d'où tu viens puisque tu as été adopté.

 _Pourquoi veut-il savoir ça ?Se doute-il que je lui cache un truc sur Milétos ? En même temps, ses questions sont justifiées, il se demande surement pourquoi nous nous ressemblons autant._

\- Maître Lugonis l'ignore. Il n'est pas allé me chercher dans un orphelinat ou quelque chose de ce style. J'ai été abandonné dans sa roseraie quand j'étais bébé, jamais il n'a su pourquoi, ni comment et je n'ai pas non plus cherché à le savoir.

 _…_ _jusqu'à maintenant tout du moins…_ ajoute-il intérieurement.

Le Spectre reste éberlué un moment en apprenant l'information et reste pensif un long moment. Il reprend finalement la parole lorsque le sable fin de la plage laisse place à un escalier de béton. Albafica en profite pour s'arrêter et s'assoit sur les marches pour essuyer ses pieds.

\- Tu sais, Milétos était le fils d'Apollon. On sait tous à quel point les dieux sont volages, même s'ils se sont calmés avec le temps. Tu es peut-être son fils.

Le fleuriste éclate d'un rire franc tandis qu'il enfile ses chaussettes :

\- Moi, le fils d'un Dieu ? Arrête de respirer les vapeurs de tes pots d'échappement.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? répond Minos avec un petit sourire amusé. Moi et mes frères sommes les fils de Zeus après tout.

Le jeune homme lève les yeux vers lui, l'air de se demander s'il plaisante ou non.

\- Toi, le fils de Zeus ? Le Zeus ? Le Père de tous les Dieux ? Tu es sérieux ?

Minos acquiesce et détourne légèrement la tête :

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas lui qui nous a élevé et je ne l'ai même jamais vu. J'évite d'en parler et je ne le considère pas comme étant mon père.

Comprenant qu'il vaut mieux ne pas continuer sur ce sujet, le Chevalier remet ses chaussures et se relève. En compagnie du Spectre du Griffon, il traverse le port jusqu'au parking :

\- Tu restes à la maison après m'avoir ramené ?

\- Bien entendu !

Avec un grand sourire, le fleuriste met le casque que lui présente le Juge et grimpe derrière lui sur la moto.

* * *

Vêtu de son bas de pyjama, Albafica sort de la salle de bain et trouve Minos affalé dans son canapé, devant la télé en train de siroter un café.

\- Il faudra que tu te décides à investir dans une bonne bouteille de vin, Saumon.

\- Je ne bois pas ! rappelle le Chevalier en prenant place près de lui.

\- Tu pourrais faire un effort, pour moi.

Le Guerrier lève les yeux au ciel :

\- Tu te contenteras de ce que j'ai ici.

Le plus naturellement du monde, le Spectre d'Hadès passe un bras autour de ses épaules, secrètement ravi de voir son amant rester torse nu.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra, murmure-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Le fleuriste frémit un peu en se laissant faire, confus et songeant qu'il s'ignorait aussi sensible à cet endroit. Des frissons de plaisir lui traverse le corps lorsque les dents de Minos mordillent sa peau.

 _J'adore ça…_

\- Comment est mort ton Maître, Sushi ? susurre-t-il.

 _Ah… Connard… Aborder ce sujet maintenant…_

\- Par ma faute…

Surpris, Minos recule un peu le visage :

\- Comment ça ?

Le visage du Chevalier change, affichant une certaine tristesse. Le Spectre regrette presque d'avoir posé la question.

\- Comment ça ?

Albafica détourne légèrement la tête :

\- Les Chevaliers des Poissons sont particuliers. Le Maître et son Disciple échangent régulièrement une goutte de sang respectif, jusqu'à ce que la toxicité de l'élève dépasse celle du professeur.

\- Tu veux dire que lors d'un échange, ton poison a été plus puissant et a fait clamser Lugonis ?

\- Oui, je l'ai tué à cause de mon sang…

Le regard perçant de Minos semble vouloir l'analyser. Pendant un moment, il observe le jeune homme se morfondre, devinant une profonde blessure intérieure qui n'est pas encore cicatrisée.

\- Ce n'était pas de ta faute, proteste maladroitement le Juge.

Mais le fleuriste l'écoute à peine. Le persuader qu'il n'est pas vraiment responsable de ce décès risque de se révéler compliqué.

Le Spectre du Griffon le renverse sans crier gare sur le canapé en lui retirant son pyjama, décidé à lui changer radicalement les idées.

Les yeux mi-clos, Albafica laisse la bouche et les mains expertes de Minos s'occuper de son corps, sachant parfaitement où aller pour lui arracher un frisson, un soupir ou un gémissement d'extase.

 _Que ferons-nous après lorsque l'ennemi sera vaincu ? Nous verrons-nous en cachette ? Minos se lassera-t-il finalement ? Finira-t-il par obéir aux ordres et par me tuer… ?_

D'une poigne ferme, le Juge lui plaque les mains de chaque côté de la tête pour le garder immobile.

\- Tu es si beau quand tu es soumis, Sushi, murmure-t-il avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

Le Chevalier lui mord la langue, bien décidé à prouver sa non soumission. En réponse, Minos lui pince un téton de plus en plus fort, espérant le faire lâcher prise. Constatant qu'Albafica tient bon, il lui attache les poignets au-dessus de la tête avec ses fils de Cosmos et prend de la même façon le contrôle des jambes du jeune homme qu'il replie jusqu'au torse. Le fleuriste émet un grognement désapprobateur en constatant que Minos use de sa Manipulation Cosmique pour le plier à sa volonté et se résigne à le lâcher.

\- Tu as voulu me défier, Truite ? susurre le Spectre. Un pauvre innocent comme toi ignore sûrement qu'il existe différentes façons d'empêcher un homme de jouir…

Une petite lueur d'appréhension s'allume dans le regard bleu.

\- Tu as raison d'avoir peur… Je vais m'occuper de ton cas jusqu'à ce que tu sois en larmes et que tu me supplie de te laisser sortir ta semence…

Le fleuriste cligne des yeux.

 _Humiliant…_

Il pourrait se libérer avec l'aide de ses roses noires ou essayer de résister à la technique… oui, il pourrait… Il préfère fermer les paupières et laisser le Juge commencer sa délicieuse torture.

 _Minos…_

Sa respiration devient plus saccadée et rapide, un voile de sueur commence bientôt à recouvrir son corps tandis que son amant mélange les sensations, les mordillements et les caresses.

 _Si la Guerre reprend et que je dois mourir…_

 _Je veux être tué de sa main… je n'aurais alors aucun regret…_

* * *

 ** _Bouh ! Merci pour les commentaires, pendant un moment je n'en avais pas un seul et je commençais à croire que mon histoire ne plaisait plus à personne (ça peut arriver après tout, je me doute que je n'écris pas quelque chose qui peut plaire à tout le monde !)_**

 ** _Pour répondre à Hemere (c'est un plaisir de te retrouver) au sujet de son commentaire sur le prologue : oui, on saura comment Albafica a été sauvé des flammes, mais ça ne sera pas dans cette partie 2. Je me fais un malin plaisir de glisser déjà des éléments qui auront des réponses bien plus tard. Ainsi, dans ce que je publie aujourd'hui, j'ai déjà glissé un mot sur les espèces de tatouages violacés d'Albafica mais nous aurons le fin mot de cette histoire dans très longtemps uwu_**

 ** _Combien il y aura de parties ? J'en ai foutrement aucune idée... Sur mes traitements de texte personnels, il y en aura AU MOINS cinq et c'est pas impossible que ça monte jusqu'à 10... Mais ici, pour éviter de polluer fanfic avec plein plein plein plein de parties, je pense que je les regrouperai par moment._**

 ** _Finissons avec une question... Pensez vous qu'Apollon est le père d'Albafica ? Oui ? Non ? Voyez vous un autre candidat potentiel ?_**

 ** _A la prochaine !_**


	7. Chapter 5

**Mardi**

Le Manoir d'Hadès habituellement calme est aujourd'hui en pleine effervescence. Décidés à prouver leur utilité, et après concertation avec Athéna, Saga a envoyé plusieurs Chevaliers enquêter à l'endroit où Hakurei a été tué et où le Seigneur des Enfers a aperçu l'étrange inconnu.

Au nombre de trois, les Guerriers explorent le hall du grand Manoir, sous l'œil attentif de quelques Spectres. Estimant qu'il vaut mieux ignorer leurs présences, Shion du Bélier soupire en s'appuyant contre la rambarde d'escalier.

 _Dommage que mon Maître n'ait pas porté d'Armure lorsqu'il est venu ici, j'aurais pu en savoir plus sur ce qu'il s'est passé ici…_

Comme en écho à ses pensées, un homme aux longs cheveux blancs descend à ces instants les marches d'un pas gracieux, des livres dans les mains. Lune du Balrog, Scribe secondant les Trois Juges des Enfers. Le Spectre tourne la tête vers le Chevalier et arque un sourcil en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur :

\- Tiens, tiens… Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici, je te pensais mort depuis bien longtemps…

Shion soutient son regard, les sourcils légèrement froncés :

\- D'une manière générale, vous autres Spectres avez tendance à sous-estimer les Chevaliers d'Athéna que nous sommes !

Un sourire amusé naît sur les lèvres du Scribe qui le dévisage de haut en bas :

\- Dis surtout que tu as eu une chance incroyable de pouvoir t'en sortir, petit mouton. Mais n'oublie jamais que la chance finit toujours par tourner.

\- Voilà une phrase qui s'applique également à toi, Balrog ! riposte sèchement le jeune homme.

Un petit rire supérieur échappe à Lune qui reprend son chemin :

\- Quel gâchis. Tu aurais fait un très bon élément.

Muet, le Chevalier d'Or du Bélier le regarde s'éloigner et disparaitre derrière une porte. Prenant une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, il desserre sa main qui s'était formée en un poing lors de sa discussion avec le Scribe.

 _Je me souviens, j'avais douze ans à l'époque._

Hakurei l'avait recueilli depuis quelques années et avait commencé à l'entraîner depuis deux ans.

 _J'avais alors réalisé que je possédais un don particulier._

Jamir est un lieu connu par tous les Chevaliers. En ce lieu, ils pouvaient demander à Hakurei de réparer les Cloths abîmées et brisées. En ce même endroit s'entreposaient les Armures inutilisées qui n'avaient pas été remises à neuf.

 _Un Cimetière d'Armures de Bronze, d'Argent et d'Or qui était devenu ma cour de récréation. En les touchant, je pouvais lire la vie des Guerriers morts durant la précédente Guerre Sainte._

Dans des visions, il revoyait les derniers instants de leur ultime porteur.

 _Un petit jeu devenu profondément pervers. Je m'amusais avec elles comme un pays dont j'étais le Souverain. J'adorais cette sensation._

Lune arriva un beau jour, surprenant l'apprenti au milieu de son jeu préféré. Il tenta d'amadouer le jeune garçon en lui proposant de « lire l'histoire de l'humanité tout entière depuis la création du monde. L'histoire de la vie humaine à disposition, pour l'éternité. »

Shion voulu accepter, tenté par l'expérience. Il hésita cependant pendant quelques brèves secondes lorsque l'homme aux cheveux blancs précisa que s'il acceptait, il lui faudrait rompre tout lien avec les Armures. L'apprenti pouvait-il se permettre un tel geste ? Il apprenait beaucoup des Cloths « mortes » et brisées, mais il ignorait tout de celles encore actives, de celles en bon état. Las d'attendre, estimant son temps précieux, Lune avait mortellement frappé le garçon à la nuque avec un fouet, puis l'avait abandonné dans une mare de sang. Ce même sang aurait pu guérir toutes les Armures si elles l'avaient absorbé. Cependant, animées d'une volonté propre, ces dernières s'étaient écartées sans en toucher une seule goutte, offrant ainsi un sursis au garçon agonisant jusqu'à l'arrivée de son Maître Hakurei qui avait pu le sauver.

 _En tant que restaurateur des Armures, je m'étais amusé en regardant la vie et la mort des Chevaliers. De la profanation. Je pensais qu'elles me haïssaient… Mais non… Elles m'ont sauvé la vie._

\- Shion ?

Brutalement tiré de ses pensées, le Chevalier d'Or du Bélier tourne la tête vers Dôko. Ce dernier fixe la porte close derrière laquelle a disparu Lune.

\- Qui était-ce ? Tu le connais ?

\- Je l'ai rencontré, une fois.

Un peu nerveux, il se passe une main dans les cheveux. Ses doigts s'arrêtent sur la cicatrice barrant sa nuque, une marque qui ne disparaitra jamais. Le geste n'a pas échappé au Chevalier de la Balance qui reste silencieux. Ensemble, ils se détournent pour regarder Asmita à genoux au milieu du hall. L'expression habituellement paisible de ce dernier a laissé place à une profonde concentration. Son Cosmos ondule autour de lui tandis qu'il pose une main sur le dallage froid.

\- Je perçois une trace d'énergie… annonce-t-il d'une voix calme et sereine.

Immédiatement, ses deux compagnons d'armes et les Spectres présents se rapprochent de lui.

\- Impossible de savoir dans quelle direction elle est partie… Cependant…

Le Chevalier de la Vierge fronce légèrement les sourcils :

-… Cependant… je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle puissance. On dirait que c'est plus qu'un Cosmos.

\- Est-ce que ça peut-être un Cosmos Divin ? demande Dôko.

Spectres et Chevaliers échangent des regards perplexes tandis que la réponse ne tarde guère :

\- Non. Du moins, le Cosmos de Thanatos est beaucoup moins puissant que celui de cet être…

\- Cela signifie-t-il que notre ennemi est un Dieu… ? interroge un Spectre d'une voix mal assurée.

\- Non.

Tous pivotent vers l'escalier en direction de la voix qui vient d'intervenir.

Hadès se tient au sommet des marches.

Immédiatement, les Spectre s'inclinent avec respect en murmurant des « Maître ! » pendant que les Guerriers d'Athéna se contentent d'un hochement de tête poli.

\- J'ai eu le temps de voir son visage, continue-t-il. Je suis bien placé pour affirmer que ce n'est pas un Dieu de l'Olympe.

Un silence s'installe. Chacun jette des coups d'œil un peu inquiet aux autres tout en s'efforçant de garder une attitude impassible et neutre. Personne n'a conscience de la présence de Rhadamanthe. Ce dernier se tient à l'écart, adossé contre un mur, les bras croisés et ne pipe pas le moindre mot. Comme ses camarades, l'ennemi inconnu le laisse un peu perplexe, mais c'est toutefois un autre sujet, bien plus important à ses yeux, qui ronge son esprit.

Hadès – Alone…

Depuis le rendez-vous au restaurant avec Albafica et ses frères, il accumule les doutes : L'hôte humain Alone a surement le dessus sur son Seigneur Hadès. Ses choix le trahissent, jamais le Maître des Enfers n'accepterait une alliance avec les humains servant Athéna. Jamais il n'aurait laissé les Dieux Jumeaux l'emprisonner. Jamais il n'a prétendu vouloir apporter le salut aux humains en les tuant. Autrefois, la Mort n'était jamais synonyme de délivrance…

 _Cet humain ose prétendre qu'il est notre Maître. C'est un imposteur. Quelle humiliation pour notre Seigneur Hadès. Je lui ai juré allégeance, je n'ai pas le droit de le laisser tomber et d'obéir à cet être méprisable qu'est Alone ! Je dois aider mon Maître d'une façon ou d'un autre !_

Ses pensées sont interrompues en même temps que le silence lorsque le Chevalier du Bélier prend la parole en s'adressant directement à celui que les autres appellent faussement « Hadès ».

\- Vous êtes le Seigneur des Enfers, non ? Pourquoi ne pas ressusciter provisoirement Maître Hakurei pour lui demander son avis sur la question ? Il pourra peut-être nous aider.

Intéressé, Rhadamanthe tourne les yeux vers Alone. Ce dernier ne quitte pas le Chevalier d'Or des yeux.

\- Quelle requête égoïste. Tu crois que j'ignore la raison pour laquelle tu formules cette idée ? Tu meurs d'envie de le revoir pour lui faire tes adieux.

Outré, Shion serre rageusement les poings :

\- Je pense avant tout à comprendre cette affaire dans laquelle nous n'avançons pas !

Le Spectre du Wyvern fronce les sourcils. La demande du Bélier n'est pas stupide, quand bien même a-t-il un intérêt également. Le vrai Hadès, dans une situation aussi étrange, aurait déjà ramené le vieux sage, probablement même sans attendre qu'on lui souffle l'idée.

 _En est-il seulement capable ? Mon vrai Maître lutte certainement pour prendre le contrôle de cet humain et celui-ci ne doit pas avoir accès à toutes ses capacités._

\- Rhadamanthe !

L'interpellé se décolle immédiatement du mur et se tient bien droit :

\- Maître ?

Qu'il hait prononcer ce mot devant l'imposteur !

\- Invoque le livre du vieil homme et ramène le pour quelques minutes.

Le Juge hausse un sourcil.

 _Intéressant de me refiler une tâche aussi importante._

\- Bien, Maître.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Rhadamanthe du Wyvern se concentre et un épais ouvrage à la couverture de cuir apparait dans ses mains.

 _Que… ?!_

Stupéfait, il fixe la chaîne noire l'empêchant d'ouvrir le livre.

 _Je n'ai plus vu cela depuis des siècles…_

Pris de court, le Spectre lève les yeux vers « Hadès » dont la surprise égale la sienne. Intrigué, devinant que quelque chose d'anormal a lieu, Asmita de la Vierge se tourne vers lui.

\- Eh bien quoi ? s'impatiente Shion. Que se passe-t-il ?

Le Juge lui montre l'ouvrage fermé :

\- Impossible de ramener ton Maître, son âme a disparu.

Déconcerté, le Chevalier regarde la couverture de cuir :

\- Comment ça ? Les Ames ne sont pas censée rester quelque part en Enfer ?

\- Normalement si, répond Rhadamanthe, elles sont toutes jugées et envoyées dans l'un des Neuf Cercles, sauf…

Il marque une hésitation.

-… sauf lorsque la personne a été tuée par une arme Divine ou par l'un des Trois Grands Dieux Principaux que sont Zeus, Poséidon et Hadès… achève Asmita à mi-voix.

Dôko cligne des yeux :

\- Je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'une légende.

Tous les regards sont à présent rivés sur le Livre tenu par le Juge. Poséidon et Zeus ne se mêleraient certainement pas à cette histoire et Hadès soutient que l'inconnu n'est pas un Dieu.

La même pensée se forme dans tous les esprits.

 _Ce n'est pas un Dieu mais il aurait un pouvoir équivalent ?_

Tous nagent en terrain totalement inconnu.

 _Qui ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?_

Autant de questions sans réponse. Un doute sournois commence à s'infiltrer en chacun :

 _Et s'ils n'étaient pas à la hauteur… ?_

* * *

 ** _Coucou tout le monde ! Le Mystère s'épaissit, n'Est-ce pas ?_**

 ** _Quelqu'un a une idée pour l'identité du "Mystérieux Inconnu" ? Etes vous aussi perplexe que tous ces Chevaliers et ces Spectres ou avez-vous des idées à présenter ? Je n'ai pas totalement inventé ce personnage, bien entendu, MAIS je ne prétends pas qu'il est forcément tiré de Saint Seiya... fufufufufu (et là j'en ai peut être trop dit...)_**

 ** _Merci encore à vous tous pour vos commentaires, ça fait plaisir de voir que cette fic plait toujours et que vous vous posez des questions !_**

 ** _Le chapitre étant un peu petit, peut-être que je posterai le suivant d'ici dimanche soir._**


	8. Chapter 6

**Le dernier chapitre était un peu court, mais celui-là est carrément long en comparaison. Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Mercredi matin**

A plat ventre sur le lit, Albafica consulte un mail de Shion. Avec intérêt, il parcourt les lignes récapitulant la journée de la veille, au Manoir d'Hadès. Le fleuriste connaissait déjà l'essentiel, Rhadamanthe est passé faire un rapport à Minos, en sa présence, mais au moins la lecture du message lui confirme que le Spectre n'a rien omis et que les deux clans sont bien sur la même longueur d'ondes. Un mince sourire étire ses lèvres lorsque le sujet dévie : _« …prend garde aux Trois Juges. Je ne serai que trop te conseiller de te montrer extrêmement prudent avec le Griffon, tu es amené à le côtoyer souvent étant donné vos proches lieux de travail. Evite de trop faire ami-ami avec lui. La situation de paix est provisoire et nous ignorons tous comment les évènements vont évoluer. Ne commence pas à t'attacher à lui._

 _A très bientôt !_

 _Shion »_

La voix étouffée par un coussin, Minos marmonne d'une voix ensommeillée :

\- Lâche cet ordi ! C'est pas normal d'être réveillé à huit heures du matin !

Avec un petit rire taquin, Albafica ferme la boîte mail et éteint l'appareil :

\- Je ne savais pas que les Griffons hibernaient.

Il quitte le lit du Spectre et va poser l'ordinateur portable sur une chaise.

 _Désolé, Shion, trop tard pour l'avertissement._

Le fleuriste ouvre les rideaux en grand, laissant la lumière du jour pénétrer dans la chambre de Minos qui disparait sous la couverture :

\- Referme ça tout de suite !

\- J'ai besoin d'un minimum de lumière pour m'habiller, c'est à mon tour de partir enquêter avec Sisyphe aujourd'hui, répond nonchalamment le Guerrier en ramassant ses vêtements éparpillés dans toute la chambre.

Le Juge soupire et s'étire en baillant :

\- Qu'allez-vous faire ?

\- Le Grand Pope a récupéré des notes de ses prédécesseurs, on va potasser ça dans l'espoir de trouver un possible indice.

Satisfait de trouver enfin son pantalon, Albafica le ramasse sous la commode… un fil de Cosmos vient le lui arracher des mains.

\- Eh ! proteste-t-il.

Une seconde plus tard, la Manipulation Cosmique de Minos prend le contrôle de son corps. Résigné, Albafica se laisse faire et se retrouve bientôt tout près du lit. Avec un sourire de chat, le Spectre du Griffon le libère et lui attrape le poignet avant de le tirer brusquement contre lui.

\- Tu vas arriver un peu en retard, beauté.

* * *

 **Mercredi après-midi**

Inquiet, Valentine regarde le bureau vide. Jamais Rhadamanthe ne manque le travail, sauf lorsque Pandore ou Hadès le convoque mais dans ce cas, eux, les Spectres, sont parfaitement mis au courant. Valentine avance dans la grande pièce claire et propre et s'arrête devant les grandes baies vitrées donnant sur la ville d'Athènes. En soupirant, il se retourne et observe les piles de dossiers en attente partenariats, contrats, ventes, achats, locations…

 _Il ne nous a laissé aucune instruction sur le travail à faire pendant son absence, il ne nous a même pas dit où il allait…_

\- Valentine ? Où est Maître Rhadamanthe ? interroge Sylphide étonné de ne pas trouver son patron.

\- Aucune idée, il était là ce matin.

Son petit ami le rejoint, l'air également perturbé de voir le fauteuil en cuir inoccupé :

\- Il semble soucieux depuis quelques jours. Tu crois que c'est à cause de ce type dont on ne sait rien ?

\- Peut être… Le Seigneur Rhadamanthe n'est pas du genre à se confier…

Ses yeux parcourent une nouvelle fois l'impeccable bureau :

\- Bien… En attendant son retour, c'est à nous de continuer à faire marcher les affaires.

L'air décidé, Valentine se rend dans la pièce principale et attrape l'agenda pour décaler les rendez-vous prévus pour l'après-midi.

\- Je vais prévenir l'accueil de son absence, qu'ils transfèrent directement les appels, déclare Sylphide en s'éloignant déjà.

\- Bonne idée, approuve Valentine en composant le numéro de téléphone du premier rendez-vous à annuler.

 _Vous pouvez compter sur nous, Seigneur Rhadamanthe…_

* * *

Vêtu de son Surplis, le Spectre du Wyvern traverse les couloirs de la demeure d'Hadès, le visage résolu. Sa décision est prise, il doit libérer son Maître de l'emprise de l'humain.

 _Je te détruirai, Alone !_

Sans perdre de temps en politesse, il pénètre comme une tornade dans l'atelier de peinture de l'imposteur. Alone tourne calmement les yeux vers lui, un pinceau enduit de rouge entre les doigts.

\- Je me demandais à quel moment tu comptais passer à l'action… murmure-t-il.

Alors que Rhadamanthe fuse vers le faux Hadès, il remarque que le tableau peint par ce dernier : son portrait.

 _Non ! Vite !_

La pointe douce du pinceau s'applique délicatement sur la toile. Immédiatement, une force implacable repousse le Spectre du Wyvern qui sent ses entrailles exploser dans son corps et certains de ses membres se déchirer. Sa jambe gauche est la première à retomber au sol, suivi de son bras droit à plusieurs centimètres de distance, il passe ensuite par-dessus la rambarde du troisième étage et se fracasse dans le hall d'entrée.

 _Echec…_

Incapable de se relever, le sang coulant à flot de ses deux membres arrachés et de sa bouche, le Juge sait que sa dernière heure est arrivée.

\- Rhadamanthe ! Non !

A travers le brouillard glacé da la mort et sa vision de plus en plus floue, le Spectre perçoit vaguement un bruit de pas de course et entrevoit deux yeux verts étincelants surmontés d'une chevelure couleur des feuilles d'automne.

 _…_ _Toi… C'est toi… ? Impossible…_

L'Inconnu se laisse tomber à genoux près du Juge qui vient de fermer les yeux.

 _Non ! Non ! Nooon ! Il devait libérer Hadès, non se faire découper en rondelles ! Rhadamanthe ne doit pas mourir ! Pas lui !_

L'Etre pose une main tremblante sur le front du vaincu, décidé à faire son possible pour le sauver. Il se fige soudain en percevant une nouvelle énergie, presque l'exacte contraire de celle d'Hadès, se former non loin d'eux.

 _S'il me trouve ici et capte ma présence, je suis fichu !_

Immédiatement, l'Inconnu disparait en laissant Rhadamanthe sur place, se doutant de la raison de la venue de ce nouvel intervenant.

Le temps qu'Alone sorte de son atelier pour venir voir ce qu'il se passe, l'énergie a déjà disparu en emportant le Spectre à moitié mort.

* * *

 **Mercredi Soir**

\- Minos !

Accroupit devant la moto qu'il est en train de réparer, le Spectre lève les yeux, un peu étonné de voir Aiacos venir dans son atelier. Pour une fois, aucune lueur malicieuse ne brille dans son regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Son cadet s'arrête près de lui :

\- Rhadamanthe… Tu n'as pas senti ?

Minos tressaille.

 _Je n'ai donc pas rêvé._

Il y a un peu plus de deux heures, il a senti le Cosmos de leur grand frère s'affaiblir brusquement et presque disparaître. Le Spectre du Griffon se remet debout en essuyant ses mains sales.

\- Si…

Aiacos passe les doigts dans ses cheveux :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Il ne répond pas au téléphone.

\- Tu sais… il n'aime pas qu'on s'occupe de ses affaires. Le Maître l'a peut-être envoyé en mission et il a été blessé, c'est tout. Il va revenir

Malgré ses paroles rassurantes, Minos n'arrive pas à se convaincre lui-même.

Son frère se met à faire les cents pas :

\- Personne ne sait rien. Je suis passé à son bureau, même Sylphide et Valentine ignorent où il est parti alors qu'ils savent toujours tout ! Imagine s'il est tombé sur l'Ennemi !

La dernière phrase d'Aiacos fait mouche dans la tête du Griffon.

 _Rhadamanthe est un chieur, mais on ne peut pas le laisser tomber s'il est en danger._

Il jette son chiffon par terre :

\- D'accord ! Allons à son bureau, de là nous tâcherons de suivre la trace de son Cosmos.

A cet instant, le téléphone portable se met à sonner sur sa caisse à outils. Ils tournent la tête en même temps.

\- C'est lui ? demande le Spectre du Griffon avec espoir.

Aiacos attrape le mobile juste à côté de lui et lit le nom :

\- Non…

Avec un soupir agacé, Minos roule des yeux :

\- Laisse alors, on s'occupe de trouver notre frère.

\- D'accord, répond nonchalamment son cadet en reposant le petit appareil. Albafica attendra.

Immédiatement, un fil de Cosmos s'enroule autour du téléphone et le rapatrie dans la main du Spectre du Griffon. Ignorant le ricanement moqueur de son frère, il décroche :

\- Alba ? Tu as fini de potasser tes vieux bouquins poussiéreux ?

Son sourire s'efface rapidement tandis qu'il écoute le fleuriste. Il jette un coup d'œil à son cadet :

\- On arrive tout de suite !

Il raccroche :

\- Viens vite, Aiacos !

Minos retire sa combinaison de travail en vitesse et se précipite dans son bureau où il attrape ses clés et son casque.

\- Explique-moi ! Je ne te suis pas si c'est pour sauver ta donzelle d'une araignée.

\- Idiot !

Suivi de son petit frère, il se rue à l'extérieur et ferme son atelier :

\- Rhadamanthe est blessé et chez Albafica.

\- Comment ça se fait ?

\- Je l'ignore, répond Minos en lui tendant un casque. Monte !

* * *

Albafica rabat le plaid sur Rhadamanthe. Le Spectre du Wyvern est sans connaissance et fiévreux. Le fleuriste le borde avec soin puis va en courant dans sa salle de bain où il mouille un gant avec de l'eau fraîche. Précipitamment, il revient auprès du blessé et pose le linge sur son front.

 _Il est en piteux état…_

En attendant Minos, le jeune homme examine Rhadamanthe avec soin, cherchant à savoir s'il a des blessures internes et ce qu'il peut soigner.

Dix bonnes minutes s'écoulent avant que la porte d'entrée claque.

\- Albafica ?

Les deux Spectres font irruption dans le salon.

\- Comment va-t-il ? s'enquiert Minos en prenant sur lui pour ne pas trop montrer son inquiétude.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Il a été salement amoché.

Pour prouver ses dires, le Guerrier écarte le plaid. Aiacos s'approche :

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Une énorme cicatrice violacée fait le tour de l'épaule droite de leur ainé.

\- C'est pareil ici… murmure Albafica en montrant une marque identique à la cuisse gauche.

\- On les lui avait arraché… ? demande le Spectre de Garuda ébranlé de voir son grand frère dans cet état.

\- Il semblerait, répond Minos. C'est toi qui l'a recousu, Alba ?

Le fleuriste remet le plaid en place et s'assoit sur l'accoudoir du canapé :

\- Non…

Le Griffon se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil voisin.

Trop nerveux pour s'assoir, Aiacos tournicote dans la pièce tandis qu'Albafica explique :

\- Quelques minutes seulement après mon retour, une Energie a envahi la pièce et Rhadamanthe est apparu brusquement sur le canapé, je t'ai appelé tout de suite.

Après un instant de silence, il ajoute :

\- Je pense que cette énergie a apporté les soins nécessaires en recousant ce qu'il fallait et en stabilisant son état. En vous attendant, je l'ai soigneusement examiné, il n'a aucune autre blessure. La fusion avec son bras et sa jambe a vraisemblablement déjà subit une accélération de cicatrisation. Je ne peux donc rien faire de plus… Il a besoin de dormir pour se remettre.

Un silence accueille ses propos mais les deux frères sentent un poids les quitter sous le soulagement. Le Spectre de Garuda cesse ses allers et venues pour s'adosser contre un mur. Minos se détend dans son fauteuil :

\- Tu peux nous dire quoi sur cette Energie ?

Le fleuriste prend le temps de la réflexion avant de répondre :

\- C'était… Elle était bienveillante, chaleureuse et assez douce. La Déesse Athéna possède un Cosmos qui ressemble un peu mais ce n'était pas le sien.

\- Ces Cosmos qui vont et qui viennent commencent à bien faire ! marmonne Aiacos. Est-ce que c'est le type qu'on cherchait, à votre avis ?

\- Non, répond immédiatement Albafica sans hésitation. Les Energies sont bien trop différentes.

C'est en croisant le regard inquisiteur de Minos qu'il réalise, trop tard, qu'il vient de se trahir.

\- Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi, Poisson, remarque le Spectre en le fixant. Comment sais-tu ça ?

Le Chevalier fixe son parquet en restant silencieux.

\- Albafica ! Explique-toi !

Résigné, le jeune homme soupire :

\- Le soir où tu m'as tout expliqué sur Milétos, il s'est passé quelque chose…

Evitant de tourner les yeux vers son amant, il raconte les entailles de ses avant-bras formant une inscription et la présence inconnue ressentie dans sa maison. Il garde toutefois le silence au sujet de son cauchemar.

\- Bordel ! s'exclame le Spectre du Griffon. Tu comptais m'informer à quel moment ?! Ne t'avise plus de me cacher des trucs comme ça !

Le jeune homme ne cherche pas à se justifier, reconnaissant lui-même l'imprudence de son silence.

Agacé par sa cachoterie, Minos pianote sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Il n'aime pas savoir que ce qu'il estime comme étant sa propriété a été attaqué.

\- Milétos est surement l'ennemi !

\- J'y ai pensé, mais tu as dit qu'Hadès avait vu l'Inconnu et vous l'a décrit. D'après ton rapport, il n'a absolument rien à voir avec moi.

\- C'est vrai, mais Milétos a tout de même un lien, on dirait, puisqu'on te traite de « copie » ! Si ça se trouve, il n'y a pas un mais plusieurs ennemis !

Comme monté sur ressort, le Spectre du Griffon bondit du fauteuil :

\- Je veux en avoir le cœur net ! Je vais dans mon bureau en Enfer pour consulter son livre !

Il invoque son Surplis qui ne tarde pas à venir le couvrir.

\- Je reviens tout à l'heure.

Ni Albafica, ni Aiacos n'ont le temps de protester, le Juge d'Hadès vient de se transposer en Enfer.

Le fleuriste retire le gant humide du front de Rhadamanthe et pose une main à la place pour vérifier si la fièvre n'est pas montée.

\- C'est qui, Milétos ?

Il tourne la tête vers le Spectre de Garuda, sans cacher son étonnement.

\- Comment… Tu ne le sais pas… ?

Aiacos hausse un sourcil en croisant les bras sur le torse :

\- Pourquoi devrais-je être au courant ?

Des plus perplexes, Albafica replace le gant sur le blessé :

\- Minos m'a dit que Milétos était sorti avec son petit frère, j'ai cru qu'il parlait de toi. C'était à l'époque de Knossos.

Une lueur passe dans les yeux rubis du Spectre du Garuda :

\- Ah… Je vois. Même si j'ai vécu humain à la même époque que Rhadamanthe et Minos, je n'ai pas grandi à leurs côtés. Je suis né sur Egine et je n'ai rencontré mes frères que lorsqu'ils ont été nommés à leur tour Juges des Enfers.

\- A leur tour ? relève le Chevalier des Poissons.

Un sourire plein de fierté naît sur le visage de son interlocuteur, le donnant l'air soudainement moins effrayant et plus séduisant.

\- Oui, j'ai été le premier choisi par le Seigneur Hadès. Minos a été le deuxième, il est arrivé comme si tout le malheur du monde s'était abattu sur ses épaules, il était très déprimé. Puis Rhada nous a rejoints quelques années plus tard, égal à lui-même selon Minos.

Le cœur d'Albafica se serre quelque peu en entendant la réponse, surtout sur l'état du Griffon. Lui, il devine pourquoi ce dernier déprimait. Son amour d'adolescent venait de lui prendre la vie.

\- Alors, jolie fleur, tu vas me raconter ce que tu sais sur ce Milétos ?

Le jeune homme ne se sent pas vraiment des plus à l'aise à rester ainsi en tête à tête avec Aiacos, mais il prend sur lui et entreprend de lui expliquer ce que Minos lui a raconté.

* * *

Arrivé au Pandaemonium, Minos se dirige immédiatement vers le bâtiment se dressant entre deux statues géantes représentant respectivement un Dragon Wyvern et une créature semblable à une panthère mixée à un oiseau de proie. Son bec, rappelant également une mâchoire, est hérissée de crocs. Ses deux oreilles pointues sont dressées, l'air aux aguets. Ses ailes, rappelant celles des Wyverns sont liées à ses pattes avant et sa longue queue au repos ne cache pas sa dangerosité.

En face de la porte, complétant le triangle formé par ces immenses statues de pierre, se tient un Griffon toisant quiconque en ce lieu.

Ignorant les scribes qui s'inclinent sur son passage, Minos pénètre dans le bâtiment et traverse sans s'arrêter la salle où il travaille avec ses frères lorsqu'ils ne sont pas en temps de Guerre. Le Juge franchit le seuil d'une nouvelle pièce aux murs recouverts d'étagères pleines à craquer de livres. Ses yeux améthyste parcourent rapidement les rayons avant de s'arrêter sur un volume parmi tant d'autres.

\- Te voilà… murmure Minos en l'attrapant.

Sa main caresse la couverture usée au nom de Milétos. Dans ces pages sont inscrits tous les agissements de l'Homme de Joie de Knossos, y compris…

 _…_ _mon assassinat…_

Prenant une profonde inspiration, le Spectre d'Hadès ouvre l'ouvrage directement à la dernière page afin de connaître les derniers évènements ayant eu lieu avec Milétos.

 _…_ _Quoi… ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire… ?!_

Stupéfait, le Juge feuillette le livre, ne découvrant que des pages blanches.

 _Impossible !_

Minos active son Cosmos sans attendre, à la recherche d'une trace d'énergie qui pourrait expliquer ce phénomène et le concentre sur l'ouvrage qui disparaît soudain de ses mains, à sa plus grande surprise.

 _…_ _D'accord… là, ça commence à devenir flippant et inquiétant._

Il relève les yeux en espérant vaguement voir le livre de retour à sa place, mais ce n'est pas le cas, son absence est bien marquée sur l'étagère à présent incomplète.

 _Des pages blanches et le bouquin qui disparaît. Cette histoire est de plus en plus louche Cependant, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !_

Telle une bourrasque, Minos jaillit hors du bâtiment et prend la direction des neuf cercles des Enfers.

 _Nul besoin d'avoir signé son livre pour savoir où a atterrit Milétos : la 7_ _ème_ _prison !_

Le Spectre du Griffon vole à pleine vitesse et traverse en quelques minutes à peine les six premières en fonçant vers la septième sans ralentir l'allure.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAC !

La barrière invisible contre laquelle il vient de s'écraser l'empêche d'aller plus loin.

 _C'est quoi ce bordel ?!_

Durant l'heure suivante, le Juge s'efforce d'entrer dans la prison, sans succès.

Il a réussi à pénétrer dans le huitième Cercle, puis dans le neuvième, sans la moindre difficulté.

 _Seul celui qui m'intéresse est bloqué, comme par hasard…_

* * *

Assis sur l'accoudoir du canapé, Albafica vérifie encore une fois si la température de Rhadamanthe n'a pas augmenté de façon alarmante.

Vautré dans le fauteuil, Aiacos le regarde faire en se goinfrant de bonbons.

\- Au moins, on peut pas dire que les gouts de Minos n'ont pas évolué depuis des siècles, commente-il, vu que t'es apparemment identique à ce type.

Le Chevalier reste silencieux ne sachant toujours pas s'il s'agit d'une bonne ou d'une mauvaise chose qu'il soit son sosie. Il tourne la tête en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire lorsque Minos entre dans le salon.

\- Je ne fais que passer pour vous informer des nouvelles, commence ce dernier, ensuite il va falloir que j'aille prévenir Hadès qu'il y a un problème aux Enfers.

Intéressé, Aiacos se redresse :

\- Explique ! Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé, Minou ?

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Albafica hausse un sourcil amusé :

-« Minou » ?

\- N'est-ce pas que ça lui va bien ? ajoute le Spectre de Garuda en affichant un grand sourire innocent.

Le Chevalier des Poissons acquiesce en jetant un coup d'œil malicieux en direction du Griffon qui se hérisse immédiatement :

\- Continuez comme ça et je ne vous dis rien du tout !

Un rire amusé franchit les lèvres d'Albafica :

\- Allez, raconte Minou… Pardon ! Minos.

Celui-ci lui jette un coup d'œil assassin et reprend la parole, rapportant les pages blanches du livre et l'impossibilité d'accès à la septième prison.

Aiacos mastique un nouveau bonbon d'un air songeur :

\- Donc… Milétos semble bien avoir tout de même un rapport dans cette histoire.

\- Nous aurions alors deux ennemis… ? risque Albafica.

Minos se passe une main nerveuse dans les cheveux en les observant tour à tour :

\- Je ne sais pas… Milétos n'a jamais eu ce genre de capacités particulières de son vivant.

\- Quelqu'un peut l'aider ? hasarde le Chevalier. Tu m'as dit qu'il était le fils d'Apollon, ce Dieu agit peut-être… ?

Aiacos fronce le nez :

\- Dans ce cas, Apollon aurait demandé à Hadès s'il voulait sortir son fils de taule… et s'il était lié à notre ennemi, notre Seigneur l'aurait dit, il l'aurait reconnu.

\- Bonne remarque… approuve son frère. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais à présent prévenir notre Maître.

\- Et moi, je vais en toucher deux mots au Grand Pope, ajoute Albafica en descendant de l'accoudoir du canapé.

Le regard du Spectre de Garuda coulisse vers le blessé :

\- On ne peut pas laisser Rhadamanthe tout seul et je n'ai pas envie de jouer les nounous !

Le Guerrier d'Athéna hésite. Il pourrait attendre que Minos revienne et partir ensuite informer les siens, mais l'idée de perdre du temps ne lui plaît pas beaucoup.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut contacter Luco ? Il est médecin et parfaitement apte à veiller sur votre frère.

Le Griffon acquiesce :

\- Oui… en plus il a dû sentir que son Maître est dans un sale état, il sera soulagé de pouvoir garder un œil sur lui et donnera au passage des nouvelles aux autres Spectres. Je vais le prévenir pour qu'il vienne tout de suite et j'irais ensuite au Manoir.

\- Je reste jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive, commente Aiacos en prenant ses aises.

Sans demander la permission, il attrape la télécommande et allume le poste de télévision.

\- Et moi, je file, lance Albafica en gagnant le hall d'entrée.

Il pourrait se transposer directement dans sa suite au douzième étage grâce à la sculpture de dauphin dans sa maison, mais il préfère marcher jusqu'à l'Hôtel afin de s'aérer l'esprit. Passer du temps avec Aiacos, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, a été perturbant pour lui. Ce dernier n'a pourtant pas eu le moindre geste déplacé pendant l'absence de Minos, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il se sentait à l'aise en sa présence en lui parlant de Milétos.

* * *

 **Nuit de Mercredi à Jeudi**

Malgré l'heure tardive, Saga a reçu le Chevalier d'Or des Poissons et l'a écouté faire son rapport sans l'interrompre.

\- Merci, Albafica. Hadès, Athéna et le Chevalier de Pégase vont se réunir demain après-midi. Ils discuteront de la situation et nous aviserons ensuite sur ce que nous devons faire.

Ses yeux inquisiteurs dévisagent le Guerrier devant lui. Après un instant de silence, il reprend la parole :

\- Tu sembles passer beaucoup de temps avec ces Juges et pas uniquement sur un plan professionnel… Es-tu devenu ami avec eux ?

Les joues d'Albafica rougissent. Il n'a pas mentionné sa ressemblance avec Milétos, ni avoué son étrange relation avec le Spectre du Griffon. Pourtant, le Chevalier a la quasi conviction que Saga sait parfaitement qu'il a plus qu'un simple contact avec Minos.

\- … On peut dire ça… bredouille le Chevalier.

Le Grand Pope sourit en s'adossant contre le dossier de son fauteuil :

\- Reste tout de même prudent.

\- Bien entendu !

Saga ferme les yeux un bref instant et semble quitter son rôle de Grand Prêtre de la Déesse pour redevenir le frère d'arme qu'il était auparavant.

\- Toi aussi, tu aimerais que cette situation dure et qu'une véritable paix s'instaure entre nous deux clans, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Chevalier des Poissons acquiesce :

\- C'est vrai… Je crois que les Spectres sont aussi las que nous, mais tout dépend de nos Dieux respectifs.

 _Si la paix s'instaure et continue, ils pourront rester sur Terre et continuer à mener une vie plus tranquille. Ce serait l'idéal pour tout le monde._

Il croise le regard de Saga qui lui adresse un faible sourire :

\- Tu peux rentrer chez toi, Albafica. Merci pour les informations.

Le Chevalier prend congé et quitte l'Hôtel.

L'air frais de la nuit le soulage un peu. Encore une fois, il préfère marcher plutôt que de se transposer directement chez lui, via sa suite. Ainsi, il peut réfléchir tranquillement en étant seul avec lui-même.

 _Que ferais-je si la Guerre Sainte reprend… ? Par Zeus, cette idée me terrifie !_

Le jeune homme arrive à la lisière de la ville lorsqu'une silhouette surgit de l'angle d'une maison.

\- Albafica.

Le fleuriste s'arrête, un peu étonné de voir l'un des nouveaux Chevalier d'Or.

\- Shura… ? Il y a un problème ?

\- Oui, répond sèchement l'autre. Toi, tu es un problème !

Interloqué, le Guerrier des Poissons observe celui du Capricorne :

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Oh si, tu comprends parfaitement. Je t'ai vu avec le sous-fifre d'Hadès, vous étiez collé l'un à l'autre ! Vous vous embrassiez !

\- Shura commence Albafica en reculant d'un pas.

\- Tais-toi ! Comment oses-tu ?! Ils ont tué les nôtres, ils ont tué les enfants ! Tu es un traître ! Les traîtres doivent mourir ! crie Shura en avançant au fur et à mesure du recule de l'adversaire.

Le fleuriste se met en posture de défense :

\- Je t'en prie… C'est plus compliqué que ce que tu crois… Je…

\- Tais-toi ! Tout ce qui sortira de ta bouche ne sera que mensonges, tromperies et poison ! Nous sommes des Chevaliers d'Athéna, nous incarnons la Justice et l'Honneur !

\- S'il te plaît…

Sans l'écouter, devenu comme fou, le Chevalier du Capricorne continue de l'accuser en accumulant son Cosmos autour de lui dans l'idée d'attaquer prochainement :

\- Tu salis notre nom ! Tu salis notre Honneur à tous ! Tu traînes avec eux comme si tu étais dans leur clan ! Ce sont des assassins ! Ils ont tué mon frère ! Ils l'ont tué et tu restes avec eux comme s'ils n'avaient pas le moindre sang sur les mains !

Le jeune homme se mord les lèvres, son dos bute contre un mur, les yeux rivés sur le bras droit de son camarade qui se lève lentement, prêt à lancer l'une de ses plus redoutables techniques.

\- Ce ne sont pas forcément eux qui ont tué El Cid, il y a l'Ennemi Inconnu à prendre en compte.

\- Tu n'en sais rien ! Et ça ne change rien au reste !

Le fleuriste hésite en glissant ses mains dans ses poches, effleurant ses roses miniaturisées, toujours à portée de main pour se défendre, au cas où…

 _Que dois-je faire, par Zeus ? C'est l'un de mes compagnons d'armes…Je ne peux pas…_

Il plonge sur le côté un instant plus tard pour éviter l'impact de l'attaque de Shura qui explose le panneau publicitaire à quelques centimètres de l'endroit où il se trouvait auparavant. Sans le quitter des yeux, il se remet debout :

\- Le reste… ?

\- Que fais-tu des autres morts ? Aldébaran par exemple ! Les rapports sont assez clairs sur son décès, on a même soupçonné l'un des Juges d'être responsable de son assassinat ! Ton Juge peut-être ? Si ça se trouve, tu l'as peut-être même aidé, qui sait ?

\- Tu délires, jamais je n'aurais fait ça, proteste le Chevalier des Poissons. Aldébaran était adorable !

\- Mais nies-tu qu'il a été tué par un Spectre ? Nies-tu que les enfants ont été abattu cruellement et de sang-froid par un être abject ?

Albafica ne sait que répondre. Sa gorge est nouée, il ne peut pas nier ces morts là… Et pour avoir lu les rapports de Sisyphe, il y a effectivement des chances pour que Minos, son Minos, soit leur meurtrier. Il ne peut pas l'avouer…

\- Tu n'es plus digne de faire partie des nôtres, tranche le Chevalier d'Or en le regardant avec mépris. Et je ne laisserai pas notre Déesse et notre Grand Pope se salir leurs mains divines en les laissant exécuter un petit traître comme toi !

* * *

Soucieux, Luco lève les yeux de son livre et regarde Rhadamanthe. Son Maître est en piteux état mais ses jours ne semblent plus en danger.

 _Que lui est-il donc arrivé ?_

Aiacos n'a pas su lui fournir de réponse vraiment précise.

Il tourne la tête et se lève en entendant quelqu'un entrer dans la maison du Chevalier d'Or des Poissons. Sans perdre un instant il va voir.

\- Ah, c'est toi Albafica… Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Le fleuriste présente des bleus sur le visage, ainsi que des entailles et ses yeux azur débordent de larmes. Il s'écarte par réflexe de Luco lorsque ce dernier fait mine d'effleurer ses blessures.

\- Ne me touche pas… murmure-t-il.

Le Spectre recule la main :

\- J'ai du muguet blanc sur moi, je ne crains donc pas ton sang empoisonné. Qui t'a blessé ?

Albafica reste silencieux, l'air choqué. Sans protester davantage, il laisse le médecin le conduire jusqu'à la salle de bain et soigner son visage à renfort d'eau, de savon, de désinfectant et de pansements.

\- Je vais te préparer une boisson chaude.

Le jeune homme regarde Luco quitter la petite pièce. L'air effaré, il baisse ensuite les yeux sur ses mains tremblantes. Une larme roule en silence le long de sa joue. Machinalement, le fleuriste rejoint le Spectre dans la cuisine en essayant de ne pas se préoccuper du regard soucieux qu'il lui adresse.

\- Tu ne veux pas me raconter ?

Albafica se laisse tomber sur une chaise et chuchote :

\- Le Chevalier du Capricorne m'a attaqué. A ses yeux, je suis un traître…

Surpris, Luco pose un mug de thé chaud devant le jeune homme :

\- Tu t'es battu contre l'un des tiens… ?

\- Oui… J'ai essayé de lui expliquer, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Il… Il s'acharnait à vouloir me faire la peau… Il…

La voix du Guerrier se brise tandis qu'il baisse la tête, une main crispée autour de sa boisson. Comprenant soudain, Luco ouvre de grands yeux :

\- Tu l'as tué…

Il ne s'agit pas d'une question mais d'une constatation.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, le Spectre pose la main sur la tête du Chevalier et lui caresse doucement les cheveux.

\- Tu n'as pas eu le choix si je comprends bien… C'était lui ou toi.

Le fleuriste prend une inspiration tremblante, comme s'il se retenait d'éclater en sanglots.

\- Quand les miens l'apprendront… Je suis bel et bien un traître… souffle Albafica d'une voix étranglée.

\- Non… Tu as agi en dernier recours, tu as voulu lui faire entendre raison. Tu peux toujours cacher le corps et faire semblant de ne rien savoir.

\- J'ai honte de l'avouer, mais j'y ai pensé… Toutefois, je ne peux pas faire ça, c'est de l'irrespect. Il sera recherché, ils chercheront la cause de sa mort et finiront par remonter jusqu'à moi. Ce sera encore pire lorsqu'ils me demanderont de m'expliquer… Je préfère encore aller me dénoncer.

\- Très bien, je comprends. Mais tu es encore sous le choc et tu dois mieux reprendre tes esprits. Va dormir quelques heures au moins avant d'aller rejoindre les tiens, je reste pour veiller sur Maître Rhadamanthe.

Le fleuriste redresse lentement la tête en regardant le Spectre avec reconnaissance :

\- Merci, Luco…

Ce dernier lui sourit :

\- Ne t'inquiète plus de rien pour le moment, contente toi de dormir.

Le jeune homme hoche la tête et prend le mug. Silencieusement, il boit quelques gorgées et quitte sa chaise :

\- Quand Minos va-t-il revenir ?

\- Qui sait ? Tout dépend de si Hadès le reçoit tout de suite ou non.

Embarquant sa boisson avec lui, Albafica va dans sa chambre.

 _Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal qu'il ne soit pas là, je suis tellement perdu… Dans quelle galère me suis-je fourré ?_

Il pose la tasse sur la table de chevet, s'assoit sur le lit et enfouit le visage dans ses mains.

 _J'ai pris une vie… J'ai tué l'un des miens…_

Il ferme les yeux. Les larmes s'agglutinent derrière ses paupières closes.

* * *

Voilà ! Alors ? Rhadamanthe semble avoir reconnu le Mystérieux Inconnu... Des hypothèses ? Et à qui est l'Energie qui a transporté notre Wyvern préféré chez Alba ? fufufufu... et qu'Est-ce qu'il va arriver à notre Truite pour avoir commis ce crime...? J'espère que ce chapitre chargé vous a plu !


	9. Chapter 7

**Jeudi Matin**

Assis sur la marche de la terrasse de son jardin, la tête entre les mains, Albafica fixe un rosier devant lui. Il n'a pas dormi de la nuit, attendant et craignant le retour de Minos, cherchant à comment lui annoncer qu'il vient officiellement de trahir les siens en commettant un meurtre et que le Grand Pope lui fera certainement payer. Les rares moments où il a pu fermer les yeux et dormir un peu, il se revoyait en train de tuer Shura du Capricorne ou d'assassiner Minos dans son bain.

\- Tu es matinal, commente Luco en prenant place près de lui et en posant deux tasses de café entre eux. Le Seigneur Minos n'est pas rentré ?

\- Pas encore, répond le fleuriste en prenant l'une des tasses avec un hochement de tête de remerciement.

Il boit une gorgée, le regard un peu absent. Le Spectre observe le jardin, admiratif, se rappelant de l'époque où il vivait avec Lugonis et qu'un jardin semblable s'étendait derrière leur fenêtre. Une époque lointaine à présent révolue depuis le jour où il a choisi de rejoindre le camp d'Hadès.

\- Toujours décidé à aller avouer ton crime à ton Pope ?

\- Oui… J'irais dans la matinée…

Le médecin tourne la tête vers lui et le regarde en se demandant comment aurait régit Lugonis s'il avait su pour la relation entre Albafica et Minos. Aurait-il approuvé les agissements de son fils adoptif ? L'aurait-il renié ? Peut-être vaut-il mieux ne pas le savoir.

\- Luco ?

\- Oui, Albafica ? sourit ce dernier.

Le Chevalier achève sa boisson, cherchant quelques prétextes pour retarder son départ pour le Grand Hôtel :

\- Je suis curieux… Pourquoi es-tu devenu un Spectre ? Tu as choisi cette voie de ton plein gré. Tu as été élevé avec Lugonis par un Chevalier des Poissons, et pourtant tu as renié Athéna pour passer au camp ennemi.

Un petit sourire paraît sur les lèvres de Luco. Il s'attendait à ce que cette question soit posée tôt ou tard.

\- A cause de Pefko.

\- L'adolescent que j'ai vu à l'hôpital ?

\- Oui, approuve le médecin en baissant les yeux sur son café inachevé. Je l'ai adopté un peu par jalousie, je l'avoue. Lugonis n'avait de cesse de me parler de toi, de tes progrès… et puis je me suis attaché à ce petit. Lugonis voulait aussi que je l'entraîne, pour en faire un Chevalier, mais moi je voulais un enfant avec une vie normale, non en faire un mini soldat comme il le faisait avec toi.

Albafica fronce légèrement les sourcils :

\- Tu n'approuvais pas sa façon de m'élever ?

Luco se relève en prenant la tasse vide du fleuriste avec la sienne :

\- Disons… je trouvais qu'il voyait un peu trop en toi le futur Chevalier des Poissons qu'il allait léguer à Athéna et pas assez l'enfant qui avait besoin d'une vie normale.

Le Guerrier se redresse à son tour :

\- Je ne me suis jamais plaint de son éducation…

\- Parce que tu n'as connu que ça. Si tu n'as jamais entendu parler de moi, c'est notamment à cause de cette histoire d'éducation. Nous avons commencé à être en désaccord dès qu'il t'a trouvé et a décidé de te former.

Tous deux gagnent ensemble la cuisine. Albafica prend les tasses des mains du Spectre et les met dans l'évier afin de les nettoyer.

\- Donc, tu as adopté Pefko et tu l'as élevé à ta façon.

Luco attrape le torchon et essuie la vaisselle :

\- Oui, jusqu'au jour où il est tombé gravement malade. Je ne trouvais aucun remède pour le soigner. Ton Maître est venu voir pour m'aider, mais il n'a rien trouvé non plus, Pefko était condamné. Je ne voulais pas le perdre, ce n'était qu'un enfant innocent et je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Le Chevalier ferme le robinet pendant que Luco range les tasses dans un placard.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- L'Hôpital a été acheté par Rhadamanthe. Je ne savais pas qui il était. Il a fait le tour de tous les services pour dresser la liste de tout ce qu'il faudrait changer pour améliorer les soins.

Machinalement, Albafica gagne son salon pour voir comment se porte le Spectre du Wyvern. L'état de ce dernier est stable. La fièvre, bien que toujours présente, n'a pas augmenté.

\- Il est passé en pédiatrie alors que je prenais ma pause et que j'étais au chevet de Pefko. J'ai pris sur moi pour lui faire visiter les lieux et il a compris tout de suite que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. De fil en aiguille, il a quitté le sujet des modifications à faire et m'a posé des questions sur la santé de mon fils. J'ai fini par avouer que c'était sans espoir. Il n'a rien dit de particulier et nous avons repris la visite comme si de rien était.

Les yeux du médecin se posent sur le Juge inconscient, reconnaissants. Le fleuriste suit le regard :

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Il est venu me trouver et m'a proposé un marché. Il m'aiderait à sauver Pefko si je travaillais pour lui en échange. J'ai demandé en quoi ça consistait et il m'a répondu en toute honnêteté. Grâce à mon frère, je connaissais déjà l'essentiel sur le Guerre Sainte, il m'a par contre donné plus de détails sur les Spectres, leur point de vue… et n'a rien caché du travail qu'il me faudrait accomplir.

Luco s'assoit sur l'accoudoir du canapé en soupirant :

\- Tu t'en doute, pour la vie de cet enfant, j'ai accepté. Rhadamanthe m'a alors offert du muguet blanc qui ne pousse qu'en Enfer. C'est une fleur qui a plusieurs propriétés curatives...

-…et grâce à laquelle tu as ainsi pu soigner ton fils, achève Albafica dans un murmure.

Pensif, il regarde le sol en cogitant sur ce qu'il a entendu. Il comprend les agissements du frère de son Maître, il a agi par amour pour son fils, en un sens il a même sacrifié sa vie pour celle de Pefko. Peut-on le blâmer pour ses agissements… ?

D'autres diraient surement que l'heure de l'enfant était venue et qu'il aurait fallu le laisser mourir.

 _C'est compliqué… Tout dépend du point de vue. En tout cas, je suis mal placé pour blâmer Luco._

\- Ton travail à l'hôpital est lié à celui que tu fais pour Rhadamanthe ?

\- Oui, mais je ne fais aucun mal aux enfants, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais simplement rendre visite à mes collègues et je prends note des personnes qui sont condamnées par la maladie. J'abrège discrètement leur souffrance et ils viennent compléter l'armée du Seigneur Hadès.

\- Tu en fait des soldats… Je vois.

Le fleuriste se passe une main dans les cheveux, moins certain d'apprécier cette facette du Spectre. Les soldats ne sont ni plus, ni moins, que la chair à canon de l'armée, ils ne sont pas liés aux étoiles démoniaques et n'ont pas de Surplis.

\- Bien… c'était une histoire intéressante, Luco. Je te laisse veiller sur Rhadamanthe.

\- Bonne chance, murmure Luco tandis qu'Albafica pénètre dans sa salle secrète.

Le Chevalier enfile son Armure par-dessus ses vêtements et effleure le blason dauphin accroché entre deux étagères remplies de sachets de plantes. Un instant plus tard, il se retrouve dans sa suite, au douzième étage du Grand Hôtel d'Athéna.

\- Entez ! lance Saga en entendant toquer à la porte de son bureau.

Il lève les yeux et ne cache pas son étonnement en voyant Albafica pénétrer dans la pièce.

\- Dis-donc, je vais finir par croire que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, plaisante-il tandis que le Chevalier ferme la porte. Tu as du nouveau pour revenir aussi vite ?

\- Je… Oui… Mais pas au sujet de l'ennemi.

Hésitant, le jeune homme fait quelques pas en direction du Grand Pope et tombe soudain à genoux en courbant la tête. Pris de court, Saga se lève immédiatement, alarmé :

\- Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

\- J'ai tué Shura…

Interdit, le Grand Prêtre reste un moment silencieux à dévisager le Chevalier prostré devant lui.

\- Tu as… Dis-moi que j'ai mal entendu…

L'espoir de voir le Guerrier se relever en avouant qu'il n'est pas sérieux s'estompe rapidement devant son mutisme. Saga se rassoit, un peu dépassé par les évènements.

Gérer une Guerre Sainte est une chose, devoir également s'occuper des conflits entre les Chevaliers d'Athéna en est une autre. C'est une tâche qui ne lui plaît guère.

\- Relève-toi et prend place, soupire-t-il en désignant une chaise.

Sans dire un mot, Albafica obéit et s'assoit comme demandé, les yeux rivés sur le bord du bureau.

\- Bien… reprend le Supérieur en se rasseyant à son tour. Tu n'es pas du genre à agir sans réfléchir et sans raison. Tu l'as attaqué ?

-… C'est lui qui est venu me trouver… murmure le jeune homme. Ma seule excuse est que j'étais en position de légitime défense…

\- Pourquoi t'as-t-il attaqué dans ce cas ?

Une rougeur s'étend sur les joues du Chevalier d'Or des Poissons qui tortille nerveusement ses doigts :

\- Parce qu'il m'a surpris… Il a vu quelque chose qui lui a beaucoup déplu…

Fronçant les sourcils, le Grand Prêtre croise les mains sur son bureau en demandant à mi-voix :

\- Que faisais-tu ?

Albafica se mordille nerveusement les lèvres en jetant des coups d'œil incertain dans toutes les directions. Il finit par avouer :

\- Eh bien… hm… J'étais avec Minos du Griffon et…on… on s'embrassait… Lui et moi sommes plus ou moins en couple…

\- Alba…

Saga secoue doucement la tête. Il s'en doutait. Il savait que le jeune homme ne disait pas tout à ses rapports, il devinait un certain attachement dans sa voix à chaque mention du Spectre.

Que peut-il dire ou faire dans une telle situation… ?

\- La trêve existait déjà lorsque Shura vous a surpris ?

\- Oui…

Le Grand Pope réfléchit en observant le Chevalier devant lui. Penaud, ce dernier fixe le sol, le dos un peu vouté.

\- Dans ce cas, Shura est fautif de t'avoir provoqué. La trêve étant en place, ce que tu fais de ton temps libre ne le regardait aucunement… Bien sûr, ça serait différent si tu avais côtoyé ce Spectre auparavant.

Il regrette immédiatement ses paroles en voyant le jeune homme s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le fauteuil, comme s'il voulait disparaitre sous terre.

 _J'aurais dû me taire… Ne pas ajouter cette phrase et fermer les yeux en jouant l'autruche, laisser Shura prendre toutes les fautes._

\- En réalité, bredouille Albafica en regardant le coupe papier en argent posé sur le bureau à côté d'un pot à crayons. Je… Je sortais avec Minos bien avant le début de la paix…

 _Il s'est mis dans une sacré situation. Je dois prendre les bonnes décisions…_

Saga se relève en réfléchissant. Pour occuper ses mains, il glisse une capsule dans sa machine à expresso et vérifie si le réservoir est déjà empli d'eau, avant de l'allumer.

\- Donc… cela ferait de toi un traître qui a tué l'un des nôtres. Si je dois appliquer nos lois ancestrales, tu sais quel châtiment t'attend, Albafica… soupire le Grand Prêtre en attendant que son café soit prêt.

\- Je sais, oui… Néanmoins, je tiens à te jurer que je n'ai donné aucune information compromettante à Minos. Néanmoins, il est vrai que mes excuses ne changeront rien à mes agissements.

Le Chevalier lève les yeux vers lui en achevant dans un souffle :

\- Les traîtres sont exécutés…

\- C'est exact.

Prenant son café, le Grand Pope revient à son bureau mais ne s'assoit pas. Ses yeux se posent sur une photo où Kanon lui enfonce de force un bonnet de Père Noël sur la tête.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, Albafica. Je devrais effectivement te tuer, cependant… Cependant, les règles écrites lors des premières Guerres Saintes sont maintenant assez vieilles, pas vraiment au goût du jour et je me refuse à les appliquer bêtement alors que je dois prendre certains facteurs en compte…

Le Guerrier se redresse un peu sur sa chaise tandis que son supérieur boit une gorgée de sa boisson chaude.

\- Nous avons déjà un peu abordé le sujet, toi et moi rêvons tous les deux que la paix continue entre nos deux camps. Etant donné ta situation, tu dois avoir encore plus envie que moi de voir ce vœu se réaliser.

\- C'est vrai… murmure le jeune homme.

\- A quoi ça servirait de prendre ta vie ? Nous avons déjà perdu beaucoup de nos camarades durant cette Guerre, sans parler du fait que tu n'as aucun apprenti qui pourrait te succéder au poste de Chevalier des Poissons.

Il pose sa tasse près d'un classeur et croise les bras sur le torse en s'appuyant contre le rebord du bureau, face à Albafica.

\- Et puis, honnêtement, je suis plutôt ravi par cette rêve, surtout si elle doit perdurer, c'est plutôt une bonne chose que les Spectres et les Chevaliers se mêlent, je pense. Néanmoins, je dois te pénaliser pour tes fautes.

Le Guerrier hoche la tête, anxieux :

\- Oui, bien sûr, c'est normal…

\- Tu es suspendu pour un temps indéterminé, tu me laisseras ton Armure d'Or en partant.

Les yeux écarquillés, Albafica acquiesce néanmoins.

\- Tu ne peux plus venir comme ça te chante ici. Mais si c'est possible, j'aimerais que tu continues à me faire tes rapports pour les informations importantes, quitte à ce que tu fasses ça par mail, ou par téléphone… ou encore via l'intermédiaire de tes amis Shion et Dôko.

\- Très bien… Je suppose qu'Athéna et les autres vont être au courant de ma mise à pied… ?

\- Je suis obligé, mais je te garantis que ta punition ne sera pas modifiée contre une plus importante.

Le Chevalier hoche la tête :

\- Merci pour ton indulgence…

Le regard de Saga s'assombrit de tristesse tandis qu'Albafica reste sur sa chaise à regarder ses pieds, presque honteux d'être toujours en vie.

\- Qu'as-tu fait du corps ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas le laisser sur place, bredouille le jeune homme en crispant les doigts sur sa chaise. Je l'ai déposé à la morgue, sans me faire voir d'Angelo…puis je suis reparti.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il se revoit en train de porter son confrère inconscient dont le corps refroidissait un peu plus à chacun de ses pas.

\- Pauvre petit, murmure le Grand Pope, il était encore jeune. Trop jeune même. Il a perdu son frère trop tôt et meurt peu de temps après en voulant bien faire, sans même avoir pu faire ses preuves devant nous. Un bien sombre destin.

\- C'était un innocent… soupire Albafica en relevant un peu la tête.

\- Oui. Le Destin est parfois très cruel avec nos pairs.

Ses yeux se posent une nouvelle fois, avec regret, sur la photo de son bureau. Le fleuriste cligne des paupières.

 _Lui aussi a dû prendre une vie. Il a condamné Kanon… Ressent-il comme moi cette culpabilité qui colle sans cesse à la peau ?_

\- Est-ce que… ça finit par passer ?

\- Précise ta pensée, Albafica.

Il prend une inspiration avant de répondre dans un souffle :

\- Cette sensation… d'avoir tué quelqu'un qu'on ne voulait pas…

Saga l'observe longuement avant de répondre à mi-voix :

\- Je l'ignore. Pour ma part, le visage de Kanon me hante encore à chaque seconde qui passe.

Le Chevalier des Poissons se lève lentement et retire son Armure qui va se rassembler d'elle-même derrière le bureau du Grand Pope.

\- Avec un peu de chance, Shura a rejoint son frère à présent.

Vêtu de son simple petit pull et de son jean, Albafica hoche la tête sans répondre, songeant surtout à ce que lui a raconté Minos sur les Enfers. Les deux frères sont certainement en train de subir les tourments du Cocyte. A cause de lui.

\- Je vais demander à Angelo de prendre soin du corps, nous ferons certainement une cérémonie pour Shura. Le fait qu'il soit arrivé dernièrement ne doit pas lui accorder moins de privilèges, les autres ont tous eu droit à un enterrement digne de ce nom.

\- Aurais-je le droit de venir… ?

Saga croise les mains autour de son mug en prenant le temps de réfléchir à la question :

\- Je verrai. Je dois en discuter avec Sisyphe et Athéna et je te tiendrais au courant. Tu peux disposer à présent.

Comme un automate, le jeune homme quitte le bureau de son Supérieur.

Le cœur gros, Albafica traverse la rue et se retourne. Le Grand Hôtel se dresse en face de lui, le dominant de ses quatorze étages. Jamais il ne s'est séparé de la Cloth d'Or des Poissons depuis qu'il en a hérité, il a l'impression de laisser une part importante de lui en arrière.

 _Ça aurait pu être pire… En un sens, il m'autorise presque à tout laisser tomber avec Athéna._

Enfouissant les mains dans ses poches, le jeune homme reprend son chemin.

 _C'est vrai, si la trêve cesse brusquement pendant mon renvoi, je ne serai pas obligé de reprendre mes missions pour les Chevaliers, je pourrais rester neutre… peut-être… je ne sais pas vraiment en réalité…_

Il se mord les lèvres en marchant le long du trottoir.

 _Shion va me passer un sacré savon lorsqu'il apprendra la nouvelle. Je vais avoir du mal à le regarder en face après ça._

Cette pensée lui fait froncer légèrement les sourcils.

 _Une minute… C'est vrai, je suis fautif, mais je ne dois pas avoir honte ! Je ne dois pas me comporter comme un enfant penaud devant ses parents mécontents. Je suis avec Minos, j'ai des sentiments pour lui et je dois les assumer !_

\- Alba !

Le jeune homme s'écarte juste à temps pour éviter de se faire écraser par la moto qui vient de freiner brusquement à un centimètre de lui. Un instant plus tard, Minos le serre contre lui en laissant tomber son casque par terre.

Bien que surpris par cette démonstration affective inhabituelle, le fleuriste lui rend l'étreinte.

\- Je suis content que tu sois revenu. Tu as pu voir Hadès ?

\- Oui, répond le Spectre en s'écartant soudainement, réalisant qu'il se comporte certainement comme un amoureux niais et imbécile. Il a dit qu'il irait voir ça dans la journée.

Albafica se penche et ramasse le casque qu'il tend à son amant :

\- Je vois.

\- D'où tu sors ? Luco m'a dit que tu étais allé voir ton Grand Propre, soit disant que t'as buté un Chevalier d'Or ! J'étais en train de te chercher ! Même cette gourdasse ne laisse pas ce genre de choses impunies…

\- Le Grand Pope, pas le Grand Propre, corrige le fleuriste dans un marmonnement. J'ai eu de la chance et je m'en sors bien, il m'a seulement renvoyé pour quelques temps et mon Armure est confisquée.

Minos le regarde avec des yeux ronds :

\- Tu plaisantes !

\- Non.

\- Tu as réellement zigouillé un des tiens ?

L'idée fait sourire le Juge qui se met ensuite à rire en trouvant la situation vraisemblablement très cocasse. Le parfait, le pur Albafica a pris une vie !

\- Pourquoi ? Il t'avait traité de Sardine et ça ne t'a pas plu ?

Aucun sourire n'apparait sur le visage du jeune homme qui ne goûte pas à la plaisanterie. Hilare, Minos ouvre son coffre et lui donne un second casque :

\- Allez, dis-moi pourquoi tu as fait ça ! Si tu voulais rejoindre nos rangs, il suffisait de demander !

Albafica attache la sangle sous son menton et s'installe derrière le Spectre qui vient d'enfourcher sa moto, avant de répondre un peu froidement :

\- Il m'a attaqué et comptait me faire la peau. C'était lui ou moi.

\- Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

\- Parce qu'il m'a vu en train de t'embrasser. Circule, Minos, les trottoirs sont pour les piétons, non pour les bécanes.

Le Juge tourne la clé de contact, plus stupéfait qu'il ne veut se l'avouer. Il est soulagé d'entendre le bruit du moteur, ainsi il n'a pas besoin de répondre. Pour dire quoi d'ailleurs ? L'adorable Albafica a tué… Cette nouvelle aurait de quoi faire jubiler le Griffon, pourtant il se sent un peu désolé pour la beauté assise derrière lui, une émotion qui ne lui plaît guère.

Une émotion de compassion….

Une émotion de faiblesse…

Une émotion beaucoup trop humaine !

* * *

A peine la moto se gare-t-elle devant la maison que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur Luco. L'expression inquiète sur le visage de ce dernier cède la place à un soulagement certain lorsqu'il voit Albafica descendre du véhicule.

\- Tout va bien ? s'enquiert le Spectre tandis que le jeune homme retire son casque.

\- Disons que je m'en sors pas trop mal… J'ai dû laisser mon Armure à mon Supérieur.

Le médecin fronce légèrement les sourcils :

\- Autrement dit, si tu es attaqué, tu ne seras plus protégé par ta Cloth. Il va te falloir redoubler de prudence.

\- Je sais, murmure Albafica.

Luco s'écarte pour le laisser passer et entrer dans sa maison.

Le fleuriste soupire en se passant une main nerveuse dans ses longs cheveux et se rend dans son salon.

 _Si je suis seul avec Rhadamanthe et que nous sommes agressés, je ne pourrai pas nous défendre bien comme il faut. Espérons qu'il ne se passera rien._

\- Comment va-t-il ? interroge Minos dans son dos en le rejoignant avec le Spectre de la Dryade.

\- La fièvre a légèrement diminué, répond ce dernier, mais c'est la seule amélioration notable.

Albafica tressaille en sentant son portable vibrer contre sa poche. Après un instant d'hésitation, il le sort et lit le nom affiché sur l'écran.

 _Shion. Il est surement au courant. Je ne me sens pas de lui parler maintenant, de lui expliquer. Sa tolérance à mon égard risque d'en prendre un sacré coup quand il saura que j'ai le sang d'un de nos condisciples sur les mains._

Il range le téléphone :

\- Merci pour tout, Luco. Je vais prendre le relais pour veiller sur Rhadamanthe, tu as surement des patients qui ont besoin de toi.

\- Tu es sûr ? Je peux prendre quelques jours supplémentaires.

Le jeune homme sourit en se tournant vers lui :

\- Je t'assure que ça ira. Promis, je t'appelle si j'ai besoin de toi.

Le médecin le regarde longuement avant d'acquiescer finalement.

\- Très bien… A la prochaine, Albafica.

Il lui presse doucement l'épaule, devinant ses angoisses, lui apportant silencieusement son soutien.

\- Seigneur Minos, enchaîne-t-il en le saluant avant de partir.

Ce dernier répond à peine, trop occupé à observer le fleuriste qui vient de sortir une nouvelle fois son portable de sa poche en se mordillant anxieusement la lèvre inférieure.

\- Tu ne réponds pas ?

\- C'est Shion, il va sûrement me réclamer une explication. A l'heure actuelle, ils sont certainement tous au courant de ma mise à pied.

\- Répond, Sushi, sinon il va débouler ici et trouver le moyen de me rejeter la faute dessus, ou te coller et ne plus partir…

L'idée de se retrouver devant les yeux accusateurs et la déception de son ami, d'être incapable de le regarder en face, décide le jeune homme qui prend l'appel :

\- Bonjour, Shion…

Curieux, Minos se rapproche afin d'entendre le Chevalier, mais Albafica recule en lui jetant un coup d'œil signifiant clairement qu'il veut être seul. Constatant que le Spectre du Griffon n'a pas l'air de vouloir bouger, le jeune homme quitte le salon et se réfugie dans sa chambre dont il ferme la porte, soulagé de ne pas être suivi.

\- Ecoute-moi avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives, le supplie le fleuriste en le coupant dans sa tirade anti-Spectre.

\- Bordel, Alba ! tempête son ami. Plus rien ne va depuis que tu côtoies ce type !

\- Je…

\- Explique-moi pourquoi tu as été suspendu ! Saga ne nous a pas donné de détails, mais ne me fait pas croire que le Griffon n'a rien à voir là-dedans !

\- C'est compliqué…

\- Explique-toi ! Les rumeurs vont déjà bon train à ton sujet, même si Sisyphe a tenté de dissimuler certaines preuves, à ce qu'on raconte.

Déglutissant avec difficulté, il crispe la main sur son téléphone :

\- Que disent les rumeurs… ?

\- Shura manque à l'appel. Angelo a eu son corps à la morgue et d'après lui le Capricorne a été tué par une rose Piranha imbibée de poison ! Tu penses bien que tout le monde commence à raconter que tu es viré parce que tu serais l'assassin !

Albafica s'assoit sur le bord de son lit. Il sait que Saga ne le jettera pas en pâture et ne donnera pas les raisons de son renvoi, sûrement a-t-il demandé à Sisyphe et Angelo de ne rien dire.

 _Mais il suffit que l'un des deux ait parlé avant l'intervention du Grand Pope…_

\- Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? C'est débile comme rumeur, si tu l'avais tué tu ne serais même plus en vie…

\- Sauf si Saga décide qu'il y a déjà eu trop de morts, répond doucement le fleuriste.

Un long silence accueille ses paroles. Abattu, il triture un pan de sa couverture.

\- Tu… Tu l'as vraiment… ? souffle Shion choqué.

\- Oui.

\- Le Griffon…

\- N'est pas responsable. Je mentirai en disant qu'il n'a absolument aucun lien, mais j'ai agi en sachant ce que je faisais.

-… Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Alba… ? interroge le Guerrier sidéré. Toi qui était si irréprochable, si loyal envers Athéna…

\- Je te l'ai dit, c'est compliqué. Au cas où tu te poserais la question, je n'ai pas tué Shura par envie ou parce qu'un Spectre me l'aurait demandé.

\- Alors pourquoi ? Ce n'est tellement pas ton genre de faire ce genre de trucs…

Résigné, Albafica lui raconte l'agression de Shura, la raison de cette attaque et le combat à mort qui les a opposé. Il se sent maladroit dans ses explications et pas crédible un seul instant. Il a la sensation d'être un enfant fautif avec une mauvaise excuse.

Pourquoi a-t-il tué le Chevalier du Capricorne ?

Parce que ce dernier voulait abattre le traître qu'il était.

 _Traître…_

Une petite part de lui ne peut s'empêcher de songer que Shura avait raison en agissant comme il l'a fait et qu'il aurait dû le laisser le tuer.

 _C'est tout ce que je méritais…_

Une fois le récit terminé, son ami ne dit rien, se demandant certainement quelle attitude il est censé adopter et ce qu'il doit dire.

\- Maudit soit le jour où tu as rencontré ce fichu Spectre ! Nous n'en serions pas là si…

\- Ce qui est fait est fait, Shion. Avec des « si » on pourrait refaire le monde.

Un soupir se fait entendre à l'autre bout du combiné.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Alba. Toute cette histoire ne me plaît pas, si les autres apprennent que tu es vraiment l'assassin de Shura…

Accablé, Albafica ferme les yeux :

\- Ecoute… Je ne te demande pas de m'approuver, ni de prendre ma défense et de te mettre les autres à dos.

\- Désolé, j'ai besoin de… de… de réfléchir. Je te rappellerai.

\- D'accord, murmure le fleuriste avant de raccrocher.

Pendant un moment, il fixe son portable d'un œil vide en songeant à l'avertissement du Chevalier d'Or du Bélier.

Peut-être ne refera-t-il plus jamais partie des Chevaliers d'Athéna. Si ses condisciples croient les « rumeurs » et si Saga le réintègre, plus rien ne sera pareil… Le Grand Pope le réintégrera pas si les autres voient en lui une menace ou ne lui font plus confiance.

Las, Albafica jette son téléphone sur le lit et se prend la tête entre les mains.

 _Maître… Vous auriez honte de moi…_

 _Reste en vie après un tel crime. Au moins, j'aurais eu la paix dans la mort… enfin, tout dépend de l'endroit où m'auraient envoyé les Juges des Enfers, mais avec un peu de chance Minos se serait montré indulgent. Je n'en sais rien. Maintenant, je dois vivre avec la culpabilité d'avoir pris une vie humaine. Tout ça parce que Minos est entré dans ma vie. De quoi aurais-je l'air quand il se lassera et me laissera ? Est-ce qu'il vaut la peine de subir tout ce chambardement ? A cause de lui, je suis en train de tout perdre._

 _Je suis un idiot… je me suis attaché à ce satané Griffon, beaucoup trop attaché même, sans savoir si mes sentiments sont réciproques._

Sentant ses yeux s'humidifier, il les essuie vivement d'un geste rageur.

 _Pleurer sur mon sort ne m'avancera pas et rien ne peut corriger ma situation._

Le jeune homme se remet debout et ressort de sa chambre en laissant son téléphone derrière lui. Machinalement, il retourne dans le salon et observe Rhadamanthe un moment avant de replier la couverture afin de l'examiner.

Les cicatrices sont toujours visibles là où les membres ont été arrachés, néanmoins elles sont à présent un peu plus pâles et plus fines.

 _Diagnostic de Luco confirmé, ça s'améliore…doucement mais sûrement._

Il recouvre le Juge avec soin et regarde sa montre.

 _Déjà treize heures passée, je devrais manger mais je n'ai pas faim…_

\- Tu comptes rester là tout l'après-midi, Poisson ? interroge Minos en arrivant derrière lui.

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ?

Le Spectre du Griffon porte à ses lèvres le café brûlant qu'il vient de se préparer en cuisine :

\- Tu as ton travail, tu n'as déjà pas ouvert hier de toute la journée.

Il ne quitte pas des yeux le fleuriste qui se tourne vers lui et note son visage un peu fatigué.

\- Je dois veiller sur ton frère, répond ce dernier en désignant le blessé.

Minos baisse les yeux sur sa tasse avec un léger sourire :

\- Son état a l'air stable et tu as surement besoin de te changer les idées. Je peux rester ici à ta place et s'il y a le moindre problème je t'appelle ou j'appelle Luco.

Etonné, le jeune homme lève les yeux vers lui, surpris par la vague compassion qu'il devine dans sa voix :

\- … Tu es sûr ?

\- Absolument, décrète le Juge en lui prenant le bras et en le tirant vers l'entrée. Va vendre tes pâquerettes et tâche de sourire en revenant ce soir.

Un peu déboussolé, Albafica ne se le fait pourtant pas répéter et s'empresse de quitter la maison sous le regard de Minos.

Ce dernier boit une nouvelle gorgée en le suivant des yeux depuis le seuil de la porte.

 _Pourquoi l'ai-je poussé à aller bosser ? J'aurais pu lui changer les idées autrement, dans l'intimité d'une chambre, par exemple._

En silence, il retourne dans le salon.

 _La situation le secoue, ma présence ne l'aiderait pas vraiment._

La main de Minos se crispe soudain autour du mug tandis qu'il serre les dents en sifflant un juron.

 _De la compassion ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Je dois être prudent ! Avec son air d'ange innocent, ce petit saligo me rend beaucoup trop humain et ce n'est pas du tout une bonne chose !_

* * *

En introduisant sa clé dans la serrure du magasin, Albafica jette un discret coup d'œil dans la vitre de la porte.

 _Je n'ai pas rêvé, je suis suivi._

Une silhouette bouge dans le reflet et s'éclipse discrètement.

 _Ce n'est pas l'un des Chevaliers. Est-ce que par hasard… ?_

Le jeune homme entre dans sa boutique et se dirige sans attendre derrière son bureau. Il attrape le téléphone fixe et compose le numéro de Minos qu'il connaît déjà par cœur.

Le Spectre décroche dès la première sonnerie :

\- Ouais ? Je te manque déjà, Sushi ?

Le fleuriste retient de justesse le « oui » qui veut franchir ses lèvres et répond par une autre question :

\- C'est toi qui me fait suivre ?

\- Flûte ! grommelle son amant. Je pensais que Byaku serait plus discret !

Albafica s'assoit sur sa chaise en allumant son ordinateur :

\- Il l'est, mais je te rappelle que j'ai une formation de Chevalier et savoir lorsque je suis suivi fait partie des compétences les plus basiques.

\- Si tu le dis…

\- Pourquoi ai-je donc un garde du corps ?

\- Tu es privé de ta Cloth d'Or, l'un des tiens t'as déjà attaqué et tu as été agressé chez toi, Poisson. Je ne veux pas qu'on touche à mes affaires lorsque j'ai le dos tourné.

Une nouvelle fois, le jeune homme s'interroge : apprécie-t-il d'être considéré comme un objet ?

Normalement, non… Mais dans le cas du Spectre du Griffon…

\- Je peux me défendre seul ! Rappelle ton chien de garde.

\- Certainement pas, je ne suis pas fou ! Je vais lui demander de se faire plus discret et de déplacer sa voiture. A ce soir, Truite.

Il raccroche avant qu'Albafica ne puisse protester. Ce dernier repose le combiné en secouant doucement la tête.

 _Minos qui se la joue protecteur voire surprotecteur envers moi…_

Le jeune homme ignore lui-même s'il trouve cette attitude un brin amusante, ou peut-être flatteuse…c'est également blasant et… vaguement adorable ?

 _Un instant… Il a dit « voiture » ?_

Il redresse la tête pour voir quelques instants plus tard un véhicule passer devant son magasin avec à son bord un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, le même homme revient dans la rue, entre dans le café librairie quelques mètres plus loin, sur le même trottoir que le garage de Minos et s'installer près de la vitre.

 _C'est lui, Byaku ?_

Une sueur froide dégouline dans le dos du jeune homme. Il a la conviction que c'est lui le Spectre envoyé par le Griffon pour le surveiller mais…

 _Ce n'est pas le même que celui que j'ai aperçu dans le reflet. L'autre avait des cheveux plus courts et châtains-roux…_

* * *

 **Jeudi Fin d'Après-Midi**

Quatorzième étage du Grand Hôtel d'Athéna. Assise dans un fauteuil, la Déesse échange un regard avec Tenma, le Chevalier de Pégase, avachit sur un canapé. Ce dernier sourit et tourne la tête vers la porte qui s'ouvre au même instant sur le Seigneur des Enfers.

\- La ponctualité n'est pas ton fort ! s'exclame Tenma avec un grand sourire. Voilà deux heures que nous t'attendons !

Alone lui jette un regard vaguement méprisant :

\- J'avais des choses importantes à vérifier en Enfer.

Athéna sourit en se levant :

\- Je suis heureuse que tu sois venu, Grand Frère.

\- Cesse de m'appeler ainsi ! Ce temps est révolu, je suis à présent Hadès, le Maître des Morts !

\- L'auto persuasion n'est pas toujours efficace, susurre une nouvelle voix à son oreille.

Alone se retourne vivement vers ce nouvel arrivant. Une douleur fulgurante lui traverse le torse tandis qu'une lame lui transperce la poitrine.

Une exclamation de surprise échappe à la Déesse tandis que Tenma bondit sur ses pieds, furieux et interloqué :

\- Eh ! D'où sortez-vous ?!

L'Inconnu aux yeux verts ne se soucie pas d'eux, jugeant leur présence aussi insignifiante que celle d'un moucheron;

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû toucher à Rhadamanthe, dit-il avec nonchalance avant de repousser celui qu'il vient de blesser.

Une demi-seconde plus tard, il envoie Tenma, qui fonçait sur lui, droit sur un mur.

Athéna s'agenouille près d'Hadès. De la blessure s'échappe soudain une brusque énergie qui se répand dans toute la pièce avant de se dissiper tout aussi rapidement. La Déesse écarquille les yeux tandis que la chevelure d'Alone perd sa couleur noire pour reprendre son blond d'origine. Elle pose une main sur la plaie e la soigne sans quitter l'Intrus du regard qui évite une nouvelle attaque du Chevalier Pégase.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

Il se met à rire et attrape Tenma à la gorge en le plaquant au sol :

\- La Déesse Athéna à la mémoire courte.

Sur ces étranges propos, il disparait.

\- J'ai rien compris ! marmonne le Chevalier de Bronze en se relevant. Qu'a-t-il fait ?

\- Hadès n'est plus là... répond Alone dans un murmure déboussolé.

Athéna le tient contre elle et lui caresse les cheveux :

\- Où est-il alors...?

Tenma s'accroupit près d'eux, perplexe, mais pas mécontent de savoir que son ami d'enfance n'a plus rien à voir avec le Seigneur des Enfers.

\- Je ne sais pas… Cet homme nous a séparés, mais normalement un tel geste aurait dû permettre à Hadès de se manifester physiquement immédiatement… Là, son énergie a simplement disparu.

Un peu titubant, Alone parvient à se remettre debout avec l'aide de la Déesse. Le jeune homme a le teint verdâtre et il n'ose les regarder en face. Il a honte de s'être laissé happé par le goût du pouvoir et d'avoir continué à alimenter la Guerre Sainte parce qu'il n'osait pas demander son ami ou à sa sœur de le libérer d'Hadès. Bien qu'ayant une partie du contrôle sur ce dernier, il ne l'avait tout de même pas totalement et l'essence du Seigneur des Enfers le consumait lentement mais surement.

\- Que fait-on à présent… ? interroge Tenma en se relevant également. On ne peut pas vraiment considérer Hadès comme vaincu puisque nous ne savons même pas où il est… Devons-nous considérer que la trêve se perpétue ?

La Déesse rejoint sur bureau :

\- En attendant d'en apprendre davantage, nous devons absolument contacter l'autre camp et nous mettre d'accord sur la marche à suivre.

Irrité de voir Alone rester debout alors qu'il vient d'être blessé, le Chevalier de Pégase l'oblige à s'assoir sur le canapé :

\- Je suis d'accord mais après Hadès n'est-ce pas Pandore qui prend les décisions ?

\- Elle s'octroie surtout beaucoup plus de pouvoir qu'elle n'en a en réalité, intervient Alone. Pandore va surement vouloir retrouver Hadès par ses propres moyens pour prouver ce qu'elle vaut et ne guère se soucier du reste. S'il faut traiter, c'est avec les Trois Juges.

Athéna prend le temps de réfléchir à la suggestion et finit par acquiescer :

\- Descendons en discuter avec Saga, il contactera Albafica pour que nous puissions rencontrer ces Juges.

Tenma hausse un sourcil :

\- Mais il a été viré, non ?

\- C'est exact, mais nous avons besoin de lui pour entrer en contact avec les Spectres.

Quelques instants plus tard, les trois amis descendent au treizième étage afin de bénéficier de l'avis du Grand Pope.

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre ! Rdv la semaine prochaine pour la suite. Profitez bien de vos vacances pour ceux qui en ont !

Au cas où ça intéresseraient certaines et certains, dans ma boutique (internet) on commence à vendre les figurines des chevaliers du Zodiaaaaqueuuu ! Nous avons Shion, Milo, Sorrento (et oui), Shaka, Kanon... et d'autres, mais aussi du One Piece, du DBZ, du Game of Thrones... bref, voilà, vous vous en foutez mais moi je suis trop conteeeente !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit chapitre !


	10. Chapter 8 - Réunion et Kidnapping

**Vendredi Matin**

Il est neuf heure et demi, la petite maison d'Albafica est bien remplie. Quelle surprise pour le jeune homme lorsque le Grand Pope l'a contacté la veille au soir pour lui demander d'organiser une rencontre avec le Spectre du Griffon et ses frères. La Déesse ne souhaitait pas que les Juges connaissent l'adresse du Grand Hôtel, aussi a-t-il proposé de faire venir tout le monde chez lui, estimant le lieu assez neutre pour cette rencontre.

Ainsi, Aiacos et Minos sont serrés autour de la table de sa cuisine, en compagnie d'Athéna et Saga. Ne s'estimant pas officiellement invité à cette réunion, Albafica dépose deux assiettes de viennoiseries sur la table, suivi du pichet de la cafetière. La conversation va déjà bon train depuis une demi-heure, il se contente d'écouter sans se permettre d'intervenir.

\- Je ne vois aucune autre explication ! s'exclame Minos en tendant son mug à Albafica pour qu'il le lui remplisse. Si notre Seigneur avait été vaincu, nous ne serions plus là, nous aurions été renvoyé automatiquement en Enfer. Il ne peut être que dans un recoin connu de lui seul, peut-être affaibli, et en train de reprendre des forces.

Le fleuriste roule des yeux agacés et préfère servir le café à Athéna, puis à Saga, avant de s'occuper d'Aiacos et de finir par son amant.

\- En tout cas, il ne s'est pas réfugié au Manoir, renchérit le Spectre de Garuda qui ne peut retenir un sourire amusé devant l'expression dépitée de son ainé d'avoir eu sa boisson en dernier. Je suis passé ce matin et il n'y avait aucune trace de sa présence.

\- Et en Enfer ? s'enquiert le Grand Pope.

\- S'il y est, il se fait très discret, soupire Minos. Dès qu'Albafica m'a parlé de cette réunion, je suis descendu voir s'il se trouvait à Giudecca, son palais, et ce n'était pas le cas.

Un silence s'installe, brisé seulement par le cliquetis des cuillères tournées dans les tasses. Saga est le premier à reprendre la parole, après avoir bu une gorgée :

\- En attendant, nous ne pouvons attendre une réapparition incertaine d'Hadès… Je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que cet Inconnu reste notre priorité. Toute la question est : continuons-nous à maintenir notre trêve et notre collaboration ?

Les deux Juges échangent un regard. Albafica retient son souffle. Même s'il n'appartient plus aux Chevaliers pour le moment, il redoute la décision qui va se prendre d'un instant à l'autre. Il sent le regard de Minos et son frère glisser sur sa personne.

\- Nous en avons discuté cette nuit. Rhadamanthe étant toujours inconscient, nous sommes contraints de décider sans lui… commence le Spectre du Griffon. Nous pensons qu'il faut effectivement maintenir cette paix, pour le moment.

Un poids s'envole des épaules du fleuriste qui croise le regard de son amant. Il tressaille en percevant une lueur dans ses yeux améthyste.

 _Rien ne les obligeait à prendre cette décision. L'ont-ils choisi… pour moi… ? Pour ne pas me mettre dans l'embarras si je réintègre les Chevaliers ? Ce n'est pourtant pas leur genre._

\- Tu me fatigues à rester debout, Poisson, grommelle Minos. Viens ici !

Un instant plus tard, Albafica se retrouve assis sur ses genoux, les joues cramoisies et incapable d'affronter le regard de la Déesse et du Grand Pope.

\- Que va-t-il advenir d'Alone à présent ? bredouille-t-il en cherchant un sujet à aborder. Il n'est plus à la tête des Enfers…

\- Mieux vaut qu'il fasse profil bas, répond le Spectre de Garuda. Si les Spectres apprennent que l'hôte humain avait le contrôle sur notre Maître, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau.

Saga pousse l'assiette de viennoiseries vers l'ex-Chevalier des Poissons :

\- Mange un peu, tu n'as pas arrêté depuis notre arrivée.

Albafica esquisse un sourire un peu timide en prenant un pain au chocolat tandis que le Grand Pope ajoute :

\- Alone se repose actuellement chez l'un de ses amis, je crois qu'il a envie d'oublier.

Les mains de Minos remontent sournoisement le long des cuisses de son amant qui lui retourne un coup de talon dans le tibia. Le Spectre étouffe un grognement de douleur avant de se venger en lui pinçant discrètement les côtes.

Aiacos finit sa boisson :

\- Moi, j'ai une question. Depuis les débuts des toutes premières Guerres Saintes, Pandore et Hadès sont frère et sœur… enfin leurs hôtes humains sont biologiquement frère et sœur. Pourquoi est-ce que cette fois-ci, c'est l'hôte humain d'Athéna qui a été la sœur ?

Intéressé également par le sujet, Minos cesse aussitôt d'embêter son amant en regardant la Déesse. Celle-ci sourit légèrement :

\- Disons que j'ai profité d'une opportunité.

Albafica descend des genoux de Minos et met la cafetière en route pour la seconde fois de la matinée tandis que le Grand Pope croise les jambes sous la table :

\- Sans vouloir paraître d'une curiosité déplacée, j'aimerai bien le savoir également.

En attendant que le café s'écoule du filtre, Albafica s'adosse au plan de travail en ouvrant ses oreilles. Il sent le regard d'Athéna se poser sur chacun d'entre eux.

\- Eh bien, commence-t-elle d'une voix douce. Il y a quelques années, au Manoir d'Hadès, Pandore a été réincarnée. Il s'agissait de l'un des premiers indices annonçant la prochaine Guerre Sainte, bien que certains Spectres aient également déjà été également renvoyés sur Terre.

Minos acquiesce en se laissant aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et écoute attentivement la suite.

\- C'était une petite fille et ses parents attendaient un second enfant. Un enfant qui serait la réincarnation d'Hadès. Mais à la naissance de ce dernier, il y a eu des imprévus dus à Méphisto. Celui-ci a tué l'enfant et a kidnappé l'énergie divine d'Hadès.

Albafica prend la cafetière pleine et retourne près de la table. Saga lui sourit en acquiesçant devant son regard interrogateur.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça… ? Quel était son but ?

\- Je l'ignore… Une vengeance personnelle pourrait expliquer ses agissements, ou une envie de perturber cette nouvelle Guerre qui se profilait. Toujours est-il qu'il a lâché le Cosmos d'Hadès dans un enfant pur et innocent : Alone. J'avais suivi ces évènements de loin et lorsque j'ai su que les parents de l'enfant allaient avoir une fille, j'ai décidé de profiter de l'occasion et de me réincarner dans cette sœur.

\- Vous espériez pouvoir rendre notre Seigneur aussi docile qu'un toutou en grandissant à ses côtés… ? grognasse Minos.

\- Il s'agissait là d'une façon comme d'une autre d'essayer d'empêcher la Guerre Sainte, répond simplement la Déesse.

Sentant les regards lubriques de Minos et toujours mal à l'aise en se demandant encore s'il avait vraiment le droit d'assister à cette réunion, Albafica préfère s'enfuir dans le salon.

Machinalement, il pose une main sur le front de Rhadamanthe toujours inconscient.

 _Rien de nouveau de ce côté-là…_

Le jeune homme s'assoit sur l'accoudoir du canapé, songeant à tout ce qu'il a entendu depuis l'arrivée du Grand Pope et d'Athéna.

Son regard erre sur son mobilier familier : télévision, tables gigognes, table basse devant le canapé sur laquelle Minos aime poser ses pieds, étagères plus ou moins remplies, buffet contenant de la vaisselle…

Le jeune homme soupire en baissant la tête, ses cheveux glissent de ses épaules. Il réfléchit encore.

 _Lorsque j'entends tout ça… Asmita avait bel et bien raison, rien n'est normal dans cette Guerre Sainte._

\- Albafica ?

Il se redresse précipitamment et tourne les yeux vers la Déesse qui se tient sur le seuil de la porte, en compagnie du Grand Pope.

\- Oui ?

Athéna lui sourit en enfilant un gilet par-dessus sa robe blanche :

\- Nous partons, mais j'ai encore quelque chose à te dire.

Inquiet à l'idée de se faire réprimander pour la mort de Shura, le jeune homme acquiesce simplement en restant immobile et silencieux. Elle avance en jetant un coup d'œil à Rhadamanthe :

\- Il y a un détail qi peut avoir son importance. Lorsque l'Inconnu a frappé Alone, il a parlé de ce Juge en disant quelque chose comme : « Tu n'aurais jamais dû le toucher ! ». J'ignore ce que ça signifie et mon frère n'a pas l'air de comprendre davantage.

Les yeux d'Albafica se posent à leur tour sur le blessé :

\- Est-ce Alone qui l'a blessé ?

\- Je ne sais pas non plus, il ne veut rien me dire. Il essaye d'oublier tout ce qu'il a pu faire avec le pouvoir d'Hadès.

Saga renchérit :

\- Mais ça sous-entend aussi que le Spectre du Wyvern connaît peut-être l'identité de l'Inconnu dans la mesure où ce dernier semble avoir voulu le venger.

Le fleuriste reste un moment silencieux puis finit par reprendre la parole :

\- Quand Rhadamanthe reprendra connaissance, je lui demanderai ce qu'il sait et je vous tiendrai au courant.

\- Merci, sourit Athéna. A bientôt, Albafica.

La jeune Déesse repart dans le couloir et s'éloigne vers l'entrée. L'ex Chevalier des Poissons baisse la voix en regardant le Grand Pope :

\- Comment elle a réagi pour ma mise à pied ?

\- Elle n'a pas semblé surprise. Un peu déçue, certes, mais elle compte bien te réintégrer tôt ou tard, quand tu auras expié ta faute.

Un certain soulagement s'empare du jeune homme. Saga glisse un discret coup d'œil aux alentours pour s'assurer qu'ils sont seuls dans le salon et se rapproche d'Albafica en baissant la voix :

\- Ce Minos… Je dois avouer qu'il est pas mal et qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous, ça saute aux yeux.

Le jeune homme sent ses joues s'empourprer. L'autre continue en posant une main sur son épaule :

\- Mais soit tout de même prudent, d'accord ? Tu ne le connais pas depuis très longtemps.

\- Je sais, oui…

\- Tu es amoureux de lui, tu t'épanouies et c'est plaisant à voir.

\- Merci, murmure l'intéressé en fixant le plancher.

La main se presse amicalement, toujours sur son épaule. Albafica tressaille soudain en la fixant.

\- Tu n'évites plus les contacts… constate son Supérieur. Tu as avoué avoir embrassé le Griffon et je me doute que vous avez fait davantage. Comment contournes-tu le problème de ta toxicité ? Autrefois, tu craignais même d'empoisonner ceux présents dans la même pièce que toi, par ta simple présence.

Le fleuriste hésite un instant et finit par sortir un brin de muguet blanc de la poche kangourou de son sweat.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Une fleur que je peux obtenir grâce à un Spectre. Elle a beaucoup de propriétés médicinales et elle annule mon poison quand je suis dans son périmètre. J'en garde toujours sur moi à présent et je la jette au loin si je dois me battre…

 _Et puis, il n'y a vraiment que mon sang de toxique en réalité, du moment que je ne saigne pas sur les gens._

Saga sourit en reculant :

\- Je vois… C'est une excellente chose, Albafica. Prend bien soin de toi.

Le jeune homme le regarde s'éloigner. Bientôt, il entend la porte d'entrée se refermer après le départ de la Déesse et du Grand Pope.

D'un air absent, il fait tourner le muguet entre son pouce et son index avant de le ranger à nouveau dans sa poche.

\- Poisson, si tu veux aller bosser, je peux te déposer au passage, lance Minos en surgissant dans son dos.

\- Et ton frère… ? Luco a déjà beaucoup pris sur son temps de travail pour veiller sur Rhadamanthe.

\- Aiacos va rester pour une fois, il doit pondre un article et il peut bien le faire d'ici.

Le Spectre de Garuda surgit de la cuisine, un croissant entamé dans la main :

\- Eh ! J'ai mon mot à dire dans l'histoire ?

\- Non, répond Minos en attrapant Albafica par le poignet et en le tirant hors de la maison.

Frustré, Aiacos reste planté dans le couloir et regarde le battant se refermer derrière son ainé et son amant. Il tourne ensuite la tête vers le salon et s'approche lentement du canapé. Seul, il ne fanfaronne plus et laisse même une lueur d'inquiétude briller dans ses yeux rubis.

 _Rhada…_

C'est la première fois qu'il voit son grand frère dans cet état de faiblesse et si mal au point. Son ainé a toujours été un roc inébranlable, une montagne de muscles impossible à faire ployer, celui derrière lequel on peut se cacher en cas de problèmes, celui qui résout tous les ennuis.

Il n'est jamais faible… jamais…

 _Très autoritaire et fort…_

Un peu perturbé de le voir si pâle, Aiacos gagne l'entrée et attrape la poignée de la sacoche contenant son ordinateur portable, avant de revenir dans la pièce.

En silence, il le sort et l'installe sur la table avant de le brancher.

 _Rhadamanthe est rarement abattu lors des Guerres Saintes et à chaque fois c'est l'un des derniers survivants. Lorsqu'Hadès perd, Rhada est renvoyé automatiquement près de nous en Enfer et reprend sans tarder son travail de Juge, sans prendre le temps de se reposer un peu. Et les rares fois où il s'est fait tuer pendant ces Guerres, ils ont du se mettre à dix pour l'abattre !_

Le Spectre fouille dans les poches de son jean et en extirpe un sachet de bonbons à la gélatine qu'il dépose près de la tête de son grand frère.

 _T'auras peut-être un petit creux au réveil…_

* * *

En grelottant, Albafica descend de la moto garée devant son magasin.

\- T'aurais pu me laisser prendre un blouson ! Je crève de froid !

En rêvant de se coller dans un bain chaud, il retire son casque.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être chochotte, commente Minos en le lui prenant des mains pour le ranger dans son coffre.

Le fleuriste fouille dans sa sacoche, qu'il a eu à peine le temps de prendre en partant, à la recherche de ses clés :

\- Je ne suis pas une chochotte ! Il ne fait même pas dix degrés dehors et j'ai juste un sweat !

\- Je peux te réchauffer si tu veux, susurre le Spectre en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Bas les pattes !

Avec un sourire moqueur, Minos regarde le jeune homme ouvrir son magasin. Dès le rideau métallique ouvert et la porte vitrée franchit, Albafica se précipite vers le radiateur et le met à fond.

\- Quel frileux Poisson…

\- La ferme, Griffon !

\- Quel mauvais caractère, ajoute ce dernier en prenant plaisir à le provoquer un peu.

L'ex Chevalier lève les yeux au ciel sans répondre et se décolle du chauffage pour allumer son ordinateur sans que le Juge ne le quitte des yeux un seul instant.

\- Tu n'as pas du travail à ton atelier avec tous les jours que tu as loupé ? marmonne-t-il.

\- Si, soupire le Spectre à regret. A tout à l'heure, Saumon.

Il fait demi-tour et ouvre la porte.

\- Minos… ?

Le Griffon tourne la tête et le regarde par-dessus son épaule :

\- Ouais ? Je te manque déjà, c'est ça ?

Albafica pianote sur son clavier :

\- Rhadamanthe n'a toujours pas reprit connaissance, c'est normal ?

Les yeux améthyste s'adoucissent légèrement comme si Minos était touché de constater une nouvelle fois que le jeune homme se soucie de son frère.

\- Oui, Alba, ne t'inquiète pas. Le sommeil régénère nos blessures. Plus elles sont graves, plus il nous faut dormir, c'est logique.

\- D'accord… A tout à l'heure…

* * *

 **Vendredi début d'après-midi.**

Albafica sourit en faisant défiler le diaporama de photos sur son écran. Des jeunes mariés lui ont envoyé des prises de vue de leur salle de réception décorée avec ses fleurs.

 _C'est superbe !_

Il clique sur sa souris pour répondre au mail et les remercier lorsqu'une voix se met soudain à chanter :

 _« Si Missié Poisson n'est pas sage, il finira dans la poêle ! Sous l'Océan ! Sous l'Océaaan ! »_

D'abord perplexe, le jeune homme bondit ensuite sur son téléphone en jurant :

\- Je vais tuer ce Griffon !

Ses malédictions adressées au Juge pour avoir osé échanger sa sonnerie prennent fin lorsqu'il voit le nom de Shion s'afficher sur le petit écran. Inquiet à l'idée de ce que son ami peut encore lui dire, Albafica décroche :

\- Oui… ?

\- Salut, Alba… Je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Tu ne déranges jamais, Shion, répond le jeune homme en écrivant sa réponse. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

\- Je… Je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre fois, j'ai mal réagit alors que j'aurais dû te soutenir dans cette épreuve.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends.

\- Non, proteste le Chevalier d'Or du Bélier, ne me cherche pas des excuses ou à justifier mon comportement. La situation a dû être difficile pour toi et je n'aurais pas dû…

Albafica sourit en continuant d'écrire :

\- C'est oublié, Shion.

\- Merci, tu es si gentil. On se connaît depuis que nous sommes petits, je ne voulais pas mettre un terme à notre amitié à cause de… de la mort de Shura…

La porte vitrée s'ouvre avec un léger tintement sur Minos. Le fleuriste le regarde s'approcher de son comptoir.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je te dis que c'est oublié.

Il devine le sourire de son compagnon d'armes à l'autre bout du fil et reprend :

\- Tu vas bien, sinon ?

\- Oui, mais nous sommes sur le qui-vive. Saga a demandé à tous les Chevaliers de quitter leur maison et de s'installer dans nos suites au Grand Hôtel pour plusieurs jours. Mesure de sécurité.

\- Je vois.

 _Et je ne suis pas avec eux…_

\- D'ailleurs, on a une réunion qui commence, je dois te laisser. A bientôt, Alba, et sois prudent.

\- Oui, oui… A la prochaine, Shion.

Ils raccrochent en même temps. Le jeune homme pose le mobile à côté de son pot à crayons tandis que le Spectre du Griffon s'accoude au comptoir :

\- Que te voulait _Chienne_ ?

\- Il s'appelle Shion, pas Chienne ! proteste le fleuriste outré.

Minos hausse les épaules :

\- C'est pareil. Tu as mangé, Sushi ?

Albafica referme sa boîte mail en hochant négativement la tête :

\- Pas encore, mais je n'ai pas faim.

\- C'est vrai qu'on a mangé pas mal de trucs à la réunion de ce matin. Tu t'es levé aux aurores pour aller dévaliser une boulangerie ?

\- Pas exactement, répond le jeune homme avec un léger sourire. Je me suis levé aux aurores pour les préparer moi-même.

Le Juge des Enfers écarquille les yeux de surprise. Il sait déjà que son amant prépare de bons dîners, d'excellents sushis et il lui faut à présent ajouter les exquis croissants sur la liste.

\- Tu es une vraie petite femme au foyer, Truite, minaude le Spectre en sautant agilement par-dessus le comptoir pour le rejoindre.

\- Je ne suis pas une gonzesse…

Un sourire carnassier étire les lèvres de Minos qui le plaque contre le mur. Albafica lève machinalement les deux mains comme pour le repousser mais son amant lui attrape les poignets en les encerclant de ses doigts et les immobilise de chaque côté de sa tête.

\- En effet, murmure le Griffon en approchant son visage du sien. Je suis bien placé pour savoir que tu as tout ce qu'il faut dans ton pantalon qui prouve toute ta virilité masculine.

Le ronchonnement du fleuriste se perd dans le baiser que lui donne le Juge. A nouveau libre de ses mouvements, il agrippe sa chemise noire en l'attirant plus près de lui. Les mains de Minos partent en exploration sous son sweat, caressent sensuellement sa taille, promesse d'un bon moment à venir. Les lèvres d'Albafica dévient des siennes pour se perdre dans son cou…

Et brusquement, il disparait.

Stupéfait, Minos regarde le vide entre ses bras, là où se tenait son bel amant une seconde encore auparavant.

-…Sushi… ?

Perplexe, il pivote sur ses pieds en regardant tout autour de lui :

\- Alba, où es-tu ?

Rapidement, le Juge fait le tour du magasin et va également voir dans la réserve. Nulle trace du jeune homme.

 _Il ne peut pas se téléporter… et même si c'était le cas, il n'aurait pas laissé sa boutique adorée comme ça avec ses affaires…_

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

Après avoir fouillé trois fois le magasin, l'inquiétude commençant à le gagner, Minos attrape le sac d'Albafica, son téléphone et ses clés. Rapidement, il ferme les lieux ainsi que son atelier et saute sur sa moto.

Grillant tous les feux rouges, les stops et les cédez le passage, il traverse la ville à la vitesse d'une fusée et s'arrête devant la maison de son amant quelques minutes plus très, dans un couinement de freins aigüe et un dérapage contrôlé dans le gravier. Dans un même mouvement, il coupe le moteur et saute à terre avant de se ruer à l'intérieur de la maison :

\- Albafica ?

Il pénètre dans le salon et trouve Aiacos, assis sur le tapis, en train de jouer sur sa 3DS.

\- Est-ce que tu as vu Alba ? Il a brusquement disparu.

\- Ah ? Non, il n'est pas rentré, répond son cadet sans lever les yeux de sa console. Il a disparu dans quel sens ? Genre : « pouf ! » en une seconde il n'était plus là, ou disparu dans le genre « je vais faire un tour et je ne reviens pas » ?

\- Plutôt « pouf ! », marmonne le Spectre du Griffon en allant chercher le sac de son Poisson dans le coffre de sa moto.

Frustré, il donne un coup de pied rageur dans la porte d'entrée et récupère le téléphone portable dans les affaires de son amant. Rapidement, il fait défiler le répertoire et sélectionne le nom de Shion. Tandis que les sonneries s'enchaînent à l'autre bout du combiné, le Spectre s'assoit sur la selle de sa moto.

\- Alba ?

\- Non, Albafica a disparu.

Un silence se fait entendre, puis la voix du Chevalier reprend la parole :

\- Griffon… J'espère pour toi que tu ne plaisantes pas ! Explique toi !

\- Parle-moi sur un autre ton, _Chienne_ ! J'étais avec Albafica, on discutait et d'un coup il n'était plus là. Ce n'est pas Athéna ou toi et tes petits copains qui l'avez rappelé ?

\- Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas dans nos habitudes d'agir ainsi. Il n'est pas ici.

Déconfit, Minos laisse passer un soupir en se passant nerveusement une main dans les cheveux.

 _Où est mon Poisson… ? Qui a osé me le voler ?_

\- Ecoute, Griffon, je vais en parler aux autres pour voir s'ils savent quelque chose. Garde ce téléphone avec toi, on se tient au courant.

\- Très bien, marmonne-t-il avant de raccrocher et de fourrer le mobile dans sa poche.

 _Pas question de rester les bras croisés, je vais sillonner toute la ville s'il le faut ! Je connais son Cosmos à présent, s'il l'utilise non loin de moi je pourrai le localiser plus facilement._

Le Juge met le contact et repart sur son deux-roues, plus inquiet pour Albafica qu'il ne veut se l'avouer.

* * *

 **Nuit de vendredi à samedi**

Est-ce la douleur qui vrille son crâne ou bien le frisson de froid qui parcourt son corps ? Albafica ouvre les yeux en portant une main à sa tête.

 _Où est-ce que je suis… ?_

Allongé sur un sol de pierres glacées, le jeune homme grimace en se redressant sur les coudes. Tout son corps est endoloris, comme courbaturé par un exercice particulièrement intense. Il essaye de se remémorer le pourquoi de sa présence ici. Réfléchir lui donne la migraine.

 _J'étais avec Minos, il me semble… dans ma boutique…_

Avec effort, Albafica se met debout en s'aidant du mur. Sous ses doigts, il sent la vieille pierre glacée, humide et couverte de mousse.

 _…_ _ou de moisissure… Quel est cet endroit ?_

Il est plongé dans l'obscurité mais ses yeux s'habituent petit à petit à la pénombre ambiante. Le jeune homme regarde autour de lui, incertain, en se sentant observé.

 _…_ _avec Minos… j'étais avec Minos… et… et après… après c'est le trou noir…_

Pour le moment, il devine trois murs : l'un dans son dos et les deux autres sur le côté, si prêts de lui que ses mains cognent contre eux s'il étend les bras à droite et à gauche. L'ouverture devant lui semble donner directement dans un couloir et être ouverte.

Prudemment, Albafica avance de quelques pas vers cette seule sortie visible.

A l'instant où il s'apprête à franchir le seuil, un champ de force invisible et grésillant d'électricité le repousse violemment en arrière. Avec un gémissement, le jeune homme se cogne contre le mur derrière lui avant de retomber mollement au sol comme une poupée de chiffon.

\- Cette barrière est ma création, tu n'arriverais pas à sortir sans mon accord.

Malgré tout son corps douloureux, il se remet immédiatement debout en fixant la silhouette se tenant dans le couloir, de l'autre côté de la porte invisible.

\- Qui es-tu ? interroge Albafica en dévisageant le garçon aux cheveux châtain-roux et aux yeux verts.

 _Il paraît jeune… guère plus de dix-huit ans…_

L'autre sourit :

\- Tu le sais déjà, Bébéfica.

\- Je ne suis pas un bébé !

 _Est-ce lui ? Ce… ce gamin serait l'Inconnu ? Il a l'air si frêle, on dirait qu'un coup de vent peut l'emporter._

L'Inconnu l'observe, les mains sur les hanches :

\- Si tu le dis, Bébéfica. N'est-ce pas toi qui a pleuré comme un enfant après avoir tué Shura ?

Le jeune homme serre les dents et les poings.

 _Je dois lui faire la peau ! Il est trop sûr de lui, ça peut être une faiblesse à exploiter._

Cette pensée à peine formulée, il jette sans hésitation ses Roses Piranhas en direction de l'étranger et du mur invisible qui grésille aussitôt sous l'impact, réduisant les fleurs noires en cendre. Se sentant brusquement épuisé, Albafica s'effondre à quatre pattes.

 _Que m'arrive-t-il… ? Jamais je ne me suis senti aussi épuisé après une simple attaque…_

\- Oh, j'aurais peut-être dû te donner quelques précisions, se moque le garçon.

Le jeune homme s'efforce de se remettre debout, s'aidant une nouvelle fois du mur humide et glissant sous ses doigts.

\- Que m'as-tu fait… ? souffle-t-il en haletant et en s'appuyant contre les pierres.

Ses jambes tremblent de fatigue et soutiennent à peine son poids.

\- Cette cellule sera ton tombeau. Elle va te pomper toute ton énergie jusqu'à ce que tu meurs. Si tu balances tes techniques le processus va accélérer, bien entendu.

Albafica reste bravement debout, refusant de se montrer affaibli devant l'ennemi. Il reste interloqué devant celui qui le retient prisonnier, son physique fragile, ce visage juvénile, ses yeux pétillants et plein de vie, son visage doux…

 _Comme quoi, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences comme on dit…_

-… Pourquoi ? A quoi rime ce cirque ? Si tu veux me tuer, pourquoi tu ne le fais pas tout de suite ?

L'Inconnu tourne la tête et sourit, rendant son visage séduisant dans la seconde, bien qu'il ne soit pas repoussant le reste du temps.

\- Puisque tu es si curieux, je vais t'expliquer. Laisse-moi tout d'abord te présenter quelqu'un, c'est pour lui que je fais tout ça.

Le jeune homme retient son souffle et écarquille les yeux un instant plus tard.

* * *

 _La suite ? Bah, la semaine prochaine fufufufufufu ! Et que se passera-t-il, la semaine prochaine ? L'identité de l'Inconnu rouquin sera dévoilée !_


	11. Chapitre 11 - L'Inconnu

**Un énooorme chapitre pour vous ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Samedi matin**

\- Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? s'inquiète Dôko en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- Je refuse de rester les bras croisés à ne rien tenter ! réplique sèchement Shion en enfilant ses baskets et sa veste.

Le Chevalier de la Balance le regarde, incertain :

\- On doit faire profil bas et ne pas quitter l'Hôtel sans l'autorisation du Grand Pope et il faut une très bonne raison en plus de ça.

\- Je sais, mais c'est un cas de force majeur !

Il ouvre la porte de sa suite et se retrouve nez à nez avec Saga qui attendait derrière le battant, les bras croisés. Ce dernier le regarde calmement :

\- Je te serai reconnaissant de ne pas désobéir à mes ordres, Shion. Tu n'as pas l'autorisation de partir.

Frustré, le Chevalier d'Or du Bélier s'écarte pour le laisser entrer et claque la porte derrière lui :

\- C'est important ! Asmita a perçu un mouvement d'énergie en Crète, dans la région d'Héraklion et ce juste au moment où Albafica a disparu. Il faut aller voir, il est peut-être là-bas !

Préférant ne pas se mêler à cette histoire, Dôko reste silencieux et attrape la main de Shion, aussi bien pour le réconforter un peu, tenter de l'apaiser et aussi l'empêcher de se ruer vers la porte pour sortir.

\- Je suis au courant, réplique Saga. Je sais également que l'énergie repérée ressemble à celle de notre ennemi commun. Je t'interdis d'aller là-bas, compris ?

Buté, il tente de protester :

\- Albafica est peut-être en danger !

\- Possible, mais l'ennemi n'est pas à prendre à la légère et tu ne peux foncer tête baissée pour le sauver en te mettant en danger.

\- Mais…

Le regard du Grand Pope s'adoucit, se fait plus compatissant :

\- Je sais, tu veux l'aider, mais essaye de comprendre ma position. Il a été mis à pied, nous ne sommes pas sensé nous en soucier. De plus, nous ignorons s'il est réellement à cet endroit.

Ses doigts toujours entrelacés autour de ceux de Shion, Dôko lui caresse le dos de la main avec le pouce tandis que Saga achève :

\- Nous ne pouvons prendre des risques insensés, agir à l'aveuglette alors que nos effectifs sont réduits.

Le Chevalier du Bélier pince les lèvres. Il a envie de crier, de se rebeller, voire même de frapper le Grand Pope en le traitant d'abruti complet. Mais il comprend aussi les raisons de son Supérieur et ne souhaite pas nuire à sa réputation. Tout se sait rapidement au sein des Guerriers d'Athéna. S'il désobéit au Grand Pope, on pourra reprocher à ce dernier de ne pas savoir faire preuve d'autorité et lui, Shion, pourrait avoir la réputation de ne pas être fiable.

\- Très bien, marmonne-t-il, je ne bouge pas d'ici.

Celui-ci sourit en hochant la tête d'un air satisfait :

\- C'est ce que je voulais entendre. Si j'ai du nouveau sur cette affaire, je te tiens au courant, c'est promis.

Shion ne répond pas et garde les yeux fixés sur le Grand Pope tandis que celui-ci prend congé.

A nouveau seul avec lui, Dôko hausse un sourcil en commentant d'une voix douce :

\- Etrange, je m'attendais à te voir protester plus que ça. Serais-tu en train de devenir raisonnable ?

\- J'opte pour la solution de secours, c'est tout, rétorque le Chevalier d'Or du Bélier en plongeant la main dans la poche de son blouson d'où il extirpe son téléphone portable.

* * *

 _Bordel, où es-tu Alba ?_

Les yeux cernés par sa nuit blanche et l'inquiétude, Minos fixe la tasse de café qui refroidit sous son nez, posée sur la table de la cuisine.

Vingt fois… Vingt fois il a sillonné la ville et ses alentours à la recherche d'une trace de son Poisson. Sans le moindre résultat. A défaut de savoir quoi faire, il est retourné chez Albafica et a essayé de trouver le sommeil quelques heures, sans succès non plus. L'inquiétude le ronge. Qui sait où a disparu le jeune homme ?

Dans un geste d'automatisme, le Spectre du Griffon attrape l'anse du mug et porte ce dernier à ses lèvres. Il grimace en toussotant après avoir bu une gorgée froide de café.

\- Berk !

Minos s'apprête à verser le reste dans l'évier et sursaute en entendant le téléphone d'Albafica sonner. Immédiatement, il le sort de la poche de son jean.

 _Shion… Dîtes-moi qu'il a trouvé quelque chose…_

\- Du nouveau ? demande le Juge en décrochant.

\- Il y a des chances, répond le Chevalier du Bélier. Un mouvement d'énergie a été perçu en Crète, non loin de la ville d'Héraklion.

Le Spectre fronce légèrement les sourcils.

 _J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment…_

\- C'est tout ? Tu n'as rien de plus précis ?

\- Je n'ai pas d'informations supplémentaires. Je comptais aller voir moi-même sur place, mais le Grand Pope me l'interdit.

\- Tu es donc un bon petit mouton bien élevé, raille Minos en sortant de la pièce. Reste dans ton pâturage, je prends le relais.

Sans le remercier et sans écouter ses protestations, Minos raccroche et range le mobile dans la poche de son pantalon. Il gagne le salon où se repose toujours Rhadamanthe sous la surveillance d'Aiacos encore occupé à jouer sur sa console portable.

\- Je sors, il y a du neuf. Je t'appelle si besoin est.

Son petit frère grommelle un acquiescement sans quitter sans écran des yeux.

* * *

 _Héraklion, cela ne peut être une simple coïncidence…_

Le Spectre du Griffon survole la mer méditerranée en fixant des yeux la côte Crétoise qui se profile à l'horizon.

Héraklion est la région située au centre-est de l'île, mais c'est également le nom portée par l'une des villes portuaires. Cependant, Minos ne s'y arrête pas. Mue par un pressentiment il continue un peu à l'est et s'arrête cinq kilomètres plus loin, dans un endroit désert et interdit au public depuis des années pour d'obscures raisons : Knossos. Plus exactement, près des ruines restantes du palais. Du somptueux palais il ne reste plus grand-chose, à peine quelques vestiges émergeant du sable qui a engloutit tout le reste.

Sans quitter son Surplis noir, le Juge avance entre les murs brisés en jetant des coups d'œil partout.

\- Minos…

L'interpellé tourne immédiatement la tête vers la voix.

Albafica est là !

Assis sur un muret, le garçon aux cheveux bleus se masse une cheville comme s'il avait mal.

-Alba !

Soulagé de le retrouver intact, ou presque, le Spectre du Griffon se précipite vers lui, le soulève de son perchoir et le serre contre lui.

\- Par Hadès ! Tu as disparu si brusquement… je me suis inquiété !

Un petit rire échappe au jeune homme qui lui tapote le bras pour le rassurer :

\- Je vais bien, je savais que tu viendrais me chercher.

\- Que fais-tu ici, Poisson ? Tu étais avec moi et tu as disparu…

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je me suis réveillé ici, dans les souterrains, mais je suis arrivé à m'enfuir. Malheureusement, je suis tombé et ma cheville s'est tordue, difficile pour moi de rentrer dans cet état. J'ai donc attendu ta venue.

Un peu perplexe devant ce récit, Minos fronce légèrement les sourcils :

\- Je vois… Je te ramène chez toi, tu te soignes et ensuite on cherche le trou du cul qui s'amuse à te téléporter sans mon accord !

Le jeune homme acquiesce. En clopinant, il retourne au muret sur lequel il a posé ses chaussures et les récupère. Afin d'éviter de trop le faire boitiller, le Juge le suit de près :

\- Je vais te porter.

Déjà, il tend les mains afin de l'attraper et de le soulever dans ses bras comme une princesse quand une forme sombre atterrit brusquement près de lui, soulevant des nuages de sable et de poussière. Des doigts se referment vivement sur son poignet pour stopper son geste.

\- Non, Minos !

Stupéfait, ce dernier tourne la tête vers son frère ainé. Celui-ci est encore pâle et n'a pas pris le temps d'enfiler le casque de son Surplis. Sa respiration est hachée, l'effort pour venir jusqu'ici a visiblement été épuisant et pourtant, malgré cette fatigue, sa poigne est ferme.

\- A quoi tu joues ?! râle le Spectre du Griffon.

\- Ce n'est pas Albafica.

Si Aiacos avait prononcé ces mots, Minos aurait éclaté de rire devant une plaisanterie aussi ridicule. Mais Rhadamanthe ne connait même pas la définition du mot « humour ».

Irrité, il essaye de se libérer :

\- N'importe quoi ! Tu vois bien que c'est lui ! La fièvre doit te faire délirer, tu aurais dû rester couché !

Tout aussi agacé, le Spectre du Wyvern l'écarte un peu plus du jeune homme aux cheveux bleus :

\- Imbécile, réfléchis cinq secondes ! Albafica a un minimum de fierté, il n'attendrait _jamais_ que tu voles à son secours ! Il n'est pas non plus idiot au point d'attendre indéfiniment à l'endroit où il aurait été piégé. Et surtout, tu crois qu'une petite cheville foulée le handicaperait à ce point en sachant qu'il a su rentrer chez lui après que tu aies brisé tous ses os ?

Les arguments font mouche. Minos cesse de se débattre et tourne un regard incertain vers le jeune homme dont les yeux font des allers-retours entre eux deux.

 _Et avec l'inquiétude qu'il manifestait pour mon grand frère, c'est étonnant qu'il ne dise rien à Rhadamanthe sur ses blessures…_

\- Si tu dis vrai… Qui est-il alors ?

Mais alors que la question franchit ses lèvres, son cœur connait déjà la réponse. Le Spectre du Wyvern le relâche en confirmant ses soupçons :

\- Milétos.

Bien que son instinct lui souffle la véracité de ces propos, le Juge essaye encore de nier et secoue la tête :

\- C'est impossible, d'où sors-tu cette idée stupide ?

 _Pas Milétos ! Cet assassin ne peut pas revenir comme ça parmi nous… Et pourtant… son livre disparu, l'impossibilité d'accès à sa prison…_

\- Je vous entendais parler dans mon sommeil. J'ai commencé à comprendre certaines choses, puis Albafica a disparu et enfin j'ai entendu ton appel téléphonique de ce matin. Lorsque j'ai entendu le lieu concerné, je n'ai plus eu de doutes.

\- Quel perspicacité, Rhadamanthe, sourit le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus.

Ce dernier achève à peine sa phrase que Minos lui saute dessus, non pour lui faire une étreinte de soulagement cette fois, mais pour le plaquer sans douceur contre le muret.

\- Où est Albafica ?!

\- Quasiment mort à l'heure actuelle, susurre Milétos sur un ton mielleux malgré la main autour de sa gorge qui menace de l'étrangler.

Furieux, le Spectre du Griffon lève le poing pour lui refaire le portrait mais, avant d'avoir pu frapper, une force invisible le repousse en arrière et l'envoie rouler sur le sol.

\- Ne t'avise pas de le toucher ! menace une nouvelle voix.

Le Surplis couvert de sable, Minos se remet rapidement debout, les poings serrés et rugit :

\- Tu es qui pour oser te dresser sur mon chemin ?!

Sous des mèches châtain-roux, un regard blasé se posent sur lui :

\- Je savais que tu ne me prêtais pas beaucoup d'attention quand nous étions enfants, mais de là à m'oublier, grand frère…

 _Grand Frère… ?_

Incrédule, il regarde cette petite silhouette frêle familière, ces cheveux et ces yeux hérités directement de leur mère à tous les trois…

Posé et visiblement loin d'être surpris, Rhadamanthe avance de quelques pas :

\- Sarpédon. C'est donc bien toi que j'avais aperçu.

L'autre esquisse un sourire qui souligne sa jeunesse apparente :

\- Oui. Je suis content de te voir sur pied.

Perplexe devant cet échange, Minos reste cependant silencieux en constatant que son ainé semble savoir ce qu'il fait. Celui-ci croise les bras, sans quitter son plus jeune frère du regard :

\- Nous pourrions nous battre contre toi, mais je doute que ce soit utile, ce serait même une perte de temps. Aurais-tu cependant l'obligeance d'expliquer pourquoi tu as enlevé Albafica ?

\- Puisque c'est si gentiment demandé, pourquoi pas ?

Nonchalamment, Sarpédon glisse les mains dans les poches de son jean :

\- Comme tu as pu le constater, j'ai tiré Milétos des Enfers, cependant, sa durée de vie est comptée. Je refuse qu'il devienne un Spectre, pas question qu'il obéisse aux trois Juges ou à cette cinglée de Pandore ! Pour le garder sur cette Terre, humain et en bonne santé, il me faut prendre l'énergie et la vie de quelqu'un, énergie que je transmets à Milétos.

Attentif, Rhadamanthe se met à marcher entre les ruines, sans le quitter du regard :

\- Pourquoi celle d'Albafica ?

Son petite frère pivote sur ses pieds au fur et à mesure de ses déplacements, même s'il doute de se faire brusquement attaquer.

\- D'abord, parce qu'il est la réincarnation de Milétos et qu'il ne devrait même pas exister ! Et pour faire chier Minos, aussi…

Ce dernier se hérisse immédiatement :

\- Eh ! Espèce de petit enfoiré ! Je vais te… !

Rhadamanthe lui barre la route avec son bras :

\- Du calme.

\- Du calme ?! tempête le Spectre du Griffon. Albafica est en danger et toi tu tapes la discute ! Laisse-moi l'étriper ! Je vais lui arracher les os et l'obliger à jouer de la flûte avec !

\- Toi et moi, nous ne sommes pas de taille face à lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il est tout freluquet, on peut l'achever d'un coup de pied !

Le regard d'or du plus âgé des Juges se pose un bref instant sur lui, agacé, avant de revenir sur Sarpédon :

\- C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? L'ennemi Inconnu que tout le monde cherche…

\- Tout à fait exact, répond joyeusement l'autre en pirouettant sur lui-même. C'était tellement amusant de voir les gugusses d'Athéna et les Spectres être aussi paumés ! Mais ce n'est que le début !

Rhadamanthe fronce les sourcils :

\- Le début… ?

\- Oh oui, là je m'amusais simplement en attendant de ramener Milétos dans le monde des vivants. Ma prochaine étape, c'est l'Olympe. Je vais dégager Zeus et prendre sa place.

\- Tu es très ambitieux, remarque le Spectre du Wyvern.

Il dévisage encore son petit frère à l'apparence si fragile mais doté d'une grande puissance.

 _Depuis quand est-il sorti de lui-même des Enfers ? D'où tire-t-il sa grande Energie ? Lui qui était incapable de faire du mal à une mouche projette à présent de s'en prendre au Père des Dieux en personne… ?_

\- Ambitieux ? Je ne fais que remettre à sa place ce fichu Dieu qui se permet de chouchouter les autres et de m'oublier !

Un rire moqueur s'élève dans les ruines du palais de Knossos :

\- En fait, t'es juste un gros jaloux frustré !

Immédiatement, Sarpédon se retourne et se fige en découvrant qu'Aiacos est arrivé avec plus de discrétion qu'un ninja. Celui-ci retient Milétos contre lui, une main sur sa bouche et l'autre maintenant une dague contre la gorge exposée.

\- Lâche-le !

\- Sinon quoi, tu vas faire tes petits tours de passe-passe ? Je l'aurais tué avant même que tu lances une technique. Où est le Sushi Bleu ?

Les dents serrées, furieux contre lui-même de s'être laissé berné comme un débutant, Sarpédon fixe le Spectre qui ose retenir Milétos contre son gré. Il pourrait essayer de lancer une attaque, mais il prendrait le risque de blesser celui qu'il veut à tout prix protéger.

\- Aiacos… Cette histoire ne te concerne pas et en plus la mort d'Albafica t'arrangerait, n'est-ce pas ? Depuis que ce Chevalier est entré dans la vie de Minos, ce dernier ne reste plus avec toi et passe tout son temps libre avec ce garçon.

\- Ne l'écoute pas ! intervient le Spectre du Griffon en rejoignant Aiacos à grandes enjambés et en maudissant le sable qui s'est infiltré dans son Surplis et qui le gratte atrocement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Minou, il ne m'aura pas comme ça, ce petit lutin.

Rivant ses yeux rubis sur l'ennemi, il continue :

\- Si Minos est content de passer du temps avec le Poisson, tant mieux pour lui, ça ne te regarde en rien. Dis-nous tout de suite où est Albafica, sinon…

Il presse un peu plus la lame contre le cou de son prisonnier, assez pour qu'un filet rouge se mette à couler lentement le long de la peau blanche.

Les yeux verts parcourent les personnes présentes avant de revenir sur Milétos qui a pâlit. Conscient qu'il n'a pas vraiment le choix, Sarpédon se résigne à répondre :

\- Il est enfermé dans le labyrinthe souterrain.

Les Trois Juges échange un regard. Rhadamanthe finit par hocher la tête :

\- Je vais le chercher.

Sans attendre, il s'enfonce dans les ruines afin de gagner l'une des rares pièces encore debout : la salle du trône à partir de laquelle on peut accéder au fameux souterrain via un mécanisme secret.

En attendant son retour, Minos se rapproche d'Aiacos et de son prisonnier :

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que te fait d'avoir le couteau sur la gorge, Milétos ? le nargue-t-il. Je meurs d'envie de voir mon petit frère faire un faux mouvement et te trancher la gorge, tu saurais alors ce que ça fait !

\- Je fais le faux mouvement quand tu veux, Minou, réplique le Spectre de Garuda avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu me tentes…

Les yeux effrayés de Milétos lui fond chaud au cœur, de même que l'inquiétude qui s'affiche sur le visage de Sarpédon.

Les poings serrés, ce dernier surveille attentivement la lame de la dague qui étincèle sous le soleil. Il a conscience que tous ses efforts peuvent être anéantis en un clin d'œil si _l'autre_ petit frère de Minos et Rhadamanthe bouge cette arme et l'enfonce même de seulement quelques millimètres…

Dents serrées, Sarpédon attend comme les autres. Il est revenu à Knossos exprès, a emmené Albafica en ces lieux précisément pour se venger de Minos, lui montrer que cette fois-ci c'est _lui_ , le petit dernier, qui a eu le dessus sur son ainé !

Mais la situation lui a échappé. Il ne pensait pas qu'Aiacos viendrait… ni Rhadamanthe…

Crispé, le jeune homme tourne les yeux vers les ruines, espérant voir rapidement son grand frère revenir avec Albafica. Ainsi, Milétos pourra être éloigné de cette lame qui menace sa gorge. Mais une fois son amour libre, que pourrait-il faire… ? L'envoyer en sécurité et tous les tuer ? Abattre Rhadamanthe ne le tente pas… Et s'il tuait tous les autres et ne laissait que lui en vie ? Non, son grand frère ne lui pardonnerait jamais. S'il ne fait rien, Milétos est condamné. Il le perdra à nouveau, après tous ces efforts pour le sortir des Enfers. De plus, même s'il recommence à prélever l'énergie d'Albafica, en admettant qu'il arrive à le re-capturer, il lui faudra recommencer le rituel du début, donc attendre que l'amant de Minos soit à nouveau en pleine forme. Il n'a pas le temps.

 _Que faire ?_

Osant à peine respirer, Milétos attend que passent les interminables minutes. Il déteste sentir le souffle chaud d'Aiacos qui lui brûle la nuque et la dague glaciale mordant sa chair. Le sang épais coule sur son cou et disparait dans le T-shirt offert par Sarpédon à sa sortir du Royaume des Morts. Le Spectre de Garuda le maintien bien trop fermement pour qu'il puisse espérer s'échapper brusquement.

Et Minos l'agace prodigieusement. Milétos le garde à l'œil, rêvant de le gifler pour effacer cette expression hautaine et méprisante sur son visage.

 _Il n'a pas changé depuis tous ces siècles, Sarpédon avait raison. Ce type se croit encore et toujours supérieur aux autres !_

Le ressuscité n'attend qu'une chose, que l'abruti aux cheveux noirs le lâche et que Sarpédon les trucide tous ! Il croise les yeux verts de ce dernier qui lui adresse un hochement de tête rassurant.

 _Cet enfoiré de petit trou du cul !_

Tel un vautour, le Spectre du Griffon tourne autour de Milétos prisonnier. Le soleil est exceptionnellement chaud et il meurt de chaud dans son Surplis noir.

Finalement las de jouer les oiseaux de proie, Minos se tourne vers les ruines du palais où a disparu Rhadamanthe. Anxieux, il attend son retour, redoutant de voir dans quel état il va retrouver son Albafica.

Réprimant un soupir, le Juge pivote sur ses pieds et observe Sarpédon. Son cadet a beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu. Pas physiquement parlant, Sarpédon n'était pas loin d'avoir dix-huit ans lorsqu'il l'a banni, mais jamais il n'avait vu chez lui cette envie de faire du mal à autrui.

 _Tout juste s'il ne chialait pas lorsqu'il découvrait un animal abandonné, alors l'imaginer s'en prendre aux Spectres, aux Chevaliers et à Albafica…_

C'est étrange pour Minos de le retrouver ici, en ce lieu qui les a vu grandir et se déchirer.

 _Il n'a pas choisi Knossos pour rien, j'en suis persuadé. Après ces siècles écoulés, me déteste-t-il donc toujours autant ? A cause de Milétos ? Je n'ai peut-être pas toujours fait les bons choix autrefois, de là à m'en vouloir encore aujourd'hui… Il a la rancœur tenace !_

Retenant toujours son prisonnier, Aiacos, bien que très curieux, n'ose pas poser de questions. Il a conscience qu'il s'agit là d'une sorte de réunion familiale où il n'a pas vraiment sa place.

Quelle a été sa surprise lorsque Rhadamanthe s'est brusquement redressé sur le canapé et a enfilé son Surplis sans écouter ses protestations.

Inquiet à l'idée de le laisser voler alors qu'il venait à peine de se réveiller, le Spectre de Garuda l'a suivi et a pu obtenir ainsi quelques vagues informations durant le trajet.

Ses yeux se tournent brièvement vers Minos. Ce dernier est nerveux, il le devine à sa posture raidi, sa façon de marcher plus stressée…

 _Pas étonnant…_

Lorsqu'Albafica lui a parlé de Milétos, il a mentionné le fait que c'était l'homme qui l'avait autrefois assassiné. Un sujet tabou.

Aiacos était déjà Juge des Enfers lorsque Minos est arrivé pour le seconder. Ils venaient d'apprendre tous deux leur lien de parenté mais n'en parlaient pas, ils n'ouvraient même pas du tout la bouche ou alors seulement pour le travail. Son grand frère était renfermé, malheureux même et une cicatrice barrait sa gorge. Devinant qu'il y avait un sujet douloureux, il n'avait pas posé de questions pour ne pas se montrer indiscret. Se retrouver en face de son assassin devait être des plus perturbant.

\- Albafica !

Le Spectre du Griffon se précipite vers Rhadamanthe qui revient en portant le jeune homme dans ses bras.

\- Minos…

Le teint pâle, les yeux cernés et l'air épuisé, Albafica parvient tout de même à lui adresser un faible sourire :

\- Merci d'être venu me chercher avec tes frères, murmure-t-il.

\- Tu n'es pas blessé ?

-… Vous êtes arrivés à temps…ça va…

Le jeune homme ne cache pas sa perplexité d'avoir reçu l'aide des Trois Juges des Enfers. Il ne pensait pas compter assez à leurs yeux pour qu'ils aillent jusqu'à le sauver.

Les dents serrées, furieux de voir son Albafica aussi affaibli, Minos pivote sur ses pieds et se dirige à grands pas furieux vers Milétos :

\- Bon ! Toi, tu vas vite retourner en Enfer ! Je vais vous apprendre à vous en prendre à…

\- Non, Minos, arrête !

Malgré la fatigue dans la voix d'Albafica, le ton est assez ferme pour faire hésiter ce dernier.

Sarpédon s'apprêtait à esquisser un geste pour repousser Minos s'il s'approchait un peu trop, mais il s'interrompt aussi d'étonnement.

Avec précaution, Rhadamanthe repose le jeune homme au sol.

\- Mais Alba ! proteste le Spectre du Griffon. Après ce qu'ils…

L'expression du jeune homme l'empêche d'achever. Malgré son affaiblissement, ce dernier avance courageusement jusqu'à Aiacos et lui pose une main sur l'épaule :

\- S'il te plaît, relâche Milétos.

Interloqué, le Spectre de Garuda jette d'abord un coup d'œil à Minos qui reste immobile et sans rien dire. Rhadamanthe lui adresse un signe de tête, l'invitant à obéir. Aussitôt libre, Milétos s'écarte autant que possible des Trois Juges et court se réfugier derrière Sarpédon. Ce dernier, comme les autres, a parfaitement conscience qu'il pourrait les attaquer et les mettre K.O avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de cligner des yeux. Cependant, quelque chose le retient. Est-ce l'admiration de voir Albafica tenir bravement sur ses jambes alors qu'il est surement proche de l'évanouissement ? Le fait qu'il ait demandé la libération de Milétos ?

\- Pourquoi ? demande simplement Aiacos en résumant ainsi en un mot ce que tous se demandent.

L'ex Chevalier d'Or des Poissons posent ses yeux sur Sarpédon et Milétos avant de répondre calmement :

\- Parce que je comprends les raisons de Sarpédon. Il a simplement voulu sauver l'homme qu'il aimait, avec les moyens dont il disposait… Est-ce un crime ?

\- Oui ! s'emporte Minos. Surtout lorsque cela consiste à te tuer pour son bonheur égoïste ! Et ça n'excuse pas les Spectres vaincus et les Chevaliers tués !

Les yeux verts foudroient le Spectre du Griffon. Sarpédon riposte sèchement :

\- Ta dernière phrase ne compte pas ! Tu as tué des hommes d'Athéna aussi, je te signale. Moi, j'ai jonglé sur les deux camps au lieu de me contenter d'un seul et c'est normal dans la mesure où je n'obéis à personne.

Albafica coupe la parole à son amant qui ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer :

\- Stop. Ces morts ont permis à nos clans d'installer une trêve qui nous convient à tous, même si je doute que ce soit le but recherché.

Il jette un coup d'œil à Sarpédon qui serre Milétos contre lui sans rien dire de plus. Son attention se reporte sur Minos :

\- Et tu es en partie responsable, non ? Si tu avais laissé ton petit frère vivre son histoire avec Milétos, au lieu de les séparer…

\- Ce n'est pas une raison ! proteste le Spectre. Tu es fou de prendre leur défense après ce qu'ils t'ont fait Viens, on rentre à la maison et tu vas aller te coucher.

Mais Albafica recule à mesure que le Griffon avance vers lui :

\- Pas tout de suite. Si nous partons sans trouver de solution, Milétos va mourir.

\- Tant mieux ! Il retournera directement dans sa prison, je peux te le garantir. Viens ici !

Le jeune homme esquive le bras tendu de Minos dont la main se referme dans le vide et se tourne vers Rhadamanthe qui ne pipe mot mais qui n'en reste pas moins attentif. Les yeux dorés du Spectre du Wyvern se posent sur lui, légèrement interrogateur.

\- Dans les carnets de mon Maître, j'ai découvert l'existence d'une fleur qui ne pousse qu'en Enfer, le Lys Noir.

Comprenant l'idée du jeune homme, Rhadamanthe ne le quitte pas du regard :

\- C'est exact et le Lys est extrêmement rare, il n'en reste qu'une petite poignée.

\- Tu sais où en trouver ?

Le Spectre du Wyvern acquiesce simplement.

\- Je peux savoir ce que c'est ? s'enquiert Minos avec agacement. C'est quoi ce Lys Noir ?

Son frère ainé croise lentement les bras et répond :

\- Avant que nous soyons nommés Juges, le Seigneur Hadès l'utilisait pour réincarner certaines âmes au bout d'un moment. Comme à présent cela fait partie de nos fonctions, le Lys s'est peu à peu perdu.

\- Et vous comptez en filer à ces deux zouaves ?! Pas question ! Ils n'avaient qu'à en prendre avant au lieu d'utiliser Alba comme cobaye !

\- J'ignorais que cette fleur existait toujours, se défend Sarpédon.

\- L'excuse facile, susurre Aiacos en se positionnant entre ses deux frères ainés. Dis surtout que tu as sauté sur l'occasion de t'en prendre à Minos au passage, pour te venger.

Milétos le fusille du regard tout en restant prudemment en retrait. L'accusé ne nie pas et soutient le regard rubis.

\- Puis-je avoir ce Lys Noir, Rhadamanthe ? demande poliment Albafica.

\- Non ! s'écrie Minos.

Sans écouter son cadet, le Spectre du Wyvern acquiesce gravement.

\- Je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Sur ces mots, il se transpose en Enfer.

\- Tu as perdu la tête !

\- Fiche-moi la paix, Minos ! répond le jeune homme sèchement. Tu n'as pas à me dicter ma conduite !

Un silence tendu s'installe sur le petit groupe en attendant l'arrivée de la fleur providentielle. Milétos s'est réfugié contre Sarpédon qui lui caresse doucement le dos. Celui-ci ne peut s'empêcher d'observer Albafica du coin de l'œil, le dévisageant avec curiosité, intrigué par son attitude, sa compréhension, sa compassion.. et sa détermination alors qu'il tient à peine sur ses jambes.

Albafica fait quelques pas dans le sable avec la sensation que le sol va se dérober sous lui. Il rêve de rentrer chez lui, de prendre un bain chaud et de dormir pendant des semaines.

 _Ou peut-être les deux à la fois… Je prends un bain et je m'endors dans la baignoire…_

\- Eh, Sarpétruc ! lance soudain la voix d'Aiacos. Comment tu as fait pour sortir Mille et Toasts de l'Enfer et foutre tout ton bordel ? C'est pas anodin un tel Cosmos !

Sarpédon l'ignore, il se contente de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de Milétos.

Vexé par ce silence, le Spectre de Garuda fait la moue et ouvre la bouche. Un coup de coude de Minos le fait taire Rhadamanthe vient de revenir près d'eux et se dirige vers Albafica. Ce dernier sourit :

\- C'est pratique votre truc, c'est de la téléportation ?

\- De la transposition, corrige Minos en rejoignant son grand frère et son amant.

Bien qu'intrigué, Albafica repousse ses questions à plus tard. Rhadamanthe lui tend à contrecœur le Lys Noir. Le Spectre du Wyvern aurait préféré lui offrir cette fleur dans un autre contexte et qu'il l'utilise pour lui-même, non pour aider un autre.

Le jeune homme prend délicatement le Lys en lui souriant avec reconnaissance.

\- Merci beaucoup, Rhadamanthe.

Celui-ci hoche simplement la tête et s'écarte pour le laisser passer.

\- Tu es vraiment sûr de ce que tu fais, Alba ? tente encore une fois Minos tandis que son amant avance vers Sarpédon et Milétos.

\- Oui.

Albafica s'arrête devant eux et présente la fleur :

\- Est-ce que cela suffit pour vous aider ?

\- Oui… répond Sarpédon à mi-voix en saisissant le Lys.

Ses yeux verts observent encore Albafica, il finit par incliner légèrement la tête.

\- Merci.

Sur ces mots, il se détourne en prenant Milétos par la main et se téléporte avec lui.

Albafica chancèle dangereusement sur ses pieds dès qu'ils ont disparu et se sent basculer en avant. Cependant, il ne s'écroule pas sur le sable mais s'affaisse contre quelque chose de chaud et doux qui a arrêté sa chute.

 _…_ _Des plumes… ?_

Prenant appui contre cette chose étrange, le jeune homme se redresse et reste bouche bée en constatant qu'il a été retenu par un Griffon Blanc. Un vrai Griffon, avec la tête d'aigle, les pattes avant terminées par des serres, l'arrière train félin et de grandes ailes blanches repliées.

-… Minos… ?

\- Il ne peut pas te répondre humainement parlant, répond Aiacos. Il veut que tu montes sur son dos pour rentrer.

Albafica effleure avec hésitation les plumes sur le cou. Minos tourne sa tête vers lui et émet une sorte de piaillement agacé en lui désignant son dos. Trop fatigué pour protester, le jeune homme grimpe maladroitement sur cette monture peut commune. Il pousse intérieurement un soupir de soulagement de pouvoir enfin s'assoir. Minos déploie ses ailes et décolle aussitôt, suivi par Rhadamanthe et Aiacos dans leur Surplis noir.

Albafica garde ses deux mains sur l'encolure en serrant légèrement les jambes, craignant d'être désarçonné par un mouvement brusque et de lui arracher des plumes sans le vouloir.

\- Comment il a fait pour se transformer… ? demande-t-il tandis qu'ils prennent de l'altitude pour moins se faire remarquer par la population humaine.

Aiacos se met à voler à sa hauteur en répondant :

\- C'est sa forme Spectrale, il faut un puissant Cosmos pour l'activer. Nous en sommes capable tous les trois, bien entendu.

Le jeune homme cligne des yeux en dissimulant son étonnement.

 _« Bien entendu »… Jamais on ne nous a appris une telle chose ! Je croyais que seuls les Dieux pouvaient prendre une apparence animale et encore, ils n'en sont pas tous capables. Nous n'avons jamais connu de Guerres Saintes où Athéna se serait transformée._

Plongé dans ses pensées, il caresse distraitement quelques plumes.

 _On a tendance à oublier que les Juges ne sont pas de simples Spectres. Sans eux, les Enfers ne pourraient pas fonctionner correctement. Que leur fonction soit ou non approuvée, ils sont essentiels._

Il ferme les yeux quelques instants, savourant la caresse du vent sur son visage et dans ses cheveux.

 _Encore une fois, je ne peux que constater que les Chevaliers connaissent en réalité peu de choses sur les Spectres d'Hadès._

Il rouvre les paupières quelques instants plus tard :

\- Et la transposition ? Quelle est la différence avec une téléportation ?

\- Avec une téléportation, tu peux aller où tu veux, répond Rhadamanthe. La transposition est propre aux Spectres lorsque nous sommes réincarnés sur Terre pour le temps de la Guerre Sainte.

Albafica tourne la tête vers lui en attendant la suite.

\- Du moment que nous avons notre Surplis sur le dos, nous pouvons accéder aux Enfers à n'importe quel moment. Et nous pouvons, de la même façon, quitter les Enfers pour nous rendre où nous voulons sur Terre.

\- D'accord… c'est donc chaque fois en lien avec les Enfers.

 _Et si je comprends bien, ce n'est plus possible de se transposer lorsque les Armées d'Hadès perdent officiellement contre celles d'Athéna, ils restent coincés en Enfer jusqu'à la prochaine Guerre où ils sont réincarnés, selon Minos._

Le jeune homme reste silencieux, se contentant d'observer les grandes ailes blanches et de sentir les puissants muscles du Griffon rouler à chaque nouveau battement.

 _Familier… N'ai-je pas rêvé d'un Griffon semblable autrefois ?_

Albafica se retourne pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. La Crète est déjà loin, mais il ne peut se débarrasser de cette étrange impression de déjà-vu.

Trop épuisé pour réfléchir plus longtemps à cette étrangeté, le jeune homme préfère fermer les yeux pour se reposer encore un peu durant le reste du voyage.

* * *

\- Tu as de la visite, Albafica, lance Aiacos.

Tiré de sa somnolence et presque étonné de ne pas être tombé de sa monture durant sa demi-sieste, l'interpellé baisse les yeux. Le Griffon et ses frères sont en train de descendre vers sa maison et il y a un homme assis sur les marches du perron. Il reconnait immédiatement cette chevelure blonde ébouriffée.

 _Shion !_

Le Chevalier d'Or du Bélier bondit sur ses pieds tandis que le trio se pose dans le jardin d'Albafica. S'il est étonné de voir l'animal de légende prendre l'apparence de Minos, il n'en laisse rien paraître, bien trop inquiet pour son ami qui titube un peu en direction de sa maison.

\- Alba ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Je suis juste un peu fatigué… Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je m'inquiétais pour toi ! Asmita a senti des trucs bizarres au moment où tu as disparu !

\- Mais comment tu as su que j'av…

\- Trêve de bavardage ! le coupe Minos en le poussant à l'intérieur de la maison. Tu as besoin de te reposer !

Après moult négociations et protestations comme quoi il n'était pas en sucre et n'avait pas besoin d'être envoyé au lit comme un enfant, Albafica s'est installé dans son salon et a raconté tout ce qu'il lui est arrivé depuis son enlèvement, jusqu'à leur départ de Knossos. Son récit terminé, il se laisse aller contre le dossier de son canapé.

\- Donc ce Sarpédon est notre fameux ennemi et c'est le frère des Juges ? Sacré famille de tarés !

\- Ta gueule, _Chienne_ ! grommelle Minos en le fusillant du regard avant de se prendre un coup de coude d'Albafica dans les côtes.

\- Et c'est seulement mon demi-frère, ajoute Aiacos, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de sa 3DS. Je ne le connais même pas, ce qui est bien dommage parce qu'il est sacrément mignon !

Le Spectre du Griffon lève les yeux au ciel en entendant ce commentaire. L'ex Chevalier des Poissons préfère dévier le sujet et s'adresse à Shion, tandis que Rhadamanthe pousse les pieds de Minos posés négligemment sur la table basse afin d'installer à la place un plateau de thé.

\- Je croyais que le Grand Pope vous avait consigné à l'Hôtel, comment se fait-il que tu sois là ?

Le Chevalier du Bélier accepte la tasse proposée par le Spectre du Wyvern :

\- Je lui ai promis que je n'irais pas en Crète et que je me contenterai de t'attendre chez toi, il a accepté

Il tourne la cuillère dans la boisson chaude en continuant :

-Au moins, j'aurai un rapport à lui faire en rentrant.

Albafica esquisse un sourire en songeant que son compagnon d'armes a surtout dû harceler Saga jusqu'à ce que ce dernier cède, juste pour avoir la paix.

Rhadamanthe s'assoit après avoir servi tout le monde. Un silence plane, le temps que chacun boive un peu ou grignote les biscuits présentés sur le plateau.

Shion reprend la parole en fronçant les sourcils :

\- Tu as été beaucoup trop clément avec tes tortionnaires, Alba. Ton bon cœur te perdra.

\- J'en reviens pas de dire ça, mais je suis d'accord avec _Chienne_ , renchérit Minos en ajoutant un sucre dans son thé.

Le Chevalier du Bélier s'apprête à répliquer vertement mais est interrompu par son ami qui répond calmement :

\- J'ai fait preuve de bon sens. Nous savons tous à présent que Sarpédon est notre Ennemi Inconnu et ce dont il est capable. Si nous avions tué Milétos, je ne doute pas que votre frère nous aurait fait la peau l'instant suivant.

\- Donc, on a laissé ce type en vie alors qu'il projette d'attaquer l'Olympe, marmonne le Spectre du Griffon.

Aiacos se décide à lever les yeux de sa console :

\- Les Dieux sont capables de se défendre

\- On ne sait même pas ce qu'il a fait à Hadès !

Rhadamanthe lève une main pour les faire taire. Ses deux cadets referment aussitôt la bouche.

\- Albafica n'a pas eu tort d'agir ainsi, nous sommes encore en vie donc aptes à chercher notre Maître et à empêcher Sarpédon de nuire.

Les coudes posés sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil qu'il occupe, l'aîné des Juges croise les jambes en continuant :

\- Chevalier, tu devais rentrer et faire ton rapport. Si ton Grand Pope veut discuter de la situation avec nous, qu'il n'hésite pas à nous le faire savoir.

Shion hoche la tête et se dépêche de finir sa boisson. De son côté, Minos jette un coup d'œil soucieux à son amant :

\- Et toi, tu devrais aller dormir, tu en as bien besoin.

* * *

Dix minutes à peine se sont écoulées durant lesquelles le Chevalier d'Or du Bélier a pris congé et qu'Albafica a gagné sa chambre pour se reposer.

Les Trois Juges sont toujours installées dans le salon, Rhadamanthe parcourt distraitement le journal, Aiacos joue à nouveau sur sa 3DS et Minos regarde distraitement par la fenêtre, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Nous sommes toujours d'accord pour prendre les grandes décisions en l'absence du Seigneur Hadès ? demande-t-il tout à coup.

Son frère ainé lève les yeux vers lui :

\- N'oublie pas Dame Pandore.

\- Nous ne sommes pas obligés de parler avec elle ! L'Enfer peut se passer d'elle alors que nous trois, nous sommes essentiels. C'est également avec nous que traitent le clan d'Athéna.

Aiacos, jusqu'alors affalé dans un fauteuil, se redresse en refermant sa console, l'air intéressé :

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Minou ! Et puis, c'est toi le chef des Juges après tout, tu as forcément plus d'autorité qu'elle. Tu as une « grande décision » en tête ?

Le Spectre du Griffon se tourne vers eux, les mains croisées dans le dos et les regarde longuement avant de reprendre la parole :

\- Oui. Nous sommes en trêve et je pense qu'elle va durer. Le Seigneur Hadès est introuvable et même si nous le cherchons activement il peut être « absent » pour très longtemps, surtout s'il veut se ressourcer tranquillement. Par contre, Sarpédon est une menace immédiate, une menace à ne pas oublier et nous devons faire au mieux pour nous défendre contre lui. Je serai d'avis de trouver un lieu où Spectres et Chevaliers pourraient s'établir librement et circuler à leur gré, sans avoir la crainte de dévoiler du Cosmos, de pouvoir parler sans crainte de sujets qui seraient étranges aux oreilles des humains.

\- Tu veux réunir les deux camps dans un même endroit ? Intéressant… commente Aiacos. Ce serait une façon de marquer la paix.

\- Et si Sarpédon nous attaque, nous aurons les deux armées réunies sous la main, juste au cas où… ajoute Minos.

Rhadamanthe reste silencieux, songeant avec inquiétude à la réaction de Dame Pandore si elle apprend le projet. Ses petits frères pourraient payer cher cet affront d'agir dans son dos. Néanmoins, il est presque certain que s'ils lui en parlaient, elle refuserait l'idée, or il est tenté par cette proposition, aussi déraisonnable soit-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? lui demande le Spectre du Griffon.

\- Tu dois trouver un endroit totalement inoccupé par les humains et prendre en compte qu'il y aura surement des travaux à effectuer.

\- Avec nos Spectres et leurs Cosmos, c'est faisable ! sourit Aiacos, on ne peut plus ravi que leur ainé ne désapprouve pas le projet.

Minos acquiesce avec un petit sourire supérieur :

\- Evidemment. Je crois que je connais le lieu idéal : une petite île, non loin de la Crète. Elle est au-dessus d'Héraklion, près de Santorin.

Aiacos bondit sur ses pieds :

\- Allons vérifier tout de suite si c'est vraiment inhabitée et si on peut commencer les chantiers !

\- Mais Albafica… hésite Minos en tournant la tête vers le couloir comme si le jeune homme allait apparaitre.

\- Lâche ta jolie fleur deux minutes ! râle son cadet. Il dort et ton frère a eu ce qu'il voulait pour aujourd'hui, ton poisson ne va pas s'envoler ! Viens !

Il le tire par le bras jusqu'à l'entrée où sont entreposés leurs trois Surplis. Rhadamanthe les suit calmement :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Minos, je reste pour veiller sur Albafica.

Le Spectre du Griffon hoche la tête, rassuré et enfile son Armure Noire tandis que leur frère ouvre la porte et s'envole déjà.

\- A tout à l'heure !

L'aîné des Juges les regarde disparaitre dans le ciel avant de refermer doucement le battant et de revenir dans le salon. Sans faire de bruit, il s'installe à la grande table et invoque immédiatement une pile de livres d'âmes à juger, ainsi que sa plume et son encrier.

 _J'ai du retard à rattraper !_

Il se met au travail sans plus attendre, inscrivant le nom de la prison sélectionnée à la dernière page suivi de sa signature. Pour certains, les scribes ont avancé son boulot, ils ont déjà écrit où envoyer l'âme, il n'a plus qu'à signer pour valider le choix.

La plume gratte le papier parcheminé du dixième livre que Rhadamanthe referme ensuite. Le Juge renvoie les ouvrages en Enfer, puis en fait apparaitre une dizaine d'autres. Il attrape le premier de la pile et l'ouvre, mais sa plume reste en suspens. Ses pensées sont tournées vers Sarpédon.

 _Je ne me souviens pas de m'être occupé de son livre autrefois… Minos s'en serait-il chargé sans m'en parler ? Je ne lui ai jamais posé la question. Aiacos s'est peut être aussi occupé de son cas, auquel cas il est normal qu'il ne nous ait rien dit, pour lui c'est une âme comme une autre._

Rhadamanthe repose sa plume dans l'encrier et se laisse aller contre le dossier de sa chaise.

 _Sarpédon…_

Jamais il ne s'est demandé dans quel Cercle des Enfers il a été envoyé.

Le Juge soupire. Il avait promis à leur mère qu'il veillerait sur Sarpédon et le protègerait. Son plus petit frère à la santé fragile, souvent pâle, souvent au lit, se plaignant de maux d'enfant pour ne pas suivre les cours donnés par son précepteur attitré. Un élève peu sérieux qui préférait aller dans les jardins. Un petit garçon également très maladroit.

 _Mais tout ça est arrivé après. Lorsque Mère vivait encore, Sarpédon était un gamin heureux et épanoui. La mort de notre Mère nous a tous atteint, il a dû en être plus affecté que nous et je ne l'ai pas forcément réalisé à l'époque. Peut-être aurais-je dû le soutenir davantage quand Milétos l'a choisi autrefois. Peut-être aurais-je dû aussi me demander dans quelle prison des Enfers il a séjourné… Peut-être saurai-je alors pourquoi il est ainsi aujourd'hui…_

Son regard erre vers la fenêtre donnant sur le jardin. La maison d'Albafica est au calme, c'est agréable et reposant, cela change de son logement en centre-ville dans une rue particulièrement bondée.

Le Juge ferme les yeux pour se reposer quelques instants, songeant que le jeune homme n'a pas hésité à prendre soin de lui alors qu'il ne lui devait rien.

 _Ce garçon a vraiment bon cœur, j'ose espérer que Minos saura prendre soin de lui. Lorsque je l'ai trouvé dans sa cellule à Knossos, il était plus mort que vif et pourtant ses premiers mots ont été de me demander comment je me sentais. Cette gentillesse est dangereuse, elle peut être un atout mais également une grande faiblesse._

Rhadamanthe rouvre les paupières et reprend machinalement sa plume. Il signe la pile de livres comme la précédente avant de la réexpédier en Enfer. Une fois ce travail achevé, il se lève et attrape la sacoche de cuir adossée au mur près du canapé. Luco a eu la présence d'esprit de la lui amener pendant sa convalescence. Le Juge sort l'épais dossier contenant des rapports de réunion transmis par Valentine et Sylphide, mais il les ignore et fait défiler les feuillets jusqu'à trouver des pages blanches rangées dans une pochette plastifiée. Avec soin, Rhadamanthe en sélectionne une et retourne s'assoir avec. Avec le plat de la main, il lisse machinalement le papier sur la table. Le Spectre reprend alors sa plume et commence à tracer quelques traits à l'encre noire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il la repose et regarde le portrait de Sarpédon couché sur la feuille.

 _Que sommes-nous censé faire ? Il a parlé d'aller sur l'Olympe, va-t-il réellement réaliser ce projet ? Quand ? Devons-nous tenter de le retenir ? Mais comment dans ce cas ? Ou est-ce qu'il faut laisser les Dieux se débrouiller ?_

* * *

 **Samedi Soir**

Sarpédon sourit en observant l'expression incrédule de Milétos alors que ce dernier parcourt le menu proposé par l'hôtel où ils ont loué une chambre pour quelques jours.

\- Tout est très différent d'avant, j'ai encore du mal à m'y faire.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus pose la feuille plastifiée sur l'accoudoir du canapé où il est allongé, la tête sur les genoux de son sauveur.

\- Comme pour tout, le monde évolue et on trouve à présent du bon et du moins bon, commente Sarpédon en lui caressant distraitement une joue. L'électricité, l'eau chaude, les logements équipés, Internet et les téléphones portables, ce sont de bonnes idées.

\- Est-ce vrai que les Dieux sont à présents oubliés ? s'enquiert Milétos qui n'a écouté qu'à moitié.

Son compagnon sourit et acquiesce :

\- Seule une poignée de gens savent qu'ils sont toujours là : les Chevaliers d'Athéna, les Marinas de Poséidon… pour les autres, les Dieux ne sont que légendes et contes à raconter aux enfants.

\- Et les Spectres ? Ils savent également, non ?

\- Oui, mais la plupart sont des humains qui sont morts depuis bien longtemps, depuis l'époque où ces Dieux étaient encore connus, comme Minos, Rhadamanthe et cet Aiacos, c'est donc différent.

Milétos fronce les sourcils en tripotant les plis de son T-shirt :

\- Pourquoi ont-ils eu ce traitement de faveur ? Ils ne méritaient pas ce privilège !

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, approuve le rouquin, mais quand Zeus décide quelque chose, tout le monde s'incline, même Hadès.

Un silence s'installe entre les deux jeunes gens. Plusieurs fois, Sarpédon n'est pas loin d'ouvrir la bouche mais il la garde finalement close en se sachant que dire. Il aurait pourtant mille choses à raconter à son bien aimé retrouvé et ne sait pas par où commencer ou si certains sujets ont vraiment besoin d'être abordés. Finalement, Sarpédon préfère rester silencieux et savourer pleinement la présence de Milétos à ses côtés. Ses pensées reviennent malgré lui sur le petit groupe qu'il a côtoyé aujourd'hui.

 _Minos n'a pas évolué, il est toujours aussi pénible et à se croire supérieur à tout le monde. Une vraie tête à claque ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit le chouchou de Zeus ? Il ne mérite absolument pas les gestes que ce dernier fait pour lui ! C'est injuste !_

Ses yeux se posent sur Milétos qui a fermé les siens. D'un doigt léger, il écarte ses longs cheveux et suit les contours du pansement apposé sur le cou.

 _Aiacos est inintéressant au possible, mais c'est aussi un chouchou de Zeus. Celui-ci semble vraiment adorer ceux qui ne méritent aucune attention d'ailleurs._

Machinalement, il caresse la chevelure et le dos de son bien-aimé en fermant à demi les paupières.

 _Rhadamanthe allait mieux, c'est un soulagement de le voir sur pied. Et il faut bien admettre qu'il n'a pas réellement été contre moi aujourd'hui, il m'a aidé en apportant le Lys Noir._

Un soupir soulève son torse.

 _Mais malgré tout, je sais que si on se retrouve à nouveau tous réunis, il prendra le parti de Minos._

 _Et Albafica… S'il y a eu une surprise aujourd'hui, c'est bien lui. J'ai une toute petite dette envers lui, sans son intervention ils auraient fait du mal à mon tendre chéri. Mais il n'y a aucune chance pour que je la paye un jour, il n'est plus intéressant à présent que Milétos est à mes côtés. Il ne s'agit que d'une copie qui n'est pas responsable de sa propre existence._

L'obscurité s'installe peu à peu dans la chambre d'hôtel englobant les deux jeunes gens somnolant l'un contre l'autre. Pour Sarpédon, la suite des évènements est claire et déjà décidée : ils se reposent demain et profitent de leurs retrouvailles enfin comme il se doit ! Et à partir de lundi, il tentera d'éveiller Milétos au Cosmos et de lui apprendre les bases nécessaires pour se défendre et attaquer. Son tendre amour en aura bien besoin lorsqu'ils débarqueront sur l'Olympe. Un évènement qui ne saurait tarder !

* * *

 ** _J'espère que ce gros pavé vous a plu ! Vous avez donc à présent l'identité de l'Inconnu, mais vous ignorez toujours d'où il tire un tel pouvoir, fufufufu ! Je crois que pas mal d'entre vous avaient déjà quelques soupçons sur cette identité, bravo à ces lecteurs !_**  
 ** _N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis. L'identité de Sarpédon est révélé, mais la fic n'est pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout finie, il y a encore beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup de choses qui vont se passer !_**  
 ** _Bisou les gens, et merci de votre suivi. Merci les lecteurs fantômes ! Merci les lecteurs-pas-fantômes qui commentent ! Je vous kiffe et vous surkiffe !_**


	12. Chapter 10 - Récits Mythologiques

**Dimanche**

\- Tu es sûr que tout va bien, Poisson ? s'enquiert Minos pour la troisième fois de la journée en posant un mug de thé chaud sur la table de nuit.

Installé dans son lit, le dos appuyé contre des coussins, Albafica lui sourit :

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je me sens mieux et je serai en pleine forme demain. La journée d'hier ne sera alors plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Le Spectre observe son amant et constate qu'il est toujours un peu pâle et ses yeux marqués de cernes, toutefois il est en meilleur état que la veille. Le jeune homme referme le cahier qui était en train de parcourir et attrape la tasse.

\- Ce sont les notes de ton Maître ?

\- Exact. Je peaufine mes connaissances.

\- Les dix meilleures façons de mettre de l'engrais ? Ou comment planter des tomates ? le taquine le Juge qui se récolte un regard noir en réponse.

Albafica boit quelques gorgées chaudes à souhait et repose sa tasse :

\- Pas seulement… Il y a aussi des recherches pour le compte d'Athéna, les missions qu'il a effectué, des notes personnelles sur des sujets variés… C'est tout ce qu'il me reste de lui maintenant que je n'ai même plus l'Armure des Poissons.

\- Il te reste aussi des souvenirs, Sushi.

\- Les souvenirs ne sont pas tous bons, murmure le jeune homme en rouvrant le cahier.

Minos plisse les yeux, un peu intrigué par cette réponse :

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Le Spectre ouvre la bouche pour insister mais s'abstient en voyant une ombre de tristesse passer sur le beau visage fatigué.

 _Je lui reposerai la question plus tard, quand il ira mieux._

\- Il faut que je m'absente quelques heures. Tu m'appelles si tu as un problème, d'accord ?

\- Oui, oui… mais il ne m'arrivera rien, répond distraitement son amant.

\- On ne sait jamais, marmonne Minos. Repose-toi bien surtout.

Il se penche en attrapant le menton d'Albafica et lui fait redresser la tête afin de l'embrasser comme il se doit. Bien que cela soit à présent une habitude, il ne peut retenir le salto de joie de son cœur lorsque le jeune homme répond naturellement à son baiser.

\- A ce soir, Sushi, murmure le Juge en sortant de la chambre à reculons.

\- Bon après-midi !

Une fois dans le couloir, Minos sort son téléphone de sa poche et compose un sms qu'il envoie à Aiacos.

 _« J'arrive »_

Il enfile son Surplis qui attendait dans l'entrée d'Albafica et ouvre la porte. Un instant plus tard, le Spectre s'envole. Un sourire étire ses lèvres, la veille il a montré à Aiacos l'île qui l'intéresse. L'endroit est habitable, à condition de faire quelques travaux. Ses deux frères et lui-même ont mis leurs hommes sur le coup, mais Minos n'a pas encore parlé du projet à Albafica, souhaitant lui faire la surprise.

 _Et parce que je n'ai pas envie que les Chevaliers se mêlent aux travaux, même s'ils pourront venir habiter sur les lieux quand ces derniers seront prêts._

Il prend la direction de la fameuse île afin de superviser l'avancée du chantier.

* * *

Albafica reprend le mug apporté tantôt par Minos et finit de boire le thé. Il repousse ensuite la couverture et gagne sa cuisine où il rince la tasse, avant de la déposer sur l'égouttoir.

 _Ça fait du bien d'être un peu seul chez soi._

Le jeune homme gagne son salon et récupère son ordinateur portable qu'il embarque dans sa chambre. Il n'ose pas questionner Minos sur Sarpédon, pourtant il n'en reste pas moins désireux d'en apprendre davantage sur ce frère méconnu que personne ne soupçonnait.

 _Plus exactement, nous ne connaissions même pas son existence pour la plupart d'entre nous._

Albafica se glisse sous ses couvertures et allume l'ordinateur qu'il a posé sur ses genoux.

 _Je vais employer la manière typiquement humaine, on va bien voir ce que ça donne._

Ses mains pianotent rapidement sur le clavier. Il saisit le nom « Sarpédon » dans le moteur de recherche. Immédiatement, différents liens s'affichent. Etonné de trouver des résultats, Albafica sélectionne celui qui le renvoie sur une page d'encyclopédie et parcourt les lignes avec intérêt.

 ** _« Dans la Mythologie Grecque, Sarpédon est un fils de Zeus et Europe, frère de Minos et Rhadamanthe. Dans sa jeunesse, il se querelle avec ses frères pour l'amour d'un garçon, Milétos. Milétos préféra Sarpédon. Minos l'exile, Sarpédon rejoint alors son Oncle Cilix, établi dans une contrée à laquelle il donne son nom : la Cilicie._**

 ** _Zeus lui accorde le privilège de vivre pendant trois générations d'hommes._**

 ** _Quand éclate la Guerre de Troie, il vient au secours de Priam à la tête des troupes lyciennes. Lors de la dixième année de la guerre, il affronte Patrocle revêtu de l'armure d'Achille. Dès le début du combat, Zeus qui observe la scène, sait que son fils est voué à périr sous les coups de Patrocle. Pris de pitié, il veut le sauver mais est arrêté par les remontrances d'Héra. Lui cédant, Zeus décide d'abandonner son fils à son destin._**

 ** _Sarpédon est abattu d'un coup de pique en plein cœur. Son corps est remis entre les mains des Dieux Jumeaux Hypnos et Thanatos qui le portent en Lycie. »_**

Albafica cligne des yeux, songeur, une fois sa lecture achevée.

 _Je comprends mieux certaines choses, sa jalousie et sa rancœur. Contrairement à ses deux frères, il n'est pas devenu immortel, il a juste eu le droit de vivre plus longtemps._

Il tend ses deux bras vers le plafond et s'étire avec un grognement de bien-être.

 _Se faire virer par Minos n'a pas dû être facile et en plus Zeus ne l'a pas sauvé à Troie. Il a dû se sentir délaissé par son divin père._

S'adossant contre les oreillers, il relit la dernière phrase et prend le temps de réfléchir.

 _Je ne sais pas si tout ce que j'ai lu est vrai, mais Thanatos et Hypnos ont visiblement joué un rôle en lien avec sa mort. Or, comme par hasard, Sarpédon a ressurgit au grand jour après leur disparition à tous les deux. Il fallait peut être qu'ils soient tous les deux vaincus pour qu'il puisse pleinement ressusciter ? Je n'ai pas encore toutes les réponses…J'ignore, comme les autres, comment il a pu avoir tout ce Cosmos et jouer les meurtriers invisibles alors qu'il est censé être mort depuis des siècles._

Albafica se frotte les paupières. Il se sent encore très fatigué malgré toutes ses heures de sommeil. Sûrement est-ce normal dans la mesure où Sarpédon et Milétos ont puisé dans son énergie vitale.

Le vibreur de son téléphone portable lui fait tourner la tête. Un sourire amusé étire ses lèvres tandis qu'il prend connaissance du sms de Minos qui lui ordonne de rester au lit, et de ne rien préparer pour le dîner parce qu'il reviendra avec des pizzas.

 _Il est un peu mère poule sur les bords, c'est très bizarre comme attitude de la part d'un Spectre Sadique. Ou alors il se comporte comme ça seulement parce que je suis son objet, son occupation du moment._

Il efface le nom de Sarpédon de la barre de recherche et entre celui de Milétos à la place.

Les informations à son sujet se révèlent rares, il trouve à nouveau ce qu'il sait déjà : les trois frères qui l'ont courtisé, Milétos a choisi le plus jeune des frères. Minos les a séparé en les exilant à des endroits différents. Milétos s'est alors retrouvé en Asie Mineure où il a fondé le Royaume de Milet.

 _Et il est le fils d'Apollon et de la Nymphe Aria._

Le jeune homme fronce légèrement les sourcils. Malgré toutes les pages internet parcourues, il ne trouve aucune mention de son passé d'Homme de Joie à Knossos et encore moins au sujet du meurtre commis sur la personne du Roi de Crète.

 _Peut-être vais-je lire cette information sur la page consacré à Minos ?_

Aussitôt, Albafica lance les recherches sur son ordinateur, désireux d'en apprendre plus sur son amant.

 ** _« Minos, fils de Zeus et Europe. Il naît en Crète avec ses frères Rhadamanthe et Sarpédon. Il est élevé par Astérion, roi de l'île, à qui Zeus avait confié Europe. Dans sa jeunesse, il se dispute avec ses frères pour l'amour d'un garçon, Milétos._**

 ** _A la mort d'Astérion, il écarte ses frères du pouvoir. Il se marie avec Pasiphaé. Il a pour enfants… »_**

Les yeux écarquillés, Albafica parcourt la liste des progénitures légitimes et illégitimes. Il sent son cœur se serrer un peu plus à l'idée qu'ils ne pourront pas avoir d'enfants tous les deux et que Minos n'a pas l'air des plus fidèles.

 _Il finira par se lasser de moi._

Un peu abattu, le jeune homme poursuit sa lecture et reste coi.

 _Quoi, c'est avec lui, l'histoire du Minotaure ?_

 ** _« Désireux de montrer à son peuple le crédit dont il jouissait auprès des dieux, Minos pria Poséidon de faire surgir de la mer un superbe taureau, lequel lui serait aussitôt sacrifié. Poséidon répondit à cette demande en lui envoyant un magnifique taureau blanc que Minos trouva si beau qu'il décida de tromper le dieu : il épargna le taureau qu'il plaça parmi son troupeau et immola une autre bête._**

 ** _Courroucé par l'imposture de Minos, Poséidon anima le taureau de fureur et lui fit dévaster les terres de Crète. En outre, il inspira à Pasiphaé, l'épouse du roi, un amour passionné pour l'animal. La reine s'accoupla avec lui et de leur union naquit le Minotaure qui avait la tête d'un taureau et le corps d'un homme. Minos confia à Dédale la construction du labyrinthe dans lequel il fit enfermer le monstre. »_**

Albafica repousse machinalement ses longs cheveux en arrière et s'étire encore en songeant que le Dieu Poséidon semble vraiment très caractériel.

Il achève sa lecture.

 ** _« Minos est mort à Kamikos, surpris dans son bain par les filles du Roi Cocalos, Souverain de Sicile, qui l'auraient étouffé. »_**

 ** _« Son nom a été donné à la civilisation minoenne qui fleurit en Crète au cours du onzième millénaire avant Jésus-Christ. »_**

 ** _« Les Poètes l'ont déifié pour la vigueur avec laquelle il réprimait la piraterie dans les mers de Grèce. »_**

 ** _« De son règne reste l'image d'un souverain juste et bon. Après sa mort, il devient Juge des Enfers avec Rhadamanthe et Aiacos. Il s'occupe tout spécialement des gens qui ont été faussement accusé. »_**

Le jeune homme éteint son ordinateur en songeant à tout ce qu'il a lu et le pose, avec précaution, par terre. Fatigué, il s'enfonce dans ses couvertures.

 _Ils ne savent pas tout… Je sais comment est mort Minos, je l'ai vu. C'était bien à Kamikos, mais il a été égorgé et non étranglé. Les filles du Roi de Sicile ont dû le trouver déjà mort dans son bain._

Il baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et ferme les yeux, décidé à faire une petite sieste avant le retour de Minos.

* * *

\- Sushi, réveille-toi, c'est l'heure de manger.

Avec difficulté, Albafica émerge du sommeil. Minos est penché sur lui, une main posée sur son épaule.

\- Déjà… ? murmure-t-il en ayant l'impression d'avoir débuté sa sieste i peine quelques secondes.

\- Il est déjà plus de vingt heures. Tu es vraiment le Chevalier des Poissons ? Tu ne serais pas plutôt celui de la Marmotte ?

La main du jeune homme se referme sur son oreiller qu'il envoie à la figure de Minos qui esquive en riant.

\- J'arrive…

\- Je t'attends dans la cuisine.

Il s'étire longuement dans le lit avant de s'en extirper. Albafica entrouvre sa fenêtre pour aérer, puis sort de sa chambre, pieds nus, pour rejoindre le Spectre. Ce dernier est déjà attablé, un grand carton à pizza ouvert sous son nez et il lui en désigne un second encore fermé :

\- Tient, comme je sais que tu es un cannibale, je t'ai pris celle aux fruits de mer.

Du coin de l'œil, il observe le jeune homme hocher la tête en le remerciant, sans rebondir sur sa taquinerie.

\- Tu as dormi tout l'après-midi ? s'enquiert Minos en se prenant une part de sa pizza aux poivrons.

Son amant prend place et ouvre son carton :

\- Non, j'ai fait des recherches sur Internet.

\- A quel sujet ?

\- Ton frère, Milétos et toi.

\- Sur moi… ?

Etonné, Minos cligne des yeux :

\- J'avais entendu dire que les humains s'intéressaient à la Mythologie Grecque en la présentant sous forme de contes, mais je ne suis pas sûr de leur fiabilité.

Albafica prend le temps de manger une part et de se servir un verre d'eau, avant de reprendre la parole :

\- Il manque effectivement parfois des éléments et à d'autres moments il y a des trucs vrais, c'est difficile de faire la part des choses.

Curieux, le Juge recrache un noyau d'olive.

\- Tu as trouvé quoi sur moi ?

Le jeune homme esquisse un sourire, un peu amusé de voir que le Spectre du Griffon s'intéresse à l'image que les humains ont de lui :

\- Ils disent que tu as été un Grand Roi…

Ravi, Minos bombe un peu le torse en redressant fièrement la tête.

\- Que tu es devenu un Juge des Enfers, courtisé Milétos autrefois. Mais ils ne parlent pas de lui au sujet de ta mort. Tu as hérité du trône à la mort d'Astérion, épousé une femme et tu as eu beaucoup d'enfants… et pour finir, tu as construit le Labyrinthe pour enfermer le Minotaure.

\- Ah… oui, il y a des erreurs dans ton récit, intervient le Juge en attrapant la bouteille de vin qu'il a acheté en même temps que le dîner.

Il remplit son verre sous le regard un peu désapprobateur d'Albafica qui n'est pas franchement ravi de voir une bouteille d'alcool sous son toit. Le jeune homme s'abstient toutefois de faire un commentaire à ce sujet et préfère demander :

\- Quelle est la vraie version dans ce cas ?

Minos sourit en sirotant sa boisson, content que son innocent amant s'intéresse autant à lui.

\- Eh bien, pour commencer, je n'ai pas eu le trône au décès de mon père adoptif, il me l'a légué de lui-même lorsque j'ai eu seize ans et il faisait partie de mes conseillers. Je n'ai épousé personne et je n'ai pas eu d'enfants.

\- Et toute l'histoire du Minotaure alors ? On parle bien d'un Minos…

\- Un Minos, oui, mais pas de moi. Je vais t'expliquer.

Le Juge marque une pause, le temps d'avaler quelques bouchées. Repus, il referme le carton et s'adosse contre le dossier de sa chaise tandis qu'Albafica continue de manger.

\- En réalité, tu as fait connaissance avec le Labyrinthe, c'est là que Sarpédon t'a enfermé. Il est situé sous le palais et accessible seulement par la salle du trône. Sa construction a commencé sous le règne d'Astérion et je l'ai achevé. Il s'agissait d'une prison où les criminels erraient jusqu'à la mort et en vérité je l'ai très peu utilisé.

\- Un peu cruelle comme fin.

Minos rit doucement :

\- En tant que Spectre, j'ai été bien plus méchant, Poisson.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir, marmonne ce dernier.

Amusé par la réflexion, le Juge reprend son récit :

\- De mes seize à mes vingt-trois ans, je me suis fixé comme objectif de remettre la Crète en bon état, de rendre les mers plus sûres, de faire en sorte que le commerce maritime soit plus intéressant… Et après, je suis mort. Astérion a repris provisoirement le pouvoir, le temps de mettre quelqu'un d'autre, qui me ressemblait vaguement, sur le trône et qu'il a appelé « Minos ». Le peuple n'a jamais rien su de mon décès, pour eux j'ai été simplement gravement malade quelque temps et personne n'a rien su parce que je sortais rarement en public à visage découvert.

\- Et c'est cet autre qui a épousé Pasiphaé ?

\- Tout à fait, sourit le Juge.

En réfléchissant à ce qu'il vient d'entendre, Albafica ramasse les couverts, ainsi que les verres, pour les déposer dans l'évier :

-Si les Crétois eux-mêmes n'ont pas su la vérité, les historiens n'avaient aucune chance.

Minos se lève alors que le jeune homme s'apprête à faire la vaisselle et lui arrache l'éponge des mains.

\- Mais… ?!

\- Tu feras la vaisselle demain ! décrète-il en l'attrapant et en le jetant sur son épaule. Tu dois me payer pour le cours d'Histoire que je viens de te donner.

\- Te payer ? répète Albafica outré.

Ses yeux se posent sur les fesses du Juge. Incapable de résister à la tentation, il les lui pince. Immédiatement, un glapissement scandalisé retentit. Un instant plus tard, le jeune homme atterrit sur son lit. Il n'a pas le temps de cligner des yeux, Minos est déjà sur lui.

\- Qui t'a permis de faire ça, Truite ?

\- Qui a dit que je devais te payer ? rétorque l'ex Chevalier en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Un sourire naît sur les lèvres du Spectre du Griffon qui adore ces moments où son amant lui tient tête.

\- Moi, bien sûr, répond ce dernier en commençant déjà à le déshabiller.

\- Espèce de…

Minos le fait taire en l'embrassant.

Frustré, Albafica tente de rester de marbre, de ne surtout pas se laisser amadouer par ce fils de Zeus à la beauté lunaire… mais il rend vite les armes. Minos connait déjà ses points faibles et après les derniers évènements il n'est pas contre un « réconfort » en tête à tête dans le lit.

* * *

 _Un petit chapitre cette semaine. Certes, il est court, mais nécessaire pour faire la part des choses entre les récits mythologiques "officiels" et les modifications apportées pour les besoins de cette fic._

 _Toutefois, je n'ai pas vraiment inventé l'idée des "Deux Minos". En effet, j'ai déjà lu plusieurs fois la théorie qu'il existait "Minos 1", Jeune Roi Juste et Bon, décédé jeune et ensuite devenu Juge des Enfers. Et "Minos 2" lié à toute l'histoire du Minotaure. Comme nous manquons cruellement de détails "historiques", nous ne pouvons faire que des suppositions. Il est également possible que "Minos" soit simplement un titre, comme "Pharaon", d'où les possibilités de grosses confusions ensuite pour retranscrire les récits._

 _Vous pouvez me retrouver sur le blog "Le Jardin d'Albafica" où cette fic est également publiée. L'avantage du blog, c'est que je peux illustrer avec des images et vous y trouverez du contenu inédit ! (par exemple, les dessins qui serviront de couvertures quand je sortirais cette fic sous forme de roman pour ceux qui le veule)_

 _Merci encore à toutes et à tous de me suivre. Vos commentaires m'encouragent et je me suis ENFIN décidée à continuer le brouillon de la 3ème partie (ça faisait juste plus de 6 mois qu'il était en stand by...)  
Grand merci et gros bisous, mes loulous !_


	13. Chapitre 111 Fatigue

_Le chapitre est un peu long, je vais le couper en deux et l'envoyer en deux parties (si j'envoie tout d'un seul coup, ça fait beuguer ma tablette hahaha...) Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas méchante au point de vous envoyer la deuxième partie la semaine prochaine ! Vous aurez tout dans la journée. Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

 **Lundi**

Albafica installe un petit banc de bois devant son magasin avant de retourner à l'intérieur. A grand peine, il réprime un bâillement et prend deux panier en osier contenant des œillets et des pensées qu'il va déposer sur le banc.

 _Il est à peine dix heures trente et je me sens déjà complètement crevé. Pourtant, je me suis bien reposé hier et j'ai bien dormi cette nuit. J'ai largement récupéré l'énergie perdue à cause de Sarpédon et Milétos._

A nouveau, le jeune homme effectue un aller-retour pour exposer un érable japonais et sourit en entendant les bruits de moteur et d'instruments métalliques qui proviennent du garage en face.

 _C'est assez amusant de venir au travail avec Minos. Je peux me lever plus tard vu que le trajet est beaucoup plus rapide en moto qu'à pied._

Il repousse ses cheveux en arrière et ne peut retenir un nouveau bâillement.

 _C'est pas possible d'être aussi fatigué. Je me coucherai tôt ce soir._

Le fleuriste finit de disposer cagettes, paniers et pots devant sa boutique, puis il rentre à l'intérieur où il allume son ordinateur afin de consulter sa messagerie. Le temps que l'appareil se mette en route, il s'assoit sur sa chaise et pousse un soupir de soulagement de ne plus se tenir debout. D'un coup d'œil rapide, il s'assure que personne ne s'approche de son magasin et ferme les paupières.

 _Quelques secondes… juste quelques secondes…_

Le klaxon strident d'une voiture dans la rue le tire en sursaut de sa somnolence.

 _Flute ! C'est pas avec ce genre de ramdam que je vais…Quoi ?! Il est déjà onze heures trente !_

Albafica se claque les deux joues pour se réveiller en se maudissant de s'être endormi sur son lieu de travail. Il pose la main sur la souris afin de quitter l'écran de veille qui s'est installé sur son ordinateur. Bien décidé à ne pas laisser cette fatigue lui pourrir la journée, le jeune homme se concentre du mieux possible sur ses mails. Il relit plusieurs fois chaque phrase en ayant l'impression d'avoir le cerveau en chewing gum.

Une bonne heure lui est nécessaire pour répondre à deux mails demandant ses tarifs pour les décoration de salle.

-Tu as pris ta pause déjeuner, j'espère !

Surpris, Albafica lève les yeux de son écran et découvre Shion devant le comptoir.

-Oh… je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver, tu es là depuis longtemps ? s'enquiert-il confus.

Son ami le dévisage avec attention, les yeux légèrement plissés :

\- Tu avais l'air très concentré et totalement H.S

Le Chevalier d'Or du Bélier contourne le comptoir tandis que son ami tente de le rassurer sans grande conviction :

\- Je vais bien, juste un petit…

\- A d'autre ! l'interrompt Shion qui n'est absolument pas dupe. Tu as d'énormes cernes, tu es tout blanc et tu semblais sur le point de t'endormir devant ton écran !

Albafica détourne les yeux, incapable de nier.

\- Tu aurais dû rester chez toi à te reposer.

\- J'ai un magasin à faire marcher, proteste le fleuriste en fermant sa boîte mail. Ce n'est pas le moment d'être trop absent.

Mécontent, le Guerrier d'Athéna pivote la chaise du jeune homme afin que celui-ci se trouve en face de lui.

\- Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à embaucher quelqu'un pour faire tourner le magasin en ton absence. En attendant, je prends le relais et toi, tu rentres vite te coucher.

\- Shion…

D'autorité, le Chevalier éloigne la chaise du comptoir à la manière d'un fauteuil roulant.

\- Si c'est ta boutique qui t'inquiète, je m'en occupe. Vendre des fleurs c'est pas sorcier.

\- A condition que Saga vous accorde bien le droit de quitter l'Hôtel… marmonne Albafica sans se lever.

\- On a la permission. Je lui ai fait un rapport à partir de ce que tu nous as raconté, il est tombé d'accord avec Athéna et Sisyphe sur le fait que nous intéressions moins ce Sarpédon puisque ce dernier semble avoir l'Olympe pour objectif.

Tout en parlant, Shion fait rouler la chaise et son propriétaire sur le carrelage, en direction de la sortie.

\- Du coup, nous sommes libres de nos mouvements. On doit juste avoir trois Chevaliers d'Or à l'Hôtel, au cas où. Je me débrouillerai pour faire mes gardes le soir tard, ou tôt le matin.

Le fleuriste soupire. Il n'a pas envie de quitter les lieux et de laisser son compagnon d'armes se débrouiller, mais la raison lui dicte d'aller au lit au plus vite et de dormir, dormir, dormir et dormir encore.

\- Bon…murmure-t-il en se levant et en attrapant sa veste sur le dossier, sous le regard satisfait de Shion.

Ses yeux coulissent en direction du garage ouvert de Minos. Il hésite à aller demander au Griffon de le ramener chez lui. Pas un seul instant, le jeune homme n'a envie être dépendant de lui, mais il a également conscience qu'il va avoir du mal à rentrer chez lui, à pied, dans son état.

Un voile sombre d'abat brusquement sur son champ de vision.

Le sol se dérobe sous ses pieds.

\- Albafica !

Les bras de son ami le rattrapent avant que sa tête ne cogne contre le carrelage.

 _Que m'arrive-t-il ?_

\- Alba !

La main de Shion lui tapote les joues. Le jeune homme fronce légèrement les sourcils, les pensées embrouillées.

\- Tu ne dois pas me toucher…baragouine-t-il.

\- Arrête avec ça ! réplique sèchement le Chevalier en cherchant du regard ce qui pourrait lui être utile. Tu n'es pas en train de saigner, je ne crains rien !

Au même instant, Minos pénètre dans la boutique, alerte :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Albafica ? Je t'ai vu tomber !

\- Tu n'as rien de mieux à foutre que de l'espionner ?! Dégage, on n'a pas besoin de toi !

\- Ta gueule, _Chienne_ , sinon je te colle une muselière ! répond le Spectre menaçant.

\- Arrêtez… murmure Albafica en rouvrant les yeux avec difficulté. Vous me collez la migraine…

Tandis que le Juge s'accroupit près d'eux, Shion pose sa main sur le front et constate avec un certain soulagement que son ami n'est pas fiévreux.

\- Tu es bien blanc, constate le Spectre en l'observant d'un air aussi neutre que possible pour ne pas afficher son inquiétude.

Le jeune homme se dégage doucement des bras du Chevalier du Bélier et se remet courageusement debout, malgré ses jambes faibles :

\- Ce n'est rien, je m'apprêtais justement à rentrer…

\- A pieds ?!

\- eh bien… commence Albafica.

\- Je te ramène ! Et je vais demander à Luco de venir t'examiner ! Ne t'avise surtout pas de bouger d'ici, je reviens !

Incapable de protester, le fleuriste regarde son amant sortir du magasin.

 _Il ne perd pas de temps…_ songe-t-il en le voyant déjà au téléphone alors qu'il vient à peine de finir de traverser la route.

Il se retourne et sourit pour rassurer Shion qui l'observe d'un œil soucieux.

\- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas…

\- Tu parles, grommelle ce dernier. Tu tiens à peine sur tes pieds !

Le jeune homme ouvre la porte vitrée, appréciant le vent qui vient caresser son visage :

\- Je te confie ma boutique, prends-en soin.

\- Comme si c'était la mienne.

En face, Minos raccroche son téléphone et ferme les portes du garage. Albafica traverse rapidement la rue pour le rejoindre.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger ! rouspète le Juge.

\- Je ne suis pas à l'agonie et totalement incapable de me déplacer, je te signale.

Agacé, le Griffon lui tend un casque. Lorsque le Poisson ne fait pas exactement ce qu'il lui demande, c'est à la fois très plaisant et horripilant.

\- C'est sûrement à cause de Sarpédon, il a encore dû trouver un truc pour nous faire chier.

Le jeune homme attache les lanières sous son menton, peu convaincu :

\- J'en doute, il n'a aucune raison de faire ça. J'ai simplement dû ne pas me reposer autant que je le croyais.

Il se hisse à l'arrière de la moto, encore une fois soulagé d'être à nouveau assis.

\- Sarpédon n'a pas besoin d'une raison pour faire du mal.

Albafica ne répond pas et passe ses bras autour de la taille de Minos qui vient de prendre place à son tour. Le jeune homme ferme les yeux en s'appuyant un peu plus contre le dos de son amant et somnole durant tout le trajet.

Lorsque le deux-roues s'arrête devant sa maison, quelques minutes plus tard, Albafica met pied à terre et se dirige comme un automate vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvre. Il titube jusqu'à son salon et s'affale sur le canapé. Minos le rejoint un instant plus tard et s'assoit sur l'accoudoir :

\- Luco m'a dit qu'il arriverait sitôt sa consultation terminée, il ne devrait plus tarder.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour rien…

\- Je ne _m'inquiète_ pas ! répond Minos outré. Tu es à moi ! Je ne peux pas te sauter si tu es dans cet état !

Le jeune homme esquisse un faible sourire en fermant les yeux. Il ne sait quoi penser de cette réponse.

 _Soit Minos me ment et se soucie vraiment de mon bien être, mais n'ose pas le dire parce que c'est trop « honteux » ou « niais » pour le noble Griffon sans cœur qu'il est… Soit c'est un fieffé connard. Les deux sont possibles._

Il sursaute un moment plus tard, incapable de savoir s'il s'est coulé quelques secondes à peine ou plusieurs heures.

 _Par Zeus, je perds totalement la notion du temps avec ces somnolences._

Albafica se redresse un peu en entendant une voiture se garer dans son allée. Minos n'est plus dans le salon.

 _C'est sûrement Luco, il a dû aller l'accueillir._

Ses pensées sont confirmées par le claquement de la portière qui s'accompagne de deux voix familières en train de converser.

Réunissant ses forces, il s'extirpe du canapé et va accueillir le médecin à l'entrée.

\- Bonjour, Luco.

Ce dernier lui sourit, l'air sincèrement heureux de le voir et lui prend chaleureusement une main.

\- Albafica. Il paraît que tu ne vas pas très bien ?

\- Ce n'est rien, j'en suis persuadé. Mais puisque vous êtes là, autant que vous ne soyez pas venu pour rien. Où voulez-vous que l'on s'installe ?

\- Le salon sera parfait, répond le Spectre de la Dryade en le suivant dans le couloir en compagnie de Minos.

Le jeune homme laisse son invité pénétrer dans la pièce et se tourne vers le Juge :

\- Rends-toi utile et fais-nous du café pendant ce temps, dit-il en lui claquant la porte au nez avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Offusqué, le Spectre du Griffon fixe le battant clos.

 _Je ne suis pas une bonniche !_

Vexé, il croise les bras sur le torse, bien décidé à camper ici-même jusqu'à avoir le rapport du médecin.

Seulement, au bout de deux minutes, Minos doit se rendre à l'évidence : il a juste l'air idiot à attendre ainsi. Machinalement, il va dans la cuisine et met la cafetière en route.

 _Je ne le fais pas parce que le Poisson l'a demandé, que dis-je… exigé ! Je le fais parce que j'ai soif et parce que j'ai justement envie de boire un bon café !_

Boudeur, il attend que l'eau chaude achève de s'écouler par le filtre et se sert une tasse généreuse en s'adossant contre le mur. Ses yeux se tournent vers la fenêtre et observent le jardin en partie visible depuis ce poste.

 _Des roses, des roses, des roses…Il n'y a presque que ça ici. J'aperçois tout de même quelques lys blanc là-bas, des jonquilles, des marguerites et…. Ah ! Des orchidées ! Ce petit a bon goût !_

Un sourire étire ses lèvres alors qu'il boit une gorgée de sa boisson chaude.

 _Aucune de ces fleurs ne devraient pouvoir pousser en cette saison. Heureusement qu'il n'a aucun voisin et que les passants sont rares ici, ils ne comprendraient pas comment un jardin peut être aussi fleuri alors que ce n'est pas possible techniquement._

Le Spectre fonce légèrement les sourcils.

 _Comment fait-il d'ailleurs ? Ces roses et leurs compagnes ne peuvent vivre sans une petite aide. Il laisserait du Cosmos sans cesse actif pour les garder vives et en pleine santé ? Intéressant… Cela signifierait donc qu'Alba n'a pas toujours besoin d'être physiquement présent près de ses plantations. Est-ce qu'il laisse une trace de son Cosmos dans la terre ? Comment ? Ou agit-il à distance… ?_

Minos soupire et baisse les yeux vers le carrelage immaculé de la cuisine.

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, peu de personne de ma connaissance peuvent se permettre ce genre de tour de passe-passe. Il est doué. On murmure que les Chevaliers d'Or, les ultimes Gardiens avant la chambre du Grand Pope, sont les plus puissants après tout. J'ignore s'il s'agit de la vérité, d'autres peuvent prétendre au titre. Mais Alba a du potentiel, je ne peux pas le nier et je me demande s'il a conscience qu'il peut repousser ses limites davantage._

Il sourit en buvant encore.

 _Mieux vaut qu'il ne le sache pas s'il ne le sait pas. Si ce gamin devient trop doué, j'aurais du souci à me faire et il est hors de question qu'il soit meilleur que moi !_

Le bruit de la porte du salon le tire de ses pensées.

Le Juge des Enfers se décolle du mur et avance de quelques pas. Luco et Albafica le rejoignent dans la pièce un instant plus tard.

\- Alors ?

\- Il s'agit certainement d'un contrecoup de ce qui lui est arrivé samedi à Knossos, répond le médecin tandis que le maître des lieux sort deux mugs du placard. Tout fonctionne correctement et son Cosmos est normal.

Albafica remplit les tasses avec le café préparé par le Griffon et en tend une à Luco qui le remercie d'un sourire.

\- Et donc… ? Il va s'en remettre ?

\- Bien sûr ! répond le jeune homme comme s'il trouvait la question stupide. C'est juste de la fatigue, donc rien de grave.

\- Par sécurité, je conseille toutefois un ou deux jours de repos complet, précise Luco en jetant un coup d'œil à Minos tandis qu'Albafica affiche une moue peu convaincue.

Ce dernier aurait vraisemblablement préféré que le frère de son Maître n'ajoute pas cette dernière phrase en présence du Juge qui hoche immédiatement la tête :

\- D'accord ! Je veillerai personnellement à ce qu'il prenne ce repos !

\- Et ton garage ? marmonne l'ex Chevalier.

Minos hausse les épaules :

\- Je peux bien le fermer quelques jours.

Luco réprime un sourire en les observant à la dérobée et ne peux que constater que le lien amical entre ces deux êtres, pourtant ennemis à la base, se resserre un peu plus chaque jour. Il sirote sa boisson en silence, écoutant à peine les deux amants se chamailler sur la présence requise ou non de Minos au chevet du « malade ».

 _J'appellerai le Seigneur Rhadamanthe tout à l'heure pour le mettre au courant de la fatigue plus ou moins normale d'Albafica._


	14. Chapter 112 Fatigue Milétos

_Et voilà la partie 2 !_

* * *

Seulement vêtu de son pantalon, planté au milieu de la suite dont les meubles ont été poussés contre les murs afin de bénéficier de plus de place, Milétos imite les mouvements que lui montrent Sarpédon. Des gestes aussi bien défensifs qu'offensifs et des enchainements pour devenir plus souple.

Un entrainement intéressant, certes, mais il a cependant du mal à retenir ce que lui enseigne son compagnon, sa concentration est de plus en plus difficile.

\- On peut faire une pause ?

Sarpédon cligne des yeux :

\- Encore ? C'est la troisième en deux heures, tu étais plus en forme hier. Ça ne va pas ?

Le ressuscité se laisse tomber dans un fauteuil :

\- Je suis épuisé.

Le rouquin s'approche de Milétos, les sourcils un peu froncés :

\- Tu devrais être en bonne santé, non aussi fatigué. Tu n'as pas bien dormi, cette nuit ?

\- Si pourtant, répond le jeune homme en se frottant les yeux. C'est peut-être parce que je viens à peine de revenir des Enfers, il faut sans doute que je m'habitue à vivre à nouveau.

\- Oui, c'est possible… murmure Sarpédon en prenant place à côté de lui.

 _Pourtant, avec le Lys, il n'était pas censé avoir besoin d'un temps d'adaptation. Est-ce que Rhadamanthe m'en aurait donné un faux ? Non, ce n'est pas son genre et la fleur a tout de même fonctionnée, autrement Milétos ne serait déjà plus là._

\- Un peu de théorie alors ? Ce sera moins fatiguant que de rester debout. Tu as des questions sur un sujet en particulier ?

Milétos s'adosse plus confortablement contre le dossier du canapé et attrape le plaid plié sur l'accoudoir :

\- Parle-moi des « sens » que maîtrise les Guerriers des Dieux.

\- On dit qu'il en existerait neuf, commence aussitôt Sarpédon en croisant les mains derrière la nuque. Les cinq premiers sont simples : l'ouïe, le goût, le toucher, l'odorat et la vue. Ils possèdent tous le sixième : l'intuition.

Tandis que son compagnon étant le plaid sur ses jambes, le rouquin continue :

\- Ensuite, on trouve le Septième Sens. Je t'ai parlé du Cosmos, cette énergie que tout le monde possède et que chacun peut développer à un niveau plus ou moins haut. Le Septième Sens englobe en quelque sorte les six précédents, c'est aussi le pouvoir enfoui au plus profond de ces Guerriers et lorsque le Septième Sens entre en jeu, les attaques sont beaucoup plus puissantes. Les Chevaliers d'Or d'Athéna possèdent tous la maitrise de ce Sens et l'appellent parfois « Ultime Cosmos ».

Milétos hoche la tête, faisant de son mieux pour assimiler les informations. Cependant, ces dernières semblent entrer par une oreille et ressortir par l'autre, incapable de les enregistrer.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Le Huitième Sens permet d'aller et de revenir du Royaume des Morts sans dépendre de la volonté d'Hadès. On conserve son libre arbitre et on reste en vie tout en pouvant se déplacer où on veut dans ce lieu.

\- La faculté d'être chez les Morts sans être mort, donc…

\- Exactement, sourit Sarpédon. On appelle cette faculté l'Arayashiki.

\- Et le Neuvième Sens ?

\- Il est propre aux Dieux, c'est un Cosmos Supérieur et aucun mortel ne peut le maîtriser, à ma connaissance.

Le rouquin se tait en constatant que son bel amoureux semble décrocher de sa leçon et a fermé les yeux.

 _Les Dieux de l'Olympe possèdent tous le Neuvième Sens, sauf Zeus qui a un niveau de puissance supérieur, ainsi que Poséidon et Hadès. Néanmoins, ces deux derniers ne sont pas un obstacle… Hadès n'interviendra pas et Poséidon est actuellement sous contrôle._

Il se rapproche de l'endormi et lui frôle le front, avant de l'envelopper de son Energie afin de vérifier son état de santé.

 _Bizarre… Tout va bien, il n'y a rien à signaler et pourtant il s'affaiblit je ne sais comment…_

\- Imbécile.

Au son de cette voix imprévue, Sarpédon se retourne, sur le qui-vive et fronce les sourcils devant l'homme qui se dresse dans la suite. Un bel homme dont les traits du visage rappellent ceux de Milétos, un corps à la stature parfaite que les diverses représentations humaines ont été incapables de reproduire fidèlement tant sa perfection est divine. Des cheveux mi- longs à la couleur du feu et des yeux d'or qui fixent Sarpédon avec un certain mépris.

\- Apollon ?! Que faîtes-vous ici ? demande-t-il sèchement en serrant les poings. Comment nous avez-vous trouvé ?

\- Milétos est mon fils, idiot ! rétorque le Dieu des Arts. Il est normal que je sache où il est et ce qu'il fait. Je m'attendais à le voir revenir, avec ou sans toi.

Le rouquin serre les dents, ses yeux font le tour des lieux avant de revenir sur la divinité :

\- Si vous me savez ici, est-ce que Zeus est également au courant ?

\- Je n'ai pas la prétention de savoir ce que sait ou non le Père des Dieux, répond Apollon en s'approchant du canapé.

Du bout des doigts, il effleure une joue de Milétos qui ouvre des yeux ensommeillés peu après. Le jeune homme étouffe à grand peine un bâillement en clignant des paupières :

-… Père… ?

Le visage de ce dernier s'adoucit, il lui caresse les cheveux d'une main et glisse la seconde dans une poche intérieure de sa longue tunique blanche d'où il extirpe un petit flacon en cristal :

\- Tient, mon fils, bois ceci.

\- Qu'est-ce… ? murmure le jeune homme en se redressant sur les coudes tandis que Sarpédon les rejoint.

\- De l'Ambroisie, répond Apollon en retirant le bouchon puis en lui présentant la boisson réservée aux Dieux. Elle te permettra d'obtenir un sursis.

Milétos s'empresse de boire les quelques gorgées contenues dans la fiole.

\- Vous savez pourquoi il est si fatigué… ? s'enquiert le rouquin intéressé.

\- Bien entendu ! Tu as beaucoup de connaissances et de talents pour avoir réussi à quitter les Enfers, mais tu es également un imbécile. Tu as négligé certains détails lorsque tu as voulu ramener mon fils et en prime tu as laissé partir la raison qui fait que Milétos est dans cet état aujourd'hui !

Le jeune homme lui rend le flacon vide qui retourne bien vite dans la tunique du Dieu furibond.

\- Dites-nous ce que vous savez, Père, s'il vous plaît.

Les yeux d'or d'Apollon posent un regard empli de reproches sur Sarpédon qui marmonne :

\- Je croyais que tous deux pouvaient cohabiter.

\- Tu t'es trompé, présomptueux enfant ! Tu es puissant mais tu ne peux pas changer n'importe quoi, tu dois aussi te plier à certaines règles !

Les oreilles rouges, le rouquin encaisse sans broncher les reproches du Dieu des Arts et croise les bras sur le torse en le fusillant du regard.

Milétos regarde alternativement son amant et son père, l'incompréhension est visible sur son visage.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? Expliquez-moi !

Sarpédon soupire et se passe une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Il finit par s'assoir sur l'accoudoir du canapé :

\- Apparemment, tu ne peux vivre dans ce monde en même temps qu'Albafica. Vous avez la même âme, en quelque sorte, et cela donne un conflit dans ce monde. La même âme ne peut se côtoyer elle-même, c'est un paradoxe.

\- Je ne comprends pas… Comment est-ce possible ? C'est à cause de ça que lui et moi sommes si semblables ?

\- Oui, répond le rouquin en jetant un coup d'œil à Apollon qui observe la suite de l'hôtel avec dédain. Tu sais bien que Minos avait des vues sur toi.

Le jeune homme acquiesce en fronçant les sourcils et lui fait signe de continuer.

\- J'ai su d'Hadès lui-même que Zeus connaissait les sentiments de Minos à ton égard et il a voulu lui faire un cadeau dernièrement. Il a émis le souhait de te réincarner pour te mettre sur le chemin de son fils Minos et que vous filiez le parfait amour où je ne sais quoi…

\- Et mon avis là-dedans ?! s'emporte Milétos outré.

\- Je présume que tu aurais eu un lavage de cerveau, intervient Apollon, tu ne te serais pas souvenu de ta vie passée, comme toutes les âmes réincarnées.

Le jeune homme affiche une moue désapprobatrice et tripote le plaid dans lequel il est toujours enveloppé.

Maudissant intérieurement Zeus et ses fils favoris, Sarpédon reprend :

\- Zeus est donc venu trouver le Seigneur des Enfers qui a refusé sa requête. Hadès n'a pas voulu te sortir de ta prison. Selon lui, tu n'avais pas fini d'expier tes fautes, malgré les siècles écoulés. Cependant, le Père des Dieux a insisté et ils ont trouvé une sorte de compromis. Ensemble, ils ont composé une nouvelle âme, basée sur la tienne, une sorte de copie parfaite et ils l'ont injecté en Apollon.

Immédiatement, les yeux de Milétos se tournent vers celui qui vient d'être nommé :

\- Vous avez pris part à ce complot, Père… ?

Le Dieu détourne la tête, vraisemblablement très contrarié :

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, c'était la volonté de Zeus même si je n'ai pas approuvé. Comme j'étais ton père, il m'a demandé de m'accoupler avec une femme ressemblant autant que possible à ta mère, afin de parfaire la ressemblance de la copie à venir.

Sarpédon fronce très légèrement les sourcils en jetant un coup d'œil rapide à Apollon et ouvre la bouche. Le Dieu le fait taire d'un regard et continue ses explication, soulagé de constater que Milétos n'a rien surpris de leur échange silencieux.

\- Et enfin, lorsque le bébé viendrait au monde, Zeus achèverait de donner un dernier coup de pouce pour achever la ressemblance.

\- Cet Albafica me ressemble peut-être, mais il n'est pas du tout comme moi ! Et vous dîtes que c'est à cause de lui que je suis fatigué ?

\- Oui. Vous existez en même temps et cela ne se peut pas, mon fils…

Apollon saisit son visage entre ses mains avec une certaine délicatesse. Du pouce, il lui caresse tendrement les joues :

\- Tu es mon enfant, tu es de ma chair et de mon sang. Ce garçon n'est rien à mes yeux malgré le rôle que l'on m'a forcé à jouer dans sa création. Si tu veux survivre, il doit mourir, tout comme ta mort lui permettrait de rester en vie.

Immédiatement, la même pensée leur vient à l'esprit : si Minos apprend ce dernier détail, il n'aura aucun scrupule à tuer Milétos pour sauver Albafica des Poissons, si ce dernier compte un minimum à ses yeux.

 _Ce qui semble être le cas,_ songe Sarpédon. _Néanmoins, peut-être laissera-t-il mon amour en vie, ne s'en prendra-t-il pas à lui… Il suffit qu'il ne sache pas toute cette histoire sur la création d'Albafica, son lien avec Milétos. Comment pourrait-il l'apprendre d'ailleurs ? Les personnes au courant de cette affaire sont peu nombreuses. Apollon et son fils n'iront pas en parler, Hadès n'est pas disponible et Zeus a déjà dû oublier son caprice passager. Non, en vérité, mes frères ne pourront pas savoir quoi que ce soit et nous agiront avant eux._

\- Tu vois, tu aurais dû tuer cette copie au lieu de le laisser partir avec les autres ! s'écrie Milétos en se tournant vers Sarpédon avec reproche.

Celui-ci reste silencieux et ne cherche ni à protester, ni à se justifier.

 _Il n'a pas tort… J'aurais pu mettre fin à la vie d'Albafica, j'aurais même dû le faire, ce garçon ne devrait même pas exister mais…_

Il se détourne du Dieu et de son fils et s'approche de la fenêtre. Le regard absent, Sarpédon observe les voitures et les scooters qui circulent dans les rues plus bas.

 _Mais après sa façon d'agir, sa générosité envers nous alors que je venais de lui faire du mal, je ne pouvais pas. J'ai une dette envers lui, je n'oublie pas._

\- Se débarrasser d'Albafica ne sera pas bien difficile, reprend Apollon. Je lui ferai entrer dans la tête qu'il n'est rien du tout, à peine une copie inutile.

Milétos sourit :

\- Tu vas le torturer pour ça ?

\- Est-ce bien utile d'en arriver là ? s'enquiert le rouquin en se retournant vers eux.

 _Ce serait bien cruel. Vouloir sa mort est une chose, en profiter pour lui faire encore plus de mal en est une autre._

La main du Dieu caresse les cheveux bleus du jeune homme durant quelques instants, puis il finit par s'assoir au bord du canapé et serre son fils dans ses bras :

\- Il doit savoir qu'il est une erreur et doit être puni. Ce garçon ose profiter de la vie et il aurait sûrement eu de longues années devant lui tandis que toi tu as passé des siècles en Enfers ! Et c'est là-bas que tu retourneras si nous ne nous débarrassons pas de lui dans les prochains jours. Je m'y refuse catégoriquement !

Sarpédon reporte à nouveau son attention sur l'animation de la rue.

Voir cette expression aussi ravie sur le visage de Milétos à l'idée de faire du mal à autrui ne lui plaît pas. Pourtant, lui-même a été le premier scandalisé par la création d'Albafica, lui aussi lui a fait du mal… Aurait-il…des regrets… ?

 _Est-ce que je m'attendris… ?_

 _Ou bien que j'assume être un sale type capable de faire souffrir mais que je n'apprécie guère de voir l'amour de ma vie faire de même ? Il est dérangeant de voir que l'idée le ravi à ce point._

Le rouquin ferme les yeux en appuyant son front contre la vitre froide, conscient que Milétos et Apollon ne se soucient guère de sa présence pour le moment.

 _Il a dissimulé une information important au sujet de la création d'Albafica…même Zeus ignore encore ce détail._

* * *

 _C'est la fin de ce chapitre. Comme vous pouvez le constater, Apollon entre en jeu. Attention, attention, j'ai déjà vu des "dessins" d'un Apollon qui semble tiré de l'univers de Saint Seiya. J'ignore si c'est juste des dessins "comme ça" ou s'il est basé sur quelque chose comme Saint Seiya Omega (que je n'ai jamais pris le temps de regarder, je l'avoue). Donc, si par hasard, le personnage d'Apollon existe dans Saint Seiya, il y a de fortes chances qu'il ne ressemble PAS à cet Apollon là._

 _Une nouvelle fois, merci à tous et à toutes pour votre suivi et vos commentaires, ça fait toujours autant plaisir et c'est toujours aussi motivant !_


	15. Chapitre 12

**Mardi**

L'eau du robinet coule dans la bouilloire électrique placée peu après sur son socle. En attendant qu'elle se mette à bouillir, Albafica attrape un mug pendu à un crochet du mur et le pose sur la table. Il ouvre ensuite un placard d'où il sort un sachet de thé, ainsi que le sucrier qui vient se placer près de la tasse.

Ses yeux se tournent brièvement vers le couloir.

 _Bien, Minos dort encore. Avec un peu de chance, il va pioncer jusqu'à très tard et je serai déjà bien loin !_

Sans faire de bruit, le jeune homme dépiaute le petit papier et glisse l'infusion dans le mug, elle est bientôt rejointe par deux morceaux de sucre.

D'une main légère, il s'empare de la bouilloire et verse l'eau frémissante dans le récipient.

 _Je m'achèterai à manger sur le chemin._

En attendant que le thé soit infusé et moins chaud, Albafica gagne son salon sur la pointe des pieds et glisse son porte-monnaie dans sa sacoche avec quelques morceaux de sucre à croquer en cas de coup de fatigue pendant la journée.

 _Parfait !_

Il retourne dans la cuisine en silence et saisit son thé qu'il avale en quelques gorgées rapides.

Une fois le mug vide, le jeune homme le dépose dans l'évier et retourne prestement dans le salon où il attrape son sac.

 _Dans dix secondes, je suis dehors !_

Albafica se retourne et se heurte à Minos qui se tient sur le seuil de la porte, les bras croisés sur le torse.

\- Où tu vas, Poisson ?

\- Euh…

Frustré, le jeune homme essaye de le contourner. Les mains de son amant se referment sur ses bras pour le retenir.

\- Tu comptais aller au travail ?

\- Oui… marmonne l'ex Chevalier d'Athéna. Je me sens mieux.

Le Spectre d'Hadès hausse un sourcil sceptique en le délestant de son sac.

\- Hier matin aussi tu te sentais mieux, je te signale, mais ça c'est aggravé en une journée. Luco a dit que tu devais te reposer, tu as déjà oublié ?

\- Non, mais…

\- Pas de « mais » ! tranche le Juge en le jetant sur son épaule comme un sac de pommes de terre et en se dirigeant vers la chambre.

Albafica se tortille en essayant de s'échapper mais Minos tient bon et le jette sur le lit. Le jeune homme se redresse immédiatement et se retrouve plaqué solidement contre le matelas par la poigne du Spectre, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à t'attacher au lit, Truite… Non pas que cela me dérangerait, susurre-t-il contre ses lèvres.

\- Lâche-moi, marmonne son prisonnier en cessant toutefois de se débattre par crainte de le voir mettre sa menace à exécution.

Minos affiche un léger sourire amusé :

\- Te voilà soudain bien raisonnable, c'est étrange.

Avec un petit rire, le Juge le libère et s'assoit sur ses talons. Albafica se redresse en se mettant en tailleur sur le lit.

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ne rien faire de mes journées. Si je n'œuvre pas pour Athéna, je travaille à mon magasin…

\- Et lorsque tu n'avais pas encore ta boutique de pâquerettes et que ta Déesse ne t'envoyait pas en mission, que faisais-tu ? Ne va pas me faire croire que tu allais prendre le café avec tes petits copains, tu es du genre solitaire.

Le jeune homme le regarde puis tourne les yeux vers la fenêtre où un timide soleil pointe ses rayons.

\- Quand Shion ne m'invitait pas à me joindre à lui, j'ai toujours eu de quoi m'occuper. Je jardinais, par exemple.

Minos sourit :

\- Mais encore ?

\- En quoi ça t'intéresse ? marmonne Albafica.

\- Me parler t'occupe, réplique le Juge avec pertinence. Alors, comment t'occupais-tu ?

Un léger soupir franchit les lèvres de son interlocuteur qui baisse le regard sur les couvertures défaites, puis sur les doigts de Minos en train de jouer avec les plis.

\- Au début, j'ai mis ces moments à profit pour me trouver une nouvelle maison.

\- Une « nouvelle » ? Où vivais-tu, avant ?

\- Avec mon Maître, dans la campagne…

La réponse est évasive. Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendra pas la localisation exacte, le Spectre du Griffon n'insiste pas et se lève :

\- Je vais me faire un café, tu viens ?

Immédiatement, le jeune homme bondit hors du lit pour lui emboîter le pas en marmonnant :

\- C'était bien la peine de me trainer jusqu'ici.

Tous deux retournent en cuisine.

Albafica remarque bien que pour Minos, se « faire un café » signifie en réalité : « poser ses fesses sur une chaise et attendre qu'Alba fasse tout le travail ». Bien que blasé par cette attitude, le jeune homme met la cafetière en route puis sort des paquets de biscuits de ses placards avant de les déposer devant le Spectre d'Hadès.

\- Pourquoi as-tu quitté la maison de ton enfance ? s'enquiert ce dernier en attrapant celui contenant les moelleux au chocolat.

\- Trop de souvenirs… des bons, mais aussi des mauvais.

Albafica rince sa tasse abandonnée dans l'évier et l'essuie avec un torchon.

\- Donc, tu as cherché une nouvelle maison. Ensuite ?

\- J'ai déménagé. Après, j'ai eu l'idée d'ouvrir le magasin. Il a fallu réunir l'argent nécessaire, trouver les fournisseurs, un local… et le reste du temps, je jardinais, lisais… C'est bon, ta curiosité est satisfaite ? demande le jeune homme en lui servant le café.

Minos sourit en mettant un morceau de sucre dans sa boisson :

\- Tu n'auras qu'à lire pendant ces deux jours de repos. Ou on peut aussi tester la résistance de ton lit…

Comme il s'y attendait, et pour son plus grand bonheur, les joues d'Albafica s'enflamment.

En ricanant, le Juge achève de manger son gâteau et boit une gorgée de son café. Il ne quitte pas son amant du regard, amusé par sa pudeur toujours existante malgré le temps passé ensemble.

 _Quelle fraîche innocence…_

Ses yeux coulissent en direction du postérieur du beau garçon qui s'affaire à ranger la cuisine.

\- Etonnant que tu sois encore debout et capable de te mouvoir.

Les deux jeunes gens tournent la tête en même temps vers le seuil de la cuisine. Albafica adopte immédiatement une posture défensive tandis que Minos bondit de sa chaise :

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

Le nouveau venu tourne ses yeux dorés empli de mépris vers lui :

\- Je croyais qu'un Juge comme toi le devinerait.

Le Spectre des Enfers tressaille.

 _Cette aura… ce Cosmos…_

Il lui suffit d'un coup d'œil pour savoir que l'ex Chevalier d'Or à ses côtés a également deviné que l'être en face d'eux n'est pas un mortel.

\- Que puis-je pour vous, Seigneur Apollon ? s'enquiert Albafica d'une voix prudente.

Le Dieu porte son attention sur lui :

\- Oh, tu connais donc mon identité ?

\- Je suis Grec, mon Seigneur, j'ai déjà vu des peintures et sculptures à votre image. Force est de constater qu'elles ne vous rendent pas justice, achève poliment le jeune homme alors que les questions bouillonnent dans son esprit.

 _Que fait-il ici ? Si Apollon est le père de Milétos, est-il également le mien ?_

\- Garde tes flatteries, copie.

Le jeune homme serre les dents tandis que Minos fronce les sourcils en s'abstenant à grand peine de faire un commentaire.

\- Je m'attendais à te trouver mort, ou tout du moins à l'agonie, reprend le Dieu en passant un doigt sur la surface immaculée de la table. Etonnant qu'une erreur comme toi soit en vie, tu as effectivement beaucoup de volonté.

\- Comment osez-vous l'insulter ? siffle le Spectre en avançant d'un pas, les poings serrés.

Il est arrêté par le bras d'Albafica qui lui barre le torse. La main d'Apollon s'abat sur la joue de Minos en une gifle sèche et douloureuse.

\- Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à m'adresser la parole, Juge d'Hadès.

Bien qu'outré, celui-ci reste muet, la joue cuisante et humilié. Son regard coulisse vers Albafica. Si ce dernier ne l'avait pas arrêté, n'aurait-il pas eu pire qu'une gifle ? Son compagnon reste totalement stoïque en baissant lentement le bras :

\- Je ne suis pas encore décédé, ainsi que vous pouvez le constater. Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose, Seigneur Apollon ?

Le Dieu se rapproche de lui avec une hostilité apparente :

\- Jamais je n'ai voulu de toi, murmure-t-il avec un profond dégoût. Tu ne seras jamais mon fils comme l'est Milétos. J'attends avec impatience le moment où ta volonté faiblira, tu disparaitras enfin !

Sur ces mots, Apollon disparait, laissant un lourd silence perplexe planter entre Albafica et Minos.

Le jeune homme desserre lentement ses poings aux jointures blanchies. Une légère pâleur s'est emparée de ses joues. Il ne comprend pas cette étrange visite et pourquoi un Dieu qu'il ne connait même pas, à qui il n'a rien fait, semble le détester au point de souhaiter le voir mort.

 _« Tu ne seras jamais mon fils comme l'est Milétos » que signifie cette phrase ? Est-ce une façon de dire que je suis bel et bien sa progéniture comme nous l'avions supposé ? Milétos serait donc…mon frère ? Voilà qui n'est guère réjouissant._

\- Alba… ?

\- Je vais m'allonger un peu, je me sens fatigué.

Le Spectre lui emboite machinalement le pas sans même songer à lancer une réplique lui soulignant qu'il n'a effectivement même pas tenu deux heures.

Le jeune homme se couche, le visage las et remonte les couvertures sous son menton.

 _Quel père souhaiterait la mort de son fils ? Quel père le traite de « copie » ? Je ne comprends pas. J'ai l'impression d'avoir commis un crime dont j'ignore tout._

Minos prend place au bord du lit :

\- Repose-toi, bonne idée. Il a l'air t'attendre que tu t'épuises, ne lui accorde pas ce plaisir.

Après un instant d'hésitation, le Juge tend une main comme pour caresser les cheveux bleus, puis se ravise à la dernière seconde :

\- Apollon doit savoir des choses, il semblait parfaitement au courant de ta mystérieuse fatigue. Il est surement lié à cette histoire…

\- Quelle déduction, marmonne Albafica. Il a mentionné également Milétos, c'est son fils et que je suis une « copie »… Il y a donc forcément un rapport avec eux. Tu as d'autres remarques pertinentes ?

Minos soupire bruyamment et regarde le sol entre ses pieds sans prendre la peine de répliquer. Il est agacé contre lui-même. Pourquoi se soucie-t-il de la santé d'un ex Chevalier ?

 _Ce n'est qu'un humain, magnifique, certes, mais un humain tout de même. Un mortel ! Un mortel dans la ligne de mire d'un Dieu en plus de ça, mieux vaudrait que je ne m'éloigne de lui si je ne veux pas d'emmerdes._

Pourtant, le Juge ne bouge pas d'un pouce, tâchant de se convaincre que s'il reste c'est parce que le jeune homme est sa propriété et qu'il ne prête pas ses affaires, même à un Dieu.

* * *

 _ **Un petit chapitre pour cette semaine... J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant. Pour ceux que ça intéresse et qui ne sont pas au courant, j'ai posté hier une petite fic "conte" inspirée de Peau d'Ane, avec toujours Albafica et Minos.**_

 _ **Je vous retrouve sur le blog, le Jardin d'Albafica, pour ceux qui vont là-bas et je vous dis "à la semaine prochaine" pour les autres. Tchaooo**_


	16. Chapter 13

**Mercredi**

L'aube est levée depuis peu mais Rhadamanthe ne dort plus depuis longtemps. Bien réveillé, dans un costard tiré à quatre épingles, les mains croisées sur la table de la cuisine d'Albafica, il écoute Minos lui narrer la visite d'Apollon.  
Les sourcils froncés, il tourne sa petite cuillère dans son café en réfléchissant à ce qu'il vient d'apprendre tandis que le Spectre du Griffon réprime un bâillement en maudissant son aîné d'être arrivé si tôt dans la matinée.  
\- Loin de moi l'idée de te déprimer, mais si un Dieu intervient nous risquons de ne pas pouvoir faire grand-chose pour les contrer s'il s'en prend à Albafica.  
\- Nous nous battons bien contre Athéna…  
\- Contre ses Chevaliers, plus exactement, corrige Rhadamanthe du Wyvern.  
\- On s'en fiche ! s'écrie son cadet. Albafica est à moi ! Personne n'a le droit de me le prendre !  
L'aîné des trois Juges soupire sans savoir s'il s'agit d'une bonne ou d'une mauvaise chose que Minos s'accroche autant au sosie de Milétos.  
 _En compagnie de cet Albafica, ça peut très mal tourner… ou au contraire lui apporter enfin un peu de bonheur._  
\- Je dois partir, j'ai une réunion importante dans trois quart d'heure.  
Rhadamanthe se lève et attrape son attaché case posé sur une chaise. Rapidement, il l'ouvre et extirpe un flacon.  
\- Tient, Luco a préparé un remède provisoire. Il espère que ça donnera au moins un petit sursis.  
\- Merci… murmure Minos en le prenant. Je vais le lui apporter tout de suite.  
Le Spectre du Wyvern le regarde s'éloigner dans le couloir.  
Fais attention à toi…  
Il sort de la maison, très inquiet quant à l'avenir incertain qui s'offre à eux.

* * *

\- Merci beaucoup, Shion, c'est très gentil à toi.  
\- De rien, Alba, c'est bien normal ! Repose-toi bien, je m'occupe de tout.  
Le jeune homme raccroche, un sourire crispé aux lèvres. Il repose son téléphone portable sur sa table de chevet et s'adosse à ses oreillers. Il n'a pas eu le courage de lui parler de la visite d'Apollon, son frère d'armes s'inquiète déjà bien assez à son sujet et se montre d'une extrême gentillesse en acceptant de tenir sa boutique de fleurs pendant son absence.  
\- Eh, Sushi !  
Il tourne la tête vers la porte qui vient de s'ouvrir sur Minos.  
\- Oui ?  
Le Spectre du Griffon sourit en lui présentant une petite bouteille :  
\- De la part de Luco. Apparemment, ça peut t'apporter un peu plus de temps et ainsi nous aurons le loisir de mettre ce temps à profit pour t'aider à aller mieux. Dans le cas où ta fatigue ne s'en irait pas d'elle-même, bien sûr.  
\- C'est très gentil de sa part, répond Albafica en saisissant le remède et en le dévissant avec précaution.  
\- Je pense qu'il t'aime bien, Fica. Il te considère certainement comme une sorte de neveu… Ou alors, c'est parce que tu l'as aidé à prendre soin de Rhadamanthe.  
\- Quel rapport avec ton frère ? s'étonne-t-il avant de porter le goulot à ses lèvres.  
Minos prend place au bord du lit :  
\- Luco fait partie des Spectres qui prennent leurs ordres de lui. Rhada est très apprécié de ses sous-fifres.  
 _Ça ne devrait pas me surprendre,_ songe l'ex- Chevalier des Poissons en buvant. _Il a l'air d'être une personne sévère mais plutôt juste._  
Il vide le contenu du flacon et pose celui-ci près de son téléphone.  
\- Alors ? Tu sens une différence ?  
\- Je viens à peine de finir de boire, il faut attendre que ça agisse.  
 _Et je ne compte pas me laisser faire ! Que ce remède marche ou non, je résisterai de toutes mes forces, le plus longtemps possible !_  
Le visage résolu, Albafica repousse sa couverture et sort de sa chambre.  
\- Hé ! Où tu vas ? s'exclame Minos en le suivant.  
Le jeune homme s'arrête au milieu de son salon et se met à quatre pattes, sous les yeux stupéfait de son amant. Celui-ci le fixe, perplexe, en le voyant glisser sa main gauche sous son bras droit, poser l'avant-bras, le bras et l'épaule gauche au sol.  
\- … Qu'est-ce…que… tu…fais…Alba… ?  
\- Des exercices d'étirement, répond l'intéressé en faisant le même mouvement de l'autre côté. Je me sens tout ankylosé à rester couché.  
Il respire profondément pour ponctuer sa phrase.  
Perplexe devant cette attitude, le Juge d'Hadès se déplace de quelques pas afin de pouvoir admirer son postérieur à loisirs.  
\- Ménage-toi, quand même…  
Une fois ces étirements terminés, le jeune homme se redresse à genoux en pivotant vers Minos, de façon à être face à lui. Il croise les mains dans son dos et entreprend de les en éloigner afin d'étirer ses bras :  
\- C'est déjà énorme de ne pas aller au travail, je me ménage donc bien assez.  
Une moue peu convaincue s'affiche sur le visage du Spectre qui s'affale sur le canapé. Il ne quitte pas des yeux le corps parfait de son amant qui remue avec grâce quelque soit l'exercice effectué.  
\- Quand on te dit de te reposer, c'est dans le sens : se poser devant la télé, dormir ou bouquiner… ne rien faire de fatiguant, ne se soucier de rien pendant que mes frères et moi cherchons un truc pour te soigner.  
Albafica ne répond pas, concentré sur un enchaînement précis qu'il recommence trois fois. A la quatrième, Minos s'impatiente et pianote d'agacement sur l'accoudoir :  
\- Oh ! Tu fais quoi là ?!  
\- La Salutation au Soleil, répond l'interpellé, debout, les bras levés vers le ciel.  
\- Je ne te parle pas de ça ! Tu m'as écouté au moins ?  
\- Oui, oui.  
\- Et… ?  
\- Et il n'y a rien d'intéressant à la télé.  
A présent en équilibre sur un pied, il ferme les yeux et reprend :  
\- De quoi tu te mêles, au juste ? C'est moi le principal concerné, je connais mes limites et surtout je n'ai pas l'habitude de rester avec les bras croisés en cas d'ennuis.  
\- Ouais, enfin… si tu te fatigues avec ton yoga, ça ne va pas nous aider, marmonne le Juge.  
Avec un demi-sourire, le jeune homme change de jambe d'appui et ouvre un œil pour regarder Minos :  
\- Tu es vraiment le Spectre du Griffon de l'Etoile Céleste de la Noblesse ? T'es pas plutôt celui de la Mère Poule ?  
Outré, l'autre se hérisse en le fusillant du regard :  
\- Attention à ce que tu dis, la Gambas !  
Un rire insolent lui répond :  
\- Là, tu ressembles plutôt à un Hérisson. Minos le Hérisson ! Hahahaha !  
\- Comment oses-tu ?!  
Un instant plus tard, les fils invisibles de la Manipulation Cosmique s'enroulent autour d'Albafica qui perd instantanément le contrôle de son corps.  
\- Viens ici !  
Incapable de résister, celui-ci avance jusqu'au canapé. Le Spectre du Griffon le libère et le renverse sans attendre au milieu des coussins, un sourire de prédateur aux lèvres. A califourchon sur lui, le visage tout près du sien, le Juge serre les poignets de son amant entre ses doigts, les maintenant de chaque côté de sa tête :  
\- Tu fais moins le malin, là…  
\- C'est de la triche d'utiliser ta technique, marmonne le jeune homme.  
\- Nous n'avons jamais décrété que je n'avais pas le droit de l'utiliser sur toi, rétorque Minos avant de l'embrasser fougueusement pour contrer toute tentative de protestation.  
Ses mains relâchent les poignets et remontent le T-shirt d'Albafica, dévoilant le ventre où il s'empresse de déposer des baisers combinés à de légers mordillements qui font frémir sa consentante victime.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ? murmure l'ex Chevalier d'Athéna en caressant une longue mèche blanche entre deux doigts.  
\- Je t'embrasse, ensuite je vais te déshabiller, bien sûr ! Et pour finir, je vais te prendre comme il se doit.  
Le jeune homme ferme à demi les paupières, appréciant le contact des lèvres qui viennent se perdre dans son cou. Il repousse cependant le Spectre lorsque celui-ci commence à saisir entre son index et son pouce le bouton de son pantalon.  
\- Arrête, tu vas me fatiguer. C'est toi-même qui m'as dit de me ménager.  
Minos fronce légèrement les sourcils :  
\- Que tu es chiant !  
Albafica lui embrasse les lèvres avec légèreté et l'écarte doucement en se redressant, le visage espiègle :  
\- Je ne fais qu'écouter tes conseils ; je me repose.  
Le Juge lève les yeux au ciel, les dents serrées de frustration.  
 _Il n'a pas le droit de retourner les arguments quand ça l'arrange !_  
\- Tu n'es raisonnable que quand cela t'arrange, Truite.  
\- Si j'étais toujours raisonnable, comme tu dis, tu serais plumé et mort depuis longtemps.  
\- N'importe quoi ! Je suis beaucoup trop fort pour toi !  
\- L'auto persuasion, c'est magnifique, se moque le jeune homme.  
Minos le renverse prestement sur le canapé et l'embrasse encore, jusqu'à ce que son amant commence à manquer de souffle. Ce dernier pose ses mains sur les épaules du Juge :  
\- Je suis néanmoins tenté de prendre le risque et que tu m'épuises…  
\- Vraiment ? susurre le Spectre en tripotant à nouveau le T-shirt d'Albafica.  
Sa main se retrouve soudain vide. L'ex Chevalier n'est plus allongé sur le canapé, les coussins ont encore la forme du corps allongé sur eux quelques instants à peine auparavant.  
\- Encore ?! rugit Minos devant sa nouvelle disparition soudaine.  
Rageur, il frappe l'accoudoir avant de saisir le coussin le plus proche et de le jeter à travers la pièce. Tâchant de garder cependant la tête froide, il bondit ensuite sur son téléphone portable afin de prévenir ses frères.

* * *

Assis dans un fauteuil, les jambes nonchalamment croisées, Sarpédon ne dit pas un mot.  
Estimant la suite de l'hôtel trop « minable » pour son fils adoré, Apollon a fait apparaitre une maisonnette à l'écart du centre-ville et s'est vraisemblablement débrouillé pour que personne ne se pose de question sur sa subite présence. Ainsi, le rouquin se trouve actuellement dans sa nouvelle demeure et sirote un jus de pomme en observant la scène qui se déroule devant ses yeux.  
Albafica, qu'il vient de téléporter pour le garder à l'œil, se tient à quelques mètres de lui, sur ses gardes. Son regard bleu ne quitte pas Milétos qui lui tourne autour en affichant un profond mépris. Quant à Apollon, il est en train de dresser une barrière de protection autour de l'habitation afin que personne ne puisse localiser le Cosmos du kidnappé.  
Une fois la protection mise en place, le Dieu s'avance à grands pas vers Albafica.  
\- Je te trouve bien vaillant ! s'agace-t-il en lui saisissant le menton entre deux doigts pour lui redresser la tête.  
La mâchoire crispée, le jeune homme reste immobile pendant que le père de Milétos le dévisage avec attention :  
\- Je vois… Tes petits copains ont réussi à te donner un sursis.  
Agacé, il repousse Albafica contre le mur.  
\- Un sursis ? répète Milétos en serrant les poings. Il n'a pas le droit ! Je perds du temps !  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce garçon ne tiendra pas aussi longtemps que toi.  
Sarpédon baisse les yeux sur son verre qu'il fait pivoter entre ses doigts.  
Toute cette histoire commence à le contrarier énormément. Jamais il n'a voulu voir Apollon s'incruster dans ses projets, ni que ce dernier accapare toute l'attention de son Milétos au point que celui-ci prend à peine garde à lui. Le duo père-fils ne se soucie guère de sa présence et le Dieu des Arts se comporte comme si c'était grâce à lui que son fiston n'était plus enfermé en Enfer.  
Le rouquin soupire légèrement. Il leur cherche des excuses : sans Apollon, Milétos ne serait effectivement à nouveau plus là. Le jeune homme veut sûrement profiter de la présence de son père tant qu'il le peut étant donné que tous deux se sont à peine côtoyés autrefois. Et le Dieu est seulement un peu protecteur envers sa progéniture.  
Malgré tout, Sarpédon ne comprend pas tout à fait le comportement de Milétos. Autrefois, ils passaient des heures ensemble. Ils pouvaient à peine se passer l'un de l'autre. Milétos connaissait également la vérité ! Une vérité que Rhadamanthe et Minos n'avaient jamais su voir…  
Les excuses qu'il trouve à celui qui fait battre son cœur justifient-elle pour autant ce comportement distant ? Il ne sait quoi penser de cette situation et ne peut nier qu'il se sent un peu déçu. En son for intérieur, Sarpédon se demande vaguement pourquoi Hadès a refusé la réincarnation de cette âme qui, pourtant, aurait dû être réincarnée bien plus tôt. Le Seigneur des Enfers ne refuse jamais rien par caprice. Est-ce son séjour dans la Septième Prison qui influence Milétos ? Ou bien… ?  
Ses pensées sont brutalement interrompues par Albafica qui vient de renverser une étagère sur Apollon et qui déguerpit hors du salon.  
 _Tentative désespérée, il ne peut rien sans son Armure._  
De ce fait, le meuble s'écrase bruyamment sur le sol qui tremble. Le Dieu de la Beauté s'est écarté, a déjà dégainé son arc et tire une flèche. Celle-ci se plante avec précision dans la poignée de la porte d'entrée à l'instant où le jeune homme s'apprête à poser la main dessus. Par réflexe, Albafica cesse son mouvement, craignant de se faire percer de toutes parts.  
\- Ouvre le placard, Milétos, notre invité a besoin d'un peu d'intimité.  
Les dents serrées, Albafica se retourne lentement pour voir son double ouvrir une porte avec un grand sourire affiché aux lèvres et Apollon qui le menace avec son arc.  
 _Mieux vaut ne pas chercher les problèmes pour l'instant… Je n'ai pas ma Cloth et mon Cosmos continue de diminuer, inutile d'en perdre davantage et de le gaspiller bêtement en fonçant tête baissée._  
\- Entre là-dedans, dépêche-toi !  
Adossé contre le chambranle de la porte de la cuisine, un nouveau verre de jus de fruits en main, Sarpédon regarde le jeune homme pénétrer dans sa prison, la tête haute et le visage noble.  
 _Je comprends ce que Minos lui trouve. Albafica ressemble à un Prince par son physique et son attitude. En réalité, il n'a rien à envier à Milétos._  
En buvant, il regarde ce dernier tourner la clé dans la serrure pour enfermer leur « invité », un rictus ravi est peint sur ses lèvres. Un rictus trahissant sa joie de malmener sa copie. Un rictus qui ne l'embellit guère…  
 _… ça serait même presque l'inverse…_

* * *

Albafica reste immobile après que la porte se soit refermée dans son dos, laissant ses yeux s'habituer à la pénombre. Il n'a pas de montre, ni son portable et ne peut donc appeler aucun secours, ni savoir l'heure.  
 _Pas de fenêtre, comme dans tout placard qui se respecte. Bien… réfléchissons._  
Le jeune homme s'assoit sur le sol, dos contre le mur et ferme les yeux.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà pour aujourd'huiiiii... Alors ? Albafica va-t-il réussir à sortir des griffes d'Apollon et Milétos ?**_

 _ **La suite la semaine prochaiiiiine.**_


	17. Chapitre 14

**Jeudi matin**

\- Toujours rien ?  
\- Rien ! J'ai fait cinquante fois le tour de la ville, j'ai survolé trois fois la Crète en m'arrêtant à Knossos. Aucune trace de lui !  
La moto garée à la va-vite sur un trottoir, Minos se sent perdre patience. Adossé contre son deux-roues, il boit un café à emporter, le téléphone entre l'épaule et l'oreille.  
\- Il peut être n'importe où dans le monde, fait remarquer Rhadamanthe à l'autre bout du fil. Si c'est Sarpédon le responsable, qui sait où Albafica peut se trouver ?  
\- Je sais… soupire le Spectre du Griffon en grimaçant après avoir bu une gorgée de sa boisson.  
 _Berk !_  
Il vide le reste du café dans un pot de fleurs public.  
\- Dès que ma réunion est terminée, je ferai également des recherches, mais je ne te garantis rien.  
\- Merci, Rhada. Où est Aiacos ?  
\- Il doit rendre un papier et il compte aller vérifier ensuite l'avancée des travaux. Tu peux l'appeler si tu veux qu'il cherche aussi.  
Minos jette son gobelet vide dans le caniveau :  
\- Non, c'est très bien comme ça. On se rappelle.  
Le Juge raccroche et saisit son casque suspendu au guidon.  
 _Il ne faudrait pas que ces disparitions deviennent une habitude !_  
Sans grande conviction, il enfourche sa selle et se remet en quête du disparu.

* * *

 **Jeudi après-midi.**

Milétos s'ennuie à mourir. Son père est parti dans la matinée pour regagner l'Olympe, ne souhaitant pas qu'une trop longue absence interpelle les autres Dieux. Et Sarpédon l'agace un peu avec ses cours sur le Cosmos et son programme d'entraînement. Bien sûr, l'idée de renverser Zeus et de contrôler le monde ensuite depuis l'Olympe lui plaît énormément mais pourquoi devrait-il apprendre à utiliser ce Cosmos et à se battre alors que Sarpédon est assez puissant pour virer seul le Père des Dieux de son trône en un clin d'œil ?  
 _Il peut bien se débrouiller tout seul !_  
 _Même Père reconnait que Zeus devient un vieillard qui ne fait plus grand-chose et qui se fait toujours manipuler par Héra._  
Le jeune homme quitte le lit où il vient de faire une sieste et boit la coupe d'Ambroisie posée sur la table de nuit à son attention. Il sort ensuite de sa chambre en s'étirant.  
 _Si je prenais un bon bain… ?_  
Pourtant, Milétos s'arrête bien avant la salle de bain et regarde le placard. Modifiant son programme, il tourne la clé dans la serrure et l'ouvre.  
Albafica s'est couché comme il a pu sur le sol de son étroite prison, recroquevillé sur lui-même, les yeux fermés.  
 _Père avait raison, il n'est pas très résistant ! Le temps lui est compté, bientôt cette copie n'existera plus et je serai enfin tranquille !_  
Occupé à jubiler, il ne fait pas attention où il met les pieds et trébuche soudain, se retrouvant étalé sur son sosie.  
 _Sur quoi ai-je… ?_  
Tournant à demi la tête, il remarque alors le clou par terre, un clou amputé de sa pointe comme s'il avait été rongé par quelque chose.  
 _Qu'est-ce q…_  
Au même instant, celui qu'il croyait aux portes de la mort le renverse au sol et lui plaque une main enduit d'un liquide poisseux sur la figure.  
 _Du sang… ?_  
La pression disparait aussitôt, il entend le prisonnier partir en courant.  
Milétos ouvre la bouche pour prévenir Sarpédon. C'est à ce moment précis que la douleur explose dans son crâne une brûlure atroce se répand sur la zone enduite par le poison, il sent sa chair fondre comme la neige au soleil. Un hurlement d'animal à l'agonie franchit ses lèvres en lui déchirant les cordes vocales. Alerté, Sarpédon accourt immédiatement et écarquille les yeux d'horreur en voyant le beau visage de son amoureux en train d'être ravagé les muscles sont déjà atteints et les os commencent à être touchés. Prestement, il retire son T-shirt à manches longues et commence à éponger dans l'espoir d'atténuer les dégâts. Il peste rageusement entre ses dents en songeant qu'il possède beaucoup de capacités, à l'exception de celles qui permettent de soigner les gens. Les plaintes et les gémissements de son cher et tendre lui font mal au cœur et il ne peut que constater avec dépit que le poison s'attaque à présent à son T-shirt.  
\- Ecarte-toi, imbécile !  
La main d'Apollon se pose avec autorité sur son épaule et le pousse sans ménagement à l'écart. La seconde suivant, le Dieu pose ses doigts sur la zone blessée et libère son Cosmos afin de soigner son fils.  
\- Maudit soit cet Albafica ! Je lui ferai payer cet affront ! jure-t-il en colère.  
Furibond, il tourne ensuite la tête vers Sarpédon, les yeux lançant des éclairs :  
\- Et toi, qu'attends-tu pour ramener ce salopard ?!

* * *

Guère fier d'avoir ainsi blessé Milétos, Albafica court aussi vite que possible.  
 _Pas très glorieux, mais au moins j'ai gagné un peu de temps…_  
La chance est avec lui, il en a conscience. Apollon n'était pas présent et la porte d'entrée était ouverte. Le jeune homme rassemble tant bien que mal son Cosmos pour booster sa course et constate que sa réserve d'Energie, déjà bien basse, s'épuise à une vitesse alarmante. Jetant des coups d'œil ici et là, il réalise avec inquiétude que les rues parcourues ne lui sont pas du tout familières, au point qu'il ignore s'il est même encore à Athènes.  
S'enfuir n'est peut-être pas la meilleure des idées, surtout en sachant qu'il a à faire à un Dieu et à Sarpédon. Il s'agit même surement d'une vaine tentative, mais Albafica tient à faire tout son possible pour ne pas leur donner satisfaction et surtout il n'a pas envie de passer ses derniers instants enfermé dans un petit placard.  
Une imposante ombre noire le survole soudain. Immédiatement, l'ex Guerrier d'Athéna freine et adopte une posture de défense, bien décidé à se battre jusqu'au bout. Il reconnait alors la haute silhouette qui se pose devant lui.  
\- Rhadamanthe !  
Soulagé, il ne peut retenir un mince sourire, soulagé de le voir.  
\- Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?  
\- Je te cherchais, je n'étais pas loin et j'ai perçu ton Cosmos, explique rapidement le Juge.  
Une nouvelle fois, le jeune homme se demande pourquoi les Juges lui prêtent autant d'attention et prennent le risque de s'attirer des ennuis.  
 _Est-ce tout simplement qu'ils…m'aiment bien… ?_  
Rhadamanthe fronce soudain les sourcils et s'avance de deux pas pour dépasser Albafica. Celui-ci se retourne machinalement et sent son cœur manquer un battement en voyant que Sarpédon les a rejoints.  
Soigneusement interposé, le Spectre du Wyvern ne quitte pas son cadet du regard. Les yeux verts de celui-ci passent de l'un à l'autre, il semble vaguement hésiter quant à l'attitude à adopter. Il finit par hausser les épaules et tourne les talons pour rebrousser chemin :  
\- Apollon n'aura qu'à s'en charger.  
Bien qu'interloqué par cette réaction, Rhadamanthe préfère ne pas se poser de question, ni perdre plus de temps. Il soulève le jeune homme dans ses bras comme s'il ne pesait rien et s'envole prestement avec lui.

* * *

Les mains dans les poches, Sarpédon referme la porte d'entrée d'un coup de pied.  
\- Pourquoi reviens-tu seul ?! l'interpelle immédiatement le Dieu de la Beauté en le toisant, les bras croisés de mécontentement sur le torse.  
\- Comment va Milétos ? s'enquiert-il à la place.  
\- Mieux, répond sèchement son interlocuteur, mais pas grâce à toi.  
Sans répliquer, le rouquin entre dans le salon et sourit à son amoureux allongé sur le canapé. Apollon a effectivement réussi à soigner son beau visage, l'attaque d'Albafica n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.  
\- J'attends une réponse ! rappelle le père de Milétos.  
Sarpédon s'assoit sur l'accoudoir du canapé, très agacé par le comportement de ce Dieu qui lui casse de plus en plus les pieds. Machinalement, il caresse les cheveux bleus :  
Si ce n'était pas son père, je lui aurai déjà fait la tête au carré à ce Dieu prétentieux !  
\- Pourquoi s'acharner sur Albafica ? Il est condamné de toute façon.  
\- Il a osé s'en prendre à mon fils ! s'exclame Apollon qui semble choqué par la question. Il ne faut en aucun cas que cette copie se montre plus résistante que prévu ! Tu fais preuve de beaucoup trop de légèreté, jamais tu n'aurais dû le laisser partir !  
\- J'avais une dette envers lui.  
\- Parce que tu crois que c'est le moment de te la jouer loyal ? s'écrie Milétos en le fusillant du regard. Il a essayé de me défigurer !  
Sarpédon lui caresse une joue, le jeune homme s'écarte pour ne pas être touché.  
La réaction d'Apollon ne me surprend guère, mais je pensais que Milétos comprendrait un minimum, même s'il ne m'approuve pas.  
\- Ma dette est à présent réglée. La prochaine fois, je ne le laisserai pas s'enfuir.  
\- Il n'y aura pas de « prochaine fois », riposte froidement le Dieu. Je vais m'occuper personnellement de ce garçon et je l'emmènerai là où ses petits copains ne pourront jamais le suivre !

* * *

Assis devant la table de sa cuisine, Albafica réprime à grand peine un bâillement en se frottant les yeux.  
Après avoir fouillé dans son attaché case, Rhadamanthe le rejoint et dépose un flacon devant lui :  
\- Tient, Luco a préparé une nouvelle dose pour t'aider à tenir.  
\- C'est très gentil, murmure le jeune homme. Et merci à toi également pour ton arrivée héroïque.  
Le Spectre du Wyvern se contente de hocher vaguement la tête tandis que son protégé avale le remède. Au même instant, le vrombissement d'un moteur à présent familier remonte l'allée et s'arrête dans un dérapage contrôlé ponctué d'un couinement strident de freins malmenés. Un simple coup d'œil à la fenêtre suffit à Albafica qui a reconnu le bruit de la moto. Moins de trois secondes plus tard, il entend la porte d'entrée claquer et les attaches métalliques des chaussures de Minos cliquètent sous ses pas précipités. Le jeune homme sourit en voyant le Spectre du Griffon surgir sur le seuil de la cuisine, les cheveux encore ébouriffés par le port prolongé du casque enlevé trop vite.  
\- Par Hadès, où étais-tu encore ?! C'est Sarpédon, c'est ça ?!  
Sans même remercier Rhadamanthe de l'avoir prévenu par sms du retour du kidnappé, le Juge traverse la cuisine et se plante devant le rescapé qui lève les yeux vers lui en hochant la tête.  
\- Il y avait Sarpédon, Milétos et Apollon, plus précisément. Visiblement, ils attendent que je faiblisse parce qu'Apollon était très contrarié lorsqu'il a constaté que j'avais obtenu un sursis. En fait, j'ai l'impression que Milétos est dans le même cas que moi et que je dois absolument disparaitre avant lui.  
Un silence songeur s'installe entre les trois hommes.  
Minos est le premier à reprendre la parole :  
\- Es-tu en sécurité ? Ils te laissent tranquilles ?  
Albafica et Rhadamanthe échangent un regard. C'est ce dernier qui répond avec prudence :  
\- Pas exactement. Sarpédon l'a laissé filer mais il disait clairement qu'Apollon le retrouverait.  
Le Spectre du Griffon fronce les sourcils :  
\- Dans ce cas, tu prends tes affaires, Albafica ! Rester ici est totalement imprudent !  
\- Et où veux-tu que j'aille… ?  
\- Chez moi, bien sûr ! Allez, dépêche-toi d'aller faire ta valise.  
Un peu incertain quant à cette décision, mais ne sachant quelle autre solution proposer, le jeune homme se lève de table. L'aîné des Juge croise les bras sur le torse :  
\- S'ils veulent Albafica, ils le trouveront où qu'il soit.  
\- Peut-être, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de venir quand même se réfugier chez moi !  
\- Réfléchis un peu ! Si Apollon ne trouve pas Albafica chez lui ou à son magasin, il le cherchera forcément chez toi ensuite !  
Minos pousse son amant hors de la cuisine, en direction de la chambre et marmonne :  
\- Dans ce cas, nous aurons au moins un petit gain de temps qui peut être précieux. Durant ce répit, Milétos peut très bien clamser et donc nous serons tranquilles.  
Rhadamanthe les suit dans le couloir et s'arrête devant la chambre d'Albafica, n'osant entrer dans cette pièce qu'il estime privée. L'Ex Chevalier d'Athéna sort un grand sac à dos de sa penderie et commence à le remplir. Sans gêne, Minos fouille dans les tiroirs et ne peut retenir un sourire lubrique devant les sous-vêtements qu'il trouve. Les oreilles d'un rouge soutenu, le jeune homme les lui arrache des mains.  
Le Spectre du Wyvern s'adosse au mur en réfléchissant, guère convaincu par l'argumentation de son cadet.  
 _Si Milétos meurt, je doute fortement qu'Apollon laisse Albafica tranquille. A mon avis, il lui reprochera le décès de son fils et contre un Dieu nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose… seule une aide divine pourrait nous aider._  
\- Si c'est un gain de temps dont tu veux bénéficier, il vaut mieux dans ce cas que vous veniez chez moi.  
Son cadet, surpris par la proposition, se tourne vers lui, avant de lorgner son amant du coin de l'œil.  
La proposition est tentante. Ils ne penseront pas forcément tout de suite à le chercher là-bas.  
\- D'accord.  
Albafica remontre la fermeture éclair de son sac :  
\- J'ai mon mot à dire ?  
\- Non, répond Minos en le poussant à présent hors de la chambre. Tu vas partir avec Rhadamanthe pendant que je vais chercher mes affaires.  
Le jeune homme n'a pas le temps de protester, le Spectre du Griffon le lâche déjà et file dans l'entrée. Le temps de cligner des yeux et Minos est déjà au guidon de sa moto.  
\- Tout à tout ce dont tu as besoin ? s'enquiert poliment Rhadamanthe en se décollant du mur.  
\- Presque.  
Pour ne pas faire attendre davantage le Juge, il se précipite dans la salle de bain afin de récupérer brosse à dent, brosse à cheveux et peigne. D'un rapide coup d'œil, il s'assure qu'il n'oublie rien et se dépêche de rejoindre le Spectre du Wyvern qui l'attend devant la maison.  
Tous deux remontent le long de l'allée de graviers puis s'engagent sur le chemin. Après un tournant, une Lamborghini les attends, laissant Albafica bouche bée.  
\- C'est ta voiture… ?  
Rhadamanthe acquiesce simplement et ouvre le coffre où son invité dépose son sac. Intimidé et impressionné par le véhicule, mais également par son camarade peu bavard, il grimpe ensuite sur le siège passager en évitant de ne pas claquer trop fort la portière.  
 _C'est vrai qu'ils ne vont pas au travail en Surplis et si Minos a une moto, son frère peut bien avoir une superbe caisse._  
Il attache soigneusement sa ceinture en osant à peine la toucher, par crainte de laisser des traces de doigts.  
 _Je suppose qu'ils sont venus se garer ici pour un côté pratique et qu'il est parti ensuite en Surplis de cet endroit pour se lancer à ma recherche…_  
La Lamborghini se met en route. Au moment où elle passe devant sa maison, Albafica ne peut s'empêcher de regarder son foyer s'éloigner dans le rétroviseur, le cœur soudain serré… Comme s'il pressentait qu'il ne reviendrait plus en ces lieux.

* * *

 **Coucou ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !  
**

 **Annonce à faire : le drama audio sur Albafica est disponible sur mon blog, audio en japonais mais sous titré en français ! (rubrique "vidéos Albafica & Saint Seiya)**

 **2ème info : Si vous voulez savoir à quoi ressemble Sarpédon, vous pouvez vous rendre sur ce même blog (le jardin d'Albafica), dans la rubrique "Partie 1 - Les Cent Pétales d'une Rose", l'avant dernier article comporte un dessin qui le représente !**

 **Certains sont en vacances, non ? Bonnes vaaaaaaacaaaaaaaaances ! Profitez-en bien !**


	18. Chapitre 15

**Voici le chapitre de la semaine ! Bonne Lecture à toutes et à tous !**

* * *

 **Jeudi soir**

\- Tient, je peux te laisser faire le lit ? Je dois préparer à manger.

Albafica sourit en se tournant vers Rhadamanthe qui vient d'entrer dans la chambre d'amis avec une pile de draps dans les mains. Immédiatement, il se précipite pour le débarrasser de son chargement.

\- Merci beaucoup ! Je m'en occupe, oui.

Le frère de Minos esquisse un vague sourire et quitte la pièce pour aller en cuisine. Le jeune homme se met immédiatement à préparer le lit double, plutôt de bonne humeur. Bien sûr, se retrouver dans une maison inconnue est quelque peu intimidant, mais il se sent en confiance dans cette demeure à la décoration très « british ». Il a conscience que si Rhadamanthe ne voyait pas son rapprochement vis-à-vis de Minos d'un très bon œil, il semble à présent l'accepter à part entière.

 _J'ai presque l'air d'appartenir à la famille vu le comportement qu'ils adoptent avec moi._

Avec soin, il dispose correctement la couette et enfile ensuite les taies sur les deux oreillers.

 _Je ne sais pas ce que Maître Lugonis penserait de tout ça. S'il était encore en vie, avec cette paix instaurée, comment aurait-il vu mon rapprochement envers les Spectres… ?_

Albafica recule de quelques pas en vérifiant si le lit est présentable, puis entrouvre la fenêtre afin d'aérer.

 _En même temps, si Maître Lugonis vivait encore, sa présence m'aurait amplement suffi et je n'aurais probablement jamais autant sympathisé avec Minos et ses frères._

Il repousse machinalement ses cheveux en arrière en jetant un coup d'œil à la chambre petite mais confortable : lit, penderie, deux tables de chevet avec chacune une lampe. Il y a également une étagère contenant quelques livres écrits en anglais dont un qui attire son attention. Curieux, celui-ci foule l'épais tapis de ses pieds nus et attrape l'imposant ouvrage qui dépasse largement les autres par son épaisseur et sa taille.

 _Pas léger !_

Il prend place devant le petit bureau de bois blanc installé devant la fenêtre et commence à tourner les pages. L'odeur du papier glacé lui chatouille agréablement les narines. Le livre concerne l'histoire de la ville d'Oxford et les photos illustrant les textes laissent Albafica admiratif.

 _Oh ! Mais c'est Rhadamanthe !_

Le jeune homme vient de s'arrêter sur une double page traitant de l'Université et il peut voir distinctement une photo montrant le Spectre du Wyvern, en uniforme d'étudiant, en train de sortir du Musée d'Histoire Naturelle. Il doit avoir tous justes dix-huit ou vingt ans.

 _Il aurait fait ses études là-bas ? C'est tellement bizarre de le voir ainsi, bien loin du contexte de la Guerre Sainte._

Rapidement, il achève de parcourir le livre avant de le remettre à sa place sur l'étagère. Albafica referme ensuite la fenêtre et enfile les pantoufles que Rhadamanthe lui a prêtées. Il sort de la chambre et rejoint le maitre des lieux dans la cuisine. Celui-ci est en train de découper les extrémités d'un rôti trop grand pour le plat dans lequel il veut le mettre.

 _Tient ? Il cuisine, contrairement à Minos._

\- Je peux t'aider à faire quelque chose pour le repas ?

Les manches de sa chemise blanche retroussées jusqu'aux coudes, Rhadamanthe dépose la viande dans le plat où elle entre au millimètre près.

\- Ne te sens pas obligé.

\- Mais si, j'insiste ! Tu pensais servir quoi avec ce rôti ? Haricots ? Frites ?

Le Spectre tourne les yeux vers le jeune homme et sourit légèrement de le voir si prompt à vouloir rendre service.

\- Il y a des pommes de terre rangées dans le placard à côté du four, si tu veux faire des frites.

L'ex Chevalier traverse immédiatement la cuisine et récupère le filet qui l'intéresse.

\- Fais comme chez toi, ajoute Rhadamanthe en le voyant hésiter et en lui désignant le tiroir à couverts d'un signe de tête.

Pendant que le jeune homme s'active, le Spectre vérifie la température du four qu'il a commencé à préchauffer auparavant. Il sort ensuite une salade verte du frigo, ainsi que le pot de moutarde lorsqu'il entend le bruit de la moto de Minos qui s'arrête devant sa maison. Attrapant le vinaigre et l'huile d'olive, le Juge écoute le moteur s'arrêter.

 _A quand remonte la dernière fois où j'ai passé autant de temps en compagnie de Minos ? Lorsque nous sommes en Enfers, nous restons la plupart du temps dans nos palais respectifs et lorsque nous nous voyons, c'est à peine si nous échangeons deux mots._

La porte d'entrée claque, son petit frère se dirige immédiatement vers la chambre pour aller déposer ses affaires.

 _Lorsque vient le moment de la réincarnation, nous nous retrouvons dans des pays différents durant plusieurs années sans nous voir et sans communiquer un seul instant. Nous nous réunissons seulement lorsque notre mémoire est revenue et que Dame Pandore ou le Seigneur Hadès nous convoquent pour nous donner des instructions sur la Guerre Sainte… ou si nous avons des informations importantes à transmettre._

Songeur, il prépare sa sauce salade en dosant les quantités avec précision.

 _Nos rapports sont beaucoup plus professionnels et rarement, voire jamais, fraternels._

Assis à la table, Albafica lève les yeux de sa besogne lorsque Minos pénètre dans la cuisine. Les yeux améthyste se posent immédiatement sur lui.

-… Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Poisson… ?

\- Des frites, répond le jeune homme tout en pelant une pomme de terre.

\- Pourquoi ? Rhadamanthe peut se débrouiller tout seul.

Albafica lève les yeux au ciel sans interrompre sa tâche :

\- Nous sommes chez lui, on peut bien l'aider.

Le Spectre du Griffon croise les bras sur le torse en haussant un sourcil :

\- C'est lui qui nous a invités, c'est son problème.

\- Et alors ?! J'ai le droit de lui donner un coup de main.

Tout en arrosant son rôti d'huile, Rhadamanthe observe du coin de l'œil son cadet se chamailler avec son amant.

 _Où est-ce que leur histoire va bien pouvoir les conduire… ?_

* * *

Vêtu d'un simple bas de pyjama et les cheveux encore humides, Albafica sort de la salle de bain et retourne dans la chambre d'amis où l'attend Minos. Le Spectre d'Hadès est allongé sur le lit, les bras croisés derrière la nuque et habillé seulement de son caleçon. Le jeune homme ferme la porte en faisant de son mieux pour ignorer la tenue – ou le manque de tenue en l'occurrence - du Juge d'Hadès.

\- Dis Sushi, Luco a bien laissé plusieurs remèdes pour t'aider à tenir le coup ?

\- Oui, Rhadamanthe les a rangés dans la cuisine, répond Albafica en posant ses vêtements pliés sur le bureau.

\- Tant mieux, approuve le Griffon en le dévorant du regard. Il se pourrait que je te fatigue un peu.

Se sentant rougir, le jeune homme contourne le lit afin de gagner son côté et s'assoit en tailleur :

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

\- Ne la joue pas pucelle raisonnable, Sushi, susurre son amant sans le quitter des yeux, tu en meurs d'envie.

\- Envie ou non, ce n'est pas la question…

Minos se redresse sur un coude :

\- Tu sais que je pourrais te forcer…

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt !

\- Vraiment ? rétorque le Juge en laissant un fil de Cosmos s'enrouler étroitement autour d'un téton d'Albafica qui tressaille.

Il tire légèrement sur le lien sans rien perdre du frémissement qui parcourt sa victime et de sa respiration qui s'est arrêté un bref instant.

\- Tu sais ce que je crois ? lance le Griffon avec légèreté en faisant subir le même sort au second téton.

\- Quoi… ? marmonne le jeune homme dont le regard a vacillé malgré lui.

Minos s'agenouille sur le lit en tiraillant alternativement sur les deux fils.

\- Je crois que tu es un soumis qui adore quand j'utilise ma Manipulation Cosmique sur toi et qui n'ose pas l'avouer.

\- Ne prend pas tes désirs pour des réalités !

\- Petit soumis pudique, murmure Minos contre ses lèvres en posant une main sur son épaule pour l'inciter à s'allonger.

Albafica se laisse faire, les yeux mi-clos, le souffle déjà un peu saccadé. Son amant fait disparaitre les fils, sa bouche vient immédiatement faire un suçon digne de ce nom sur le premier téton libre.

La main du jeune homme se crispe sur la couette, il arque légèrement le dos en retenant à grand peine le gémissement de plaisir qui veut franchir ses lèvres.

 _Pas possible d'être aussi sensible… Je… Je dois…_

Ses résistances vacillent lorsque les dents de son amant viennent mordiller son cou.

 _…_ _Je… dois lui prouver… que je sais…aussi…décider sans attendre…hmm… ses envies…_

L'idée d'utiliser ses lianes pour le ligoter et se venger lui effleure l'esprit. Il la rejette aussitôt en songeant que ce n'est pas son trip d'attacher les gens et que Minos pourrait lui en vouloir énormément d'oser le ligoter.

Le jeune homme prend alors conscience que son compagnon vient de retirer son dernier vêtement et qu'il est nu à côté de lui. Alors que celui-ci revient sur lui dans l'intention de lui prodiguer ses délicieuses tortures dont il a le secret, Albafica prend sa décision en un éclair.

 _Je suis totalement cinglé…_

Le plus rapidement possible, pour ne pas laisser le temps au Griffon de réagir, il le renverse sur le lit afin d'avoir brièvement le dessus. Les joues rouges, il s'empare de ses lèvres et l'embrasse avec une fougue qui lui est peu coutumière en profitant de l'effet de surprise. Dès que Minos tente de prendre le contrôle du baiser, Albafica écarte son visage du sien.

\- Alb… !

Le reste du prénom se transforme en un grognement rauque de surprise. Désorienté, le Spectre regarde le beau jeune homme qui vient de prendre sa virilité en bouche.

 _Il devrait prendre plus souvent des initiatives de ce genre._

Il glisse une main dans les cheveux bleus et serre fermement une poignée dans ses doigts.

Le léger malaise qu'Albafica a ressenti au moment où il a commencé à prendre Minos entre ses lèvres s'estompe petit à petit. Le fait que son amant le laisse agir le met en confiance. La main posée sur sa tête le rassure et l'encourage à continuer, bien qu'il ait conscience de la maladresse de sa langue et de ses lèvres autour du membre minoen. Le léger soupir de bien-être de Minos sonne comme une agréable musique à ses oreilles. Les doigts de son amant tirent ses cheveux, sans lui faire mal, mais toutefois assez fort pour que le jeune homme recule le visage. La seconde suivant, la bouche du Juge capture la sienne et l'embrasse passionnément. Ayant l'impression d'être incapable de se rassasier, il répond tout aussi fougueusement au baiser en se pressant contre son corps comme s'il voulait se fondre en lui. Fébrile, Albafica dépose au moins cent bisous dans le cou chaud et rassurant de son compagnon qui lui retire son bas de pyjama.

\- Alba… souffle Minos en lui présentant deux doigts.

Sachant ce que ce geste sous-entend, le jeune homme rosit à nouveau. Sans oser regarder celui avec qui il partage ses étreintes, pris d'une certaine timidité, il baisse les yeux en commençant à les suçoter. Minos sourit, à la fois amusé et attendrit par le comportement de ce garçon innocent qui ne connaissait rien aux relations charnelles il y a encore quelques semaines.

 _Il fait des progrès._

Le gardant fermement contre lui, Minos récupère ses doigts et les glisse lentement dans l'intimité chaude dissimulée par la plus jolie paire de fesses qu'il ait jamais vu. Le jeune homme crispe un peu ses mains autour des épaules de Minos qui le rassure d'un baiser sur le front et de caresses dans les cheveux et le dos.

Au fond de lui, Albafica est ravi de constater qu'il s'habitue de plus en plus à tous ces contacts intimes, il a de moins en moins mal et les apprécies de plus en plus.

 _Aaah… Minos…_

Ses lèvres partent en quête désespérée, à la recherche de celles de son amant qui vient les lui ravir.

Avec des gestes doux, sans cesser ses baisers et ses caresses, Minos se met à genoux.

\- Laisse-toi faire…murmure-t-il en passant les jambes du jeune homme de chaque côté des siennes.

Un instant plus tard, il retire ses doigts immédiatement remplacés par sa virilité.

Un hoquet de plaisir franchit la bouche d'Albafica et se perd dans celle de Minos qui reste dans sa position. Avec deux fils de Cosmos, il saisit les chevilles de son amant et les lient ensemble, en bas de son dos, de façon à ce que le jeune homme soit obligé de rester dans cette posture du lotus.

\- Oui ? s'enquiert-il innocemment en captant le regard perplexe de son prisonnier qui a posé ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- On peut… vraiment faire l'amour dans cette position… ?

Minos se met à rire devant cette étrange question si innocente. Albafica obtient sa réponse lorsque le Juge se met à onduler le bassin, lui faisant bien ressentir l'intrus logé dans ses fesses.

\- Tu croyais qu'une partie de baise se faisait forcément allongé ?

\- Oui… avoue piteusement le jeune homme en fermant à demi les yeux, bougeant à son tour sur le rythme donné.

Le Spectre du Griffon l'embrasse encore, amusé une nouvelle fois par la candeur du Chevalier des Poissons.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça va être le jour où je vais te trainer dans un sex shop ! Avant ça, je t'offrirais le kamasutra illustré.

Se sentant idiot, Albafica ne répond pas, préférant se concentrer sur le moment présent. Plus que jamais, il se sent fusionner avec son amant. Chaque coup de reins résonne et se propage dans tout son être. Il adore cette sensation comme en témoignent ses soupirs de plaisir. A cause de ses pieds liés dans le dos de Minos, il a beaucoup plus conscience de ses réactions il perçoit la respiration rapide de son mentor à la façon dont ses flancs palpitent contre ses genoux. Les torses nus et plaqué l'un contre l'autre, il capte là également sa respiration et leurs deux cœurs battant la chamade. Comme Minos, il a passé ses bras autour de lui pour l'étreindre, et si ses mains restent immobiles et s'agrippent parfois au Juge lorsque ce dernier donne un coup de reins plus puissant, celles de Minos sont cesse en mouvement et le caressent partout.

 _J'aimerais que ça ne s'arrête jamais…_

Il se sent brûler d'amour pour ce fils de Zeus qui a su le sortir de sa solitude et qui lui a tant fait découvrir. Il doit lui avouer ses sentiments, c'est trop important… il ne peut garder un tel secret en lui.

 _Je dois lui dire… Minos doit savoir…_

Mais quand… ? Quand le moment sera-t-il propice ?

Albafica l'ignore.

Il se sent prisonnier d'un brasier incontrôlable qui le consume entièrement, jusqu'au plus profond de son âme et il n'en a pas peur : Minos est avec lui. Il se sent vibrer à travers lui.

* * *

Le moment propice se présente à ses yeux une éternité, ou quelques minutes à peine, plus tard. Ils sont tous les deux allongés l'un contre l'autre sur le lit défait, repus après l'étreinte partagée. La main de Minos caresse distraitement les cheveux d'Albafica tandis que leurs respirations respectives redeviennent plus calmes. Encore baigné par une certaine béatitude liée au moment passé et à moitié somnolent, le jeune homme murmure :

\- Je t'aime, Minos…

Il regrette immédiatement ses paroles en sentant son amant se raidir et cesser immédiatement ses agréables caresses.

Le Spectre du Griffon fixe le jeune homme aux yeux clos avec incertitude, incapable de répondre, pris de court.

 _J'ai peut-être mal entendu…_

Ce n'est pourtant pas son genre de comprendre quelque chose de travers.

 _Il a l'air de dormir, il a dû rêver…_

Bien sûr, le Juge peut toujours le secouer pour s'assurer de son sommeil, ou lui demander de répéter dans le cas contraire. Seulement, il n'ose pas.

La crainte d'entendre à nouveau ce « je t'aime ».

Dans ces cas-là, mieux vaut faire comme si de rien était et opter pour un repli stratégique.

 _On va dire qu'il dort._

En faisant le moins de bruit possible, Minos s'écarte d'Albafica en prenant toutes les précautions du monde pour ne pas le réveiller. En silence, il quitte le lit, enfile son caleçon roulé en boule sur la couette et sort de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

Entendant la porte se refermer, Albafica rouvre les yeux.

 _Quel idiot, je suis._

Il s'étire sur les couvertures, attrape l'oreiller de Minos au passage et enfouie le nez dans le tissu.

 _Si j'avais tenu ma langue, il serait encore là à me tenir dans ses bras. Je me doutais pourtant qu'il n'est pas du genre à vouloir entretenir des relations amoureuses, que je ne suis qu'un passe-temps…_

Le jeune homme soupire en se mordant les lèvres.

 _Maintenant, il va se faire des idées, croire que j'attends beaucoup plus de lui… que je veux des sorties aux restaurants ou ce genre de choses. D'accord, l'idée me plairait, j'aimerais partager davantage avec Minos et pas juste des étreintes dans un lit. Ce n'est pas grave si ce n'est pas son truc, tout ce que je veux c'est rester encore un peu avec lui._

Déçu et triste, il se glisse sous la couette et repose l'oreiller à sa place.

 _A quoi je m'attendais en avouant mes sentiments ? Il n'est pas homme à susurrer des mots doux dans le creux de l'oreille._

* * *

Dérangé par le bruit des ébats de ses invités occupant la chambre voisine à la sienne, Rhadamanthe a trouvé refuge dans son bureau. Pinceau en main, il dessine à l'Encre de Chine sur une grande feuille parcheminée tendue contre son plan de travail. Perdu dans ses pensées, l'aîné des Juges trace avec légèreté des traits simples mais précis. Il aime dessiner et calligraphier à ses heures perdues, c'est un passe-temps simple, agréable et apaisant. Il connaît sur le bout des doigts les techniques de fusain, crayons et peintures, mais sa préférence va largement au pinceau délicatement plongé dans l'Encre de Chine.

Le Spectre du Wyvern lève les yeux vers la porte entrouverte de son bureau en constatant que quelqu'un vient d'allumer la lumière du couloir. Une ombre passe en soupirant, il reconnait Minos. Un instant plus tard, Rhadamanthe entend son cadet gagner la salle de bain et fronce légèrement les sourcils.

 _Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il est tendu ? Que s'est-il passé ?_

Le Juge continue son dessin.

 _Après tout, ça ne me regarde pas. S'il veut se confier, il le fera tôt ou tard._

Il pose son pinceau délicatement près de la bouteille contenant l'encre dont il revisse soigneusement le bouchon. Ses yeux dorés se posent sur le croquis achevé représentant le palais de Knossos tel qu'il se dressait autrefois en Crète.

* * *

 _Qu'est-ce que je fais si Albafica me redit qu'il m'aime ?_

Le visage levé vers le pommeau de douche, Minos a les yeux fermés en laissant l'eau ruisseler sur son corps.

 _Je peux toujours faire semblant de ne rien entendre et de changer de sujet… mais s'il décide de se comporter comme une gonzesse, il est bien capable de me harceler jusqu'à ce que je lui réponde._

 _Bordel !_

Agacé, le Spectre du Griffon coupe l'eau, attrape le gel douche et commence nerveusement à se savonner.

 _Qu'est-ce que je suis censé répondre à une telle déclaration ? Il va se vexer si je lui ris au nez et deviendra alors insupportable. Par tous les Dieux, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il ouvre la bouche ?_

Un profond soupir soulève son torse. Il rallume l'eau chaude pour se rincer, sans cesser de réfléchir à la situation.

L'amour ?

Ce n'est pas une valeur sûre bien qu'elle inspire les artistes à travers tous les âges. Lui, depuis son poste de Juge des Enfers, il a bien vu combien l'amour n'est qu'un prétexte et surtout à quel point c'est une belle connerie. Il suffit de se pencher sur les livres des Ames qui défilent quotidiennement devant eux. Les mariages finissent en divorces. Les déclarations enflammées ne sont que mensonges. Les conjoints se trompent mutuellement, les femmes prennent des amants, les hommes des amantes. Les gays et lesbiennes qui osent se montrer ensemble sont rejetés par les autres hypocrites qui sont pourtant les premiers à clamer que « rien n'est plus beau que l'amouuuur »

 _Connerie tout ça ! C'est surtout un prétexte inventé pour pouvoir acheter et se faire acheter des bidules au nom de l'amouuuur._

Minos attrape la première serviette à portée de main et commence à s'essuyer, avant de réaliser que ce n'est pas la sienne mais celle d'Albafica.

 _Pas comme si c'était sale de toute façon._

Son irritation cède la place à une certaine lassitude.

 _Quand on parle d'amour, c'est forcément qu'on commence à attendre plus de l'autre. Est-ce qu'il va vouloir que je lui offre des cadeaux ? Qu'on aille se promener main dans la main sur les plages ? Faire des dîners en tête à tête au resto avec des chandeliers ? Ou peut-être que je dois lui offrir des fleufleurs ?_

Cette dernière pensée le fait ricaner tandis qu'il s'imagine en train d'offrir un bouquet au fleuriste.

Il repose la serviette à sa place et remet son sous-vêtement. Le Spectre du Griffon ressort de la salle de bain. Un coup d'œil sur le côté lui permet d'apercevoir qu'il y a de la lumière dans le bureau de Rhadamanthe.

 _Lui, il va falloir que lui apprenne la notion de repos et de vacance._

Minos regagne la chambre d'amis. L'une des deux lampes de chevet est encore allumée, répandant une douce lueur dans la pièce. Quant à Albafica, il s'est glissé sous la couette et dort vraisemblablement à poings fermés. Avec précaution, le Juge s'assoit à sa place et contemple le jeune homme.

 _En un sens, c'est presque flatteur qu'un ange comme lui ait de tels sentiments à mon égard. Même si j'ose espérer qu'Eros a tenu son arc et ses flèches loin de nous ! Si j'apprends qu'il a osé les utiliser sur Alba, je lui fais bouffer son équipement d'archer !_

D'une main légère, il écarte les mèches bleues tombant sur le visage paisiblement endormi.

 _Je t'en prie, Sushi, ne gâche pas tout avec ce genre d'idées. La situation actuelle entre nous est très bien comme elle est : on se voit beaucoup, on discute ensemble et on baise. C'est largement suffisant._


	19. Chapitre 16 partie 1

_**Le chapitre est très long, je vais le couper au moins en 2 parties (peut être 3). D'ici dimanche soir, il sera publié intégralement.**_

* * *

 **Vendredi**

Lorsqu'Albafica ouvre les yeux au matin, il constate avec un petit pincement au cœur que Minos s'est déjà levée. Attrapant son téléphone posé sur la table de chevet, il regarde l'heure.  
 _Huit heures… je ne le savais pas si matinal._  
Le jeune homme baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire tout en s'étirant.  
 _Que nous réserve cette journée ?_  
En tout cas décidé à ne pas refaire de bourde qui pourrait faire fuir le Griffon, il sort du lit et s'habille. L'odeur du pain grillé et du café chaud lui titille les narines, son ventre ne tarde guère à gargouiller d'envie.  
\- Bonjour, Albafica, le salue aimablement Rhadamanthe lorsque son invité pénètre dans la cuisine.  
\- Bonjour, répond le jeune homme en notant avec une nouvelle déception que son amant n'est pas présent.  
\- Tu veux du thé, du café ?  
\- Un café, mais je peux me servir, ne t'inquiète pas.  
Un léger sourire s'affiche sur le visage de l'ainé des Trois Juges qui prend la cafetière pleine et encore chaude.  
\- Prend place, je t'en prie.  
Devinant qu'insister serait malpoli, Albafica s'assoit à table :  
\- Où est Minos ?  
\- Il est sorti pour une affaire, il rentera ce soir.  
Le Spectre du Wyvern emplit la tasse de café et la pose devant l'ex Chevalier qui est en train de déboucher l'une des fioles préparées par Luco. Il note la légère déception sur son visage.  
\- Tout va bien ? Vous ne vous êtes pas disputé ?  
\- Ça va, merci Rhadamanthe.  
Le Juge n'insiste pas et s'assoit à côté de lui.  
En silence, Albafica boit le remède et accepte la brioche que lui présente son hôte. Cherchant un sujet de conversation, il remarque la pendule avec une photo de Big Ben prise de nuit, et la boîte de thé Earl Grey rangée sur une étagère.  
\- Tu es allé en Angleterre ?  
\- J'y ai vécu, corrige Rhadamanthe. C'est le pays où je suis réincarné à l'aube de chaque nouvelle Guerre.  
Intéressé, le jeune homme sucre son café :  
\- Minos ne m'a pas dit grand-chose à ce sujet. Peux-tu m'en apprendre plus ?  
Le Juge se sert une tasse de thé en hochant la tête.  
\- Nous avons chacun un pays totem. Il s'agit de la Norvège pour Minos, du Népal pour Aiacos et de l'Angleterre pour moi. Nous grandissons comme des enfants normaux, même si nous possédons généralement une sorte de maturité supplémentaire par rapport à nos camarades.  
\- J'imagine que vous retrouvez vos souvenirs au fur et à mesure des années ?  
\- Oui. C'est surtout au moment de l'adolescence que nous commençons à nous rappeler et nous nous détachons progressivement de la famille qui nous a élevé. Dès que le Seigneur Hadès ou Dame Pandore nous contactent, nous les rejoignons pour prendre les ordres, nous nous consacrons ensuite à la Guerre Sainte.  
Pensif, Albafica assimile les informations.  
 _Donc, si je comprends bien… Ils ont eu une première vie mortelle en Crète, ils sont morts et depuis que les Guerres Saintes ont débuté ils sont réincarnés dans trois pays différents. C'est vraiment particulier comme façon de faire._  
\- Puis-je te poser une question à mon tour ?  
\- Oui, bien sûr.  
Le jeune homme achève de manger sa brioche, content de pouvoir discuter avec le frère ainé de Minos qui s'adosse contre le dossier de sa chaise.  
\- J'ai déjà entendu les Chevaliers parler d'une forme de réincarnation. Je suis pourtant bien placé pour savoir que tu n'es pas la réincarnation de Cardinal des Poissons qui a combattu à la précédente Guerre, ni de celle de Lugonis puisque c'est lui qui t'a élevé.  
\- Je ne pense pas être le mieux placé pour te parler de ce sujet, mais je vais faire au mieux.  
Il boit une gorgée de café, avant de reprendre :  
\- Shion dit que nos Cloths ne sont pas un simple assemblage de métal d'Or, elles ont aussi une mémoire et gardent en elles les moments forts.  
\- Shion, le Chevalier du Bélier ?  
\- Oui. Il a été l'élève d'Hakurei et a hérité à sa mort du Temple de Jamir.  
Rhadamanthe acquiesce, pensif :  
\- Je vois, c'est donc un réparateur d'Amure. Ses dons nous ont en effet intéressés à une époque, il a décliné notre offre.  
Albafica cligne des yeux, un peu surpris par ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Jamais son ami ne lui a parlé d'un tel épisode.  
\- Nos Cloths portent donc une sorte d'empreinte de tous nos prédécesseurs et ces empreintes possèdent des restes de Cosmos que nous pouvons parfois utiliser en combat.  
\- Ce n'est donc pas une réincarnation à proprement parler mais plutôt un héritage.  
Le jeune homme acquiesce et finit sa boisson. Bien décidé à ne pas se la jouer Roi qui laisse tout faire aux autres, il quitte sa place et attrape la tasse vide de son hôte en même temps que la sienne.  
\- Tu ne travailles pas, aujourd'hui ?  
Pendant qu'Albafica fait la vaisselle, le Spectre nettoie la table :  
\- Valentine et Sylphide gèrent le bureau en mon absence et comme Minos est parti pour la journée, je préfère rester pour veiller à ta sécurité.  
Gêné d'être considéré comme un élément à protéger à tout prix, au point de faire modifier les habitudes de travail, Albafica tourne la tête vers lui :  
-… Je n'ai pas besoin d'un garde de corps. Et si Apollon ou Sarpédon tiennent à m'avoir, tu ne pourras pas les en empêcher, sans vouloir te vexer.  
\- Je le sais, répond simplement le Juge.  
Le jeune homme achève de laver tasses et couverts, légèrement perplexe. Il les essuie ensuite avec un torchon, le front barré d'un pli soucieux, espérant qu'il ne va pas attirer d'ennuis aux trois frères qui veillent sur lui.  
\- Peux-tu m'en dire plus sur Sarpédon ?  
Un peu amusé par la curiosité d'Albafica, Rhadamanthe acquiesce en lui faisant signe de le suivre. Les deux hommes gagnent le salon dont chaque mur est recouvert d'une véritable tapisserie de livres et s'installent dans les des fauteuils disposés devant la cheminée où ronfle un bon feu.  
\- Sarpédon était un enfant très discret. Si je suis honnête, je dois avouer que je n'ai pas beaucoup passé de temps avec lui. Il restait dans son coin et pleurait souvent pour pas grand-chose, quand il ne finissait pas couvert de bleus après une énième chute dans un escalier ou d'un arbre.  
\- Voilà qui change du Sarpédon actuel, commente le jeune homme. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez tous les trois des vues sur Milétos ?  
Un bref sourire transparait sur le visage de Rhadamanthe qui croise les jambes, installé confortablement dans le fauteuil.  
\- C'est vrai. Quand Minos l'a su…  
\- Il a mal réagit, achève Albafica en souriant aussi. Il les a exilés.  
\- Il déteste qu'on lui « vole » ce qui lui appartient.  
\- Et toi, comment tu as réagi ?  
Le Juge hésite assez longtemps pour qu'Albafica se demande si sa question n'est pas un peu indiscrète. Le Spectre répond finalement :  
\- J'ai été déçu, bien entendu, mais néanmoins assez lucide pour savoir que nous ne pouvions logiquement pas être tous les trois gagnants. En un sens, j'étais même content pour mon petit frère qui avait le droit d'être heureux.  
\- Et Minos ne t'en a pas voulu d'avoir osé poser les yeux sur « sa » propriété ?  
Rhadamanthe hausse les épaules :  
\- Je l'ignore. Je suis parti après cette histoire afin de le laisser gérer librement la Crète, il devait faire ses preuves en tant que Roi et je me devais de m'effacer.  
Albafica sourit en devinant néanmoins que le frère ainé gardait surement un œil sur son cadet et devait certainement se tenir prêt à venir lui prêter main forte au moindre problème.  
 _J'admire son attitude. Mine de rien, il est très protecteur envers ses cadets et fait partie de ces gens sur qui on peut compter en cas de besoin._  
Le jeune homme observe d'un œil absent les flammes dansant dans la cheminée, ravi d'en apprendre davantage sur ceux qu'il appelait ses « ennemis » il n'y a pas longtemps encore.  
Il sursaute brusquement en sentant la présence soudaine d'Apollon dans le salon et bondit du fauteuil en même temps que Rhadamanthe. Ce dernier s'interpose immédiatement entre le Dieu et son protégé en activant son Cosmos. Apollon ne lui accorde même pas un regard et le balaye comme un fétu de paille. Albafica a à peine le temps de voir le Juge percuter le mur, la main du Dieu se referme à cet instant sur son poignet et ils disparaissent ensemble.  
Rhadamanthe se redresse difficilement en tenant son bras endolori contre lequel il s'est écrasé.  
 _Bien… si nous voulons sauver Albafica, nous n'avons pas le choix, nous devons contacter quelqu'un qui peut arrêter Apollo_ n…  
Il titube jusqu'à son bureau et s'empare d'une main ferme de son portable.  
 _Aiacos et Minos doivent me rejoindre au plus vite._

* * *

Sur le qui vive, Albafica s'écarte prestement d'Apollon dès que la pression autour de son poignet se relâche. Il a à peine le temps d'esquisser son mouvement qu'un coup de poing atteint violemment son nez. Son regard croise celui furieux de Milétos armé d'un couteau. Instinctivement, le jeune homme lève les bras dans l'intention de se défendre, mais le Dieu des Arts l'interrompt dans son mouvement et lui maintient les bras dans le dos.  
\- Lâchez-moi !  
Albafica se débat mais la poigne divine ne cède pas. Bientôt, la lame taillade son visage avec fureur et coupe ses longs cheveux au passage. Malgré la douleur, il s'efforce de ne pas bouger, craignant d'aggraver son cas ou d'être blessé à l'œil à cause d'un mouvement un peu trop mal placé.  
\- Arrête, Milétos !  
Prudemment, Albafica entrouvre les yeux. Malgré le rideau chaud et poisseux ruisselant sur ses joues, son front, son menton, son nez, il voit que Sarpédon a stoppé son tortionnaire. Le couteau à la lame rongée par le poison est jeté au sol, au milieu des longues mèches bleues sur lesquelles dégouline le sang.  
\- Il est moins beau et me ressemble beaucoup moins là ! décrète Milétos avec satisfaction et le souffle court.  
Le frère de Minos le prend contre lui et lui caresse les cheveux :  
\- Et toi, tu aurais dû rester au lit, tu es fatigué.  
Toujours retenu par Apollon, Albafica détourne les yeux.  
 _Sarpédon est prêt à aller très loin pour son amoureux. Il est tendre et prend vraisemblablement soin de lui, comme il peut._  
Le rouquin aide Milétos à gagner le canapé et l'allonge.  
\- C'est idiot d'amener Albafica ici ! remarque-t-il ensuite en se tournant vers Apollon. Les autres vont partir à sa recherche et n'auront aucun mal à nous localiser, il a surement donné l'adresse ! En plus de ça, il abîme le plancher !  
Ses yeux verts fixent avec lassitude le sol qui se creuse un peu plus à chaque goutte de sang qui tombe.  
L'étreinte se resserre autour du jeune homme tandis que le Dieu rétorque sèchement :  
\- Ça vaut aussi pour toi !  
Sarpédon acquiesce sans cacher son irritation :  
\- La téléportation rend Milétos malade, nous partirons d'ici dix minutes, le temps qu'il se remette de son effort.  
Apollon observe son fils couché sur le canapé, soucieux de sa pâleur.  
\- Bien, je vais accélérer le processus pour le sauver.  
Le rouquin hoche la tête. Albafica sent une sueur froide couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale.  
\- Où vas-tu l'emmener ?  
\- Là où les Juges ne pourront pas le trouver.  
Une lueur s'allume dans les yeux de Sarpédon :  
\- L'Olympe ? Bonne idée, mais évite de parler de moi.  
\- Pour qui me prends-tu ? riposte froidement Apollon. Je tiens à la survie de mon fils !  
 _Non !_  
Le jeune homme se débat dans l'étreinte du Dieu. S'il va au Royaume des Dieux, il est condamné à coup sûr !  
Il entend le soupir agacé de son ravisseur dont le coude frappe sa tempe un instant plus tard.  
Des étoiles de souffrance explosent dans son champ de vision, suivi d'un trou noir.


	20. Chapitre 16 partie 2

_**Voilà la 2ème partie du chapitre ! Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

Albafica ignore combien de temps il est resté sans connaissance. Son visage balafré le brûle et son crâne l'élance terriblement là où il a été frappé. Sa perte de sang l'épuise et la nausée qu'il ressent lui rappelle qu'il a mangé une brioche au petit déjeuner et que ce n'était peut être pas une si bonne idée en fin de compte. La douleur dans sa tête s'accentue à mesure qu'un bruit régulier et désagréable se fait entendre autour de lui.  
\- Il salit le marbre ! se plaint une voix féminine. Je n'aime pas le sang, tu devrais le savoir.  
\- Mille excuses, douce Héra, répond Apollon d'un ton mielleux.  
Albafica entrouvre les yeux avec difficulté. Il est couché sur le ventre, à même le sol glacé et deux pieds délicats chaussés de talons hauts d'or passent dans son champ de vision.  
 _Comment ces trucs peuvent-ils causer un tel vacarme_ ? gémit intérieurement le jeune homme tandis que la Déesse continue de marcher tel un vautour autour de lui.  
\- Tu comptes te débarrasser de lui comment ?  
\- Je me suis dis que tu aurais peut-être des suggestions. Zeus ne risque pas de venir nous déranger ?  
Un rire cristallin répond à la question. Le son des chaussures s'arrête enfin.  
\- Je me suis occupée de lui, comme tu le voulais, répond Héra en adoptant un ton supérieur. Il ne refuse jamais un bon bain à deux, suivi d'une séance poussée dans le lit. Autant te dire qu'il est parti se reposer jusqu'à demain midi !  
\- Parfait ! approuve Apollon.  
L'infernal bruit des talons reprend. Le pauvre Albafica a l'impression que sa tête va exploser.  
\- Alors, c'est donc lui le garçon dont tu me parlais ? Celui que Zeus a créé pour son chouchou de fils ?  
\- Tout à fait !  
La Déesse émet un reniflement méprisant et s'éloigne comme si leur prisonnier la dégoûtait :  
\- Zeus a parfois de ces idées ! rouspète-elle. Quel besoin avait-il de faire un cadeau pareil au Griffon ? Un homme en plus ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas lui créer une femme au moins ?!  
La voix amusée du Dieu des Arts s'élève :  
\- Il ressemble à Milétos, je ne t'ai jamais entendu te plaindre de mon fils.  
Concentré, Albafica ne bouge pas tout en essayant de localiser les deux divinités.  
\- Ce n'est pas pareil, voyons ! Ton fils est un adorable petit !  
Le jeune homme ne comprend pas grand-chose.  
 _Ne suis-je pas censé être également le fils d'Apollon ? Ils en parlent comme si ce n'était pas le cas… Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de « création » ?_  
Discrètement, il se redresse sur les coudes et parvient à tourner la tête : Héra et Apollon lui tournent le dos.  
 _Je réfléchirais à ces mystères plus tard, il faut que je parte !_  
Incapable de se relever, le jeune homme repère la sortie du temple et commence à ramper vers elle, centimètre par centimètre.  
 _Il faut que je sorte… Peut-être vais-je trouver un Dieu ou une Déesse qui acceptera de m'aider ?_  
\- Où tu vas comme ça ?  
Le talon doré d'une chaussure s'empale brutalement sur la main d'Albafica qui se mord les lèvres pour retenir un glapissement de douleur.  
\- Il est pire qu'une anguille quand il s'agit de se faufiler pour s'enfuir, soupire Apollon.  
\- Je vois ça…  
La Déesse retire son pied et grimace en voyant le sang qui ronge déjà sa chaussure.  
\- Il faudra que Zeus m'offre une nouvelle paire, constate-elle en se mettant pieds nus et en jetant ses talons hauts sur sa victime.  
Le jeune homme n'a même pas le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à sa paume trouée, une force invisible le force à se remettre debout.  
Pour la première fois, il fait face à Héra une jeune femme magnifique au corps parfait, à la chevelure de miel et aux yeux de jade. Un léger sifflement franchit ses lèvres parfaites :  
\- Milétos s'est effectivement bien occupé de lui.  
Apollon répond par un sourire, affichant toute sa fierté paternelle.  
Albafica ne prononce pas le moindre mot. Il essaye de reprendre le contrôle de son corps, sans succès, conscient que son état est de plus pitoyables avec son visage meurtri, sa chevelure ravagée et sa main inutilisable.  
\- L'idée, c'est qu'il meurt d'épuisement ? interroge la Déesse de sa voix de cristal.  
\- Exactement, répond son complice en se laissant nonchalamment choir dans le trône dressé plus loin.  
Un sourire naît sur le visage d'Héra :  
\- On va faire ça de façon artistique alors.  
Incapable de résister, le jeune homme sent son corps se mettre à danser, totalement hors de contrôle. Ses jambes sont agitées de façon grossière et ridicule tandis que ses jambes partent à droite, à gauche. Ses genoux se ploient ou se tendent selon les caprices de la Déesse. Humilié, Albafica subit le traitement en songeant que même Minos ne l'a pas autant maltraité.  
Intéressé, Apollon observe la danse forcée et passe un bras nonchalant autour de la taille d'Héra qui vient de prendre place sur l'accoudoir du trône.  
\- Puis-je rajouter ma touche personnelle ? demande le Dieu.  
\- Bien entendu, très cher !  
Sous les yeux horrifiés d'Albafica, un tapis de braises ardentes apparait et recouvre une partie du sol marbré.  
\- Bientôt, tu ne seras plus de ce monde, petit. Tu ne manqueras à personne, même pas à ce Juge des Enfers.  
Le jeune homme ne réplique pas. La chair de ses pieds nus est à vif. A chaque pas, saut ou tour, les braises grésillent sur sa peau et le brûle.  
 _… Je dois…résister… Ne pas…_  
\- Même ta chère Athéna ne te regrettera pas.  
 _… Ne pas… supplier…._  
 _… Ne….pas…_  
\- Quand tu mourras, tu disparaitras. Il ne restera plus rien de toi, juste des cendres que le vent balayera.  
 _… Ne pas crier…_  
Essoufflé, Albafica danse encore, lancé dans un rythme endiablé. Son cœur bat la chamade, comme s'il voulait fuir hors de sa cage thoracique.  
-… c'est comme si tu n'avais jamais existé. Et même si ton âme survit, elle rejoindra celles de tes comparses dans le Cocyte ! C'est l'endroit où échouent ceux qui ont osé défier les Dieux !  
Un goût de sang envahit sa bouche. A force de se mordre la langue pour ne pas émettre la moindre plainte, il s'est blessé. Une odeur de chair brûlée commence à se faire sentir. Ses pieds noircissent et saignent, chaque nouveau pas menace d'être le dernier. Ses jambes tremblent, à bout de force.  
 _Fais toujours mieux que ton mieux_ , lui disait Lugonis pour l'encourager.  
Il doit tenir le plus possible.  
 _Pourquoi… je ne fais qu'accentuer cette torture. Je suis perdu de toute façon._  
Le tapis brûlant qui lui sert de piste de danse l'effraye.  
 _Si je tombe, je ne me relèverai pas…_  
S'il tombe, il ne sera pas encore mort, mais presque… les braises s'attaqueront à son corps entier et le brûleront assez lentement pour que sa souffrance dure aussi longtemps que possible. Nul doute que les deux Dieux ne le laisseront pas mourir de façon rapide.  
 _Plus je résiste, plus je m'épuise et moins longue sera mon agonie une fois à terre._  
La tête lui tourne. Tout est flou dans son champ de vision. Il halète au point que ses poumons le brûlent et donnent l'impression qu'ils vont exploser. Les battements sourds et effrénés de son cœur résonnent jusque dans ses oreilles. Son corps entier crie de souffrance et de douleur à chaque nouveau mouvement imposé.  
Survient alors le terrible moment.  
Les muscles de ses pieds, complètement brûlés, ne le soutiennent soudain plus. Avec effroi, Albafica bascule en avant, sans pouvoir se retenir à quoi que ce soit, droit sur les braises. Déjà, il imagine la morsure brûlante sur le reste de son corps et prie intérieurement pour que son tourment ne s'éternise pas plus longtemps.  
Mais c'est sur le sol de marbre dénué de tout tapis de feu qu'il s'effondre. Haletant, tout son être meurtri et blessé, les muscles hurlants, il constate à travers le brouillard qui s'est abattu devant ses yeux que ses deux tortionnaires se sont levés et fixent quelque chose d'apparemment contrariant.  
\- Que faites-vous ?! tonne une voix sévère.  
Interloqué, le jeune homme comprend que c'est le nouveau venu qui a fait disparaitre les braises.  
 _Je connais ce Cosmos… c'est… c'est celui que j'ai perçu lorsque Rhadamanthe a été déposé chez moi, blessé…_  
L'inconnu entre dans le champ de vision d'Albafica qui croit un instant reconnaitre Minos.  
 _… Non… Minos n'a pas les cheveux blonds…_  
C'est une véritable cascade d'or liquide qui dégringole souplement jusqu'aux pieds de cet homme.  
 _Cheveux lisses comme Minos, mais plus longs… une blondeur comme Rhadamanthe… même sa stature rappelle celle de Minos… Minos…_  
Avec l'air d'un enfant pris en faute, Apollon baisse les yeux en marmonnant :  
\- Ce n'est rien, Père, juste un petit passe-temps…  
Le bruit de la gifle qui s'abat sur sa joue résonne dans tout le temple.  
 _« Père »… ? Alors il s'agirait de… ?_  
\- Alba !  
Laissant ses frères à l'entrée du temple, Minos se précipite vers le jeune homme gisant à terre et s'agenouille à ses côtés.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait… ?  
Choqué, il effleure le visage lacéré et les cheveux raccourcis. Lorsque ses yeux tombent sur les deux pieds complètement carbonisés et prêts à tomber en morceaux, le Juge ne contient plus sa fureur. Avec un cri de colère, il se transforme en Griffon et se précipite vers les deux divinités coupables, bien décidé à les tailler en pièces.  
\- Minos ! Stop !  
Bien que frustré, le Griffon s'arrête et tourne la tête vers le Dieu blond qui l'a arrêté. Un piaillement scandalisé anime son bec doré mais son interlocuteur ne semble pas s'en émouvoir et pivote sur ses pieds. D'un pas vif, il se rapproche du malheureux étendu au sol.  
 _Zeus… Je suis devant Zeus en personne…_  
Le Père des Dieux pose un genou à terre. Passant un bras dans le dos d'Albafica, il le redresse doucement en position assise sans cesser de le soutenir. Son énergie l'enveloppe et commence à soigner les blessures.  
 _Dire qu'on le représente toujours en vieillard…_  
En réalité, le Seigneur de l'Olympe n'affiche pas un âge dépassant les vingt-cinq ans. Les traits de son visage sont d'une perfection divine, à l'image du reste de sa personne. Les yeux d'or qu'il a transmis à Rhadamanthe croisent les lagons bleus d'Albafica qui reste bouche bée d'une telle rencontre. Curieusement, tout au fond de ses entrailles, il a pourtant l'impression qu'un vieil écho familier résonne en lui… Une impression qui s'estompe aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée. Un sourire doux et rassurant aux lèvres, Zeus fait apparaître une coupe en cristal.  
\- Bois, mon garçon.  
Il incline légèrement le récipient contre les lèvres tremblantes du jeune homme qui boit à petites gorgées.  
\- De l'Ambroisie ? s'écrie Héra offusquée. Quel gâchis de lui en donner !  
Le Dieu des Dieux l'ignore et continue de l'aider à boire. Battant nerveusement de la queue, Minos s'approche d'eux, ses yeux dorés sont inquisiteurs et ne quittent pas le blessé du regard.  
\- Zeus ! insiste la Déesse. Tu ne devrais pas l'aider, ce gamin doit disparaitre !  
\- Tient donc ? Pourquoi ?  
\- Le fils d'Apollon doit vivre !  
Le Seigneur de l'Olympe fait disparaitre la coupe à présent vide. Il frôle le visage d'Albafica d'une main légère et commence à soigner les balafres.  
\- Ah oui, j'ai entendu parler de cette histoire, réplique distraitement Zeus. Milétos a fait son temps, vous devriez le savoir. Autrefois, il a assassiné Minos et pour cet acte impardonnable j'aurais dû le châtier ! Il a eu la vie sauve uniquement parce que vous m'aviez déjà supplié à l'époque de ne pas le punir !  
Il déplace sa main afin de s'occuper des pieds en piteux état.  
\- Milétos a vécu, grandit, vieilli et il est même mort de vieillesse. Albafica est à peine au début de sa vie, il n'en a encore guère profité.  
\- Mon fils n'a pas été heureux pour autant ! proteste Apollon. Minos a osé le séparer de Sarpédon !  
Un franc agacement passe sur le visage du Père des Dieux qui achève ses soins avec la main mutilée du jeune homme qu'il soulève dans ses bras ensuite. Il le dépose avec douceur sur le dos du Griffon, avant de pivoter vers les deux coupables, la voix sèche :  
\- Assez de ces sottises ! Milétos aurait eu le cran d'assassiner mon fils mais pas celui de rejoindre celui qu'il prétendait aimer ?! Cela vaut aussi pour Sarpédon ! Ils pouvaient tous deux prendre un bateau pour se retrouver au lieu de rester chacun dans un coin à ruminer des vengeances, des jalousies et des haines qui n'ont cessé de croitre.  
Albafica caresse les plumes blanches de sa monture. Mille questions se bousculent à ses lèvres, sans les franchir. Il se contente alors d'écouter tandis que Minos le transporte vers l'entrée du temple où attendent Rhadamanthe et Aiacos, vêtus de leurs Surplis.  
 _Sarpédon ne voulait pas que Zeus apprenne son retour, mais j'ai l'impression que celui-ci est parfaitement en courant de la situation. Tant mieux, je suis soulagé._  
\- Tout va comme tu veux ? s'enquiert le Spectre de Garuda d'une voix légère.  
Albafica acquiesce simplement. Il remarque alors que sous sa posture nonchalante, le petit frère du Griffon est adossé de telle façon à une colonne du temple que celle-ci le dissimule presque intégralement à la vue de Zeus, comme s'il voulait se faire oublier par ce dernier.  
Gardant humblement les yeux au sol, Rhadamanthe prend posément la parole :  
\- Que pouvons-nous faire contre Milétos et Sarpédon, Père ? Il ne faudrait pas qu'Albafica retombe entre leurs mains.  
Sans quitter des yeux les fautifs, le Père des Dieux répond avec une certaine douceur :  
\- Je vous donnerai un coup de main, cependant le reste dépendra de vous, de vos choix et de vos décisions.  
Son regard d'or se pose brièvement sur Minos tandis qu'il achève :  
\- A vous donc, de prouver que vous êtes de bons Juges.  
Le Griffon cille à peine en grattant le marbre d'une patte un peu nerveuse. Il tourne ses oreilles vers son cavalier lorsque ce dernier se remet à le caresser et ébouriffe ses plumes de contentement. Un peu amusé par l'attitude de ce bel animal, le jeune homme relève la tête vers Zeus et s'enquiert d'une voix empreinte de fatigue :  
\- Dois-je encore craindre Dame Héra et le Seigneur Apollon… ?  
Les concernés échangent un coup d'œil agacé, n'appréciant visiblement pas d'entendre leurs noms dans la bouche de cet être jugé inférieur.  
Une douce expression se dessine sur le visage du Dieu des Dieux devant la politesse et le respect dont fait preuve la victime vis-à-vis de ses bourreaux. Il se tourne vers lui :  
\- Tu es tranquille, Albafica, je me charge personnellement de leur cas et le renvoie de Milétos en Enfer sera certainement l'un des meilleurs châtiments.  
Aussitôt, Apollon ouvre la bouche, bien décidé à protester. La main de Zeus se resserre brusquement autour de son sceptre alors qu'il ne lui adresse même pas un regard. Le Dieu des Arts hésite, la bouche entrouverte, fixant les jointures blanchies de son Supérieur sur le manche et finit par refermer les lèvres sans émettre le moindre son.  
\- Merci… murmure le jeune homme.  
Le Père des Dieux s'avance vers eux. Immédiatement, Aiacos se décolle de sa colonne et se faufile nonchalamment derrière Rhadamanthe, l'air décidé à garder une distance respectable entre lui et le Maître de l'Olympe. Si cette attitude laisse Albafica perplexe, elle semble beaucoup amuser la Divinité qui s'arrête devant le Griffon :  
\- Il est temps pour vous de rentrer chez vous, les enfants. Prenez soin de vous.  
Les Trois Juges ont à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'une vive lueur aveuglante les enveloppe. Lorsqu'elle s'estompe, ils ne sont plus sur l'Olympe mais en haut d'une série de marches blanches taillées dans le flanc d'une colline au sommet de laquelle se dresse une somptueuse villa en marbre.  
\- Bon, je retourne superviser les travaux en bas, annonce Aiacos en déployant les ailes de son Surplis. A tout à l'heure !  
\- Où sommes-nous ? demande Albafica en regardant le Spectre du Garuda planer jusqu'au bas de la colline.  
Rhadamanthe lui sourit très légèrement en lui présentant une main pour qu'il descende de sa monture :  
\- Minos t'expliquera, de mon côté je vais seconder Aiacos.  
De plus en plus perplexe, Albafica ignore la main tendue et glisse doucement du dos du Griffon en prenant garde à ne pas trop s'approcher des marches, au risque de tomber.  
\- D'accord. Merci, Rhadamanthe.  
Le Spectre du Wyvern incline la tête avant de décoller à son tour. Minos reprend son apparence humaine et passe ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme :  
\- Tu ressembles à un Sashimi passé dans une essoreuse à salade. Comment tu te sens ?  
Malgré une légère crainte d'être repoussé, Albafica se blottit contre son amant, cherchant du réconfort sans oser l'avouer :  
\- J'ai connu mieux, mais au moins je suis en vie.  
Il n'ajoute pas que l'expérience vécue entre les mains d'Héra et Apollon va certainement le hanter pendant plusieurs jours. Qu'il a eu une peur bleue et qu'il a envie à présent de pleurer de soulagement, comme un enfant, dans ses bras.  
Avec une petite moue, le Juge passe une main dans les cheveux courts :  
\- Tu fais moins fille avec cette coupe, mais il faudra égaliser tout ça.  
Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il presse ses lèvres sur son front avec une certaine tendresse :  
\- Mais ça te va bien aussi.  
Le jeune homme esquisse un léger sourire, content d'avoir Minos à ses côtés à cet instant. Les yeux mi-clos, il savoure le contact de l'étreinte pendant quelques instants, avant de se dégager doucement.  
\- Alors ? Quel est cet endroit… ?  
Un sourire fier s'affiche sur les lèvres du Général d'Hadès :  
\- Ici, c'est une île un peu particulière. Tu pourras en parler à ta Déesse et à ses larbins parce qu'elle peut les intéresser.  
\- Comment ça… ?  
\- Aucun humain ne vient ici. Puisque la trêve est actuellement déclarée, nous nous sommes dit qu'il serait intéressant d'avoir un lieu neutre où les Spectres et les Chevaliers pourraient se côtoyer en toute tranquillité. Mes hommes et ceux de mes frères travaillent nuits et jours sur ce chantier, les autres maisons de l'île seront bientôt terminées et tes petits copains pourront venir choisir un logement si ça les intéresse.  
Bouche bée, Albafica le dévisage. Il n'ose pas croire ce qu'il entend, même Athéna n'a pas eu l'idée de proposer un terrain où les deux camps pourraient vivre sans que ça ne dégénère en combat.  
Minos est en train d'officialiser la paix, rien que ça !  
La trêve devient concrète, grâce au Juge, jamais il n'aurait pu rêver mieux ! L'idée lui plaît énormément.  
Le jeune homme ne sait pas quoi dire, mais son regard brillant parle largement pour lui.  
\- Donc, comme tu peux le voir, nous sommes en haut de la seule colline de cette île. Et cette maison…  
Il fait pivoter Albafica sur ses talons afin de le mettre face à la grande porte close devant eux.  
-… cette maison, c'est la nôtre, Sushi. A toi et à moi.  
-…qu… quoi ? bégaye l'ex Chevalier d'Athéna en regardant l'imposante demeure qui se dresse sous ses yeux.  
 _Une maison ?!_  
 _Une maison !_  
Sous le choc, il ne sait toujours pas quoi dire. Un terrain neutre où pourront vivre les deux clans est une chose, avoir carrément une villa qui surplombe l'île entière comme s'ils étaient les propriétaires de celle-ci…  
 _D'ailleurs, c'est sûrement ça… Minos a toujours sa fierté et cet endroit va tout de même être sûrement sous sa responsabilité. On ne construit pas une baraque en hauteur pour le seul plaisir de la vue._  
Ebahi, il se passe une main dans les cheveux. Sentir ses mèches inhabituellement courtes sous ses doigts le ramène un peu à la réalité. Le jeune homme tourne la tête vers Minos qui guette ses réactions avec une légère anxiété.  
\- Tu ne dis rien, ça ne te plait pas ?  
\- Si, au contraire… bredouille Albafica. Je suis juste surpris et un peu déboussolé…  
 _Il y a encore une heure, je pensais que j'allais mourir, on me torturait et maintenant on me plante devant une magnifique villa en disant que c'est « la nôtre »._  
Il adresse un sourire timide au Griffon :  
\- Tu me fais visiter… chez nous… ?  
\- Bien sûr, viens !  
Minos passe un bras protecteur autour des épaules d'Albafica et pousse la porte d'entrée.  
\- La villa est immense et il reste encore des détails à peaufiner, à meubler, mais je vais te monter l'essentiel. Tu auras tout le temps de l'explorer ensuite comme il faut, quand tu te seras reposé.  
Le jeune homme acquiesce en ayant l'impression de nager en plein rêve.  
Il pénètre dans un hall spacieux aux murs et sol en marbre blanc.  
Déjà, Albafica imagine le porte-manteau qu'il pourrait mettre juste à côté du battant.  
 _Et un meuble à chaussures, juste là !_  
Le Griffon l'entraîne déjà plus loin et passe sans s'arrêter devant un vaste salon non meublé. L'odeur de la peinture fraiche, de la poussière et de la pierre taillée plane dans l'air.  
\- J'ai pensé à ton aquarium, Poisson. Regarde.  
Minos s'arrête devant l'encadrement d'une porte fermée par un rideau blanc opaque qui ondule légèrement sous une brise légère.  
\- Après toi.  
Intrigué, le jeune homme écarte le tissu et pénètre dans une nouvelle salle.  
\- Oh !  
La pièce contient déjà un canapé neuf d'extérieur avec des fauteuils de jardin assortis. Mais le plus important est sans nulle doute l'énorme piscine creusée dans le sol qui commence à l'intérieur et qui s'achève sur une vaste terrasse. Un système a été mis en place avec les portes fenêtres afin de pouvoir fermer ces dernières dans le cas où ils voudraient juste profiter du bassin en intérieur.  
 _Et je parie qu'on peut la chauffer._  
Amusé et attendri à la fois, Minos observe Albafica qui évolue timidement dans la pièce en marchant presque sur la pointe de ses pieds nus. Ses yeux brillent d'émotion tandis qu'il contourne la piscine avec précaution. Les bras croisés sur le torse, le Juge le laisse gagner la terrasse. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Zeus les dépose ici. À la base il comptait montrer cette maison à Albafica dans quelques jours seulement. Au final, Minos apprécie l'initiative du Dieu son jeune amant a bien besoin de se changer les idées et il préfère de loin le voir découvrir les lieux qu'en train d'agoniser sur le sol de l'Olympe.  
Le jeune homme revient vers lui, l'air aux anges.  
\- Je pourrais décorer la terrasse comme je veux… ?  
\- Bien entendu. Les balcons sont aussi à ton entière disposition, Albafica. Mais il y a un autre endroit qui devrait te plaire et où tu pourras laisser libre court à ta créativité…  
Le Juge sourit devant l'air intrigué et on ne peut plus curieux qui s'affiche sur le juvénile visage de son compagnon. Celui-ci ne se fait pas prier pour lui emboiter le pas et le suivre dans le couloir.  
Tous deux s'arrêtent quelques instants plus tard devant une nouvelle porte.  
\- A toi l'honneur, Poisson.  
Albafica pousse le verrou enclenché, avant d'abaisser la poignée. Un courant d'air lui caresse les joues dès que le battant est poussé. Devant lui se dresse un vaste terrain extérieur dont il ne perçoit pas la fin depuis son poste actuel. L'odeur familière de la terre fraîche retournée lui chatouille agréablement les narines, le transportant immédiatement en terrain familier et achevant d'apaiser ses angoisses, de repousser le cauchemar qu'il vient de vivre. Entreposés près d'un mur, le jeune homme aperçoit des sacs de graines empilés, divers pots de fleurs, des statues pour décorer, des briques…  
\- C'est Rhadamanthe et Luco qui ont pris ces trucs, précise le Griffon. Bien entendu, tu n'es pas obligé de les utiliser et tu es libre d'aménager ce jardin à ton gré.  
Les yeux écarquillés, Albafia reste muet de stupéfaction. Ce jardin est au moins trois fois plus grand que celui de sa maison. Et juste pour lui, visiblement. Minos a vraiment pensé à eux pour cette maison, à lui Albafica.  
Emu, il a à peine conscience que le Spectre le prend doucement par le bras et referme la porte. Comme un automate, il le suit en ayant l'impression de ne pas avoir assez d'yeux pour tout voir.  
\- La cuisine est là-bas, elle sera fonctionnelle dès demain matin et contient tout le matériel nécessaire pour que tu puisses nous faire de bons petits plats.  
Le jeune homme a à peine le temps de regarder dans la direction indiquée, Minos l'entraîne déjà plus loin.  
 _Il me prend pour sa bonniche avec ses « bons petits plats »… ?_  
Cependant, il ne proteste pas et essaye de se repérer dans cette nouvelle demeure.  
\- Ici, tu as une salle de bain. On en a une autre à l'étage, juste à côté de notre chambre.  
 _« Notre » chambre…_  
\- Combien on a d'étages ? demande Albafica à mi-voix.  
\- Deux, répond le Juge en le menant vers un escalier. Notre chambre est au premier, avec cette fameuse salle de bain et quelques autres pièces qui n'ont pas encore de fonctions précises… quoique l'une d'elle sera sûrement mon bureau.  
Ils gravissent les marches. Le jeune homme grimace intérieurement de douleur en montant Zeus a peut-être soigné les plaies les plus vives mais ses muscles sont tout endoloris de la danse forcée.  
\- Et le deuxième étage est actuellement en travaux, continue Minos qui semble ne s'être rendu compte de rien. Ce sera un grand loft avec des baies vitrées d'où nous pourrons admirer la mer et presque toute l'île.  
Albafica se contente de hocher la tête, les muscles meurtris. L'euphorie et l'effet de la surprise sont quelque peu retombé, à présent il souhaite se coucher et dormir jusqu'à être en pleine forme.  
Ses prières sont exaucées lorsque son amant le fait entrer dans leur chambre :  
\- Repose-toi, Sushi, tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes.  
 _Ah, finalement il avait remarqué…_  
Sans chercher à protester, le jeune homme se laisse tomber sur le lit qu'il a immédiatement reconnu : c'est celui de Minos.  
\- Tes meubles sont déjà tous là ?  
\- Oui et tes affaires à toi arriveront sous peu.  
L'ex Chevalier cligne des yeux, perturbé par cette annonce.  
 _A quel moment j'ai accepté de quitter ma maison pour déménager et vivre avec Minos ? Il ne m'a même pas demandé mon avis ! Il a tout décidé à ma place et a pris les choses en main sans même me consulter. Il exagère !_  
 _Enfin… Je ne peux pas nier que c'est agaçant, mais l'idée de vivre ensemble, comme un vrai couple, est… ça me plait bien…_  
 _Je ne comprends rien à ce type._  
 _Et cette façon de prendre les décisions à ma place est tout de même fichtrement culottée !_  
Albafica a envie d'émettre des protestations, de lui faire remarquer que cette attitude est déplacée, qu'il n'est pas l'un des Spectres obéissant docilement à ses ordres ! Pourtant, il se tait.  
A quoi bon protester alors que le projet lui plaît tout de même ?  
A quoi bon prendre le risque de déclencher une dispute qui pourrait l'éloigner de Minos alors qu'il souhaite de tout son cœur rester autant que possible avec le Griffon… ?  
Minos s'assoit sur le bord du lit, le sourire aux lèvres :  
\- Mes Spectres et ceux de mes frères s'occupent de notre villa en priorité, il ne reste vraiment plus grand-chose à faire et je vais m'assurer à ce qu'ils ne fassent pas de bruit pour que tu te reposes comme il faut, tu ne remarqueras même pas leur présence.  
En effet, songe le jeune homme, ils sont surement en train d'effectuer des travaux actuellement et je ne les entends même pas.  
Il hoche la tête en se glissant sous les couvertures. La main du Juge attrape la sienne et les yeux améthyste vérifient avec soin si Zeus a bel et bien soigné la paume.  
\- Tes frères vont vivre ici ?  
\- Pas à temps plein, mais ils vont surement se choisir une chambre chacun, en guise de pied à terre.  
\- D'accord… murmure le jeune homme en fermant les yeux.  
 _Quelle étrange journée._  
 _Minos est perturbant… je l'ai fait fuir en lui avouant mes sentiments et aujourd'hui il me présente « notre » maison, « notre » chambre. Si j'étais un simple passe-temps, une distraction à ses yeux, il n'aurait pas fait construire cette villa « pour nous ». Et il a réellement pensé à moi puisqu'il y a le jardin, qu'il a pris des dispositions pour rapatrier mes affaires. On ne décide pas non plus sur un coup de tête de vivre sous le même toit que quelqu'un que l'on n'apprécie pas plus que ça._  
 _Donc… Est-ce que cela signifie que Minos, à défaut de m'aimer, m'apprécie suffisamment pour songer à avoir une sorte de vie commune avec moi ? Ce n'est pas rien… Je ne peux espérer avoir mieux et c'est déjà énorme._  
\- Minos… ?  
\- Oui, Poisson ?  
Le Juge le regarde, un peu nerveux. La dernière fois que son amant a parlé en pionçant à moitié, il a prononcé des niaiseries qui l'ont mis mal à l'aise.  
\- Comment avez-vous eu accès à l'Olympe… ? Vous… enfin, c'est vous qui avez demandé à Zeus d'intervenir ?  
Soulagé par le sujet, le Spectre du Griffon caresse doucement la main de son compagnon et répond à mi-voix :  
\- C'est Rhadamanthe qui a eu l'idée. Il nous a contacté et nous nous sommes réunis tous les trois, en unissant nos Cosmos et nos sangs, dans un ancien Temple de Zeus, pour lui demander son aide.  
 _Ils sont allés prier le Père des Dieux en personne, juste pour m'aider… ?_  
 _Qu'est-ce qui est le plus incroyable là-dedans… ? Cette prière des Trois Juges des Enfers ou le fait que le Maître de l'Olympe ait accepté de me secourir en personne… ?_  
 _Quelque chose m'échappe dans cette histoire. J'ai l'impression que l'on me dissimule certaines informations sur mon propre compte, c'est perturbant._  
\- Merci beaucoup, Minos… murmure Albafica en décidant de mettre ses interrogations de côté pour le moment.  
Le Juge baisse les yeux sur le beau garçon qui est en train de s'endormir dans les couvertures.  
Le voir dans cet état de faiblesse lui donne envie de le dévorer tout cru et de le faire couiner de plaisir. Il se retient cependant, conscient que son candide amant n'est vraiment pas en état de subir des galipettes au lit. Et puis, Minos est également troublé par le sentiment protecteur qui grandit en lui, un peu plus chaque jour, aux côtés d'Albafica. Il a tellement haït l'instant où il l'a découvert à moitié mort sur le sol du temple d'Apollon, il a réellement eu…peur… de le perdre.  
 _Je suis le seul à avoir le droit de le torturer ! Albafica est à moi ! Personne d'autre n'a l'autorisation de poser les mains sur lui, il m'appartient !_  
Un soupir soulève son torse. Profitant du sommeil du jeune homme, il caresse une mèche bleue entre deux doigts.  
 _Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait… ?_  
Le Juge d'Hadès redresse la tête en percevant la présence de son petit frère qui se rapproche. Aiacos s'arrête effectivement sur le seuil de la porte, un instant plus tard. Il a retiré son Surplis et se promène à présent torse nu, loin de se soucier des températures basses de la saison. Ses yeux rubis étincelants se posent brièvement sur l'endormi, avant de venir sur Minos :  
\- Un paquet a été livré à la cave : Sarpédon et Milétos sont bien saucissonnés et les liens sont vraisemblablement de Zeus, ils empêchent la téléportation.  
Le Spectre du Griffon acquiesce, satisfait de constater que le Père des Dieux les a bel et bien aidés, comme promis, bien que cette attitude le laisse perplexe.  
 _Ce n'est pas comme s'il se souciait de nous et de notre santé en temps normal. Etonnant qu'il soit si volontaire dans cette histoire alors qu'Albafica n'est même pas sa progéniture._  
\- On s'occupe de leur cas maintenant ? s'enquiert le Garuda.  
\- Qu'en dit Rhadamanthe ?  
Son cadet appuie nonchalamment son épaule contre le chambranle et croise les bras sur son torse :  
\- Il pense qu'on doit te laisser gérer cette situation. Tu es celui qui est le plus concerné, à cause de Milétos… vu que c'est lui qui t'a tué, tout ça…  
Il est vrai que ce petit sagouin doit retourner en Enfer, mais j'ai le choix de l'envoyer dans le Cercle de mon choix. Une décision à prendre avec soin et non sur un coup de tête.  
\- D'accord. Je m'occuperai d'eux demain. Pourrir un peu dans la cave leur fera du bien et moi j'ai le temps de mûrir ma décision quant à ce que je dois faire d'eux.  
Le plus jeune des Juges acquiesce simplement et jette un nouveau coup d'œil vers Albafica sur lequel Minos veille tel un papa Griffon sur son poussin.  
\- Comment va-t-il ?  
\- Je ne sais pas trop, il n'a pas dit grand-chose. Tu sais qu'il n'est pas du genre à se plaindre… Il est fatigué, c'est normal, et il n'a pas l'air trop traumatisé par ce qu'il a vécu…  
\- Tu es amoureux de lui, pas vrai ?  
Immédiatement, le Spectre du Griffon se hérisse et lâche la main du jeune homme en fusillant Aiacos du regard :  
\- Ridicule ! Je ne suis pas amoureux !  
Le sourire du Spectre du Garuda s'agrandit, légèrement moqueur :  
\- C'est vrai, tu n'es pas amoureux.  
\- Ah ! Tu v…  
\- Tu l'aimes ! l'interrompt-il en contemplant tranquillement ses ongles colorés de noir.  
S'il n'avait pas peur de réveiller l'Ange endormi dans son lit en faisant un mouvement brusque, Minos aurait volontiers sauté à la gorge de l'imbécile heureux qui débite dix conneries à la minute.  
\- N'importe quoi ! Tu ne connais rien à l'amour, en plus, tu te contentes de baiser à droite et à gauche ! riposte-il dans un chuchotis furieux. T'es mal placé pour parler de ces choses-là.  
Le visage d'Aiacos se fait plus sérieux. Une expression peu commune qui donne du poids à ses propos :  
\- Tu faisais pareil, Minos. Depuis quand Lune ne s'est-il pas agenouillé devant toi pour te donner un peu de plaisir ? Depuis quand n'as-tu pas flirté avec moi pour jouer ? Et à quand remonte la dernière fois que tu t'es tapé une prise de guerre pour le simple plaisir de l'humilier ?  
\- Albafi…  
\- Exactement, depuis Albafica, tu t'es calmé. Depuis que tu le côtoies, tu n'as touché personne d'autre, mieux ça ne t'a même pas effleuré l'esprit. Tu te comportes comme s'il était la « bonne » personne, celui avec lequel tu dois être fidèle.  
Les dents serrées, Minos secoue négativement la tête, refusant d'admettre un seul soupçon de vérité dans ces paroles. Il ricane :  
\- Arrête avec tes grands discours, tu ne connais rien aux sentiments amoureux !  
\- Et toi, tu t'y connais peut-être ? Tu prétendrais connaître mieux le sujet que moi alors que ton corps d'origine porte encore la cicatrice de ton égorgement ?  
Le Spectre du Griffon pâlit un peu, ne souhaitant guère aborder ce sujet on ne peut plus désagréable. Heureusement, Aiacos ne s'attarde pas sur ce meurtre et reprend :  
\- Tu t'inquiètes et tu veilles sur Albafica des Poissons, une attitude très inhabituelle chez toi. Aimer, c'est plus fort qu'être amoureux, tu sais. C'est vouloir le bonheur de l'autre avant le sien, avant tout autre chose.  
\- Tissu de conneries ! marmonne l'aîné. Va te faire embaucher par le courrier du cœur de ton journal ou par le téléphone rose, tu as besoin d'une reconversion !  
Le Garuda se décolle du chambranle, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard :  
\- Et il est de notoriété publique que tu fais construire des villas à tous les types qui sont passés dans ton lit, achève-t-il en repartant.  
Minos le regarde s'éloigner dans le couloir, on ne peut plus frustré.  
Qu'Albafica se mette à lui parler d'amour, c'est une chose. Si en plus son frère s'y met à présent !  
 _Et demain c'est Rhadamanthe qui va débouler avec la bouche en cœur pour me causer de niaiseries amoureuses ?! Oh pitié, non !_  
Agacé, il effleure délicatement le visage du jeune homme, fasciné par la perfection de ses traits.  
Malgré lui, le Juge se remémore toute sa conversation avec son cadet.  
 _Cet enfoiré… Sous ses airs de bouffon ambulant, il est observateur et très perspicace._  
Ses doigts écartent les mèches sur le front d'Albafica, avant de suivre la ligne du nez. Ses joues sont légèrement colorées de rouge, comme s'il avait un peu trop chaud… une rougeur qui le rend encore plus adorable.  
 _Une vraie poupée…_  
Il pourrait passer des heures à contempler cette beauté divine.  
 _Beau et pas trop chochotte. Il n'a pas peur de la souffrance, il est fier et noble, comme un grand Guerrier ou un Prince… c'est rare et ça le rend encore plus intéressant. Néanmoins…_  
Minos se penche. Ses lèvres effleurent le front de son protégé qui remue légèrement sans se réveiller. Le souffle chaud qui franchit sa bouche entrouverte caresse le Spectre qui ferme les paupières pour savourer la sensation.  
 _Néanmoins, il a aussi des faiblesses et malgré ses efforts pour le dissimuler, je sais qu'il est plus fragile qu'il ne le pense lui-même. Et sensible. Je dois faire attention à ce que personne ne me le brise._

* * *

 ** _Nous voilà au bout de ce long chapitre ! Que ceux qui s'attendaient à ce que Zeus soit un vieillard (ou dans le genre Zeus de Hercules (Disney) lèvent la main !  
_**

 ** _Questions, remarques, commentaires ? fufufufu n'hésitez pas !_**

 ** _Au fait, l'on m'a fait remarquer sur le chapitre précédent que "membre Minoen" faisait très architecture antique, ça m'a fait bien rire. Dois-je ajouter que là où j'habite, il existe un architecte Minos ? hihihihi_**

 ** _Nous arrivons doucement vers la fin de la partie 2 ! La partie 3 est commencée sur mon brouillon et sera publiée à la suite de la partie 2, cette fois-ci je n'ouvrirai pas une "nouvelle" fic sur ce site comme je l'avais fait justement pour la partie 2._**


	21. Chapitre 17 Partie 1

**Samedi**

Albafica s'étire paresseusement dans le lit qui sent bon la lessive. Son corps encore courbaturé lui rappelle sa mauvaise journée de la veille, il repousse immédiatement ces souvenirs et baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.  
\- Une Truite qui baille, c'est original.  
Le jeune homme esquisse un faible sourire en ouvrant les yeux. Le Spectre du Griffon est installé confortablement à la place libre et tient un livre de poche ouvert dans ses mains.  
\- Bonjour, Minos…  
Quelle joie pour Albafica de se réveiller et de trouver son amant à ses côtés, il y a de quoi le mettre de bonne humeur pour toute la journée. Il se frotte les paupières.  
\- Il est tard… ?  
\- Un peu plus de dix heures. Tu as dormi non-stop depuis que tu as piqué du nez. Comment tu te sens ?  
L'Ex Chevalier redresse son oreiller et cherche une position confortable dans le lit.  
\- Pas trop mal.  
\- Toutes tes affaires sont arrivées, au fait, avec le reste des miennes. Je te laisse fouiller et aménager la maison à ton goût. Si certains meubles ou objets n'ont pas d'utilité à tes yeux, on les entreposera à la cave.  
\- C'est vrai ? Que je fouille dans tes effets personnels et que je décide ne te gêne pas… ? demande Albafica un peu étonné.  
Minos referme son livre :  
\- Je ne le proposerai pas autrement. Moi, je me fiche un peu de l'aménagement intérieur et je souhaite que tu te sentes bien chez nous, alors autant te laisser quartier libre. Tu n'as juste pas le droit de te débarrasser de mes coussins.  
Le jeune homme sourit, ravi et touché.  
 _Il se rattrape un peu, en fait. J'ai dû quitter ma maison, je me retrouve ici sans rien avoir décidé mais il compense en me laissant la déco… Je suppose que c'est à peu près équitable, du moins de son point de vue._  
\- Promis, je te laisse ta collection. Je m'occuperai de tout ça peut-être tout à l'heure, ajoute-il en se redressant un peu dans le lit.  
Le bras du Spectre s'enroule immédiatement autour de sa taille et le tire contre lui. Un instant plus tard, il l'embrasse dans le cou, lui arrachant un frémissement de bien-être.  
Encore un peu mal réveillé, Albafica se laisse faire et se blottit contre son amant qui lui caresse la nuque.  
\- Ménage-toi, Poisson, pour l'instant Milétos est encore avec nous. Tu iras sûrement mieux dès que je me serai débarrassé de lui.  
Le jeune homme réprime un bâillement :  
\- Il est où… ? Tu le sais ?  
\- Zeus nous l'a livré avec Sarpédon, quand tu t'es endormi. Ils prennent l'air à la cave.  
L'annonce laisse Albafica un peu perplexe. Sarpédon ne semblait pas homme à se laisser coincer si facilement par le Maître de l'Olympe, encore moins à se laisser emprisonner dans une cave sans chercher à s'échapper.  
 _Ou alors, il n'est pas aussi puissant qu'il le laissait croire._  
\- Tu vas les laisser longtemps en bas ?  
\- J'attendais ton réveil, répond le Juge. Je me suis dit que tu aimerais peut être m'accompagner étant donné qu'ils se sont acharnés sur toi.  
Le concerné prend le temps de la réflexion. Que Minos l'ait attendu le touche, est c'est donc un peu gêné qu'il décline la proposition :  
\- Tu m'excuseras, mais je pense les avoir assez vu pour le restant de mes jours…  
Le Spectre du Griffon hoche la tête, comprenant parfaitement son refus.  
\- Dans ce cas, je vais m'occuper d'eux tout de suite, ça sera fait.  
Presque à regret, il lâche Albafica et quitte le lit.  
\- Minos…  
L'interpellé s'arrête sur le seuil de la chambre, avant de tourner la tête vers lui, le regard interrogateur. Le jeune homme tripote les draps, le visage incertain, puis fini par lever ses yeux azur vers le Juge :  
\- Ils… Ils ont agis ainsi parce qu'ils s'aimaient… ne l'oublie pas.  
Le Griffon affiche une moue sceptique :  
\- Permets-moi d'en douter.  
Préférant éviter un débat sur les niaiseries de l'amour, Minos sort dans le couloir et prend la direction de la cave.  
 _Si c'est ça « l'amour », merci bien ! S'en prendre à autrui pour son petit plaisir personnel, c'est totalement égoïste ! Albafica a failli mourir à cause de ces connards et en prime il souhaite que je sois indulgent avec eux ?! Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond dans la tête de ce gamin ?!_

Le Spectre du Griffon traverse la villa, non sans vérifier au passage l'avancée des travaux. Satisfait par la progression rapide et de pouvoir compter sur ses frères pour veiller à ce que tout se passe bien, Minos du Griffon ouvre la porte de la cave.  
 _Si Alba veut entreposer ici le surplus d'affaires, mieux vaut que je dératise les lieux avant._  
L'électricité étant déjà fonctionnelle, il actionne l'interrupteur et commence à descendre calmement les marches, la tête haute et le visage impassible.  
Comme promis, Sarpédon et Milétos sont là, assis et adossés contre le mur, les pieds et les mains liés par des cordes brillantes où l'empreinte de l'Energie de Zeus est des plus reconnaissables. Dès qu'il parait, le sosie d'Albafica se met à épier ses faits et gestes avec une méfiance mêlée de crainte tandis que Sarpédon se contente de lui adresser un regard un peu las, l'air presque résigné à son sort.  
Milétos sursaute lorsqu'un épais livre à la couverture de cuir se matérialise dans les mains du Spectre qui les dévisage avec un petit sourire de triomphe.  
\- Je fais apparaitre le tien juste après, promet Minos en s'adressant à son cadet qui ne bronche pas. Maintenant que tu es neutralisé, j'ai accès au tien et à celui de ton chéri.  
De plus en plus inquiet, le fils d'Apollon regarde l'ancien Roi de Knossos ouvrir l'ouvrage avec précaution et parcourir rapidement les pages.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est… ?  
\- Ton Livre, celui de ton Ame, répond le rouquin. En tant que Juge, Minos peut invoquer les Livres d'Ame et décider du sort du chacun. Un mot et une signature suffisent pour nous jeter dans l'une des prisons de l'Enfer.  
Les yeux bleus de Milétos s'écarquillent de peur. Précipitamment, il se met à essayer de frotter ses mains l'une contre l'autre comme s'il pouvait, par miracle, se libérer des liens divins.  
\- C'est tout ce que tu mérites ! ajoute le Juge avec mépris en le laissant vainement s'agiter.  
\- C'est injuste ! clame le concerné avec des trémolos dans la voix. Je ne mérite pas de retourner en prison !  
Minos fronce les sourcils en le fusillant du regard :  
\- Tu ne manques pas de culot ! siffle-t-il. Zeus a parfaitement raison : tu as fait ton temps. Tu as vécu pendant de nombreuses années et en prime tu es mort de vieillesse malgré ton attitude déplorable ! Albafica est au début de sa vie, lui, et il a le droit d'en profiter enfin !  
\- Quelle vie ai-je eue ? s'écrie le jeune homme avec l'air scandalisé. Je n'en ai pas profité puisque tu m'as exilé et privé de celui que j'aime !  
\- Et c'était une raison pour m'assassiner ?  
\- Oui !  
Le Juge s'arrête à la dernière page du Livre qu'il tient dans sa main gauche. Une longue plume blanche apparait dans la droite.  
\- Ton exil ne t'a pas empêché de voyager pour me tuer. Et une fois que j'étais mort, plus rien ne t'empêchait de rejoindre ton soit disant amoureux. Or, l'un comme l'autre, vous êtes restés chacun dans votre coin !  
\- Si on avait voulu se retrouver, on nous aurait vite séparé ! réplique hargneusement Milétos qui a oublié qu'un instant auparavant il voulait l'amadouer avec des larmes.  
Minos arque un sourcil, peu convaincu et troublé par le beau faciès déformé par une profonde haine.  
 _J'espère ne jamais voir un tel visage chez Albafica… de magnifique, il passe à presque laid !_  
Il soupire en faisant tourner sa plume entre son pouce et son index :  
\- A l'époque, Rhadamanthe aurait pu se montrer clément avec toi. Avec vous deux.  
Ses yeux coulissent vers Sarpédon qui ne décroche pas un mot. Ce silence laisse le Juge des plus perplexes, il ne sait pas s'il doit s'en inquiéter ou non.  
\- Bref, reprend-t-il en reportant son attention sur celui qui faisait autrefois battre son cœur, c'est du passé ! De ce que j'ai compris, tu ne peux pas vivre en même temps qu'Albafica, donc tu vas dégager et retourner en Enfer.  
\- Certainement pas ! s'écrie Milétos en tirant comme un beau diable sur ses liens. C'est à mon tour de vivre enfin, lui c'est juste une copie ! Une copie ratée qui n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour pour commencer ! C'est à lui de disparaitre !  
A grand peine, le Spectre du Griffon retient une profonde envie de le frapper avec son propre Livre jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Gardant son sang-froid, il rétorque calmement :  
\- Il te vaut cent fois… non, il vaut mieux, mille fois mieux que toi !  
Agacé, le Juge tourne ensuite la tête vers son petit frère dont les yeux font des allers-retours entre eux :  
\- Et toi, pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?! Je te préviens, si tu mijotes encore un mauvais coup, je te…  
\- Je n'ai pas envie de me fatiguer à parler, l'interrompt calmement ce dernier en levant son regard vers lui. Tu as déjà décidé de nos sorts, alors à quoi bon… ?  
La réponse le prend par surprise. Il s'attendait à ce que Sarpédon cherche au moins à se défendre, à trouver des arguments pour tenter une pseudo-justification à son comportement…  
 _Décidemment, je ne le comprends pas plus aujourd'hui que je ne le comprenais autrefois._  
Pendant quelques instants, Minos le dévisage comme si le rouquin allait prendre à nouveau la parole, mais il n'en est rien. Il baisse les yeux vers les mains et les pieds attachés ensuite, songeant qu'il n'aime guère voir un membre de sa famille ainsi prisonnier.  
 _Cet abruti reste le petit dernier qui a grandi avec nous. Comment avons-nous fait pour en arriver là ?_  
\- Là, comme ça, je meurs d'envie de vous balancer dans le Cocyte pour vous apprendre à interférer au milieu d'une Guerre Sainte et pour ressusciter un mort sans notre permission.  
\- Je ne suis pas responsable ! proteste Milétos.  
Le Juge continue, imperturbable :  
\- Cependant, il y aurait dans ce choix une grande vengeance personnelle et je tiens à rester lucide et juste.  
Il marque une pause mais n'a pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer que le fils d'Apollon s'est empressé de clamer une nouvelle fois son innocence et de rejeter ainsi la faute sur son « amoureux ».  
 _Si c'est ça l'amour, alors moi je suis un Griffon rose !_  
Quant à Sarpédon, il a rivé ses yeux verts sur son ainé et semble attendre la suite, l'expression indéchiffrable.  
\- Si je suis clément, je puis vous envoyer dans des prisons adéquates. Sarpédon a pris beaucoup de vies, il s'est mêlé à une Guerre Divine et je ne peux fermer les yeux sur tout ceci. Il te faudra payer tes agissements, mais je veillerai à ce que tu sois sorti de là, une fois tes fautes expiées.  
Le jeune frère ne bronche toujours pas. Décidé à ne pas se laisser déstabilisé par cette attitude, le Juge s'adresse ensuite à Milétos :  
\- Toi, tu es loin d'être un ange. Toutefois, tu es ainsi en partie à cause de mes erreurs passées … Au lieu d'une prison, je peux exceptionnellement t'envoyer provisoirement à Elysion, là où les âmes sont libres et ne connaissent aucun tourment, tu seras tranquille là-bas.  
Le jeune homme plisse les yeux avec méfiance tandis que le rouquin observe son grand frère avec un certain étonnement à présent.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça cache ? demande froidement Milétos. Pourquoi « provisoirement » ?  
\- Le temps que Sarpédon expie ses fautes dans sa prison. Lorsqu'il aura terminé, je pourrais vous réincarner tous les deux, au même endroit. Vous aurez une nouvelle vie, vous ne vous souviendrez de rien, mais vous pourrez tout de même vous retrouver et vivre ensemble si ça vous chante... à la condition que vous tombiez encore amoureux l'un de l'autre, bien entendu.  
\- Tu… tu es sérieux… ? interroge Sarpédon d'une voix prudente. Tu es vraiment prêt à envoyer Milétos à Elysion et à nous réincarner plus tard ?  
Minos acquiesce :  
\- Oui, mais ma proposition est limitée dans le temps. Mon indulgence a des limites.  
L'idée semble convenir à son petit frère qui tourne la tête vers son amoureux en ouvrant la bouche, sûrement pour approuver la suggestion du Juge.  
\- Je refuse ! crie le jeune homme sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une. Il est hors de question que je retourne en Enfer, que je meurs à nouveau, même si c'est à Elysion ! Je veux vivre ! Et il est hors de question que j'oublie mes souvenirs !  
\- Milét…  
Agressif, le sosie d'Albafica tourne la tête vers le rouquin et l'agresse :  
\- Tu m'as promis un siège sur l'Olympe ! Comment peux-tu te laisser dicter ta conduite et accepter quoi que ce soit de sa part ?! Minos est la source de tous nos problèmes !  
\- Puis-je te faire remarquer que nous ne sommes pas vraiment en position de force actuellement ? rétorque très calmement Sarpédon. Ce qu'il nous propose, au vu des circonstances, est de loin la solution la plus intéressante et la plus agréable pour toi.  
\- On ne peut pas lui faire confiance ! Il a voulu nous séparer ! Rien ne nous prouve qu'il tiendra parole !  
Quelque peu blasé, Minos suit l'échange entre les deux prisonniers, hésitant à placer un mot.  
 _Me dîtes pas que je suis en train d'assister à une dispute de couple…_  
Il note cependant avec soin que Sarpédon semble se montrer plutôt docile et ouvert aux suggestions, tandis que Milétos semble s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans les méandres de la rancœur et de la haine, dévoilant peu à peu une personnalité bien différente de ce que le Juge croyait voir chez lui autrefois.  
Et son petit frère semble savoir utiliser sa tête pour réfléchir, ce qui le surprend presque.  
\- N'est-ce pas ce dont on essaye de se convaincre… ? murmure le rouquin. Ainsi, nous avons pu jeter aussi tous les blâmes sur lui alors que nous avons certainement aussi des choses à nous reprocher. Minos était peut-être un salaud… autrefois. Là, pour le présent, il prend tout de même la peine de chercher une solution pour nous arranger, alors…  
\- Ta gueule ! le coupe Milétos avant de lui cracher dessus. Tu t'écrases devant lui, tu n'as pas changé ! Va te faire foutre avec tes promesses de grandeur, espèce de traitre !  
Les yeux ronds, Minos regarde le crachat qui s'est écrasé sur la joue de son cadet. Celui-ci reste bouche entrouverte de stupéfaction, figé, ne songeant même pas à s'essuyer contre son épaule. Le Juge sent malgré lui son cœur se serrer en voyant la lueur de déception, la blessure qui se met à paraitre brièvement dans les prunelles vertes de Sarpédon. Ce dernier détourne ensuite le regard en refermant les lèvres et semble se replier sur lui-même, comme un petit enfant qui se réfugie dans sa coquille.  
\- Ce cirque a assez duré, tranche le Juge d'Hadès. Tu as laissé passer ta chance, Milétos !  
D'un geste assuré et sans écouter les protestations du fils d'Apollon, il pose sa plume contre la feuille parcheminé du Livre et renvoie en quelques mots l'âme du jeune homme dans la Septième Prison, estimant que l'Elysion ne mérite pas d'accueillir un être tel que lui.  
Privé de vie, le corps si semblable à celui d'Albafica s'effondre sur le sol de la cave, telle une poupée désarticulée.  
En silence, Minos referme le Livre et le renvoi en Enfer. Un instant plus tard, l'épais ouvrage racontant la vie de Sarpédon apparait dans ses mains à la place.  
 _Au suivant !_  
\- Est-ce que tu es prêt… ? demande-t-il à son petit frère d'une voix un peu trop douce.  
Le rouquin contemple le cadavre aux cheveux bleus près de lui, les yeux humides :  
\- Peu importe… Fais ce que tu as à faire…  
Minos baisse les yeux vers le grimoire et l'ouvre. Une part de lui aurait presque envie de réconforter le pleurnichard devant lui, de lui faire remarquer que Milétos ne méritait certainement pas tout ce qu'il a fait pour lui.  
 _Et puis quoi encore ?! Il a foutu la merde aussi ! J'ai pas à m'apitoyer sur cet énergumène. Il va vite retourner d'où il vient et après on n'en parle plus !_  
Arrivé à la dernière page, il reste stupéfait. Pour la première fois de sa longue carrière de Juge d'Hadès, il se trouve devant quelque chose d'inédit. C'est bien le livre d'une personne qui est morte qu'il tient, il peut même lire la dernière ligne :  
« Tué par Patrocle. Guerre de Troie. »  
Mais c'est bien là le problème, il n'y a rien d'autre inscrit dessous… Ni la signature de Rhadamanthe ou d'Aiacos, ni d'inscription indiquant dans quel Cercle des Enfers il a été envoyé. Rien. C'est totalement inédit comme situation.  
 _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?!_  
Minos hésite, il ne comprend pas vraiment. Les sourcils froncés, il reprend sa plume et écrit « Elysion. » suivi de sa signature.  
Mais rien ne se passe. Sarpédon lève des yeux las vers lui, comme s'il s'attendait à ce phénomène et qu'il n'en éprouvait aucune joie. Pire ! L'encre s'efface de la dernière page et ne laisse à nouveau que les deux dernières lignes : « Tué par Patrocle. Guerre de Troie ».  
Sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez, le Juge fusille le rouquin du regard :  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore foutu ?!  
\- Rien…  
\- Menteur ! Tu prépares un nouveau coup tordu, c'est ça ?! Tu commences à me gonfler !  
\- Je n'y suis pour rien, proteste mollement son petit frère. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça échoue…  
\- Et pourtant tu avais l'air de le savoir parfaitement ! Tu n'es même pas surpris !  
Sarpédon reste muet. Minos s'avance d'un pas, prêt à le saisir par le col et à le secouer comme un prunier, voire à le frapper, pour le faire parler.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu en mets du temps…  
Il se retourne en entendant la voix de son grand frère. Rhadamanthe est en train de descendre les marches, suivi de près par Albafica qui enchaine :  
\- Comme tu es long à remonter, on commençait à s'inquiéter…  
Sarpédon soupire et écarte les mains, détruisant comme de rien les liens empreints de l'Energie de Zeus. Il se remet debout et se libère de la même façon de ceux qui entravent ses pieds.  
\- Tu ne bouges pas d'ici ! aboie Minos.  
\- Inutile que je reste ici, rétorque le rouquin, puisque Milétos est retourné en Enfers.  
Rhadamanthe tend un bras derrière lui, empêchant Albafica d'avancer davantage. Il se méfie de cet étrange petit frère qui a pu briser si facilement les entraves divines et craint qu'il ne s'en prenne à l'ex Chevalier des Poissons.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Minos ? s'enquiert-il.  
\- Je ne peux rien faire, Rhadamanthe ! réplique sèchement le Juge en tournant le Livre vers lui. Vois par toi-même ! Tu notes le problème ?  
L'aîné des frères observe la partie blanche de la page en fronçant davantage les sourcils. Il saisit la plume de Minos et signe à son tour, pour voir également son nom s'effacer juste après. Il relève ses yeux d'or, interrogateurs, vers Sarpédon qui s'est penché et qui soulève Milétos dans ses bras.  
 _Quelque chose nous échappe… Sarpédon ne peut posséder le pouvoir de défier à ce point la mort…_  
\- Où tu vas ?! demande Minos en voyant le rouquin faire deux pas vers la sortie avec son chargement.  
\- Je ne vais pas laisser son corps pourrir dans ta cave, répond calmement l'interpellé. Je voudrais au moins l'enterrer.  
\- Il n'est pas question que tu sortes d'ici ! Tu es suspect !  
\- Laisse-le faire, intervient Rhadamanthe sans quitter son plus petit frère du regard. Mais j'aimerai qu'une fois Milétos mis en terre, tu reviennes parler avec nous, Sarpédon. Il y a des questions en suspens.  
 _La force et les menaces ne nous seront d'aucune utilité, surtout en sachant qu'il est plus puissant que nous. Tâchons d'employer une manière plus douce afin de comprendre, il jouera peut être le jeu…_  
\- Nous n'avons pas la moindre garantie qu'il reviendra pour discuter ! proteste le Spectre du Griffon. Il veut s'en prendre à l'Olympe !  
Albafica observe Sarpédon, notant la façon dont ses mains sont crispées autour de Milétos, sa façon de battre rapidement des paupières par moment en détournant un peu la tête comme pour dissimuler des larmes qui voudraient paraître, sa façon de s'accrocher à ce cadavre comme à un doudou. Prudemment, il avance de quelques pas et dépasse le Spectre du Wyvern :  
\- Ecoute Rhadamanthe, Minos, et laisse faire Sarpédon pour le moment.  
Sans laisser le temps à son amant d'en placer une, il se tourne vers le rouquin :  
\- Si tu ne sais pas où le mettre en terre, tu peux disposer du jardin ici. Bien sûr, il n'y a encore rien comme plante pour le moment, mais je compte bien l'enjoliver et son corps pourra reposer tranquillement et en paix.  
Il devine Minos qui reste bouche bée et évite soigneusement de le regarder, occupé à faire face à Sarpédon qui le dévisage longuement avant de hocher lentement la tête.  
\- Merci, Albafica… murmure-t-il.  
\- T'es complètement malade ! s'emporte Minos tandis que Rhadamanthe s'écarte pour laisser passer le rouquin. C'est quoi cette gentillesse déplacée ?!  
Le jeune homme tourne la tête vers son amant :  
\- Tu ne vois pas qu'il a besoin de s'isoler ? Il vient de perdre, encore, celui qu'il aime après tout le temps et les efforts qu'il a fourni pour essayer de le ramener. Je n'approuve pas ses méthodes, mais il y a de quoi avoir envie de pleurer, tu peux bien lui accorder un peu d'intimité.  
\- Et s'il en profite pour foutre le camp ?  
\- L'Olympe est habitée par des Dieux, je te rappelle, réplique Albafica. Et Zeus m'a tout l'air capable de savoir se défendre… Je doute toutefois que Sarpédon prenne la fuite.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demande doucement Rhadamanthe.  
Le jeune homme hausse les épaules. Minos roule des yeux agacés. Le Spectre du Wyvern, estimant qu'il n'a plus rien à faire dans la cave, se détourne et remonte les marches de l'escalier laissant les deux amants en tête à tête.  
Albafica se rapproche du Griffon qui continue de faire la tête :  
\- Je vais mieux… Je pense avoir senti le moment où Milétos nous a quitté, je me suis senti soudain plus… léger… Ma fatigue s'est envolée d'un coup.  
Intéressé par la nouvelle, Minos a beaucoup de mal à garder sa contrariété affichée. Il l'observe avec attention, remarquant effectivement que les joues sont moins pâles et les yeux ne sont plus cernés. Seuls les cheveux courts témoignent du calvaire subit par le jeune homme et rappellent qu'il aurait pu y rester plus d'une fois.  
\- Voilà une bonne nouvelle, admet le Juge à mi-voix avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe.

* * *

 _ **coucou tout le monde ! Sorry, la partie 2 de ce chapitre sera publiée la semaine prochaine... mais bon, vous avez déjà de quoi cogiter avec ce chapitre-ci.  
Merci aux personnes qui ont commenté ! Et coucou tous ceux qui viennent du blog "le monde de Tenshiblood". Comme vous l'avez peut être remarqué, la plateforme a fermé depuis... d'où l'ouverture de l'autre blog "Le Jardin d'Albafica".  
Je comptais d'ailleurs faire un article un peu FAQ, donc si vous avez des questions (pas forcément en rapport avec la fic) n'hésitez pas à me les poser ici en commentaires/MP ou bien en commentaire et mp sur le blog. Je vous répondrais avec grand plaisir !  
Merci encore à vous tous...toutes (je suppose que vous êtes majoritairement des filles)  
Bonne rentrée pour ceux qui reprennent le chemin de l'école, bonne vacances pour ceux qui le sont encore !  
**_


	22. Chapitre 17 partie 2

L'odeur de la terre fraichement retournée plane dans le jardin. Sarpédon contemple en silence le rectangle tout juste rebouché dont il a marqué les contours avec des pierres blanches pour se rappeler l'emplacement. Pas de pierre tombale pour Milétos. Pas de gravure du style « A mon bien-aimé ». Non. Il a l'impression que ces mots sont cruellement faux en réalité. Est-ce une réalité ou non d'ailleurs ?  
Le rouquin lève la tête vers le ciel bleu. Pas de nuages, juste un beau soleil.  
 _On est loin des livres où il se mettrait à pleuvoir afin que ça marque symboliquement mon chagrin._  
Il rebaisse la tête et s'assoit en tailleur sur le sol, loin de se soucier de salir son pantalon. Les larmes coulent sur ses joues mais il se demande lui-même pourquoi il pleure. Est-ce vraiment parce que Milétos est mort… ?  
Il faut reconnaitre que tous ses efforts se sont soldés par un échec. Que de temps et d'énergie mis en œuvre pour le ramener du Royaume des Morts… pour ce résultat.  
 _Et à présent, je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire… Dans quelle direction dois-je partir... ?_  
Ses pensées sont confuses. Il songe à tout, à son passé d'autrefois, à sa situation actuelle et à ce qu'il doit faire ou non. Tout se mélange dans sa tête.  
 _Milétos…_  
Sarpédon pose à nouveau son regard sur la tombe. Le comportement du jeune homme, depuis sa sortie du Royaume des Morts, n'a cessé de le décevoir. Pourquoi ? Avait-il des souvenirs faussés du Milétos de Knossos ? Du Milétos qui dansait lors des banquets puis qui venait le rejoindre en cachette et avec qui il passait de si bons moments… ?  
 _Les tourments de l'Enfer ont pu le changer…_  
Est-ce vraiment la bonne explication… ? Il aurait justement pu être doux comme un agneau afin de tout faire pour ne pas retourner dans cette prison infernale. Au contraire, il s'est montré odieux, capricieux…  
 _Et cette façon d'aimer faire du mal à autrui, à Albafica qui ne lui avait rien fait. Il le cherchait, il voulait le blesser par tous les moyens comme s'il aimait ça… Bien sûr, à cause de leur ressemblance, il pouvait prétendre à une sorte de jalousie mais tout de même…_  
Du bout des doigts, il touche sa joue, là où il a reçu le crachat.  
 _Il ne m'écoutait même pas…_  
Ne s'est-il pas trompé sur le compte de Milétos… ? A l'époque, ils étaient tous jeunes, encore des enfants même. Durant ces derniers siècles, il s'est raccroché à quelques souvenirs, des souvenirs qu'il a peut-être même altéré avec le temps pour les rendre encore plus beaux inconsciemment. Une erreur…  
 _Non, mais j'oublie aussi qu'après Knossos Milétos a continué à vivre, à grandir et mûrir de son côté, loin de moi, dans la citée de Milet. Je l'ai ramené avec son corps de jeunesse, tel qu'il était à l'époque où nous nous connaissions, mais avec ses souvenirs de sa vie entière… ça n'a pas non plus dû être facile pour lui de devoir s'adapter à une nouvelle époque et de rependre une histoire de cœur qu'il jugeait peut-être passée et infantile…_  
Le rouquin doute. Il ne sait plus du tout ce qu'il doit croire et penser. Ses repères sont brisés. Une partie de lui veut prendre la défense de son amour d'autrefois. Une autre semble essayer de lui souffler qu'il a été dupé et que cet amour n'était qu'une sorte de leurre. Une petite voix qui murmure que Milétos savait parfaitement que les trois Princes de Knossos avaient des vues sur lui et qu'il en profitait pour obtenir des privilèges en faisant miroiter des promesses et des non-dits afin d'avoir ce qu'il voulait… Et choisir Sarpédon, le moins aimé, allait forcément enquiquiner grandement l'héritier du trône, Minos, qui pour la première fois de sa vie n'allait pas avoir ce qu'il voulait.  
 _Mais s'il l'a fait exprès pour le blesser, il ne devait pas se douter que Minos nous exilerait…_  
Un soupir soulève son torse. Toutes ces questions lui donnent presque la migraine et il n'aura pas les réponses à la plupart d'entre elles.

Assis en tailleur sur le toit de la villa, les yeux rivés sur Sarpédon, Aiacos fume, la mine songeuse. Il observe le rouquin à l'air abattu devant la tombe du sosie d'Albafica et réalise avec un temps de retard qu'il a déjà consumé l'intégralité de sa cigarette. Sans un regard, il broie le mégot entre ses doigts et laisse la cendre se dissiper au gré du vent.  
Certaines personnes sont pleurées plus qu'elles ne le devraient.

* * *

 **Samedi soir**

Minos renvoie le dernier Livre d'Ame qu'il a signé pour la journée et s'étire. La villa est devenue très silencieuse depuis environ une heure. Pendant qu'il travaillait, Albafica a commencé à aménager les lieux à son goût et il l'entendait bouger les meubles, réfléchir parfois à voix haute et changer d'avis sur des dispositions.  
Le Spectre du Griffon quitte la pièce qu'il s'est approprié pour en faire son bureau et part à la recherche de son amant. Il ne tarde pas à le trouver dans la piscine. Un sourire étire ses lèvres tandis qu'il observe la tache de cheveux bleus qui évolue à l'autre bout du bassin. En attendant que le Poisson sorte la tête de l'eau, le Juge observe distraitement le reste de la pièce afin de voir si le jeune homme a apporté sa touche personnelle à la décoration. Pas grand-chose en vérité, du moins pour le moment.  
 _Rien du tout, même… Ou peut-être qu'il ne s'est pas encore penché sur l'aménagement de cette pièce comme j'avais déjà fait installer deux-trois trucs._  
Il observe la serviette pendue sur le dossier d'une chaise, puis les vêtements posés sur l'assise qui attendent le retour de leur propriétaire. Poussant légèrement les habits pour faire de la place, Minos s'assoit, guettant le moment où le Poisson va refaire surface.  
Il attend.  
 _Sacré respiration._  
Il attend encore. Distraitement, le Spectre regarde sa montre et commence mentalement à chronométrer le temps qui s'écoule.  
Au bout de la huitième minute, il se lève, presque inquiet.  
 _Faudrait pas qu'il se noie quand même !_  
A grands pas, il se rapproche du bassin et note avec stupéfaction que le jeune homme continue de nager tranquillement.  
 _En tenant compte du fait que je n'ai pas commencé à compter tout de suite, ça voudrait dire qu'il est sous l'eau depuis au moins dix minutes !_  
Albafica choisit cet instant pour sortir enfin la tête de l'eau, pas du tout essoufflé.  
\- Ah, Minos. Tu es là depuis longtemps ? interroge-t-il en venant vers lui.  
\- Assez pour me demander comment ça se fait que tu ne t'es pas noyé…  
Un léger sourire étire les lèvres de son amant qui croise les bras sur le rebord de la piscine en le regardant, le reste du corps toujours immergé.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin de remonter à la surface pour respirer, je peux rester aussi longtemps que je veux sous l'eau.  
Le Spectre du Griffon s'accroupit devant lui, étonné :  
\- Un vrai Poisson… D'où tires-tu un tel don ? Je n'ai pas entendu parler d'une telle chose chez tes prédécesseurs…  
\- Parce qu'ils ne le pouvaient pas, il semblerait que j'ai développé seul cette capacité. Mon Maître Lugonis l'a du moins déduits quand il m'a appris à nager et qu'il a réalisé que je n'avais pas besoin de remonter pour respirer.  
Distraitement, Albafica repousse les mèches mouillés qui se collent à son front. Minos tâche de cacher au mieux sa stupéfaction devant une telle révélation.  
\- Ce n'est tout de même pas commun. Tu as d'autres surprises dans le genre ?  
Il a posé la question pour plaisanter. Mais le regard hésitant du jeune homme lui fait comprendre qu'il y a effectivement autre chose.  
-…Quoi ?  
Albafica ne répond pas. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, le Spectre baisse les yeux en direction de l'eau en apercevant un éclat doré chatoyer dans l'onde.  
 _Il a récupéré son Armure ?_  
Il réalise l'absurdité de cette pensée. Jamais l'Ex Chevalier ne s'amuserait à plonger dans une piscine avec sa Cloth !  
 _Alors qu'est-ce que… ?_  
Le jeune homme s'éloigne du rebord pour gagner l'extrémité du bassin, comme s'il avait besoin de plus d'espace. Il disparait un instant dans l'eau avant d'en jaillir tel un Saumon, dans un plongeon gracieux qui laisse Minos bouche bée lorsqu'il découvre que ses jambes se sont métamorphosées en une queue de dauphin dorée.  
Une fois sa démonstration terminée, Albafica nage vers lui, l'air des plus incertains quant à sa réaction.  
-… C'est…. Vraiment pas commun du tout… marmonne le Spectre qui est on ne peut plus perplexe. Je suis sûr et certains que les autres Chevaliers des Poissons ne pouvaient pas non plus faire ça.  
\- Maître Lugonis ne savait pas non plus pourquoi je peux faire ça, explique à mi-voix le jeune homme. On en a conclu que nous étions peut être en train d'évoluer en fonction de nos Constellations…  
La réponse laisse le Juge songeur. Il n'a pas souvenir d'avoir entendu dire que de tels changements étaient possibles. Mais il ne peut pas prétendre non plus connaître toutes les intentions des Dieux, il suffit qu'Athéna ait décidé que sa garde rapprochée évolue pour que de tels prodiges se manifestent.  
\- Si c'est le cas, commence le Spectre pensivement, ça veut dire que ton ami Chienne va brouter de l'herbe et avoir des cornes… ?  
\- Minos ! proteste Albafica outré. Il s'appelle Shion ! Et je te prierai de le respecter !  
Le rire du Général d'Hadès résonne joyeusement dans la maison. Blasé, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus sort de la piscine et attrape sa serviette.

* * *

La nuit est tombée et la température s'est rafraichie. Sarpédon frissonne, toujours assis devant la tombe. Il a le corps un peu engourdi à cause de son immobilité qui a duré toute la journée.  
 _Que vais-je faire maintenant… ?_  
Il se passe une main lasse sur le visage.  
 _Je n'ai nulle part où aller._  
Pendant quelques secondes, le rouquin songe qu'il pourrait facilement tuer tous les occupants de la villa neuve, puis monter ensuite sur l'Olympe et se débarrasser de Zeus comme il voulait le faire au début.  
 _Après tout, je ne ferais que respecter les traditions familiales de la lignée d'Ouranos, les fils écrasent les pères… Mais à quoi ça m'avancerait de faire ça à présent que Milétos n'est même plus là ? Je ne ferai qu'assouvir ma jalousie vis-à-vis de Minos, le chouchou de Zeus… Aucune utilité…_  
Il tourne légèrement la tête en direction de la villa. Une bonne odeur de sauce bolognaise vient chatouiller ses narines, lui rappelant qu'il peut manger même si, à l'image des Spectres, il n'a pas réellement besoin de se nourrir pour survivre. Lentement, le rouquin se met debout et prend la direction de la cuisine, songeant qu'il ne peut pas non plus rester indéfiniment dans le jardin. A dire vrai, il est même presque étonné que ses frères ne soient pas venu le trouver durant la journée pour lui demander les explications qu'ils attendent.  
Sarpédon s'arrête sur le seuil de la cuisine en constatant qu'Albafica est seul dans la pièce et visiblement en train de préparer une énorme plâtré de spaghettis à la bolognaise.  
 _Il a l'air heureux et épanoui…_  
En effet, le jeune homme semble s'être approprié les lieux très facilement et n'a même pas remarqué sa présence. Il met une casserole d'eau sur le feu, avant de gouter sa sauce avec soin et de réfléchir, le goût ne semblant pas le satisfaire. Ses yeux passent en revue les flacons rangés sur l'étagère au-dessus de sa tête, puis le panier qui contient différents aromates. Il sélectionne finalement du thym et une feuille de laurier qu'il ajoute à sa préparation.  
Sarpédon sursaute lorsqu'une main chaude se pose sur son épaule. Immédiatement, il tourne les yeux pour voir Rhadamanthe qui lui adresse un demi-sourire :  
\- Tu veux rester pour le dîner ?  
Surpris, le rouquin ne sait pas trop quoi répondre. Ne sachant quoi faire s'il refuse, il hoche la tête. Le sourire de son grand frère s'agrandit légèrement.  
 _C'est rare de le voir sourire….Il a l'air content de me voir._  
\- Albafica, ça te dérange de rajouter un couvert pour Sarpédon ?  
\- Pas de problème ! répond le jeune homme, il y en a largement pour tout le monde !  
\- Tu as besoin d'aide ? interroge le Spectre du Wyvern en entrant dans la cuisine.  
\- Pas vraiment, mais tu peux mettre la table si tu veux.  
Immédiatement, l'aîné des Trois Juges s'exécute.  
Se sentant un peu idiot à rester sur le seuil, le rouquin entre à son tour dans la pièce et s'assoit sur l'une des chaises.  
\- Sarpédon, j'ai une question à te poser… commence Albafica en se détournant des fourneaux pour le regarder.  
L'ex Chevalier d'Athéna regarde le petit frère de Rhadamanthe lever les yeux vers lui, un peu interrogateur et l'air surpris qu'il lui adresse la parole.  
\- J'ai entendu quelque chose d'étrange lorsque j'étais sur l'Olympe. Un truc comme quoi, j'aurais été créé par Zeus, pour Minos. Tu es au courant de quelque chose… ? Il y a un rapport avec ma ressemblance avec Milétos… ?  
Loin de ressentir le calme qu'il affiche en apparence, Albafica est anxieux à l'idée de ce qu'il va peut-être apprendre. Il devine le regard étonné que lui adresse le Spectre du Wyvern.  
Sarpédon s'adosse contre le dossier de sa chaise et croise les mains sur la table en observant attentivement le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus, comme s'il voulait le sonder afin de savoir s'il est en état d'apprendre ou non la vérité.  
D'une voix un peu hésitante, il commence :  
\- Ce n'est… pas faux. Et oui, il y a un rapport. Tu n'es pas sans savoir, à présent, que Minos avait jeté son dévolu sur Milétos, à l'époque de Knossos.  
Son interlocuteur acquiesce en versant les pâtes dans l'eau bouillante, attendant vraisemblablement la suite des explications.  
\- On peut donc dire que Milétos était son premier amour, depuis cette époque il n'a aimé personne d'autre. Zeus est au courant, bien entendu. Il a décidé qu'il devait faire un cadeau à son fils, aussi est-il descendu en Enfers, à l'aube de la dernière Guerre Sainte, alors qu'Hadès venait de prendre la décision qu'il allait attendre encore un peu avant de se réincarner dans un hôte humain.  
Rhadamanthe fronce légèrement les sourcils, trouvant que son cadet a l'air au courant de beaucoup de choses. Il remarque du coin de l'œil que Minos s'est approché et s'est arrêté sur le seuil de la porte, aussi attentif qu'eux.  
\- Zeus a demandé à Hadès de récupérer l'âme de Milétos et de le réincarner sur Terre. Cependant, Hadès a refusé.  
\- Pourquoi… ? demande Albafica en surveillant sa sauce du coin de l'œil pour se donner une contenance et ne pas trahir ses émotions et ses pensées.  
\- Il a jugé que Milétos ne méritait pas ce privilège, qu'il n'avait pas fini d'expier ses fautes. Mais Zeus insistait grandement, aussi ont-ils fini par se rabattre sur une solution de secours.  
Les yeux verts croisent ceux du jeune homme tandis qu'il continue :  
\- Hadès a créé une sorte de copie de l'âme de Milétos. On ne peut pas vraiment dire que tu étais réellement une âme d'ailleurs à ce moment-là, disons plutôt une sorte de Sphère d'Energie créée à partir de fragments de l'âme de Milétos, mais il te manquait des « données » en quelques sorte. Zeus a récupéré cette Sphère et l'a donné à Apollon.  
\- Parce que c'était le père de Milétos, il voulait qu'Apollon soit celui d'Albafica afin de compléter les « données » ? interroge Rhadamanthe, les bras croisés, adossé contre l'évier.  
Sarpédon acquiesce :  
\- Oui, c'est ça. Mais pour mener à bien ce projet et que l'enfant à venir soit normal, il fallait tout de même passer par une naissance normale. Apollon est donc parti en Irlande pour féconder une femme.  
\- En Irlande… ? répète le jeune homme perplexe. Pourquoi en Irlande ?  
\- Il voulait pouvoir mettre de la distance afin que ta mère n'influence pas ton éducation. En prime, les dieux là-bas ne sont plus très nombreux et il ne craignait pas de se faire foudroyer sur place. Il a pris un autre nom pour approcher une jeune femme, un nom de Dieu Irlandais et elle a été tout simplement baba devant sa beauté et ne s'est pas fait prier pour le fréquenter.  
Albafica remue ses pâtes dans l'eau, troublé et estimant que le Dieu des Arts est sacrément culotté d'usurper l'identité d'un autre Dieu.  
\- Il a donc fécondé cette femme qui a eu une grossesse normale, bien que Zeus soit intervenu pendant que tu te développais dans son ventre, afin de donner les derniers détails, que tu ressembles davantage à Milétos, par exemple, puis tu es né. Quelques jours à peine après ta naissance, il est venu te récupérer en disant qu'il avait de grands projets pour toi et tu as été laissé dans le jardin de Lugonis des Poissons.  
\- Pourquoi ce choix… ?  
\- La Guerre Sainte s'approchait, ce n'était plus un secret. Zeus espérait bien que le chemin du futur Chevalier des Poissons croiserait celui du Juge Minos. Faire de vous des ennemis était une façon de rajouter un peu de challenge.  
Stupéfait, le jeune homme égoutte ses pâtes, se sentant quelque peu manipulé par les dieux, notamment par Zeus. Ce Père des Dieux qu'il a croisé rapidement a-t-il vraiment osé s'amuser ainsi avec son existence…. ?  
 _Pour faire plaisir à Minos, certes, mais…_  
\- Comment tu sais tout ça ? demande le Spectre du Griffon qui s'approche d'une place à table.  
\- Hadès me l'a raconté, répond Sarpédon.  
\- Comme s'il allait te raconter de telles choses !  
Le rouquin hausse les épaules et remercie d'un hochement de tête Albafica qui remplit généreusement son assiette avec les spaghettis et la sauce.  
\- Crois le ou non, mais j'ai beaucoup parlé avec le Seigneur des Enfers. C'est quelqu'un de très seul, je lui tenais compagnie entre deux Guerres Saintes. Et lorsque ces dernières se déclaraient et qu'il se réincarnait, je veillais sur son corps au repos dans son palais de Giudecca.  
\- Impossible ! rétorque Minos. Notre Maître ne tire personne des prisons pour le simple plaisir de discutailler, tu pourrissais forcément dans l'une d'elle.  
Son petit frère ne répond pas. Rhadamanthe pose une main sur le bras du Spectre du Griffon :  
\- Laisse-le respirer un peu et mange pendant que c'est chaud…  
\- Attendez-moiiiiiiiiiii ! s'écrie Aiacos en arrivant en courant.  
Il s'arrête dans un dérapage contrôlé sur le carrelage, au milieu de la cuisine et s'assoit directement sur la première place à sa portée.  
\- Te gêne pas surtout ! proteste Minos en voyant sa chaise volée par son cadet.  
\- Merci, c'est gentil à toi de me donner ta permission, rétorque le Garuda joyeusement en commençant à manger.  
Avec un soupir, Minos se décale et s'installe entre Albafica et Sarpédon.  
L'ambiance qui règne durant le repas est des plus étranges, chacun est perdu dans ses pensées.  
Sarpédon garde le nez baissé sur son assiette, osant à peine regarder ses frères ainés et le sosie de Milétos. Cela fait des lustres qu'il ne s'est pas assis à la même table que Minos et Rhadamanthe, à l'époque personne ne connaissait encore Aiacos. Espérant qu'il ne va pas subir de nouvelles questions gênantes, surtout si personne ne croit ses réponses, il se concentre sur les spaghettis à avaler.  
Albafica, de son côté, ne parle pas, préférant écouter distraitement Aiacos leur relater des anecdotes liées au journal où il travaille. Le jeune homme réfléchit à sa situation, à ce que lui a raconté Sarpédon sur ses origines. Il n'est pas sûr d'être ravi par ce qu'il a entendu. D'aucun serait heureux d'être le fils d'un Dieu, mais après avoir eu droit aux traitements d'Apollon, il préfèrerait de loin l'oublier.  
Une fois les pâtes avalées, le jeune homme se lève pour débarrasser la table et pose une tarte aux pommes maison sur la table.  
\- Au fait, Sarpé, tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? demande soudain Aiacos.  
L'interpellé hausse les épaules sans répondre, préférant regarder le découpage du dessert. Loin de se laisser refroidir par son mutisme, le Spectre de Garuda enchaine le plus naturellement du monde :  
\- T'as qu'à rester ici ! Comme ça tu auras le temps de te faire des repères et tu pourras aller quand tu veux dans le jardin pour voir la tombe de Milétos !  
Outré, Minos ouvre la bouche pour protester mais son cadet le coupe en se tournant directement vers Albafica :  
\- Tu es d'accord, hein, Alba ? Il peut rester ici ? Avec nous ?  
L'ex Chevalier d'Athéna marque une légère hésitation et commence à distribuer les parts du dessert :  
\- Pourquoi pas… ? La maison est bien assez grande pour l'accueillir.  
Le Spectre du Griffon croise les bras sur le torse :  
\- Mon avis dans tout ça ? Si je n'ai pas envie de lui à la maison ?  
\- Albafica vient de donner son autorisation, réplique joyeusement Aiacos, et tu as fait cette villa pour lui, par conséquent c'est lui le maître de maison donc son avis est le plus important. Dommage pour toi, il a accepté.  
Minos soupire, un peu agacé, et marmonne :  
\- Alba est beaucoup trop gentil…  
\- Et Sarpédon est notre petit frère, ajoute Rhadamanthe d'une voix douce. Nous pouvons faire preuve d'indulgence.  
Le regard du Spectre du Griffon coulisse vers le cadet concerné tandis qu'Albafica prend la parole :  
\- Tu restes seulement si tu le souhaites, Sarpédon, tu n'es pas notre prisonnier.  
Le rouquin finit par lever les yeux vers lui et hoche lentement la tête :  
\- D'accord… Merci.  
\- Quel charmant petit Poisson, roucoule Aiacos tandis que le jeune homme vient près de lui pour lui donner une part de tarte. Il est tellement mignon et adorable qu'on le mangerait presque !  
Albafica s'écarte brusquement à l'instant où les bras du Spectre menacent de s'enrouler autour de sa taille.  
\- Calme toi un peu, soupire Rhadamanthe en distribuant les petites cuillères pour aider le maître de maison.  
\- C'est toi qui sait pas te détendre et qui n'est pas drôle, Radis ! réplique Aiacos espiègle.  
\- Et toi, tu devrais grandir un petit peu, intervient Minos en commençant à manger.  
\- Grandir ? Pour devenir un cul serré comme Rhada ? Non, merci.  
Minos ne peut s'empêcher de rire à cette réponse qui ne plait, par contre, guère à Rhadamanthe qui fronce légèrement les sourcils.  
L'aîné des Trois Juges déguste à son tour sa part de dessert tout en regardant tour à tour ses trois petits frères réunis autour de la table.  
 _Allons-nous réussir à vivre tous ensemble sous le même toit ? Nous avons tous des caractères si différents…_  
Son regard d'or s'arrête en particulier sur Sarpédon.  
 _Il a tellement grandit et changé depuis Knossos et pourtant je perçois encore en lui la fragilité qu'il avait déjà à l'époque. Il fait de son mieux pour la cacher en jouant un peu les durs, mais ce n'est qu'un masque._  
Son plus petit frère, se sentant observé, lève le regard vers lui, interrogateur. Rhadamanthe en profite pour prendre la parole :  
\- Demain, j'aimerai qu'on trouve le temps de discuter un peu, si tu le veux bien.  
Le rouquin acquiesce simplement en se levant de sa chaise :  
\- Je vais choisir ma chambre.  
Une fois que Sarpédon a quitté les lieux, Minos reprend :  
\- Est-ce que c'est bien prudent d'agir comme on le fait… ? De le laisser aller et venir comme ça lui chante ?  
\- Il est plus puissant que nous, remarque Rhadamanthe, tu as bien vu comment il a réussi à se débarrasser des entraves de Zeus. Et tu te souviens comme nous tous des massacres qu'il a commis en un clin d'œil.  
\- Et aucun d'entre nous n'a été capable de le repérer, même cet Alone avec les pouvoirs d'Hadès n'a pas été capable de savoir ce qu'il pouvait faire. Je ne te parle même pas du fait qu'il a réussi à ramener un mort à la vie sans qu'on le sache, ajoute Aiacos.  
\- Et s'il se tire et va faire des massacres ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demande le Spectre du Griffon.  
Albafica croise les mains sur la table, songeur :  
\- Je ne pense pas qu'il va s'en aller. S'il voulait le faire, il l'aurait déjà fait et n'aurait pas accepté la chambre.  
Rhadamanthe hoche la tête, partageant l'avis du jeune homme. Le dessert achevé, Minos s'adosse contre son dossier en croisant les mains derrière la nuque :  
\- Oui, mais visiblement il ne nous apprécie guère, alors pourquoi il a accepté de rester ?  
Un silence accueille sa question toute aussi pertinente que la phrase précédente d'Albafica.  
C'est Rhadamanthe qui finit par reprendre la parole en murmurant :  
\- Peut-être ne le sait-il pas lui-même…  
\- Et je répète qu'il n'a nulle part où aller, reprend Aiacos.  
Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus hoche la tête en ajoutant :  
\- Il n'est pas impossible également qu'il cherche à se rapprocher de vous, même si c'est inconsciemment.  
 _C'est vrai, c'est fort possible,_ songe Rhadamanthe _. Pour la première fois depuis Knossos, je vais revivre avec Sarpédon et Minos à mes côtés, Et Aiacos. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'une telle chose se produirait un jour, reste à savoir si cette cohabitation va nous éloigner les uns des autres ou, au contraire, nous rapprocher._  
Il suit du regard Albafica qui vient de se lever pour commencer la vaisselle.  
 _C'est grâce à lui. Si Albafica n'existait pas, nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui._

* * *

 ** _Voilà la fin du chapitre 17 !  
_**

 ** _La semaine prochaine vous aurez le chapitre 18... qui est le dernier chapitre de la partie 2 ! La semaine suivante, nous enchaînerons avec la partie 3, normalement. J'en profite d'ailleurs... toutes celles (et ceux) qui ont aimé la fic "Knossos" aimeront peut être cette fameuse partie 3 puisque nous allons aller à Knossos justement..._**

 ** _Vous avez donc déjà quelques explications sur les origines d'Albafica ! Et pourtant, ce n'est que le sommet de l'iceberg...Babafica cache encore bien des secrets fufufufufu ! (rire du Grand Pope de la série abrégée à insérer ici)_**

 ** _A la prochaine tout le monde !_**


	23. Chapitre 18

**Voici le dernier chapitre de cette partie 2 !**

* * *

 **Dimanche**

Il est neuf heures et Albafica s'active en cuisine depuis déjà un moment. L'odeur des tartines grillées, de croissants chauds et de café a déjà recouvert celle de la peinture fraîche qui régnait jusqu'à présent. Bien que ravi d'avoir une cuisine intégralement équipée avec tout le matériel nécessaire, le jeune homme ne peut s'empêcher de songer que tous les appareils n'étaient pas forcément obligatoires.  
 _Franchement, un presse-agrume électrique, si ce n'est pas une invention pour les flemmards ça… Et je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir besoin d'une cafetière électrique et d'une cafetière italienne, une seule suffirait largement. Il va falloir que je fasse un sacré tri entre le matos neuf qu'on nous a mis dans la maison, celui de Minos et le mien._  
\- Salut…  
Albafica se retourne et sourit en voyant Sarpédon qui se tient sur le seuil de la porte, l'air hésitant.  
\- Bonjour !  
L'air un peu impressionné, le rouquin observe la table recouverte par ce qu'on pourrait appeler un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom :  
\- C'est toi qui a fait tout ça… ?  
Le jeune homme acquiesce :  
\- J'étais debout, autant servir à quelque chose. Tu veux boire et manger un peu ?  
Sarpédon ne peut s'empêcher de songer que Minos va être servi comme un Prince à avoir Albafica à ses côtés au quotidien.  
\- Oui… ça sent tellement bon…  
\- Café ? Thé ? Croissant ? Tartine ?  
\- Je peux me servir, tu sais… répond le rouquin, un brin amusé et perplexe également par cette attitude.  
 _On ne croirait pas que j'ai tenté de le tuer il n'y a pas si longtemps…_  
Son choix se porte sur le café chaud, le jus d'orange fraichement pressé et les céréales.  
A peine a-t-il posé ses fesses sur la chaise que Rhadamanthe entre à son tour.  
\- Albafica, tu sais que tu n'es pas la bonniche de service, tu n'étais pas obligé de faire tout ça… remarque l'aîné des Juges.  
Le jeune homme sourit en lui faisant signe de s'assoir :  
\- Je m'occupais, c'est tout. Je te prépare ton thé.  
Rhadamanthe n'a pas le temps de protester, son interlocuteur est déjà en train de mettre l'eau à bouillir et extirpe du placard la boite de son thé préféré. Déboussolé par cette attitude si serviable, le Spectre du Wyvern tourne la tête vers Sarpédon et lui sourit :  
\- Bien dormi… ?  
Son petit frère hoche la tête en versant du lait dans ses céréales.  
\- Quand pourra-t-on trouver un moment pour discuter ? s'enquiert Rhadamanthe en adoptant une voix douce pour ne pas que son cadet se sente pas oppressé malgré leur besoin d'avoir rapidement des réponses.  
\- Après le petit déj', si tu veux… répond Sarpédon à mi-voix et sans lever les yeux vers lui.  
Albafica reste silencieux en servant le Juge. Si son attitude laisse les deux autres un peu étonnés, que dire de celle de Sarpédon… ? De fauteur de troubles qui tuait parce qu'il s'ennuyait, il est passé à un jeune homme qui semble mal dans sa peau et qui a presque l'air d'avoir peur des réactions de ses ainés.  
 _Il pourrait nous réduire en miette si facilement et on dirait pourtant que c'est nous qui en serions capables à présent. Etrange… Est-ce qu'il joue la comédie ? Ou était-ce justement une comédie lorsque nous le pensions si « méchant »… ? Qui est le vrai Sarpédon ? Celui qui veut piétiner tout le monde ou celui qui a l'air de vouloir se cacher dans un coin… ?_  
Ses interrogations prennent fin lorsque Minos arrive dans la cuisine.  
\- Les plus belles fesses du monde ! s'exclame le Griffon en donnant une claque possessive sur celles d'Albafica qui rougit immédiatement jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.  
Le jeune homme lui retourne un coup de coude dans le ventre pour le faire reculer en marmonnant :  
\- Prend ton déjeuner au lieu de dire n'importe quoi !  
\- Tu n'as qu'à me le servir, Sushi, tu sais ce que j'aime…  
\- Tu ne veux pas non plus que je déroule le tapis rouge sur ton passage depuis la chambre jusqu'à ta chaise ?  
\- Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est tentant, répond Minos en adoptant un air songeur.  
Albafica roule des yeux agacés et pose une tasse de café devant son amant en se jurant que ce n'est pas parce qu'il lui a demandé mais pour le faire taire.  
Rhadamanthe finit son café et se lève pour poser la tasse dans l'évier :  
\- Minos, tu n'oublieras pas de faire ton quota de livres, aujourd'hui.  
\- Oui, oui… répond le concerné en tournant sa cuillère dans sa boisson.  
Imitant l'exemple de son aîné, Sarpédon se lève à son tour et débarrasse son verre et son bol, avant de quitter la cuisine en embarquant le reste de son café.  
Retroussant les manches de sa chemise, le Spectre du Wyvern commence à faire la vaisselle entreposée dans l'évier en faisant signe à Albafica de prendre également cinq minutes pour se poser.  
Le jeune homme finit par s'assoir à côté de Minos avec un verre de jus de fruits :  
\- Au fait, maintenant que les ennuis sont terminés, j'aimerai bien pouvoir reprendre le travail dès demain. Comment je fais pour traverser la mer jusqu'en Grèce, tu as songé à un moyen ?  
\- Tu es un Poisson, non ? Ce n'est pas loin, tu n'as qu'à nager, rétorque le Spectre avec un sourire taquin.  
\- Alors non seulement j'arriverai trempé, mais en plus je risque d'attirer l'attention des humains… Tu tiens tant que ça à ce que je me fasse griller ?  
\- Tu n'auras qu'à me rejoindre au garage pour que je te réchauffe si tu as peur d'attraper un rhume.  
\- A ce que je vois, Minos drague dès le petit matin… commente Aiacos en pénétrant à son tour dans la cuisine.  
Il attrape un bol dans le placard et le remplit à ras bord de céréales sur lesquelles il rajoute du lait :  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Fica, il y a un scooter des mers tout neuf qui n'attend que toi au petit port de l'île. Nous sommes suffisamment proches du continent pour que tu puisses l'utiliser.  
Le Griffon se hérisse en fusillant son frère du regard :  
\- T'étais pas censé le dire ! C'était une surprise !  
\- Oups… répond le Garuda qui ne semble pas désolé un seul instant. Quel gaffeur…  
Il esquive la main tendue de Minos qui essaye de l'étrangler, attrape une cuillère au passage et repart.  
-…Un scooter… ? répète Albafica.  
Le Spectre du Griffon hoche la tête et croise les bras sur son torse en maudissant son bavard de petit frère.  
\- Oui… Je comptais te le montrer tout à l'heure…  
Le sourire aux lèvres, Aiacos n'écoute plus la suite de la conversation entre les deux amants et entre dans le salon. Avec un soupir de bien être, il s'affale dans le canapé et pose ses pieds sur la table basse. Il attrape ensuite la télécommande en se félicitant intérieurement d'avoir demandé aux Spectres d'installer la télé et de la brancher correctement.  
Le Spectre du Garuda se met à zapper sur les différentes chaînes et prête à peine attention à Rhadamanthe qui passe derrière lui quelques minutes plus tard. Son grand frère gagne le balcon du salon et referme à moitié derrière lui la porte-fenêtre.  
\- Par quoi suis-je censé commencer… ? demande Sarpédon accoudé à la rambarde du balcon.  
Comprenant que son ainé vient de rejoindre le plus petit de ses frangins, Aiacos se désintéresse soudain de l'écran télévisée et se met à tendre l'oreille pour écouter la conversation grâce à son ouïe fine.  
\- Commençons par ta mort, si tu le veux bien. Ton Livre n'est pas signé et nous ignorons dans quelle prison tu as été envoyé. Pourquoi ?  
\- Pourquoi ? Je l'ignore moi-même en réalité.  
-… Comment ça… ? Tu es forcément passé devant l'un de nous trois.  
Le rouquin secoue négativement la tête en regardant le fond de sa tasse :  
\- Je suis mort et quand j'ai repris connaissance en Enfers, je n'étais pas comme toutes les autres âmes qui attendaient votre Jugement. Personne ne me voyait. Ni les morts autour de moi, ni toi, ni Minos, ni Aiacos. J'ai pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur, d'une sorte de beug et que vous alliez de toute façon avoir mon Livre entre les mains tôt ou tard, qu'il serait alors signé et que je serais jugé comme les autres. Mais ça ne s'est jamais produit et je ne sais pas pourquoi.  
Stupéfait, le Spectre du Wyvern fixe son cadet du coin de l'œil, n'osant croire ce qu'il entend :  
\- Tu… Tu es en train de me dire que durant tous ces derniers siècles tu as erré aux Enfers, sans que personne n'ait la moindre conscience de ta présence ?  
\- Oui. Quoiqu'Hadès savait que j'étais là, j'ai pu communiquer avec lui plusieurs fois.  
\- Pourquoi ne nous l'a-t-il pas fait savoir dans ce cas ? Nous aurions peut-être pu t'aider !  
\- Je crois qu'il ne voulait pas vous embarrasser avec ça. Lui-même a tenté de faire quelque chose, tu sais, mais il a échoué, il avait bien réussi à invoquer le Livre de mon Ame mais il a eu exactement le même problème que Minos a rencontré : on ne peut rien écrire pour décider de mon sort. Le Grand Seigneur des Enfers n'allait tout de même pas s'abaisser à avouer à ses Juges qu'il n'arrivait à rien… et si lui ne pouvait rien, qu'est-ce que vous trois auriez pu changer… ?  
Rhadamanthe reste silencieux, choqué par les révélations entendues. Enfoncé dans le canapé, Aiacos continue d'écouter en fixant d'un œil morne les images qui défilent sur l'écran télévisé. Il n'ose imaginer la solitude ressentie très certainement par son plus petit frère. Toutes les âmes ont une deuxième chance, à quelques rares exceptions près. La plupart sont bien entendu jetées dans les tourments des Prisons, mais elles finissent toujours par en sortir… soit pour aller dans un autre Cercle, soit pour être réincarnée. Mais dans le cas de Sarpédon, cela signifie qu'en un sens, l'Enfer entier a été sa cellule durant des centaines d'années et qu'il n'avait vraisemblablement que le Maître des Morts pour compagnie… et encore… Le Dieu des Enfers ne pouvait certainement pas passer son temps libre à jouer les nounous pour une âme perdue.  
Comment une telle chose est-elle possible… ?  
Essayant de masquer la stupéfaction qu'il ressent toujours, Rhadamanthe reprend ses questions :  
\- Et ton envie d'aller sur l'Olympe et de t'en prendre à notre père est motivée par quelle raison ?  
Sarpédon fronce légèrement les sourcils en serrant sa tasse entre ses mains comme s'il voulait la briser d'une simple pression :  
\- Me venger. Il a toujours veillé sur ses fils et il m'a abandonné, il m'a laissé de côté.  
\- Est-ce que tu n'exagères pas un peu ?  
\- Non ! rétorque le rouquin presque en colère en tournant ses yeux verts en direction de son ainé. Minos et toi, vous avez toujours tout eu. Vous n'avez rien à regretter de l'époque de Knossos mais Zeus ne s'est jamais penché sur mon cas à moi !  
Un semblant de sourire étire les lèvres de Rhadamanthe :  
\- Allons, Zeus ne s'occupait pas de nous non plus, à l'époque. La preuve, nous avons tous les trois été élevés par Astérion et par Europe tant qu'elle a vécu.  
\- Et après ? A votre mort, vous avez eu le droit de ne pas être mort finalement ! On vous a nommé Juges, on vous a donné un boulot ! Zeus est intervenu auprès d'Hadès pour que ce dernier fasse de vous ce que vous êtes ! Vous avez ensuite été nommés Généraux et vous avez obtenu le droit de remonter à la surface tandis que je restais coincé en Enfers !  
Aiacos ne fait plus semblant de regarder la télé, il quitte le canapé en laissant l'écran allumé et rejoint ses deux frères sur le balcon. Sarpédon lui jette un coup d'œil avant de le désigner à Rhadamanthe :  
\- Pourquoi c'est lui qui a été choisi pour être le troisième Juge et pas moi, par exemple ? La logique aurait voulu que s'il y avait toi et Minos, le troisième aurait dû être moi !  
Aiacos croise les bras sur son torse en intervenant :  
\- Petit jaloux. Je t'apprendrais que j'ai été le premier à être nommé Juge, Radis et Minou ne sont arrivés que bien après. Et je ne sais pas si on aurait pu être quatre…  
Le rouquin affiche une moue peu convaincue et reprend :  
\- Et Zeus m'a laissé mourir à Troie. Je sais de source sûre qu'il voulait intervenir pour me sauver mais qu'Héra l'en a empêché et il l'a écouté ! Cette garce a plus d'impact sur ce pseudo père des Dieux que son propre fils !  
\- Je ne peux que reconnaître que Zeus est franchement nul comme père, approuve Aiacos. Mais ne te venge pas pour ça, ignore le. Minos est son chouchou, on le sait… les autres n'ont plus qu'à se taire. Il a eu beaucoup d'autres enfants et tous n'ont pas eu de la chance. Tout le monde n'est pas un Apollon qui obtient le droit de vivre sur l'Olympe, malheureusement.  
Sarpédon jette un nouveau coup d'œil au Spectre du Garuda. Il ne s'est jamais penché sur le passé de ce dernier, le voyant toujours comme l'intrus qui le remplaçait. Se pourrait-il qu'Aiacos ait aussi eu à souffrir d'un mauvais traitement du à leur irresponsable de Père ?  
\- Donc, reprend posément Rhadamanthe, tu as réussi finalement à revenir. Comment ?  
Les jointures de ses doigts toujours blanchies autour de sa tasse, le benjamin des frères accepte cependant de répondre :  
\- Au fil des années, j'ai senti que j'emmagasinai petit à petit de la force, du Cosmos, mais pas encore assez. Quand je suis mort à Troie, Thanatos et Hypnos sont venus emporter mon corps et je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils ont fichu mais j'ai fini par comprendre que je devais me débarrasser d'eux pour pouvoir revenir pour de bon avec mon corps physique. Et comme j'étais au courant de la création d'Albafica, j'ai vu là également l'occasion de ramener Milétos.  
\- Tu as donc le pouvoir de pouvoir ramener les morts sur Terre ? s'enquiert prudemment l'ainé des Juges.  
\- Oui, mais seulement de façon provisoire. Pour les garder vraiment en vie, il faut faire l'espère de rituel comme je voulais faire avec Albafica.  
Aiacos et Rhadamanthe échangent un coup d'œil un peu incertain. Ce pouvoir est normalement propre à leur Maître !  
Sarpédon s'écarte de la rambarde du balcon et tourne le regard vers la porte fenêtre d'un air qui signifie clairement qu'il souhaite que l'interrogatoire prenne fin pour aujourd'hui.  
\- Si je pige bien, tu ne veux aucun mal au Seigneur Hadès ? demande Aiacos.  
\- S'il y a bien un Dieu à qui je refuse de faire du mal, c'est bien lui, répond son petit frère.  
\- Où est-il ? interroge alors Rhadamanthe d'une voix légèrement pressante. On sait par Athéna que tu as frappé Alone et depuis nous n'avons plus de nouvelles.  
Un silence accueille la question. L'interrogé fixe un point invisible dans le lointain, au-dessus de la mer qui entoure l'île, le regard un peu absent. Alors que le Spectre du Wyvern s'apprête à reposer la question, Sarpédon reprend la parole, l'air ailleurs :  
\- Il va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il a lutté constamment pour essayer de reprendre le contrôle sur Alone et il est fatigué. Il se repose, à l'abri et en attendant son retour il sait les Trois Juges parfaitement aptes à prendre les bonnes décisions.  
\- Et la Guerre Sainte, alors ? Il a conscience qu'elle n'est ni gagnée, ni perdue ? demande à son tour Aiacos.  
\- Oui. Il est lui-même las de ces querelles incessantes entre Athéna et lui-même et il est plutôt content de voir que la paix a été conclue entre les deux camps.  
\- Donc… nous avons le droit de rester ici, sur Terre ? Alors que nous n'avons pas gagné ?  
\- Du moment que vous faîtes votre boulot et que vous répondez tous présents s'il a besoin de vous, oui. Après tous ces siècles passés en Enfers, les Spectres ont enfin le droit de rester sur Terre, sans avoir besoin du prétexte de la Guerre Sainte.  
\- Cool ! s'écrie Aiacos ravi.  
Moins enthousiaste, Rhadamanthe dévisage une nouvelle fois Sarpédon, impressionné de le voir répondre aussi rapidement et sans hésitation.  
Est-ce vrai ? Ou est-ce qu'il ment ?  
\- Comment sais-tu tout ça ? Tu as vu le Seigneur Hadès ?  
Le rouquin ne répond pas et quitte le balcon pour rentrer dans la maison. L'ainé des Juges n'insiste pas, comprenant qu'il ne tirera rien de plus de son petit frère pour aujourd'hui.  
\- Tu te rends compte, Rhada ? On est enfin libre ! Nous ne sommes plus obligés de rester pendant des années en Enfers dans l'attente d'une nouvelle Guerre !  
\- Je me rends compte, oui.  
\- Je vais dire tout ça à Minos !  
Le Spectre du Wyvern reste seul sur le balcon tandis que le Garuda rentre en courant dans le salon pour informer le Griffon des dernières nouvelles.  
 _Que penser de tout ceci ? Bien sûr, j'avais déjà remarqué qu'il y avait des différences dans cette Guerre, entre Thanatos et Hypnos qui prenaient trop les commandes, notre Maître qui n'arrivait pas à lutter contre son hôte humain, l'arrivée de Sarpédon… même l'existence d'Albafica est une différence majeure. Sommes-nous en train d'entrer dans une nouvelle ère ?_  
 _En attendant, nous ne savons toujours pas pourquoi Sarpédon a été mis à part en Enfer, ni comment il a réussi à accumuler ce Cosmos. Est-ce seulement un Cosmos ? Il est bien plus puissant que nous… Et il y a cette histoire avec son livre d'Ame que nous ne pouvons pas signer._  
Rhadamanthe soupire doucement.  
 _Je suppose que nous aurons les réponses à ces questions en temps et en heure._

* * *

 ** _Voilà, c'est la fin de la Partie 2. Et comme je vous aime et que vous êtes des petits veinards, vous pouvez dès à présent lire le long prologue de la partie 3 ! Pour celà, faite une petite recherche "les cent pétales d'une rose partie 3", j'ai ouvert une nouvelle fic histoire que ce soit plus propre et plus clair... Bonne Lecture !  
_**


End file.
